You Huff & you Puff but I'm not blown away
by im so unaffected
Summary: This is a mystery, so it will seem confusing the first couple chapters, but stick w/it, I promise there will be answers later on, with shocking surprises. Who is she to them? Who are they to her? Who's life will change forever? Who's life will end?
1. Intro

+I claim no rights to the Twilight characters, this is a fan fiction.

This story is loosely based on the Twilight Saga, I say loosely only because one of the main characters; Seth was not fully developed in the Sage, and one of the others is a new character all together. The Twilight characters are all the same as they should be, but this does take place many years into the future, so therefore obvious needed changes have been added.

For those of you who have read Twilight you will want to read below for reason of location change and other quick updates.

****************************************

**For those who have not read Twilight you can skip to chapter 1, it is labeled as 2, but it's the actual start of the story. You may have couple questions since there is parts of the story that refer to things that happened in the Twilight Saga books, if any should arise that you would like answers to please feel free to send me a message, I'll be more than happy to answer everything best I can.**

**______________________________________**

After thirty years Edward finally talked Bella into having a go at college so they decided to reapply and go to Dartmouth. After about three years of living on the other side of the country Renesmee couldn't stand only seeing her parents for holidays and vacations so she asked Jake if they could move closer to them. Since Sam at the time was still running his pack Jake didn't see a problem with leaving. Plus there was no way Seth was going to stay if Jake left, their relationship had grown closer and more family like as Seth grew up, Jake became a big brother figure to him and Edward of all people became a father type figure to him. So Seth couldn't imagine himself being that far away from Jake and Edward, so he moved with Jake and Ness. Leah, who had become Jake's number two, had said she would stick around the reservation to keep an eye on things, over the years she had become very involved with the youth on the reservation, she was also part of a committee to clean up the reservation and help conserve it. She had grown up to be quite a lot like her mother in that way. She did try desperately to keep Seth with her but she knew his bond was stronger with Jake and Edward, whom she resented and blamed for taking her brother away from her.

The reservation they moved to was located inside the Adirondack Mountains in upstate New York. It was absolutely beautiful land, with waterfalls, beaches and rivers winding all throughout the mountains. Since Ness was part vampire her and Jake were not allowed to live on the reservation land. Jake was still considered a part of their tribe though and was allowed to take part in things going on, on the reservation. Their house was located right on the other side of the border, Seth's house was about four miles or so up the road on the reservation land. Shortly after they moved there with Ness being so close, the local tribe had boys starting to make changes, Seth stepped up and helped the two boys who changed coup and understand what was going on. Once the rest of the Cullen's moved to the nearby city more and more boys started to make the change, they all looked to Seth as their leader although they respected Jake just as much and Seth still trusted that he could turn to Jake when he needed advice or help. After the fourth boy made the change Sam came to help out Seth, this was years later after Emily had passed away and nothing really kept Sam in Forks anymore. Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry and the rest of the boys had all moved on with their lives when the Cullen's moved away. In fact Quil and Embry were the first two to stop shifting.

There were exceptions when it came to Ness and the reservation, she was allowed on the land when there was emergency's, she was a member of the local hospital as a registered nurse. She had followed in her grandfathers footsteps and went into the medical field, she excelled tremendously with her special gift.

Originally when Edward, Bella, Ness and Jake had all moved the rest of the Cullen's had stayed back in Forks. Alice and Jasper took a lot of time to travel and investigate Alice's past, while Emmett and Rose went to college. Carlisle and Esme would go visit only when Edward and Bella had school vacations, and holidays until Edward and Bella decided to travel the world and do some research after they graduated. Esme didn't like the fact that Renesmee was going to be alone out there, although she still had Jake, who was more protective of her than all the Cullen's put together, she just didn't feel comfortable with her being the only vampire there. So she convinced Carlisle to look for work in a city close to the reservation that Jake was part of. With his unbelievable recommendations and skill the hospital snatched up Carlisle as quickly as they could. While Carlisle and Emse permanently relocated, Emmett and Alice, whom both had very strong connections to Renesmee, found out they were moving they both decided to join them, which meant Rose and Jasper were in too. Rose and Renesmee had grown apart as Renesmee grew up, she was completely different from Rose and the fact that her and Jake hated each other caused a lot of awkwardness between them.

After nine years of college, Edward and Bella graduated from Dartmouth, Edward with a PHD in Psychological and Brain Sciences and a BS in Music, while Bella received a PHD in Earth Sciences and a BS in Art History. Edward found his chosen degree absolutely fascinating and helpful with his own situation. When they graduated Bella really wanted to put her skills to use and explore the world. They ended up traveling and exploring for years, returning home every so often to visit Renesmee, Jake and Seth. They had also kept their house in New Hampshire and a vacation house up near the Canadian border in Maine.

In two thousand ninety eight they decided to settle back down near Renesmee and attend a high school in a town right outside the Adirondack Mountains where Ness and Jake where living. That is when the rest of the Cullen's felt it time for a reunion so they all moved into the same town and attended the same school. It is now two thousand one hundred and Rose and Emmett are a year ahead of the rest, which makes Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper all juniors...


	2. Chapter 2

Wake me up before you go-go Wham!  
Fire Burning - Sean Kingston  
Bella's Lullaby - Carter Burwell

Only one track~ Nearness of you - Norah Jones

!*************************************!

1 Thursday ~

The radio blared 'Wake me up before you go, go' by Wham as she got out of bed and started her morning stretches. Slowly she began running in place picking up the pace until she was actually dancing all around her room. She made her way into the bathroom, washing up her face and getting her hair threw her clothes on and began dancing again, now singing along with the song,"Wake me up before you go-go, take my dancing tonight, I wanna hit that hiiiigh."She smiled and touched a necklace she had hanging on her wall "I love you" she whispered. She sat down on her bed and put her shoes on and began packing up her bag with things she assumed she would need for the day. Now singing, "It makes me crazy when you act so cruel, come on baby, let's not fight, we'll go dancing, everything will be all right."

The ritual was over, but she didn't feel the same. She wasn't going to get to go dancing that night, or day for that matter. There was no dancing that was going to make everything all right this time, as it had days prior. But she wasn't going to let this bring her down, she had worked so hard to make herself happy. A new beginning is a new chance to make herself even better, happier. Yes, the self help books were paying off, she was better at turning negative things into positives. She threw her lap top in her bag and headed down the stairs. She grabbed a cereal bar, kissed her father on the head and ran out the door. She was off to start the finish of her junior year at a new school.

"Sarafeena Elizabeth Morgan?" The short stumpy women called out. Sarafeena stepped forward from behind a line of students.

"Holla," she said.

The short stumpy women with a now very confused look on her face said, "I'm sorry, dear, you'll have to wait, I'm looking for a new student."

Sarafeena giggled and said, "Hi, that's me, I'm Sarafeena.".

"Well dear why didn't you say that in the first place?" she got down off her step stool that was behind the counter, and wow, was she ever short. Sarafeena towered over her which spoke loudly as to how short this woman really was, Sarafeena is only 5'4 on a tall day.

"Come this way, dear, I will show you where your classes are." Out of nowhere voices of 4 boys offered to show her to her classes..

"Ma'am, I don't want to waste your time, and these nice boys have offered to show me around and make sure I know where I'm going," she said with a light smile.

"Well, I suppose it would be ok,, I do have a lot to get done this morning. You boys make sure she gets to her classes ON TIME and no monkeying around," she said while looking over her, glasses which had slid down her nose. And with that, she handed Sarafeena her schedule and headed back to her counter. The boys all swarmed around her, one asking to carry her bag, another offering her a drink, they fawned over her like she was royalty. She, of course, didnt mind much at all, but by her third class it was getting a little annoying and made it hard for her to make friends, with any girls that is. They either didnt want to bother trying to get through the walls of boys around her, or were intimidated by the attention she was getting, probably wondering who she was, and did they miss something, was she famous? But most of them already knew she wasn't, since they kept up with all the teen fame info via Internet and all the tween/teen magazines.

The attention definitely had something to do with the fact that she had just moved from New York City to a town the size of four New York City blocks. At least that was part of the gossip that was already floating around about her. It was actually quite funny to her, according to the gossip she was a professional ballerina that got kicked out of her school for sleeping with her teachers and drinking all the time. She could only laugh as the story changed more and more by each period of the day. She did expect some of this, but she didn't think it would be this intense. She knew she was going to be different from these kids, but it turned out to be more like dropping a famous musician into the middle of a crowd during their concert. They fawned over her every move and the boys relished any attention she gave them.

She was a very out going and charming girl. She seemed to ease more girls into talking to her during her classes. She made a point before each class to introduce herself and say hello to each person in there. Her smile was very bewitching and her eyes turned up slightly each time she smiled which made her appear very welcoming and approachable. By the time their lunch period came, she had a 'following' of both boys and girls now. The boys opened doors for her, and the girls invited her to sit with them. She was quite pleased with how her day was going so far.

As she got situated with where and whom she was going to sit with, someone at the table next to hers took out his cell phone and started the music. Ohhh the music, it called to her, any and every music, it was the very essence of her. She lived for music and dance. Typically, at her old school, she would have been up and dancing with a bunch of her friends by now, but she thought maybe it would be a little much for her first day. Till one of the cocky, snobby girls said, "Aren't you supposed to be some dancer or something?"

Sarafeena smiled and said, "Yes, I have trained most of my life. Why do you ask?"

The girl flashed her a little sneer and said, "Well why don't you show us small town folk what a big city dancer can do?" her intent was to embarrass Sarafeena and 'knock her down off her pedestal' that these people had put her up on. It was quite hypocritical for this girl to impose that Sarafeena had put herself up on this high mountain over- looking the 'town folk' as she referred to them. So why would she indulge this smug girls request? Well, simply put, she LOVED a challenge and she love beyond loved dancing at any chance she got.

See, this girl was giving her exactly what she wanted, what she would have been doing back at her old school at that very moment, the very thing she wanted to do when the music behind her had started playing. She flashed a phony grin at the smug girl and got up, she walked over to an empty table, turned a chair and as she went to climb the chair to get to the top of the table, hands appeared out of no where to help her up. Her eyes followed the hands down the arms that were attached to adoring, gitty males. She smiled again, this time more genuinely and grabbed their hands and hoisted herself up to the top of the table. She looked at the boy sitting at the table just behind where she had been sitting, the one who had started playing the music in the first place. She smiled at him and nodded for him to start something for her. The song he choose was 'Fire Burning' by Sean Kingston. She laughed at the song selection and the situation she was now in, the new girl, was standing on top of a lunch table waiting to 'preform' for all the oogling eyes in the café. The song was something one heard more often at dance clubs and parties, not the classical type of music she was used to dancing to. Was she seriously going to do this? Well she thought to herself, 'I am already on the table, I can dance to this kinda of music too, so why not, why not blow the roof off this place, make these boys want her even more than they already did and wipe the smug smile off _her_ face'. At this point, some anger had spun into her current state of mind, she was still miffed at the rudeness and over all hostility this girl was exhibiting towards her.

So she closed her eyes, got into the vibe of the music, she slightly bent her knees and swung her hip to the right, then back to the left as she sunk a little lower to the top of the table, her hands running through her long golden brown hair, she twisted around bending over to grab her ankles then slowly run her hands up her legs. At this point every single set of eyes were on her as well as almost every mouth hitting the tables below them. All of a sudden, she wasn't in control anymore, the music just took over her body, it flowed right through her. She moved her body in ways these people had only seen on tv, as she started to show them a little dirty N.Y.C. style the song ended. When she opened her eyes, there was a flock of guys around the table all clapping and throwing compliments each one trying to be more clever and seductive than the other. This attention gave her a new ego boost that pushed her towards the direction of that pedestal that girl had insinuated she was already on. She ate up the attention as she walked back over to the table, she looked down at the girl with a very wide and pleased grin on her face. The smug girl got up and huffed at Sarafeena as she walked out of the café.

Two girls that were sitting at the table simultaneously laughed and said, "Thank you so much, it's about time someone put her in her place. She's always so rude to everyone."'

Sarafeena smiled and said, "Oh, so I wasn't getting special treatment? That level of snottiness is the norm for her?"

The two girls nodded and offered up their names. "I'm Katy," she was a tall pale girl with light blonde hair cut in a pixie style, her eyes were the most beautiful blue color she had ever seen and her laugh had such a warm inviting tone to it.

The other girl was slightly taller than Sarafeena, and she was tan with long light brown hair that had golden highlights, her eyes were a softer blue that had a very friendly appeal to them. Her name was Amy. Sarafeena offered them her name and asked if they would mind if she still sat at the table with them?

"Of course not, how has your day been?" Katy asked. Sarafeena took the original seat that she started off in and began to explain how overwhelming it had been with the boys and such. Amy smiled and said, "Well, have you seen yourself?" Sarafeena cocked her head to the side while thinking, 'Of course I have, am I missing something?'. Katy smiled in appreciation of the fact that Sarafeena was pondering what Amy was insinuating. Sarafeena knew that she was a pretty girl, a very special girl in her own right, but it wasn't like she was Aphrodite or anything. Sarafeena stood at a mear 5'4, her skin beautifully sun kissed, her hair was golden brown almost long enough to reach her waist, her eyes were a stunning bright green, her smile absolutely mesmerizing, she appeared to be a perfectly painted picture, every stroke complimenting the next. She was a tiny enchanting beauty.

Although she was aware of her appearance, and very much liked the attention she received because of it, she wasn't as self indulged as some obviously thought her to be. She did, however, take advantage of the opportunities that arose from the people who admired her appearance, mostly men, but eh, whatever, who was she to turn down peoples generous offers.

Lunch time was now over, and she had one more class till her very first day at this new school was over. Katy and Amy asked her if she would like to go out for a bite to eat, they would show her some of the town, if she liked. Sarafeena greatly appreciated this offer and snatched it up before they could resined. She exchanged cell phone numbers with the girls and was whisked off by a group of still admiring boys.

One took her books, the other opened the door, and another cleared the way for her to walk through. At this point, she was fully annoyed with the royal treatment and thought it to be down right silly. Finding humor in it all was better for her than letting the annoyance fill her and ruin her day. The boy who had been carrying her books walked her right into class and set them on top of the table where she would be sitting. It just so happened she would be sitting right next to one of the other most beautiful girls in the school, Bella Dwyer. The boy looked at Bella, smiled and turned to Sarafeena, "Have a good umm err class," he said, immediately regretting he had said anything.

Sarafeena thought to herself, 'Really, have a good class?' She replied, "Thank you so much, and you have uhh umm good class, too." She lightly giggled as he walked out. "Boys," she said while smiling at Bella.

She got caught up admiring Bella's beauty as she set her bag on top of the table and pulled out her laptop. She shook her head a little to break the gaze that was starting to make her feel awkward. She looked back at Bella smiling and gave her, the chippiest hello possible she could muster for the end of the day. She then offered her name and asked who she was.

Bella was only able to give her name before the teacher started in with the lesson plan of the day. Turns out that Sarafeena wasn't only a beautiful girl, she was also very intelligent. She had already covered everything the teacher was going over, so she started fiddling with a music composition she had started three days ago when she first moved to town. Bella whispered, "Hey, what's that?"

Sarafeena smiled and said, "It's just a song I have stuck in my head. I'm trying to get it all out so I can think of other things." She laughed. "It's actually playing quite loudly in my head right now." She knew that made her sound crazy and Bella must be thinking 'ok, new girls hears music in her head and I have to sit next to her'.

She must have made a sour face while assuming what Bella was probably thinking of her because Bella jumped in and said "Wow, that's really cool, I would love to be able to play music let alone write it." This calmed her over-active mind and helped her concentrate more on the song.

A startled look came over Bella's face as she started to look around the room. What was she looking for? She leaned closer to Sarafeena, "Do you hear that?" she asked.

Sarafeena realized what had happened and closed her laptop and slid it into her bag. "No, what are you talking about?" she asked Bella. She said she must have just been imagining it and turned back to listen to the teachers homework assignment. The bell rang and Sarafeena's heart gave a little extra push of excitement, first day, DONE! She got up, collected her books, and started to walk towards the door., Bella called to her to wait up. She then asked her again, "Are you sure you didn't hear anything? I could have sworn I heard some music being played."

"Nope, sorry, I didn't, what kinda of music was it?" Sarafeena asked.

"That's the weird thing , it was a song that my boyfriend had written me," she replied.

"Hmm, that's really odd" Sarafeena replied. She wanted to change the subject because she did hear the music, it was the music playing in her head that she had accidently let spill over into Bella's mind. Yep, that's right, she could 'help' people see and feel things that were not really there. For lack of a more in-depth explanation she could control peoples thoughts and feelings, making them see and feel things that she wanted. She didn't do this often anymore. She used to when she first experienced it, but she learned quickly that not much good came from it. She had buried this ability so far deep inside her, it normally didn't have any affect on most people. It normally happened when she would concentrate so intently on something. It was like she would share whatever it was that she was concentrating on with the person next to her, or the person of her choice. That is why she closed her lap top and put it away, she had to break her concentration so it would free up Bella's mind.

There were a couple things that confused Sarafeena though, how could she hear it, when she wasn't trying to 'share'? And Sarafeena had never heard this song played before, yet Bella said it was a song her boyfriend had written for her. Questions, questions, that all had answers, probably very interesting answers, but she didn't have the energy to investigate further, she was exhausted! "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Bella, it was super nice meeting you" Sarafeena said as she flashed her a smile and darted towards the parking lot not even giving Bella a chance to respond.

*******************************************

2 Friday ~

Day two had flown by, she was excited for the end of school, Katy and Amy were taking her to one of the nicest restaurants in town that night. The beginning of the day was a blur til she hit lunch; today's lunch was different, and not in a comfortable way. It started off the same, a bunch of boys surrounding her and chatting her up. One of the boys had his hand on the small of her back, standing a little to close, but she didn't appear to mind to much. She was in the middle of the group of boys when the Cullens walked in.

She had always been comfortable with the attention she received from boys, until today, until his. Why was it so different? She herself was unsure, but for some reason Edward Cullen seemed to have gone absolutely mad after seeing her. This was the first time she had seen the Cullens, she noticed how beautifully perfect they appeared, reminded her of Bella from her last period class. She started to wonder if they might know each other. Her wandering thoughts were cut short when she glanced into Edwards eyes, his beautifully golden honey eyes were now turning a deep dark brown with almost hints of red, they looked sad, furious and tortured all at the same time. Such unbelievable pain just from looking at her? Or was he actually jealous of the boy who had his hand on her, pulling her closer to him.

Her discomfort was written all over her face, she had been lightly protesting the boys advances and it was clear to everyone who looked at her. When the crowd had fully parted this was Edward's real first time ever seeing her. She looked a little different today, she decided to go throw back Friday. She had on a old vintage emerald green form fitting dress, matching her eyes beautifully, with black heels and a black belt, worn a little higher than her waist, she also had on a necklace, a pendent to be more precise.

Edward stared at the pendent so intently, had he somehow seen it before? As soon as he took in the full sight of her, it brought him straight to his knees. Could the site of the boy being more forceful with his advances made him even more angry? His eyes looked to of gone black, ice cold, fear, fury, and heartache poured out of them. She wasn't imagining it, but was she the only one noticing that Edward Cullen was totally having a mental break down right in the middle of the café. Jasper sprinted to Edwards side, placed a hand on his shoulder. It looked as if he was trying to calm him, but without saying anything. It surely was not working, there was no taming Edward's fury, it actually looked like it was growing more each time the boy tugged on Sarafeena's waist. Soon Emmett was on the other side of Edward restraining him from moving, as soon as Edward appeared to be calming down, Emmett looked at Jasper, he nodded and they both grabbed a hold of Edward and walked him right outside. They were trying to contain him and find out what happened. With the help of Jasper he was totally calmed within ten minutes. They kept asking him if they should take him home, if he was going to be able to control himself. He answered that he was fine now and didn't know what had come over him. They then began with the questions.

"What did you see, or did you hear something?" asked Jasper. "It seemed to really have a hold on you for a couple minutes there".

Edward stumbled to his feet, "I have no idea, I can't explain what I was feeling or even explain why," he replied.

He started to remembered the vision of her, but was it really her that he was seeing, or was it... 'No it couldn't have been' he thought to himself. The thought brought a heartbreaking look to Edward's face, which brought both of Emmett's hands on his shoulders.

"Easy there, guy," Emmett said. Edward shook his head as if to shake off some cobwebs and gave Emmett the 'I'm ok, get off me,' shrug. It was impossible he told himself, there had to be a rationalized explanation for it, and he was going to figure it out before relaying his thoughts to the others. Just 15 minutes after he had finally calmed himself down, the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Kids came pouring out of the café and began walking in every direction.

Then out she came, followed by what looked like a sea of boys following her and living on her every breath. She walked slowly past Edward, (trying to find out if he was ok) Jasper and Emmett, catching the eyes of each one of them. Emmett couldn't help himself but let out a low groan, to which Edward hissed at him in reply. Yet, Emmett paid no attention to him and kept right on admiring and fantasizing about the beautiful girl that was accepting his attention with a wide smirk and flirty bat of her eyes before disappearing behind the sea of guys that were still following her.

Edward then grabbed a hold of Emmett's throat and shoved him against the wall. "Stop looking at her; stop thinking of her like that," he growled. Edward's ability to see and hear other peoples thoughts was now in over drive, so he was getting a play by play of Emmett's thoughts.

Emmett chuckled at him as Jasper pulled Edward off of him. Emmett seemed amused, while Jasper was puzzled.

"What's the big deal Edward? She's just some girl."

Before Edward could reply, Emmett chuckled out, "A girl with an amazing…" he paused, more for dramatic affect than anything else, and to add to Edwards rage. He finished his sentence by saying, "everything.". This got a much louder growl out of Edward because he could still see what Emmett was thinking about her.

"Ok, ok," Emmett let up, but he was now also curious, on top of being highly amused. So they both asked, "seriously what's the deal?".

All Edward could say was that he felt connected to her, which stunned them both as much as it did him when he realized it. "Connected?" they repeated. "Like Bella connected?" they asked.

Edward shot them a dirty look and replied, "No, not like that, I can't explain it, I, I… I just have to go. Please tell Bella I had to leave and I will see her back at home later tonight."

Emmett accepted his reply, said "ok", and headed to class, still chuckling at Edward's attempt at hurting him. Jasper caught up to Edward, he wasn't as accepting and asked if he wanted him to go with him, or if he could help in any way.

Edward replied, "I need to understand or at least try to rationalize this before I can talk to anyone about it."

Jasper pleaded with him to let him help, but Edward explained that he couldn't even conceive what he was thinking right now so there was no way anyone else could help him till he figured it out, or at least let himself believe what he saw. Edward took off running into the woods, heading north.

He slowed down when he noticed he was right on the border of the reservation. He stopped, not to catch his breath or to rest since after all he was an undead and neither of those things applied to him. He needed to talk to someone, but didn't want to. He subconsciously wanted it to be Jake, but that wasn't going to happen since Jake and Ness had gone on a trip.

When Edward finally realized this, he stood up on the rock he had climbed to sit on, he was just about to jump down when he was startled by some low snickering, but it wasn't out loud that he heard it, he then realized he wasn't alone. He looked up and Seth was sitting in a tree that was hanging above him. He laughed and jumped down, he was laughing because it took Edward so long to hear him., Normally, Edward picks up Seth about a mile away. It's just that they have such a strong bond, it makes it so easy for Edward to hear him.

Seth noticed the blank expression on Edwards face and asked "do you want to talk?".

Edward looked around and said "no I don't, but I probably should".

Edward went on to explain what happened at school and the way he felt when he first saw Sarafeena, Seth was confused.

Seth asked, "Was it like the same way you felt when you first saw Bella?" Seth paused. "I thought, Bella was the only one for you?" he followed up.

Edward actually let out a little chuckle and said "No, it wasn't the same feeling I had when I first saw Bella. She is my life; there is no other."

Seth even more confused asked, "Well then what was it like, how was it different?"

Edward said it was just as strong but and then it hit him, he realized it wasn't like Bella, it was totally different although strangely the same.

"I could not hear her thoughts, just like I couldn't hear Bella's, but I didn't want her blood.".

True his eyes turned and he had to be restrained, but that was because of the stupid fool that had his hands all over her.. "I didn't want her blood, I wanted to protect her..."

Seth's expression of shock was the same as how Edward was feeling, he repeated, "I didn't want her blood!!" It's true that Edward and his family did not prey on humans, only on animals, but the urge was always there, but they trained themselves to ignore the urges and to be satisfied with the animal blood. So for him not to even have an urge or slight desire for her blood was a huge, huge thing for a vampire of his nature. To not want her blood suggested that she herself was a vampire, which would explain some things.. her breath- taking beauty.

Seth interrupted, "She's hot, huh?"

Edward flashed him a sneer, Seth laughed and said "ok ok, go on".

"Seth, you've been spending to much time with Jake," Edward said.

Seth disagreed and said, "No, I'm just getting lonely after 60 some odd years alone."

Edward empathized with him and then went on to explain how she draws guys in, he compared her to himself for this, his face, his skin, his eyes, his scent, it draws people to him, it's a curse that the vampires are bestowed.

Seth understood, but yet again interrupted jokingly and said, "Wow, it must be so hard being so beautiful and desired.".

Edward got up and huffed at him and said, "Ok, Jake," and started to leave.

Seth laughed and caught up to him, "Listen, I kinda understand, but what are you going to do?"

Edward was silent, thinking, trying to even remotely understand what was going on. Edward looked at Seth and said, "Yes, that would work.. would you mind?"

Seth groaned and told him how sick he was getting of him doing that, the whole reading his mind thing.. but said "Yes, I'll keep an eye on her and let you know what I see."

Seth's questions continued, "Wouldn't you know if she was a vampire? Wouldn't she be pale and unable to be in the sun like you?"

Edward simply replied, "Yes."

Seth said, "Well, I probably won't be much help to you since I can't leave the reservation right now, some of the guys were out scouting. I'm kinda the only one still left near by."

Seth laughed and said "Plus, I like the sun, remember?" Before Edward could reply, Seth said "I'll do whatever I can to help. Let me know if you hear anything about where she might be going, if she's around the rez I'll definitely check it out."

Edward thanked him but before he could sprint off, Seth asked, "Just to be clear, am I watching her, or watching out for her?."

Edward didn't hesitate in his answer, "Both" he replied. He couldn't help but feel protective over her.

Seth smiled and said, "Ok, no problem I'll just add her to the list of 'ok' bloodsuckers that can come around here." Edward glared at him and informed him about how mouthy he had become, but it was only a matter of time for a mongrel to become so mouthy. They chuckled together and Edward was off.

Edward was going to have to keep an eye on her himself, since he wasn't able to discuss this with his family. He couldn't let them know what he was thinking, which for the record was not that she was a vampire, but something much, much more... to him!

3

Edward had followed her, Katy and Amy to a restaurant where he was keeping an eye on them. They were seated at a table not too far from the bar. Three older guys, who were just leaving the bar when they noticed the three girls, stopped over to speak to them.

He could hear the guys say that they were just on their way out, but had to stop over and say hello to the most beautiful girls they had seen in town.

Edward rolled his eyes, yet the girls giggled and were pleased with the thought of these older men being interested. Edward hoped that, that would be the end, but he knew better, especially after hearing what the girls thoughts were, except for Sarafeena of course, which drove him absolutely insane. He thought to himself, once is enough, why was this happening again, it was enough torture to not be able to hear Bella's thoughts, which after finding out that Bella had an ability explained away the reason why he couldn't hear her thoughts. This got him thinking., If she is a vampire, she obviously has an ability, but why didn't he know she was one, why didn't Emmett or Jasper, Alice or even Bella who has a class with her pick up on it? Why was she so different, was she sent by the Volturi, was this Aro's secret weapon? Had she come for Nessie? He got lost in these overwhelming thoughts till he heard one of the guys thoughts, what he wanted to do to Sarafeena...

He was furious, and worried, with out having Emmett and Jasper there to hold him back, what was he going to do to these guys when they walked out? Would he really be able to kill one of them... was she even worth it, 'WHO WAS SHE' he screamed inside of himself.

He didn't have to wait long, the girls had decided to leave the restaurant and head to the beach with the guys. He was pleading so loudly that he had hoped she could hear his thoughts, 'Please, please, don't go, I can't protect you, I can't'... Then he remembered the conversation he had earlier in the day with Seth and he headed right down to the rez. Seth met him at the border, "I could smell YOU coming from a mile away, that's a change." Seth said.

Edward let Seth know what had happened and that he needed him to do that favor for him, of course Seth had no problems with this and agreed to let him know right away what happens, and he asked Seth, "Please, protect her", and Edward was gone again..

The three girls and the three older men made their way down to the beach on the reservation. It was chilly but manageable. Sarafeena wasn't dressed appropriately for a beach visit wearing only a short skirt with a tube top. After ten minutes of watching them set up the bonfire, a rather odd feeling come over her., She needed to get away from the group, she had to try and concentrate to figure out what was bothering her., If she did that, she didn't want to risk the others being affected by her ability which must have been stronger now for some reason, otherwise Bella wouldn't have been able to hear her song yesterday.

Was this what had her so perplexed? Or she was going to have to try to totally clear her head. So she informed them she was going to take a short walk down the beach. She was almost a quarter of a mile down the beach, totally alone, but had a feeling she was being watched –, that she wasn't alone out there. She looked around to see if any of the guys were trying to sneak up and scare her, or if Katy or Amy had tried to catch up to her to check on her, but she couldn't hear or see anything. She shrugged it off and went about trying to calm her nerves.

For Sarafeena, dancing and music were her calming solutions, since there was no music out there, she started to dance, ballet- style right on the edge of the water. She was so graceful in her moves, she twirled around leaping and prancing about and then she leapt about 5 feet into the air, landing quite well for being in the sand. She looked up very pleased with herself, displaying a smile stretching across her whole face, till she saw someone approach her. It was Chris, one of the guys they had come with. He came right over to her.

"Hey, good timing, I was just about to head back up to the fire,." she said.

"You look absolutely beautiful right now," the moon light shining off the water. "You're so graceful and breath- taking," he complimented.

She blushed and said, "thank you" and motioned to head back to the group.

He lightly took her arm to hold her back and asked, "What's your hurry?".

She replied, "Well, I've been rude enough by being gone as long as I have, so I think it's about time we go back."

He responded, "Oh, well, I was hoping we could spend some alone time together."

She smiled and said, "Well, what about dinner sometime, just the two of us?"

He pulled her closer, "You have such flawless skin," then stroked her cheek while gazing into her eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her ever so softly, she pulled back slightly with a smile (although she was taken off guard) she didn't really protest because she was attracted to him. She looked up to the beach and mentioned that everyone was staring,. Since he still had a hold of her arm, he tugged her down toward the other end of the beach. Not to long, they were totally out of sight of the others. She started to get a bad feeling when she couldn't see anyone anymore.

She started to resist when he wouldn't loosen up his grip or let go of her.

"Listen, I think you've gotten the wrong idea here. I'm not interested in you like that, in fact, I have a boyfriend, I'm so sorry if I've given you the wrong impression."

He gave her a look of disbelief but then released her arm. She took this as a sign of him understanding her and realizing the error of his ways, but as she turned to leave he grabbed her arm pulling her back so forcefully that her hair was all disheveled, he struck her in the face.

Calmly looking her in the eyes, he said "There's no misunderstanding, I know what you want and I'm going to give it to you, one way on another". She knew at this point she had no chance to get away from him, since he was 6'3 and at least 240 pounds, compared to her measly 5'4 - 120 pound frame.

If she screamed for help, it could lead to problems for her two friends that were back at the bonfire with the other two guys, whom were also much bigger than all three of the girls. So her thought process as horribly painful as it was, was to just let him have his way and hope that he leaves her alive. He reached out and touched her golden brown locks that were still hanging in her face from the way he had pulled her so forcefully to him before. He brushed them out of her face, "Look at me" he demanded., When she didn't comply to his orders, he pushed her to the ground. When she fell to the ground, her arm was cut by a jagged rock that was sticking up, he joined her on the ground and forced her to lay back, on yet more rocks that started to dig into her back when he lay on top of her. He started kissing her and moving his nasty dirty hands all over her body, he smiled at her and informed her that she was going to enjoy this.

He slid his hand down her leg and back up her skirt, she laid there motionless still thinking back to her original plan, let him do what he wanted and pray to get out alive. She closed her eyes tightly and the tears started to steam down her face, and then it all stopped. Was it already over? Had he finished, was she dead? Then she heard another man's voice...

***************************************************

4

She was never alone on the beach, there was someone there keeping an eye on her, at Edwards request, it was Seth. This was the first time Seth saw her, seeing for himself what the big deal was. He stood there quietly just doing the favor Edward had asked, not thinking to much of it, just a 'job' of sorts to him, and a way to waste some time. As soon as she sensed she was not alone he hid a little better out of her sight, then to his surprise she started to dance and twirl and then she leaped into the air, as she landed she was now facing the direction he was in and she had such a sweet smile on her face, one of peace and pleasure and then, she looked up, right at him. Although she couldn't see him with her mear mortal eyes, he could see her perfectly with his enhanced wolf eyes and with the moon shining off the water, hitting her face just right, he thought she had to be an angel. Then he felt it, it was like his heart was breaking out of his chest and floating to her, at that very moment he knew, he knew his heart no longer belonged to him, it was her, and hers alone. While realizing what this meant, what had just happened to him he stopped breathing and grew very weak at the knee, he then caved to the ground. How could this happen? Why her? Why now? Who was she? All these thoughts running through his mind were to loud for the rest to ignore what he was thinking, remember all the other pack members can hear his thoughts, his life is an open book to the pack. No sooner than he remembered he was in his wolf form and that they had all just witnessed this happening to him, he morphed back, but it was too late, his 'brothers' Akecheta (Cheta for short) and Odakota (Kota for short) were standing by his side.

"Seth, are you ok, breath buddy, breath" said Kota.

As soon as he could get the oxygen back to his brain he remember why he was there. Sarafeena, they looked up to see the start of her being assaulted. Seth started to shake almost uncontrollably when they figured out what was going on, the two had to hold onto him, you could see the rage in his eyes, the fury coming out of his nose with his deep ramped snuffs. He was going to kill him, there was no misunderstanding that.

Seth seethed out "I'm going to kill him! How can he be doing this to my angel, right in front of me, why am I still standing here and not ripping him to shreds?"

He then realized that Cheta and Kota had him in a strong hold and that someone else had placed a hand on his shoulder. This man was taller than all of them, and looked much older, wiser, it was Sam. Sam looked at them and motioned for them to take him away, the jobs of werewolves were to protect their land, their people and humans, not to harm them, if Seth had done what he had intended all the rules would have been broken. So Sam had him taken away, but not so easily, it took at least two more to help Cheta and Kota drag him off. Seth morphed back into his human form and devised a plan to get her out of there unharmed.

Sam had good timing, he started to jog down the beach, he knew that if he just jumped right in that he would eventually be out numbered and have a bigger problem on his hands than needed. So he took the 'oops did i interrupt approach'. He continued jogging till he got to them and basically tripped over them.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry, I didn't see anyone there. Are you ok? Really I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do?"

He was apologizing so much that Chris got up and tried to reassure him that there was no harm no foul. Chris realized that Sam was no fool, and he could see Sam's concern.

He told Sam "We're uh done anyways, just heading back up to the fire, with the rest of my friends." He made an infuses on friends to let Sam know he wasn't alone. He brushed himself off, looked down at Sarafeena and started back to the group. As soon as he returned they left, with no concern for Sarafeena, it was if she wasn't even there. He told her friends that she met one of the rez guys and was staying to hang out with him. So her friends left as well. Sam's main concern was for Sarafeena, although the well being of her friends was also a concern. He had to get her out of there though, and he was also fully aware that, that man would get what was coming to him, which he choose to not think about as that was going to be a whole other problem to deal with, him being human caused a huge problem. If Seth or Edward had something to do with him getting his pay backs the rules would be broken. But he couldn't think on that right now, as he stared down at the trembling and almost catatonic Sarafeena he could see she was cold and wet, but then upon further review he could see she was cut and bleeding. He acted a little to quick for the tiny shock induced girl that she tensed up so much she stopped breathing for a moment, he stooped down so his face was at her level and he looked right into her mesmerizing green eyes and promised he wasn't going to hurt her.

"I'm here to help you" he told her.

She slowly started to breath again and ease up a little. He informed her of each move he was going to make, he told her that she was cut and bleeding and that he needed to get her out of there. She looked down, saw the blood slowly streaming down her arm, she looked back at him and before she could get any words out, she passed out. As soon as she did, he took a couple steps back, morphed back into his wolf form and let the rest know what had happened and to get Dr. (Carlisle) Cullen to the Seth's house, and also to follow the guys, there were two other girls with them, make sure nothing happens to them, he instructed. As soon as the message was received Sam swooped her up in his arms and started back to Seth's house, when he got there he saw Dr Cullens car pulling up to the house. They both entered the house in heist and set her on the couch. Sam stepped out and morphed back while Carlisle looked at her arm.

"It's not as bad as it looks and will only need a couple stitches" he said as Sam walked back into the house. He then looked at her face, she had a black and blue from when Chris had slapped her and a slightly busted lower lip, Sam also motioned towards the back of her shirt, they gently turned her over and were surprised to see the slight cuts all over her back. Carlisle looked up at Sam in shock.

"She was on top of a bunch of sharp rocks while he was assaulting her" he told him.

Carlisle shook his head in disgust and seethed out a couple choice words about Chris.

He then asked Sam "Can you please get word out to Seth about her current state, I hear he's very upset with what happened."

Sam shook his head and was gone. Carlisle attended to her wounds cleaning them each very carefully and then stitched her arm up, as soon as he was done she started to come too. She looked up right into his eyes and Carlisle slightly gasped as he realized he had seen these eyes before, they were the same eyes that stared so intently in his so very long ago. The gasping, silent man kind of frightened Sarafeena till he snapped out of it.

"I'm Dr. Cullen, I treated your wounds and your going to be ok" he told her. "I need to ask you a couple questions, are you ok with that?" She nodded 'yes'. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Sarafeena" she replied.

"Great, can you tell me the current year?"

"2100" she answered them with ease which please Carlisle.

"Would like a glass of water?" he asked.

"Yes please."

He got up to get her the water while she sat up and then all to soon fell right back over.

"Whoa, whoa" he said, he rushed right back to her side before she could even blink. "You had a rough go tonight, you need your rest." he told her.

She replied, "I don't know where I am, I don't know you, how am I to rest?"

He smiled and said "All very valid points, but I can assure you that you are very safe here and I introduced myself just two minutes ago, so we officially met." he said with a smile "Its nice to meet you Sarafeena, although I do wish it was under different circumstances."

She smiled and then a blank pale expression came over her face, she cocked her head slightly and asked, "Wait, your Dr. Cullen?"

She passed out again before getting her answer, her system was just on over load, Carlisle wasn't surprised. He made sure she was ok, and gave some instructions to one of the guys, told him, if you have any problems call me right away, then left. She started to come about three and a half hours later, she was still really fuzzy but she opened her eyes and Seth jumped to her side. She recognized the song in the background, it was one of her favorite artists, the song was 'Nearness of you' by Norah Jones. He didn't say anything because he didn't want to startle her to much, but he needed her to know she wasn't alone and she was safe, he was there for her. Looking into her eyes, he could see the pure fear that poured out of them, yet the longer he gazed into them the softer they became. It was as if she somehow felt safe with him there. Was that even possible after what she had just gone through? Could his presence really calm her, did he make her feel safe, he thought to himself. Her alertness lasted one three short minutes, she was back out again. As soon as she was back out, his self disgust kicked back him.

He started to talk to himself out loud, "Safe with me? That's NOT possible, I couldn't even help her when, when" he couldn't finish his sentence. His furious self degrading rant continued for another ten minutes till he said "I'm worthless."

Just then her hand moved on top of his, this startled him and he looked to see if she was awake again but she wasn't, yet there her hand rest on top of his, not just resting but flexed into holding his. Was this a sign? Or was it just a cruel reflex of her body that was trying to give him false hope?


	3. Chapter 3

Track list~

Can't help falling in love - Elvis Presley

Fall to pieces - Velvet Revolver

Hurt - Johnny Cash

Friday night lights - Explosions in the sky

!**********************************************!

4 Saturday ~

She woke up later the next morning to see a small angelic looking girl watching her. Her hair was almost the same color as Sarafeenas, she had honey brown eyes and unbelievably pale skin, she was perfect just like the Cullens. When she noticed Sarafeena had awoken she jumped to her feet and came right to her side.

"Do you need anything dear?" she asked.

Sarafeena was taken back by her calling her 'dear', she looked the same age as her, maybe even slightly younger. "Um can you tell me where I am? asked Sarafeena

She smiled a wide grin that stretched across her face, "You're on the reservation. You passed out last night, after..." she paused as she looked down.

"Yes, I remember that part. Was there a Doctor here?" she asked as she looked at her arm.

"Yes, my uh, err Dr. Cullen was here. He stitched you up and took care of the cuts on your back"

Before she could finish, Sarafeena sat up and tried to look at her back. "I, I, I have cuts on my back too??" she looked at the little pale girl with her eyes welling up with tears.

"Yes you do, and I would like to check them before you go home. I'm a nurse and Dr. Cullen asked if I would take a look at you before you leave."

Sarafeena leaned forward and lifted the back of her shirt, a shirt that she noticed wasn't hers. "What is this?" she asked while holding out the shirt. "This isn't mine"

"Yours was pretty soaked with blood, so they just gave you one of Seth's shirts. Now let me take a peak at those cuts. You're going to need some more salve on them and then you should be all set. Can you lay on your stomach so I can put this on?"

Sarafeena got up and laid down on her stomach, the small girl pulled the back of her shirt up and began to put the salve on. Every now and then Sarafeena would wince and the girl would apologize for pressing to hard. Sarafeena started to remember more and more of the incident, she was lost in her thoughts and the visions became stronger, clearer. Before she knew it the small girl pulled away and looked horrified. Sarafeena jerked up and just stared at the small girl. She looked petrified at what she had seen, what she had felt. She stood up and quickly began to clean up.

Sarafeena grabbed her hand, "What's your name, you never told me?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I must have been so wrapped up in making sure your ok, I'm Renesmee Black," she said while trying not to shake.

Sarafeena still had a hold of her hand, she smiled and just gazed into her beautiful honey colored eyes. "Wow, that's a very beautiful name. It's very nice to meet you, and thank you for looking after me. My cuts are ok, right?"

"Yes" is all she could mutter out. She was still in shock of what she had seen and felt, more so, she was confused about how she experienced it like it was happening to her.

Sarafeena was concentrating on a different scenario of what had just happened. She was trying to replace the memories of what Renesmee had seen and felt. Her demeanor slowly started to ease up, so Sarafeena assumed it worked and let go of her hand and started to get herself together. She wanted out of there before she could start asking questions. She tied the shirt she was wearing off to the side since it was 5 times to big, she grabbed her blood soaked shirt and started for the door. She swung it open and headed down the hall towards the light. She came out into a living room with a bunch of freakishly large boys sprawled all over the couch and chairs. She stopped abruptly, dropping her shoes on the floor. Her mouth was wide open in shock of the pure size of these guys. Kota came over and picked them up for her. He stood up and handed them to her.

"Are you ok? Do you need to sit down? he asked.

"No, I'm uhhh ok. Yeah, ok. I just need to go please" she looked down at her shirt and tears started to well up again. "Which way out, please?"

He pointed past all the tall boys, who were now all focused on her. "Can I please take you home?" he asked

"Um well I don't know where I am, but I'm sure I can just find my way if you tell me. I rather not be anymore of a bother." A tear escaped her eyes and trickled down her cheek. "Please I really need to get out of here" she leaned towards him and whispered.

Kota plowed his way through the boys towards the door. Sarafeena followed right on his heels not looking at anything but the floor. They got to the door, he paused and looked over at Cheta, "Where is he?" Kota asked.

Cheta shrugged his shoulders "I don't know".

Kota opened the door and she pushed her way by him, she took a couple long strides off the porch and gasped for air.

"Please which way to town?" she begged.

Just then she heard another voice, very softly, someone was whispering behind her. She spun around to see Renesmee standing there smiling at her. Kota smiled and waved goodbye as he went back into the house.

"Dear, I'll take you home. My car is right over there." said Renesmee.

She pointed off to her right. At this point Sarafeena didn't care how she got out of there just as long as it was right then. As they walked over to the car Renesmee unlocked it with her key chain. Sarafeena got in the car, buckled her seatbelt and slumped down into her seat. She wanted to throw the shirt she had been holding onto the floor but she didn't want to chance getting any blood on Renesmee's carpet.

"Where do you live dear?" she asked.

"Why do you keep calling me dear? We look like we're the same age?" she barked out.

Renesmee smiled, "We are not the same age, I'm actually much older than you, I just have good genes I guess. Now which way am I turning?"

Renesmee had already started the car and started driving down the long windy road. "I'm not sure where we are, if you could just head back toward town I could give you better directions."

Renesmee smiled and turned right. Sarafeena started to think about him, who was he? Why wasn't here there when she woke up? Had she done something wrong? She remembered how warm his enormous hand was, how soft his russet colored skin was, his big beautiful Amber colored eyes. But what she remembered most was what she saw in his eyes and how she felt. She had seen his soul, and she felt surrounded by love while she gazed into his eyes, she smiled just at the thought. But quickly scolded herself and stopped thinking about him, 'it's not possible, EVER' she told herself. Renesmee leaned over and turned on the radio, 'Can't help falling in love' by Elvis Presley was playing. While she admired Renesmee's taste in music, she turned and looked at the window, her tears were trickling down her face as the thought of him started to creep back in again. 'He was perfect, why would he ever want something like me' she thought to herself, 'NO MORE' she scolded herself again. She couldn't stand to listen to anymore of the song so she reached over and turned the radio down. She started to feel horrible about how she had treated Renesmee and the boys back at the house, she started to fidget while trying to think of how to apologize to this tiny sweet stranger who was ever so kind in helping her, only to have Sarafeena jump down her throat.

"Listen, I'm really sorry that I was so rude. You've been nothing but nice to me, and I'm being..."

Before she could finish Renesmee interrupted her, "It's fine dea... Sarafeena, you've been through so much. You're actually very calm and collected for what you've been through."

As Renesmee was talking the tears started to flow again. She turned to stared out the window again, she now recognized where she was so she gave Renesmee the rest of the directions to her house.

"You have a very beautiful name, very uncommon. Is it a family name? Or something your parents just came up with?

Sarafeena was thankful for some distraction. "Honestly I'm not sure. I assume she just made it up, or heard it before. I do know that my middle name is a 'family' name, every women is either named it, or its used as their middle name."

"You're mother hasn't told you?" Renesmee asked.

"My mother, uh, passed when I was eight years old, so she might have but I don't remember."

"I'm so sorry, I just assumed you lived with.."

"Oh, no, I live with my father." She smiled and changed the attention on to her. "So, Renesmee is a very unique name. Was it made up, or something in your family?"

Renesmee smiled, "My mother made it up, it's a combination of her mother and my fathers adopted mother's names. My middle name is actually a combination of their fathers names. She's very creative!"

Before Sarafeena could say anything in return they pulled up to her house. She stepped out of the car, lightly closing the door behind her.

"Thank you so much for everything, please let me know how I can repay you." she said trying to smile genuinely.

"It was no problem at all, I'm just happy you're ok. If you need anything, Dr. Cullen said to go to the hospital, he's there all day. Take care de.. I mean Sarafeena" she said with a smile. Sarafeena stepped away from the car and turned to head back to her house.

*************************

She walked in, it was dark and quiet. She peaked out the window to see if her fathers car was there, which it wasn't, but she noticed Renesmee's car just now pulling away. It was sweet that she had waited to make sure she got into the house alright. She locked the door and ran up the stairs. She flung open the door to her bedroom and stuffed the bloody shirt into her trash can. She went into her bathroom and started the shower. She went back into her room to check her cell phone. She had left it home by accident last night. With a touch of her finger it told her 'You have ten missed calls and eight new voice mails'. She scrolled through the list to see who they were from, no one she wanted to talk to at the moment. She got up and tossed her cell on the bed, walked over and flipped on the radio to hear 'Fall to pieces' by the Velvet Revolver, she shook her head and wiped her tears then ripped off her clothes and got into the shower. She tried to force herself to act normal, wash her hair, wash her body, but as she let the water rinse her off she started to feel weak. She dropped down to her knees and just let the steaming hot water shower down on her. She curled up into a ball and just sat there, her skin started to turn red from the water burning her, but she was turning numb, and thats what she wanted, to feel nothing. After another ten minutes, she turned off the water, dried herself off and walked back into her room, she paused, and just stared at the clothes on her floor.

She thought to herself, 'Why me? Is this my punishment? I know I deserve this for all the ...' just then a song by 'Explosions in the sky' came on the radio, it was one of her mothers favorites, she dropped to her knees and looked up at the ceiling.

"I love you too, I know you're here with me" she smiled as the tears streamed down her face. "Please, please, I'm so lost, I can't live like this anymore, I'm dying a little more each day, I don't want to live if it's going to be like this, I need you back, I, I can't.." just then the doorbell rang. She stumbled to her feet, wiped off her face, grabbed for a pair of her pj's out of the drawer, not realizing they were lingerie, she slipped them on and ran down the stairs. She peaked out the window to see who it was, it was her friend Katy. She opened the door and Katy rushed right in.

"I called you 5 times last night, WHY didn't you pick up, or call me back?"

Sarafeena shut the door and moved into the light of the hall way.

"I forgot my cell here last night."

"Oh My LORD, what happened to you? Are you ok? Was that from last night? Obviously it was.. I. AM. SO. SORRY!" she shouted at her. She started to well up, "This is all my fault" she stated.

"No it is not. How could it be your fault?"

"I should have never left you, one of those rez boys did this, didn't they? I have heard so many bad stories about those boys, they are horrible peop.."

And before she could finish, "STOP, You have NO idea what you're talking about. Those BOYS saved my life! I, I can't believe you would, I, just, I could've uhh.." the tears started to flow again.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I just assumed since Chris said you met one them and were sticking around to hang out with.. OH MY LORD, IT WAS CHRIS... WASN'T IT? I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS, I AM SO STUPID, I'M THE HORRIBLE PERSON, I COULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR YOU, I COULD HAVE.."

Sarafeena walked over and wrapped her arms around Katy. "It's over now, I'm here, please don't put yourself through that. It's not your fault, it's not my, well, I, um, think I'm going to head to bed. I have a bad headache and I just want to try and forget. Thank you so much for stopping by and for being a good friend."

Katy started to cry, "Good friend? I'm so sorry, I will do whatever I can to help you through this!"

Sarafeena had stopped the tears, but they were starting to well up like a dam that's about to burst, there was nothing she was going to be able to do to stop it this time. "Please, I just want to rest."

"You need anything at all, you just call me. I don't care what time, or anything, call me!" she hugged her and walked over to the door. "I'm soooo sorry" she whispered as she opened the door and quickly walked out shutting the door ever so softly behind her. As she walked to her car, she paused for a moment and looked back at the house with tearing flowing down her face, she hung her head then continued on to her car.

Sarafeena locked the door and headed back upstairs. She walked back into her room and she heard the radio sing 'Try to kill it all away, but I remember everything, what have I become, my sweetest friend, everyone I know goes away, in the end, and you could have it all, my empire of dirt, I will let you down, I will make you hurt' by Johnny Cash. She was numb, standing there all alone, everything crashing down on her, her past rushing back to her, the screams she held in last night were starting to surface. She threw herself on her bed, face down and just screamed into her pillow, she kicked and punched her bed while screaming. When she was done she expected to feel much better, having let it all out, but she didn't, she felt worse, she was actually light headed. She sat up and almost passed right out. She looked down, her stitches on her arm had opened up and blood was streaming down her arm again, just like last night. The visions of it all came rushing back to her, him forcing her to the ground, the blood streaming down her arm, the man saving her, passing out after seeing the blood, and HIM, how could she have forgotten _him_? He was so perfect, beautiful and warm, she felt so safe with him, but she remembered the amount of pain he was in. It was in his eyes, he hated himself, but he had such love in his eyes when he looked at her, he cared about her, but why? The room started to slowly spin, she sat back down on her bed and called Katy.

"Can you come back here, I opened my stitches and I, I, I think I'm gonna pass out"

She woke up in the ER with an IV attached to her arm. Her Father was sitting in the chair across the room. He jumped to his feet and ran to her side, shouting "Doctor she's awake!"

Dr. Cullen came into the room, it was as if he was gliding, like he wasn't even moving his feet. He was much more handsome than she remembered. But she had been quite out of it when she had seen him the night before. "I didn't expect to see you so soon Sarafeena" he whispered to her. "She's going to be alright Henry. We are going to keep her over night to make sure she gets enough fluids and to keep an eye on those stitches."

They stepped away from her bed. "Do you have any idea how that could have happened? Do you think she tried to hurt herself? I think she's been kind of depressed since moving here." her father told Dr. Cullen.

"I really don't know Henry. It could have been many things. We won't know for sure until she starts talking. Why don't you go home and get some rest. Be back here early in the morning, she should be ready to be released by mid-afternoon or so."

"Thank you so much Doc. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her! She's the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me. She is quite the young women, her mother would be so proud of her." He walked over, kissed Sarafeena on the head, "I'll be back tomorrow, I promise, bright and early!"


	4. Chapter 4

5 Sunday ~

She must have cried herself to sleep because when she woke up the sun was shining brightly in her face. She was even more confused now, she remembered it so clearly, she was positive that he had been there. She smelled the sheets which still had his scent to them, with a sniff the feeling of his warmth overwhelmed her whole body. She ran her hand through her hair and remembered he had done the same thing, she touched her lips and remembered his lips pressed against hers. He had to of been there, could it have all just been a dream? Her fantasy of him?

"How are you feeling honey?"

She wiped her eyes and turned to see a very old nurse with blueish white hair, and bright red lipstick on her lips standing by her side.

"Are you feeling alright? Let me get the Doc to check you out."

She returned with a much older doctor. "Well good morning sunshine. And how are we feeling this morning?" he asked with a smile.

Sarafeena just looked at him, blank and emotionless.

"Well that's ok, you don't have to talk to me, I know what you went through last night. But if you're in any pain, I really need for you to let me know. Ok?"

Again, just blank stares. Not only had she gone through last nights terrifying experience, but the whole ordeal had opened the flood gates to her past. Losing her mother, who was her best friend, her everything, the only one who understood her. Plus the other stuff, the more recent tragedies that she blamed herself for, things so horrible so disgusting and heartbreaking she was sure this was her pay back from God. Or maybe she was in Hell, maybe her punishment was to live the rest of her life in Hell. A tear rolled down her cheek as they started to check all her vitals. Her father walked in and saw them checking her out.

"Is she ok? What's wrong? Where is Dr. Cullen?

Indeed, where was Dr. Cullen? Didn't he say he would be there for her? Well where was he now?

"Dr. Cullen needed the day off today, he's worked the last 10 days in a row, with overtime. We wouldn't want any mistakes to happen from lack of sleep. Us Doctors need to take care of ourselves to, ya know?" barked the older Doctor.

"I'm sorry, is she ok?"

The Doctor led her father out of the room. "Well she's been through a great ordeal and I think the shock caught up with her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she's not talking. Maybe it's just me and the nurses she won't talk to, maybe she's scared of us. Why don't you go try. But if she doesn't talk, don't pressure her, she will come around in her own time."

Her father walked back into the room with a great big smile on his face. "Guess what Feena, I have chocolate chip pancakes waiting for you at home!"

She was motionless.

He took a deep breath and said "That's ok T.D. when ever you feel like talking I'm here for you. Now lets see about getting you out of here."

The nurse came in and unhooked her from the machine and took her IV out. "Ok dear, the clothes you were brought in with are a little umm, risque so I grabbed some things from our Good Will area. Here is a shirt and some pants for you to wear home." She set them on the bed. "Do you need help?"

Sarafeena just stared at the wall and didn't move.

"Ok dear, I will help you." She had her dressed in five minutes. "Ok dad, she's ready to go home now. Now these are the instructions for her care. Dr. Cullen would like you to call him tonight, he's listed a number for you to call. He just wants to check up on her status."

"Thank you so much for everything. I don't know how to thank you properly."

She just smiled and said "Just make sure she gets better. It's so tragic to see such a young beautiful girl in such heartbreaking pain."

There it was, that's what it was, her heart was broken. She had lost all hope for herself. She felt like her life was over, but why was God so cruel to keep her away from her mother. Why wouldn't he just let her die so she could be with her, just then a single tear flowed down her face again.

"Ready to go T.D.?" he smiled as convincingly as he could. He hadn't called her T.D. (Tiny dancer) for years, but it reminded her that she did still have someone that she loved in her life, he wasn't gone.. yet she thought.

As they headed for the door, the old Dr. stopped them and handed two bottles to her father. "This one is for depression and this one is to help her sleep. Keep them with you till you know where she's at."

"Thank you again Doctor."

It took them about 20 minutes to get back to the house. Her father got out of the car, ran up to the house, unlocked and opened the door, and ran back to the car to get Sarafeena. He asked if she needed to be carried but she got up and walked into the house herself.

"Will you eat the pancakes I made for you?"

No answer as she walked up the stairs. She got back to her room, blood all over her comforter and floor, then there were the clothes, the ones she had worn home last night. His shirt laying there now covered in blood as well. She wanted to throw it away, but she couldn't bring herself to throw away a piece of him. She went to pick it up when her father entered the room.

"Oh man, let me clean this up for you. You go lay in my bed until I come get you." her father instructed.

She turned around and headed for his room, she pushed open the door, it was dark. The curtains were still drawn, so she went over and got into the bed, pulled the covers up over her head and just rolled into a ball. She eventually fell asleep after tossing and turning for an hour. She was woken up when her father came in and opened the curtains.


	5. Chapter 5

********

Monday ~

"Good morning Feena, how are you feeling? I talked to Dr. Cullen last night and he said that you can call him if you want to talk about anything. He is going out of town with his family on a hiking trip for the week, but he gave me his cell number, would you like to have it with you?"

She didn't even move, it was as if she were paralyzed.

"Ok, I will just hold onto it for you. I need for you to eat something though, with losing so much blood you really need to eat something. I can bring you whatever you want, just let me know."

She got up and left the room. She went downstairs and grabbed a roll, some applesauce and water. She turned to sit at the table, but her father was sitting there smiling at her. She walked past him, back up the stairs and this time into her own room. She curled up on the floor next to her bed and sipped a bit of her water. She pulled the pillows off the bed and surrounded herself with them. For the next five hours she just laid there, staring at the walls every now and then taking a bite to eat or sip of water. Every hour her father would come in, sit on her bed and just talk to her for about ten minutes. He came in to say goodnight to her and her cell phone rang.

"Aren't you going to answer this?" he asked while holding up her cell phone.

She didn't even flinch. Then the door bell rang. He placed her cell phone down next to her on the floor.

"I will be right back, oh, by the way, it was Katy who called. And you have ten missed calls."

Her father ran down the stairs, flipped on the outside light to see Katy standing there. He opened the door and let her in.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Morgan, I tried to call Sarafeena to ask her to come to the door so I wouldn't wake you, but she hasn't been taking my calls. I think she's upset with me, and I totally don't blame her."

Her father still didn't know about the beach and the guy who assaulted her. Dr. Cullen didn't think it was his business to tell him.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who called 911 for her to get to the hospital, were you here when she did that? Do you know how it happened? And she isn't talking to anyone, she hasn't even talked to me."

She quickly realized he didn't know about Chris and the beach, she also felt it wasn't her place to inform him of this.

"Oh, no sir, I wasn't here when it happened, but I wasn't far when she called me so I got here really quick. So she isn't talking to anyone?"

"Nope, she wouldn't even talk to the Doctors or nurses at the hospital. She's hardly even moved. I did convince her to get some food today. And I had her sleep in my room last night, there was just so much blood. Oh, there was a large white t-shirt on the floor when we came home, it was covered in blood, but it's clearly way to big for her, do you happen to know where it came from?"

"Uh, no sir I don't. Maybe one of the boys at school loaned it to her, ya know how it rains around here, she might have gotten her outfit all wet one day and needed something dry."

"Yeah, that's probably it. Well I don't think she's going to talk to anyone, but if you'd like you could try."

"No, that's ok, but may I ask what you did with the shirt?"

"Oh, I threw it in a trash bag to take to the dry cleaners. I have no idea how to get blood out of anything, and it was all over her clothes and her sheets."

"Oh, I do, and I would be happy to help, would you like me to take the whole bag to get cleaned?"

"That would be so helpful and wonderful of you. I don't think she needs that big t-shirt though, I can just throw it away so you don't even have to worry about it."

"Oh, no that's fine, I mean I'm doing the rest, so it's no big deal."

"I can just give her the money to give to the boy who's shirt it was, I'm sure its not that expensive."

"That's true, but maybe Sarafeena told him she would get it back to him. If its really as big as you say it could have been one of the football players shirts, and you know how superstitious they can get! I can just take it, it's no problem. This way you won't have to fish it out the bag either."

"Ok then, I will just get you the bag. Thank you again, for this."

"Oh, no worries" she hollered after him.

He returned with the bag full of bloody things. He handed it to Katy and she turned for the door.

"Thanks again."

"Really it's not a problem, I will bring them by tomorrow night after school, but if its ok I will stop by tomorrow morning to see if there is any change?"

"That would be very nice. Have a good night dear, and thank you for being such a good friend to her."

Katy's eyes started to well up with tears, thinking of how none of this would have happened if her and Amy hadn't left her alone on the beach. She grabbed the door and slowly pulled it open, she turned back and peaked up the stairs to see if Sarafeena had changed her mind and came out, but no such luck. She said her goodbyes as she closed the door behind her.

It was now much later at night and her father had turned in for bed, she got up to use the bathroom, get some more water and applesauce. She headed back towards her little pillow fort she had made, but it was colder now so she grabbed a blanket she had resting on a chair that was near the balcony doors. She was startled by a moving shadow outside on her balcony. She grabbed a flash light and went out on to the balcony shining it down below, there was nothing there, she felt she wasn't alone, and started to feel very uncomfortable, like someone was watching her. She flashed the light around the trees and down on the ground again, still nothing so she shrugged it off thinking it was just some animal and went back into her room, locked the doors and got back in to her home made fort. She took one of the sleeping pills, grabbed a hold of one of the pillows and eventually cried herself to sleep.

**********************************

Tuesday ~

Next morning, her father came in to wake her up, but she wasn't there. He heard the water running in the bathroom, he ran to the door, it was locked.

"Feena, honey, can you open the door please?"

No response, he was getting concerned, he was worried she had tried to take her own life, he ran out of the room and searched for the pills the Doctor at the hospital had given him, they were all still there. As he was re-entering her room he heard a 'popping' sound that came from the bathroom door. He immediately grabbed the handle to see if it was unlocked, the door flung open.

"You scared me!!" he barked at her. She didn't even flinch, she was sitting in the bath with bubbles up to her neck. "Can you please just leave the doors unlocked for now? Just until your back on track again."

That comment got a response from her, she turned and shot him a dirty look. He took it as a sign for him to leave the room. He slowly backed out and closed the door.

"I just love you so much" he said softly through the door.

She got out of the tub, dried herself off and threw on some sweat pants and a t-shirt. She climbed into her bed this time and stared at the stitches in her arm. She started to allow herself to think about him again. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Who was he, and why was he the one sitting with her all night? Just then the door bell rang.

"Fenna, you have visitors" her father called after her. "Wait right here, I will go tell her you're here." he said as he walked up the stares. "Fenna, your friends Katy and Amy are here to see you, can they come up?" He got the answer he needed just by the way she looked up at him. "Ok, I will tell them you are sleeping right now." He headed back down the stares, she could hear him tell them she was still upset and not ready for visitors.

"I can get her school work for her" said Amy.

"Thank you that would be great, Im sure she will come around tomorrow." he replied.

"Please have her call me if she needs anything at all, and I will be back later tonight with her things." Katy said.

"I will, thank you girls for stopping by."

The girls left and headed off to school. It was a beautiful day just like it was yesterday. Speculation started about the fact that the Cullen's and Sarafeena were all missing on the same days. Obviously what had happened at the beach hadn't hit the school kids. Katy and Amy were grateful for that, they didn't want to have to deal with the questions and when Sarafeena did return they didn't want her to have to relive it all. Amy picked up her work and gave it to Katy at the end of the day. Katy ran home and picked up a book she had grabbed for Sarafeena at the music store in town. She headed over to the dry cleaners and picked up her clothes and sheets. She then headed up to the reservation near the beach they had been partying at. Jake and Renesmee's was the first house you come to since its right outside of the reservation border. Jake was outside working on their car, Katy pulled over and got out of her car.

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if maybe you might have heard about the incident on the beach the other night?"

Jake didn't know her so he wasn't about to tell her anything.

"Nope, sorry I don't, and I'm sure I would have heard, I'm very involved with the tribe."

Just then Doug came walking out of Jake's house with a mouth full of food.

"Jake, Ness said that dinner is ready."

He looked up just in time to stop himself from running over Katy, she was shocked at the pure size of him. She smiled up at him an laughed as the food hanging out of his mouth started to fall to the ground. Just as she smiled he dropped his sandwich on the ground. Jake got up and sprinted to Doug's side.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, he said "Ok Doug, thanks. Tell Ness I will be right in." He tried to hurry him away.

"One sec Jake, I need to tell you something."

"Excuse me please."

"She was at the beach, with Sarafeena when it, well, ya know. She is one of the ones we had to follow to make sure nothing happened to. She's her friend."

"Ok" Jake said as he nodded his head.

Doug turned and run up to the house. He turned and took another look at Katy, she laughed as he ran into the door. He smiled and gave her a quick goofy wave. She was forgetting the reason she had gone there in the first place, he was a very goofy, tall, dark and handsome distraction. Jake had walked back over to Katy's side while she was flirting with Doug.

"Hey" Jake said.

She was startled by his deep serious tone and how he had gotten so close to her without her even noticing he had even moved.

"What were you looking for again?"

"I was just wondering if you had heard anything about the incident on the reservation beach the other night."

"Yeah I might know something, it depends on what your interested in."

"Look, I just want to thank whoever it was that found and helped my friend."

"Oh, ok, umm wait here. Ok?"

"Yeah sure." She hoisted herself up onto of the hood of her car and took off her hoodie and revealed her tank top that showed off her pure white skin. It seemed even warmer now than before. She noticed someone looking at her through the windows of the little house. She smiled and Doug started to open the door when she heard a low growl. It scared her so she jumped down and got back into her car. She locked the doors and was looking around, when she turned back to look at the house, Jake was there in her window. She gasped.

"Hey, sorry bout that. Um if you want to drive I can take you to his house. Its kind of far to walk, its your choice though."

"You could just tell me and I could go myself. I don't want to inconvenience you."

He smiled, "It's no big deal, I was just about done anyways. Doug will finish it up for me."

She smiled, "Ok, go ahead and get it." She unlocked the door and he squeezed himself into the passenger side.

"Take a left about two miles down the road here and then take the first right another two miles down, it's the first house you see."

"Wow, I'm glad I didn't choose to walk."

They pulled up to the little house and Seth walked out to greet them.

"Did you call him to let him know we were coming?"

"Nope. He must have heard us coming."

They got out of the car and headed to the house. Seth walked down the stairs and greeted them.

He shook Jake's hand, "Long time no see Jake."

Jake laughed and turned to Katy, "Seth this is, uhh I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, I'm Katy, Sarafeena is a friend of mine."

Seth took a deep breath and sighed at the mention of her name.

"Ok" Jake smiled, "Seth this is Katy, Katy this is Seth. He's the one who helped your friend the other night."

Seth glared at him. "I'm sorry Katy, can you give us a second."

She rolled her eyes, what's with these guys and their private talks. "Yep, that's fine, but do you mind if I wait inside, I heard something growling down near his house and I'm kind of scared."

Seth looked at Jake puzzled, "Yeah sure, go on in and wait in his living room. Excuse the mess, his place is always a mess." Jake said.

She turned and hustled up the steps while looking around into the woods just to make sure there was nothing around.

"Who was growling?" Seth questioned.

Jake laughed, "I think Doug has a thing for Katy, he dropped his food and ran into the door. It took a lot not to bust him on it. He started to go back out to talk to her so I had to keep him in line. He's going to be a real handful you know!"

Seth laughed "Yeah I know" then quickly turned serious, "I didn't save her, WHY did you tell her I did? I couldn't help at all, I was useless."

"You're the one she's looking for. Sam doesn't want anyone to know he's around here. And you are the one who let them know that she needed help. It's not your fault it happened to you then. When something like that happens you can't expect yourself to fully function and be totally fine, then throw in the fact that some idiot was trying to hurt her. Honestly, you can not blame yourself for not being able to be there right then. You did help her by getting other people there that were able to take care of things."

Seth wasn't impressed with his answer but wanted to know if they had figured out who the guy was.

"Nope, no word on who he is, hey, maybe that girl will know."

"Katy" Doug said.

"Wait, what, where the hell did you come from? I thought I said stay in the house?"

"Sorry, Ness wanted to talk to you, she said it was important. And I thought I'd let you know that dinner is getting cold."

"Doug, go back with Jake, I don't have time to deal with you."

"Maybe I don't want to deal with you either, maybe I'm here for something else."

"Leave her alone, she's a nice girl."

Doug huffed as he stormed off into the woods. Seth turned and headed back up to the house. He opened the door and saw Katy sprint over to sit on the couch. She smiled as he walked over and sat on the chair next to the couch.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"Well I uh wanted to say thank you for being there for her, and I um kind of wanted to know what else happened. Like did he, uhh.." she paused and looked down at her feet.

"NO" he shouted. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice. Um, no, he didn't, um we got there before." He also stopped and looked down at the floor. "Hey, do you uh, know the guys name by chance?"

"Yeah, I do, why?"

His eyes got huge, he scooted himself to the edge of his chair he was on the balls of his feet, leaning in, waiting to hear the name of the boy who hurt the most important person in his life.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well we are looking for him, to turn him into the police."

"NO, you can't."

Seth now very confused, cocked his head to the side and squinted his eyes at her.

"What do you mean? I thought you were her friend. Don't you want him to pay for what's he's done??" he said while still squinting at her.

She sighed and shook her head. "Yes of course I am, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, but her father doesn't know what happened to her."

"What? She didn't tell him?"

"Uh well see that's the other reason I'm here, she's not talking to anyone at all. We are all really concerned about her, that's why I needed to know if something else had happened that night to push her into this."

"I don't follow. What do you mean?"

"Well after she got home she reopened her stitches and had to be rushed to the hospital because of the amount of blood she lost. She passed out right after she called me and I had to call 911. She was in the hospital over night, and she hasn't talked to anyone since, well, when she called me."

He didn't look surprised when she told him that she was rushed to the hospital.

"You knew, didn't you?"

"Uh, well I know she was there, and spent the night. I actually went to visit her, I felt horrible she was hurt again." Katy could see the pain in his eyes.

"I didn't know she shut down that much. She was talking on her way home from my house."

"You brought her home? She stayed HERE?" she said as she looked at him puzzled.

"I didn't bring her home, Jake's wife did. She actually checked her over before she brought her home, she's a great nurse. And yeah, she stayed here, she slept in my bed.."

Before he could finish she was standing up, "And where did YOU sleep!!" She barked at him.

"Calm down, calm down, I slept in the chair next to the bed. I didn't want her to wake up and be totally alone, and I wasn't going to invade her space so I slept in the chair."

She looked down at him and squinted her eyes, she sat back down and opened up her bag.

"Listen, I think she needs you." he looked shocked. "None of us can get her to talk, or even come out of her room. Would you mind just trying to talk to her? I have her cell number here, and her home address. I wouldn't be here if I thought you were a threat to her, but you helped save her life once, so I figure you wouldn't, well honestly, I don't know what I was thinking. Ya know what? Never mind, this was a stupid idea. I'm sorry to of wasted your time."

She got up to leave and Seth grabbed her hand, she heard the growling from outside again. She pulled her hand loose and ran for the door.

"Hey, wait, I..."

She was in her car before he even reached the door.

"What the hell were you thinking? I told you to go back with Jake" he screamed at Doug. "She heard you growl and it scared her, that's why she left! I didn't even get the name of the guy from her, or the..."

He saw the little pink piece of paper on one of the stairs. He pushed Doug out of the way and picked up the paper. There it was, her home address and her number. He wanted to call it right away, but he knew better.

"Go back to Jake's NOW, and if you disobey me again..."

"I'm sorry Seth, I couldn't help myself."

"Did you imprint??" Seth raised his eyebrow.

"No, I don't know what it is, but I am drawn to her. I'm sorry. I will see if I can help find out what the guys name is."

"I'm going out for the night, let the other boys know to keep the grounds while I'm gone" he told him as he walked back into his house.

Katy was on her way to Sarafeena's when she realized she had dropped her cell somewhere on the reservation. She was furious with herself, but turned the car around and headed back to Seth's little house. She couldn't believe she actually remembered how to get back to his house. She pulled up and his outside light was now turned on. She took a deep breath opened the car door and sprinted to his house. She knocked on the door a couple times and shouted.

"Hello, anyone home? Hello it's Katy, I'm sorry to bother you, but I think left my cell phone in there, HELLO?!"

She realized no one was there and turned to head back to her car when she heard it, the same growl she had heard while in Seth's house. She looked terrified, she sized up the distance from the porch to her car, could she really make it? She started to move slowly towards the stairs when she started to hear some russeling in the bushes. Her eyes grew wider, she started to move quicker to her car and then there he was, standing right next to her car. She laughed.

"Oh, it's just you!" she said as she looked a Doug.

"Just me? That hurt."

She smiled, she was happy he was flirty again. "Hey listen, do you know where your buddy is? I lost my cell, I think inside his house."

He laughed, "Yeah I heard you yelling a mile away. But nope, I don't know where he is, he said he was going out for the night."

"The night? OH great! Now what am I going to do?"

"You can't live with out your cell for one night?" he teased.

"Nope, did you hear the growling out there? They is something in the woods, and I don't want to be stuck somewhere without a cell, that's just crazy!"

"No I didn't hear any growling, but I will keep an ear out for that, and I guess your only other option is to stay here till he gets back!" He said with a large smile stretched across his face.

"So what are we going to do now?" he said as he leaned on the hood of her car.

"We? You're going to stay here with me?"

"Of course I am, what kind of guy do you take me for? You're scared of the boogie bush monster, I can't just leave you here alone!" he said as his hand slipped off the hood and he landed on his knees.

"Oh yeah, I feel REAL safe with you" she laughed. "I guess I will just have to come back tomorrow, I have some place to be. Please let him know I will be back tomorrow after school to get it."

"The hood of your car was slippery, you can stay here, I don't mind waiting with you."

"Thanks, but I really do have some place to be. You gonna be alright out here alone?" she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine, I'm good with the bush monster's!"

She rolled her eyes and got back in the car. "Please remember to tell him I will be back, I don't want to surprise him!"

"Tomorrow after school, how could I forget?" he smiled and winked at her.

She started the car and waited to watch him walk back into the woods, she was waiting for him to slip and fall on a leaf, or trip over his own feet, but he didn't he was actually pretty graceful. She also admired his amazing back and tight butt. She really didn't mind having to come back the next day, she realized these boys who walk around here with no shirts on are amazingly handsome and stacked. She shook her head to break her gaze and started back up the street. She had to get to Sarafeena's, it was getting late and she didn't want to keep her father up.

She pulled up to the house and the light was on outside. She got out of the car, grabbed the book and the trash bag. She rummaged through and pulled out the white t-shirt. She shoved it into her bag and walked up to the door. She rang the door bell, and waited for her father to open.

"Hello Mr. Morgan, I'm sorry it's later than I planned, and I didn't call. I actually lost my cell, so I don't even have any way to call." She talks more when she's nervous. She didn't want him to know she was on the reservation, she asked Seth to help, or that she had the white t-shirt and planned on giving it directly to her tonight. She was hoping it would spark some conversation.

"Oh, no problem, come on in. She's still not talking to me or really doing anything."

"Do you mind if I go up there, I got a book for her, I could probably slip it through the door for her."

"That is so thoughtful of you, yes, please go on up. Are you hungry? I could make you something?"

"Oh no, I'm fine, thank you so much though. Here is the bag of clothes and sheets, they came out great!"

"Thank you again, just let me know if you're hungry at all, I'll be in the kitchen."

She headed up the stairs and took out the shirt and book. She lightly knocked on the door.

"Sarafeena, it's Katy. If I can come in, open the door. Otherwise I will just talk to you through the door."

The door didn't open. So she sat down on the floor in front of her door.

"Ok, that's fine. I have some thing's for you. I am going to open the door a tiny bit and slip them through." She cracked open the door and slide Seth's shirt through. She held onto it instead of just laying it on the floor. With in seconds it was snatched out of her hand.

"I also got you a music and quote's book that I thought you might like. But I want to read something from it first. Is that ok? Just make some kind of noise, please."

She heard a knock on the wall, so she started to read some of the lyrics from the song 'Exhale', but Whitney Houston.

"For every win, Someone must fail, But there comes a point when, When we exhale. Sometimes you'll laugh, Sometimes you'll cry, Life never tells us, The when's or why's, When you've got friends to wish you well, You'll find a point when, You will exhale. In your soul there's, Answers to your prayers, If you're searching for, A familiar face, Somewhere to go, You should look inside yourself, You're halfway there."

She slipped the book inside her door and got up.

"I know there's more going on than what I know, so whenever your ready, just call me. Well I won't have my cell till after school tomorrow, stupid me left it behind at Se.. uh someone's house. But I will have it tomorrow afternoon, I think I'm going to ditch early to go get it. I miss you, we need you to come back."

Katy left in hopes that Seth would show up. She had dropped the paper on purpose intending for him to find it and go to her. She could absolutely see how much he cared about her in his eyes when he talked about her being in the hospital. Sarafeena had picked up the book and started to flip through it. Katy was right, she loved it. It reminded her of how much she loved to write and listen to music. She flipped through it while sitting in her bed holding his shirt. It no longer smelled like him, but it was clean like when she had worn it. She pushed the book to the side of her bed and rolled over to her side, still clutching the shirt. She eventually fell asleep, only a couple tears tonight. About an hour after she had fallen asleep, Seth came in through her balcony. He looked around her room as silently as he could. He chuckled to himself at some of her pictures. He turned to see her clutching his t-shirt. He went over and very softly sat down behind her. He had picked up the book at the bottom of the bed, he flipped though the pages. He came to one that he really liked he began reading it aloud quietly to her while softly stroking her hair.

"Cause you are not alone  
I'm always there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
Until the light comes pouring through  
It's when you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you're not lost  
When your world's crashing down  
And you can't bear the cross  
I said, babe, you're not lost

Life can show no mercy  
It can tear your soul apart  
It can make you feel like you've gone crazy but you're not  
Things have seemed to change  
There's one thing that's still the same  
In my heart you have remained  
And we can fly, fly, fly away

'Cause you are not alone  
And I am there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
Until the light comes pouring through  
It's when you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you're not lost  
And the world's crashing down  
And you can not bear the cross  
I said, baby, you're not lost"

She turned over and snuggled up to him. He sat there all night just watching her sleep, stroking her cheek and hair every now and then. When she would start to shake or grab on to him as if in fear, he would simply put his hand on her and it would slowly calm her back to sleep. The sun was about to come up, he loosed her grip on him and got out of her bed, he tucked her in and noticed she had dropped his shirt. He picked it up, kissed her on the head and walked to her balcony. He arranged the present he had brought her right outside the balcony doors so she would see it right away. He jumped down off the balcony now wearing the shirt she had been clutching. He closed his eyes, inhaled the scent of her and started on his long walk home. Yes his walk, he needed time alone to think things over.


	6. Chapter 6

Tracks ~

Then - Brad Pasily

Wednesday~

She woke up with the sun shining in her face. She didn't remember pulling all the sheets up around her, but it must have gotten cold. She turned over and there was the book Katy had given her. It was left open to an interesting quote by Kahlil Gibran; "Many of us spend our whole lives running from feelings with the mistaken belief that you cannot bare the pain. But you have borne the pain. What you have not done is feel all you are beyond that pain."

She knew she hadn't left the book there nor had she even read to that page. She got up and headed over to open the balcony doors, it was yet another beautiful day that was going to be wasted inside. She was shocked to see the large bouquet of flowers with a little piece of paper attached sitting right in the middle of her balcony. She was also taken back by the odd arrangement. Nothing she had ever seen in any stores, it was obviously put together by someone who had never made flower arrangements. There were violets, yellow and red tulips, primrose, azalea, pink camellia, gloxinia, lily of the valley, jonquil and sprinkled with forget-me-not. The little piece of paper read; "THEN, by B.P." She was pretty sure it was the name of a song and an artist. She was almost positive she had the CD over in her collection but she was going to have to look through to see for sure. She was also extremely curious about the odd combination of flowers, was there a message in the meanings of the flowers, and what, if anything, did the song have to do with it? Maybe a clue as to who left them. This was what she was going to do today, investigate the mysterious flowers and song, and try to figure out the mystery. But first she needed some water for the beautiful flowers. She threw on her robe, leaving the flowers on her bed, she went down to get something to put them in. Her father wasn't up, she searched through his hall way closet looking for a vase, he had to of had at least one she thought. She found a large beautiful purple one, she brought it into the kitchen and filled it a little more than half way full. Since her father wasn't up she decided to fix herself some cereal and cantaloupe. She sat down and ate her food, running through her thoughts of who would have, well better yet, could have left the flowers on her balcony. Who could have gotten up there? It was pretty high up, but there was a tree right next to it she thought. She finished up her breakfast pretty quick and headed back up to her room. On her way up she ran into her father.

"Morning dear, how are you?"

She managed a meek smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"That's ok, I'm just glad to see you out of your room. Do you want anything for breakfast?"

She shook her head no.

"Ok, well if you want anything, let me know. I'm going to take a quick shower though. If you need me just knock on the door." He smiled and hugged her then headed off to the bathroom.

She got back to her room and saw the flowers and realized she had forgotten the vase downstairs. She ran down the stairs grabbed the vase and headed back up the stairs just as someone knocked on the door. She peaked out the window to see who it was, it was Katy.

She opened the door, and Katy's mouth just dropped. She jumped on Sarafeena and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my gosh, I am so happy to see you! I was beginning to forget how beautiful you are!" she said with a smile. "Are you coming to school today?"

Sarafeena just wiggled her nose and pursed her lips.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're still not talking!!"

Sarafeena just looked down at the vase in her hands.

"What's that for?" Katy asked.

Sarafeena grabbed her hand and brought her upstairs to her room. The bright beautiful arrangement of flowers was still lying on her bed.

Katy gasped, "Those are beautiful, and who are they from?"

Sarafeena gave her the piece of paper and shrugged her shoulders.

"'Then, by B.P.'" she read. "Who is B.P.?"

Sarafeena walked over, rummaged through her CDs and grabbed a Brad Paisley one off her cd tower. She turned it over and handed it to Katy. She raised her eye brow. Katy saw the song called 'Then'. She walked over to her radio and flipped open the cd player. She inserted the cd, selected the correct number and pressed play. The song began, her eyes grew wider her mouth slowly began to fall open.

"This, this is such a beautiful song, who is it from?" she asked while listening to the rest of the words. She remembered while admiring the beautiful land on the reservation yesterday she had seen all most all of the flowers in the arrangement.

Sarafeena shrugged her shoulders again.

"Is there any boys from school that have expressed this kind of interest?" she asked, then quickly answered her own question. "Of course there is. Where did you find them? Or did your father find them?"

She shook her head no, and pointed out to her balcony. She walked out and pointed where she had found them.

"Ok, so how the hell did they get up here? They had to of climbed the tree?" she questioned.

"Maybe it was Seth? I mean I saw the same flowers outside his house yest..."

"YOU WHAT?" she screamed.

Katy's eyes got huge, "Uh, well I kind of went down to the reservation yesterday to, uh, talk to whoever it was that saved you." she looked down at the cd still in her hands. "He was really sweet, and..."

"I, I can't believe you went, wait, why would you think they are from him? He doesn't even know me, or know where I live."

"Uh yeah, bout that, well I might have maybe, kind of, sort of, left your address and cell number with him. An..."

"OH MY GOD, NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"Don't worry, he was fine with talking to me, and I just asked what happened and then left. No big deal."

"Then how did my number and address happen to come up?"

"Ok, so maybe I asked him for his help, I mean he helped you before, and you weren't talking to any of us, what were we supposed to do?? By the way, I'm so happy your talking again, even if you are angry." she said as she walked over and hugged her.

"Well I don't think it was him, I mean my Dad would have told me if some guy came and wanted to talk to me, well at least I'm pretty sure he would have."

"Well what if he just came up and left these flowers?" she said as she sniffed one and put it into the vase. "I swear I saw at least half of these yesterday, their land is so beautiful! I can double check today when I'm there."

"Wait, what, you're going back there? I don't want you to bother him, or them."

"Oh I know, I forgot my cell phone there, and I told Doug that I was going to be back to pick it up today and to let Seth know, so I wouldn't surprise him."

"Who is Doug?"

"Ohhh he's one of the guys that lives there, oh my gosh Sarafeena, he is so handsome! Not nearly as handsome as Seth though, Doug looks a lot younger than him too. He's so goofy and flirty" she said as she smirked then smiled and sniffed another flower.

Sarafeena shook her head, "I wouldn't know, I don't really remember what he looks like, I mean I remember his eyes, I could never forget them, but I couldn't focus on his face or anything else. Ha, ha, so you like Doug don't you? Just be careful, ok?"

"I thought you said they were good guys?"

"Well yeah, they saved my life, but I don't know anything else about them. So just take it slow ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, back to the issue at hand, flowers, a song, and all left secretly on your balcony? Hmm whoever it was has to be pretty strong or agile to climb up that tree."

"Well why would you think it was Seth, other than the fact you saw those flowers near his house?"

"Well when I talked to him, I could tell, well I could see in his eyes that he cares about you. When I told him you were in the hospital he looked like he was in literally in pain. I don't know if you knew but he actually went to see you there. Maybe he left the flowers as a get well kind of gesture?"

Sarafeena's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head, "HE DID? I knew it, it was ALL real then?!" she stated and questioned at the same time.

"What was real? Weren't you awake when he was there?"

"No, I wasn't. And when I woke up the next morning, I thought that he was there, but I wasn't sure." her eyes grew wider again. "Then that means, oh my God."

"That means what? What happened?"

"He kissed me."

"What? Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not sure about anything. But what I remember, or what I think I remember is, that he was there, he lay in bed with me, stroked my cheek and ran his hand through my hair and then he kissed me on the lips. When I woke up I could still smell him on my sheets" she said with a smile. She had a puzzled look on her face.

"What?" Katy asked.

"Nothing, it's all just a lot to think about."

She walked over and flicked on the radio. Michael Buble's 'Lost' song was on. She squinted her eyes and turned her head.

"What now?"

"I know these lyrics, but I don't recall hearing this song before." her eyes shifted to her bed, she picked up the book and flipped through it. There it was the sheet music and lyrics. "That song is in this book! I didn't read those lyrics, but I know I heard them before, like recently. Another thing, when I woke up this morning I had the sheets pulled up like I had been tucked in, and the book was next to me, opened to a to a page that I hadn't read to yet, and I swear I had left it at the end of my bed."

"Ok, let's slow this down, maybe we are reading into all this too much. I can ask him when I see him today if you want."

"NO, um just get your cell and go. I'm probably just dreaming all of this up anyways. I have been taking some sleep medicines to help me sleep and maybe it's messing with my head and making my fantasies about him feel so real"

Katy smiled, "Fantasies about him, huh?"

Sarafeena blushed, "Well you saw him, he's the most beautiful spirit I've ever seen." she said with a loving smile on her face. "But I know nothing will happen. I doubt I will ever see him again."

"Well you have to give him his shirt back." Katy reminded her.

She cocked her head, "That's right, but I don't know where it is." She began to look around the room. "I fell asleep with it last night and I woke up, and it's not here." She started to throw her sheets around looking for it, she got on her hands and knees and looked under her bed, still nothing. She stood up with a tear in her eye. "I can't find it."

Katy was puzzled and looked perturbed. "Hmm, well I don't know where it could have gone. Maybe your Dad came in and saw it on the floor and grabbed it for the wash? Although I just washed it! Ah crap, I'm going to be late for school. So you're sure you're not coming?"

Sarafeena looked down at her pajamas, "I don't think so. But I'm hoping tomorrow."

Katy hugged her, "I'll be back later, and we can try to figure this all out. Stay calm and relax, we will figure this out." She hugged Sarafeena, ran down the stairs through the front door and jumped in her car.

Where was that t-shirt? She took everything off her bed, looked under her bed, dug through all her clothes in her room, she went outside and looked on her balcony, still no shirt. She sat down on the chair that was out there and put her head in her hands. How could she lose the only thing that connected her to him? She noticed something on the ground of the balcony, it was near the railing. She shook her head in disbelief.

"No, it can't be. What... who?"

She went over to get a closer look, it was what she thought, it was a muddy human foot print. Someone had defiantly been on her balcony. But the question remained, who? She turned around and saw a single red rose sitting on the balcony chair she had just been sitting in. She spun around and looked to see if she could find anyone. She ran to the railing and looked down below.

"Who's there? Why are you doing this to me? PLEASE just tell me who you are!" she screamed out.

Her pathetic decent into deepened sadness, was starting to fade into anger, she was getting frustrated and angry that someone was messing with her. What had she done to any of these people to make them hate her so much they felt the need to mess with her head? For all she knew it could have been some girl trying to mess with her because of the attention she got. Well no, probably not, the foot print was way too large to be a female, unless she was a behemoth. She snatched up the rose and went back into her room, shutting and locking the balcony doors behind her. She threw the rose at the base of the vase where the rest of the flowers were. She grabbed her lap top went over to her bed and lightly tossed herself and the lap top onto the bed. She paused and looked around dumbfounded at what she smelled. It was the same scent at the hospital, the same scent in the little house, the same scent on the t-shirt, his scent. Why was it in her room? She looked again to see if the t-shirt was in the area, maybe tucked behind the pillow, but it wasn't there. Was she just imagining his scent? Had it come to that? Was she really that obsessed with him? She shook her head to get her focus back, she was first going to get the meaning of those flowers. She went to Google and put in 'Flower meanings' which brought up a whole website that listed out the meaning of each flower. She was pretty sure she knew the names of each of the flowers, but she wanted to make sure she looked at each picture till she had a list of all the names and meanings of the flowers. She sat there staring at the list, then the flowers, then back at the list. She got up and played the CD again. She carefully listened to each of the words, she put it on repeat and returned to her bed. She picked up the list again, she came to three conclusions. One made her giddy at the thought, and the other two terrified her. Whoever left those flowers either really loved her, was obsessed with her, or could it have been the third very distant option? Could he really have found her here, did he follow her all the way here? She shuttered at the thought. That was going to be the last possible option she would pan over. She didn't want to go to that place again, the one where she stored all the memories of him and what he had done to her.

Katy had decided to ditch the period before lunch. She pulled up to the reservation border, she looked to see if Jake was out or more so if Doug was there, but no one was around. She kept on driving to Seth's house, she was shocked again that she remembered how to get there. She pulled up and Seth came walking out of his house. She got out of her car and headed over to meet him. He greeted her with a loud chuckle and grin stretched across his face.

"Hey, Katy, did ya lose a couple things?"

She puckered her brow, "A couple things? No, I just dropped my cell."

"Oh, ok, I just thought this might have been yours also…" he held up the little pink piece of paper that had Sarafeena's information written on it.

She smiled and looked off into the woods, "Uh, um yeah I must have dropped that by accident. SO, my cell, please?"

"First you need to answer some questions, Why did you want me to go see her? What are you up too? Why is she still so upset? And has she ever um, well, uh mentioned me at all or anything?"

She laughed, "A couple questions huh? Well I told you, I thought maybe since you had already helped her you might be able to again and since you seem to care about her so much…"

"Woah, who said I cared about her 'so much'"?

"You went to see her at the hospital, you said so yourself, and when I mentioned it to her, she remembered you being there… AND what you did!!"

"Wait, you told her I went to see her?"

"Of course I did, and why did you KISS her?"

He laughed, "Kiss her?" he asked with a smile. "I did not kiss her" he paused shifted his eyes up and smiled again.

"Well what is that look for then?"

"I didn't say I would never kiss her, and the thought is pretty intriguing actually."

She smiled, "So it was you, huh?"

He looked at her puzzled, "It was me what?"

"Listen I know it was you, it's ok. I won't tell her if you want to be the one. And what do you mean, why is she still upset, how do you know she is still upset?"

"Ok, I'm lost, what are you talking about? And I, I just assumed she was still upset. So why is she?"

She rolled her eyes, "Ok if you want to play this game, fine. She is upset because she had one of your shirts, the one she wore home from here, and she lost it. She flipped out and tore her room apart looking for it and she was so upset she couldn't find it she started to cry. AND the flowers are what I'm talking about."

The smile faded from his face, he looked tormented. "She cried?" He whispered while looking down as if he had done something wrong.

"Yeah, she was pretty attached to it" she paused and looked up at him, "to you" she said hesitantly.

She wasn't sure if she should be crossing this line, but thought life was too short to not at least give them a chance. She hoped he would use this information to further explore his obvious intense interest in her. He tried to hide it, he smiled for a couple seconds, but then the same painful look quickly crept back over his face. He turned around and crossed his arms over his bulging chest.

She peaked around him, "You really do like her, don't you?"

He slowly turned to face her, "She takes me breath away" he said softly.

Katy was taken bake by his response.

He smiled as he stared off behind her, "she's, she's" he smiled again, "her eyes shine brighter than any star I've ever seen, her smile, makes my heart skip a beat, her voice, warms my soul" he faded off again. "She's um, very special" he said while looking right into her eyes.

She could tell by the look on his face that he was showing her his heart, and that Sarafeena was definitely there. She, for once was speechless.

"You have to tell her!" Katy said softly.

He shook his head, "No, I don't think it's a good idea, at least right now."

"Well can I at least tell her the flowers were from you?"

"How…"

"Seth, I see the flowers everywhere around here… it wasn't that hard to put together. And from what you've just said, I mean it was obvious."

"No, don't tell her anything, if it's meant to be, it will be."

"Why are you leaving this to chance? Take your fate in your own hands, and make this happen…"

"Please, just don't tell her anything."

"SETH!" she yelled as she stomped her foot.

He cocked his head to the side, "Did you really just stomp your foot at me?" he laughed. He started to realize her age. She had been acting and actually looked much older than a high school girl so it took him off guard but threw him back to reality.

She laughed, "Yeah, I guess I kind of did. I'm sorry, I just think that life is too short to just leave it up to chance, and that's what fate is, it's a game of chance."

Seth sighed, 'life is not to short' he thought to himself. He would give anything to live the rest of his life along side of her, and end it at the same time. He no longer wanted to live without her. His sigh must have been louder than he intended because she walked away from him up to his house.

"Ok, so is my cell in the house or do you have it on you?" she asked as she stood on his porch.

"It's in the house, I will go get it."

He walked over to her, rested his hand on her shoulder "Thank you for being you" he smiled and walked into his house.

She huffed and headed back down to her car. She let out a loud sign  
"Why do you have to be so difficult?" She was startled when she got a reply, from a different voice.

"It's because we are guys" he laughed. "I thought that was common knowledge."

She smiled because she recognized the voice. It was Doug's. She spun around to see his huge smiling face up close and personal. As she took a step back she stumbled and almost fell, only to land in Doug's arms. She wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her back up to a standing position. She stood there staring up at him with her arms still tightly clinched around him. There was a loud grumble coming from the direction of the house. Doug smiled and let go of her and stepped away.

"Um, thank you" she said sheepishly.

He half grinned at her and nodded his head. Seth darted out of his house and headed straight for Doug. His glare was intense, he was clearly upset with Doug.

"Here is your phone, please don't say anything about what we spoke about today. Again, thank you." His eyes seemed sincere but then he handed her the phone and spun around to Doug.

"Now" Seth commanded in a sharp low tone.

Doug sulked down and walked past him up to the house. He looked back quickly to flash Katy a quick smile. She smiled back as Seth turned and glared at her. Her eyes got wide and she turned and got into her car. She could feel his anger all the way over at her car. She started her car and sat there and stared at the little house, 'why was he so angry, what did Doug do, and why did Doug listen to Seth like he was his boss.' She started to wonder if maybe Seth was Doug's older brother, their physique did resemble each other, but had very different face structures and eyes.

She was on her way back to Sarafeena when she decided to stop and get some food for the both of them. She knew Sarafeena hadn't really eaten in a couple days. She stopped at a little restaurant that was kind of in the middle of nowhere, it was smack in between the town and reservation. There was literally nothing around it from miles in each direction. She got out of her car, dropping her cell on the front car seat. She didn't think she would need it while in there, it wouldn't take that long. She walked in and noticed the place was empty, there was no one there but the bartender. She walked up to the bar and sat down.

The old bartended came over "would you like a menu?" he asked.

She smiled, "Yes please, this is actually going to be to go."

He handed her a menu and went back into the back. She was browsing the menu while trying to figure out what Sarafeena might like. She had never actually really eaten with her, or knew her well enough to know her favorite foods. Then she thought maybe it would have been a good idea to call her and ask what she would like. She turned to get up and go back to her car when she saw him sitting there, in the corner booth all by himself. Her eyes widened then immediately her face was in full scowl form. He looked up and saw her staring at him, it only took him seconds to recognize her. He smiled at her and she took a deep breath and walked straight over to the door. From the look on her face he knew she must have found out about her friend. He got up and followed her outside. She grabbed the handle to her car and pulled, it was locked, she reached into her pockets yet couldn't find the keys. She must have left them on the bar, 'ugh why am I so forgetful' she scolded herself. She turned to see him coming straight for her, she walked around the other side of the car so at least she had something between them.

"Stay away from me" she said.

He smiled, "I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to talk. I remembered your beautiful face from the other night at the beach. I thought maybe I could buy you some dinner?"

"Are you freaking kidding? I know what you did. I should call the police right now!"

He looked down and laughed, "to bad your cell is right here on the seat" his smile looked devilish. "Look, why don't we just go back inside and have a bite to eat, I mean it's not like anything happened and she's fine."

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" she shouted at him. "She is NOT ok, she could have died from the amount of blood she lost!"

She started to move back towards the building, she figured if she could get back inside the bartender would help keep her safe once she told him what he had done. Maybe she should just scream, that should get someone's attention. He moved in the same direction to cut her off.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME" she screamed at him.

"Keep it down, you're going to wake the" he laughed, "well scream all you want, there is no one around here for miles."

"The bartender inside, he won't just let you do this!"

He laughed again, "that old man? He can hardly hear when you're standing right in front of him. You really think he's going to hear you out here, outside of the secure air-conditioned building?"

He had a point, and it made it even more apparent that she was going to HAVE to make it back inside to be safe. She headed for the back of the car, he mirrored every single move she made. So when they both got to the back of the car, she sprinted back towards the front of the car, towards the building. She was pretty quick, she was so focused on the front doors that she had no clue where he even was till she felt her whole body jerk to an abrupt stop. He had caught up to her and grabbed ahold of her arm, she swung her other arm around trying to punch him, or to push herself off of him but he grabbed that arm to. She let out a loud siren like scream and tried to kick him in the groin. He tightened his grip and she screamed out in pain this time. They were both startled when they heard the loud howl close to where they were. He started to pull her in the direction of his car, she kicked and dug her feet into the dirt to try to make it harder for him to move her. He was just so much bigger than her, she started to think of what Sarafeena must have gone through, she was so much smaller than Katy.

She started to cry and screamed "LET GO OF ME, STOP, NO."

This time he turned around and grabbed her throat, "one more word out of you and it will be your last."

Shw tried as hard as she could to breath but his grip was getting tighter and tighter, she had both her hands now wrapped around his hand that was strangling her, she was clawing and digging at his hand to let her go. She started to lose consciousness when she saw them, they were huge and furry, like monstrously huge. Her eyes closed only to open and see Seth, Doug and two other beautiful massively large boy's standing over her.

"Are you ok? Katy, speak to me, please" Doug said.

"She's waking up now, go, she will be fine. Bring him to Sam" Seth instructed.

Her eyes shifted over and saw Chris' body laying there. She immediately sat up and started to scrambled to get away from him. Doug ran right back to her side, she grabbed a hold of him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"You're going to be fine" he whispered in her ear.

Her breathing instantly started to slow down along with her pulse. He rubbed the back of her head and held her till Seth softly cleared his throat. He looked up at Seth and nodded his head. He slowly let go of her and walked back over to Chris' body.

"She's ok now" he said to Seth.

"Thank you Doug, now go with them and make sure Sam knows what happened."


	7. Chapter 7

Track's to set the mood/or used;

None

** {heart} much love to K. Elizabeth

*** Suggestions and questions welcome! :-)

**************************************************

She looked up at Seth and asked "what did happen?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"I remember him choking me so much that I started to pass out, but I thought I saw some wolves or something. I mean I even heard a howl, and that was before he started choking me, did you see them on your way here? Wait what are you doing here anyways?"

He smiled, "Nope, no wolves. There are a bunch of coyotes around these parts, and I did hear the howl, maybe while he was cutting off your air supply you started to hallucinate? Since you heard the howl, it's only natural to think of wolves. We were on our way to get some food, we eat here a lot and that's when we heard someone scream."

"No, Seth, these were HUGE, they were scary."

Seth looked down, she reminded him that he was a beast, if she couldn't stand the sight of him, and was scared of him, how did he expect Sarafeena to except him, to love him.

"I don't know, I really didn't see anything. Do you think you're alright to stand up now, or do you need some more time?"

"No, I think I'm fine now" she said as she started to stand up.

Seth reached down and offered his hand to help her up. She grabbed a hold of it, it felt like the same warmth she felt whenever Doug touched her. Yet another thing they both have in common she thought.

"So what happened anyways, why are you out here?"

"Well I thought it would be nice to bring Sarafeena some food since I know she hasn't eaten in the last couple days. When I looked at the menu I realized I have no idea what she likes to eat, so I went back to the car to get my cell…"

"You forgot it again? We really should get a bungee cord and strap that thing to you" he laughed.

She rolled her eyes, "well when I got up, I was heading for the door when I saw him. He said he recognized me from the beach, ya know, the other night."

Seth's eyes grew wider, he stepped towards her, leaning down in her face "that was him?" he said with a snarl.

"Uh yeah" she could tell Seth was very angry again, she felt he was even angry with her.

"Why didn't you call the police, or RUN?" he shouted at her.

"Seth, really I tried, the car was locked, and my keys, my keys, I, I left them inside on the bar, I…"

"You stupid girl, you can't even keep yourself safe for two seconds. Is this a common thing for silly little girls?"

Her mouth dropped, she took a deep breath, "I suppose I deserve that, but Sarafeena didn't do anything wrong, don't you dare treat her like this. What he did to her…"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm just furious and I'm taking it out on the wrong person, please, please forgive me." He said with a heartbreaking look on his face. "I know she did nothing wrong, it, it was my fault, I should have helped her I should have…"

"What do you mean, it was your fault, and you should have helped her? Were you there?"

"I, I was. But I couldn't help her, I hate myself for not being able to protect her when she needed it."

"So you saw what he was doing and didn't do anything? You let him…" she stopped before she said something she might regret.

"I, couldn't" was all he could say, he was ashamed and heartbroken.

She shook her head in an up and down motion, "Ok, so why did Jake tell me that you saved her? And since you're too much of a coward, who really did save her life?"

He couldn't even look her in the eyes, "Sam."

"You make me sick. Where did they take Chris?"

"They took him back to the reservation. Look, I know I should have said something when Jake first introduced us, but I really wanted to know how she was, and …"

"You don't deserve to know, you don't deserve anything."

She turned around and walked back into the bar, she grabbed her keys off the bar and headed back to her car. Seth was still standing there, his eyes pleading with her to just say something to him, he couldn't explain why he couldn't help Sarafeena. Was it even a justifiable reason, he started to doubt himself again, hate himself even more. She got in her car and sped off down the road spitting dirt all over the place. She headed back towards the reservation. She came up to Jakes house and he was outside, as if he expected her. She pulled over, flung open her door and walked right up to Jake and pushed him with all her might, he didn't even budge.

"Who do you think you are? Why would you lie to me, all I wanted to know was who saved her, to say thank you. NOT A BIG DEAL and you bring me to that JOKE? Since he's not man enough to save her, he thought it would be cool to take credit for doing it? He's a fraud and so are you! Where is SAM, the man I should have seen yesterday? I am not leaving till I see him!"

"Are you done mouthing off now? There are things you don't know about that night. There were reasons beyond Seth's control as to why he wasn't able to physically save her. But he was the one who got the others there to help, he's the one who got Dr. Cullen to the house to make sure she got the medical attention she need as soon as possible. He's the one who stayed with her all night, making sure she didn't burn up from fever, he stayed awake all night watching over her, he wouldn't leave her side, because he didn't want her to wake up scared and alone. When he found out she was in the hospital he rushed to her side, he wanted to be there to comfort her. He has done everything he can to help that girl, and you're here telling me that he didn't save her, that he's a joke, and worthless?"

"He stood there, while he was attacking her. I don't care what reason he has, HE should have stopped him! I want to meet Sam, and I am NOT leaving till I…"

"Katy, I'll bring you to him" Doug interrupted them from behind her.

"Finally someone I can trust" she said as she walked over to Doug while looking back at Jake.

Jake was intensely starring at Doug, Doug slowly nodded his head up and down as if to let him know it was ok. Doug took Katy's hand and led her into the woods.

"Normally I would be scared shitless going into these woods, especially after all the growling I hear up here, but I, I feel so calm and safe with you" she said while looking up at him.

He smiled and looked back down at the ground "watch your step, there are a lot of tree stumps and uh, holes around here. Um Katy, you should know that it was really out of Seth's hands, there was no way he was going to be able to help her."

She rolled her eyes, "do all of you stick up for each other, even when one of you does something so unthinkable like letting someone get attacked in front of them."

Doug let go of her hand and sighed "there are some things you will never understand, and just because you don't have the physical proof in your hands or your sight doesn't mean it's not true. Seth lov… her getting hurt is the last thing in this world Seth would ever want to happen to her. It tore him apart."

"Good" she said as she kept walking. "Where is Sam? Are we almost there?"

The atmosphere got colder, or maybe it was just the icy feeling of hatred she was now giving off. She didn't even look at him or stop to hear his answer, she just kept walking.

"We are here, just wait here" he said without looking at her.

She sighed very loudly, she was getting impatient with these over grown boys. Seth went into the tiny house while she waited outside.

"Does she know anything?"

"No, from what I can tell she has no idea what we are."

"Is she friends with any of the Cullen's?"

"To my knowledge, no. Why?"

"We don't need her telling them what happened, what she saw. Yes they are friend, but if they find out that the treaty was broken, who's to say one of them won't go rouge just because they can?"

"Ok, I will keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't have a relationship with any of them, or tell them anything."

"Doug, you can't, you need to stay far away from her, from everyone, till the council meeting starts."

Doug's posture sunk down, "do you think they will really…"

"Don't bother worrying about it now, it won't get you anywhere. I want you to go up to the reservation in Toronto. Jake and I will take care of things here and send for you when it's time."

"Katy? Seth?"

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to her, I will make sure they know she doesn't have a clue, she will be safe." Sam put his hand on his shoulder "You did a very brave thing Doug, and I'm sure they will take that into consideration." Doug sighed as he starred outside the house, "once she knows why you did it she will forgive you."

"No she won't, she's upset about the fact that I sided with Seth, not about Chris. She doesn't know."

"Go now, I will send Alo to talk to her. He will watch over her as well. Tell Misu that I send my greetings, it's been a long time since I've last seen him."

Sam and Doug came out of the tiny house, Doug took one last look at Katy, she shot him a dirty look, he hung his head as he ran off into the woods. Sam came walking towards her, he had shorts and a plane white t-shirt on, just like many of the boys she had seen today. The only difference was that he looked much older, more mature, she started to realize just how much all these people she had met on the reservation looked like young boys, especially now compared to Sam.

"Hi, I'm Sam, and your Katy, right?" he offered his hand to welcome her.

"Can we please talk alone, without any of these boys around" she waved her hand in the direction of the other guys who were waiting for Sam's orders about Chris.

"Yes, just give me one minute. You can go in and have a seat, please make yourself comfortable."

Sam went over and the guys, they all huddled around him like he was the quarter back on a football team. She shook her head and rolled her eyes again and headed into the very tiny little house. She compared it to a shack, or a shed that her family had in their backyard. 'How does anyone live in here' she thought to herself. She had just sat down on the tiny couch when Sam walked in.

"So, I hear you have had quite the day?"

"Yeah you could say that, ya know, almost dying, then finding out that everyone on this reservation are liars! Yeah quite the day."

He sighed "I understand your frustration, really I do, but there is nothing I'm going to be able to tell you that you haven't been told already. And I don't disagree with anything they have told you either."

"Well then you're just as much a coward as they are. I probably shouldn't even bother asking because you will just lie or avoid the question, but what happened to Chris? Where is he?"

"Do you honestly care what happened to the boy who attacked your friend and tried to kill you?"

"Ugh see, what did I tell you, avoidance. Which way back to my car?"

"I will have one of the men bring you back to your car, you will get lost alone."

"One of the boys who won't talk will be fine."

Sam nodded his head at the pack of guys standing off to the side. They all looked at one in particular, 'great they all must of heard me shouting and think I'm a totally insane bitch' she thought. 'Oh well, I don't care what these immature lying boys think of me.' He stepped forward with a wide goofy grin, just like Doug's.

"Hi, I'm Odakota and I'll be your guide today" he said with a smile.

He waved his hand in the direction they needed to start in.

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Ugh, I said one who didn't talk!"

"Ok, that's fine too" he replied and walked up ahead of her.

This walk seemed a lot longer back then it had going up there. She was getting annoyed with the silence and her thoughts about how she might have over reacted or been too harsh on them. They were making her even more furious, since she now doubted herself.

"Odakota huh? What kind of name is that?"

He looked back at her and held out his arms while looking down at himself, then looking around at the surrounding areas.

"What you can't speak?" she shook her head, "Ohh yeah ok, I get it. You can talk to me now."

"Phew, thank you, I was never any good with charades! But I'm glad you got it. You can just call me Kota, that's what all my friends call me" he said with a great big smile.

It was hard to not smile when Kota smiled, he just seemed like such a likeable guy, and his smile could light the way through a black tunnel.

"So what does that mean? I know a lot of Native American names have special meanings…"

He smiled, "why yes they do, and mine means friend. I'm a pretty good guy to have around, or at least that's what I've been told."

She smiled "finally, I knew it was there" he laughed.

Her smile got bigger, the tension she was giving off started to ease.

"We are almost there, no worries, not much more talking" he laughed.

"I guess I'm sorry, I shouldn't take this out on everyone. It's not like you were there anyways."

He suddenly looked away from her and his smile disappeared. She knew what it meant, he didn't even have to say it. The fact that he had a smile on his face since the moment she saw him and that it was now gone meant he had been there, at least that was the only thing she concluded.

"So, just how many of you were there letting this happen?"

"OK OK THAT'S ENOUGH. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU LEFT HER TOO, DON'T YOU EVER FORGET THAT!" a voice from behind them yelled.

She was shocked, just who did he think HE was. Actually, who was he?

"Cheta knock it off, go back to the house!" Kota barked.

"No, she needs to shut up, seriously, she has no clue what she's even talking about, remember, YOU left!" he said as he stared her down.

"So I assume you were also one of the cowards?"

He squinted his eyes at her and started to growl at her. It was a deep growl coming from deep within his chest. Her eyes near popped out of her head.

"It's, it's you!! You're the one that's been growling in the woods these last two days. What is wrong with you? Do you get some sick pleasure out of scaring people?"

He laughed and looked at Kota, "she really is crazy isn't she?"

"CHETA!" Kota snapped at him.

"Whatever, I know what you guys are, you're all a bunch of JOKES that can't even take care of a chump like Chris."

She recognized the surroundings so she started to walk off by herself. Kota started to follow her when Cheta stopped him.

"NO, she knows everything let her go, she's a big girl she can take care of herself… oh WAIT no she can't!! She'd be dead by now if it weren't for us!"

"Go to hell and bring all your little boys with you!"

She got out of the woods and started to head for her car when she noticed another boy heading for her car.

"Ugh you guys are everywhere. Get away from my car, what do you want?"

"I just want to ask, that you not lose all faith in other people and things unknown. Sometimes we don't always understand everything but it doesn't mean that there aren't actual reasons or meanings to that which we don't understand. Having an open mind and heart are some of the hardest things to achieve in life, but I honestly believe, with all of my being, that you're someone special enough that can."

She just stared up at him in total awe. His words were so insightful and kind, she had assumed they were all immature, uneducated overgrown children.

He smiled down at her "I'm Alo, and if you would ever like to just talk, I would be more than happy to listen" he smiled again.

She had an overwhelming urge to just spill everything she was thinking to him, to maybe even confuse to him that she might have over reacted, but now felt like to much of a drama queen to even go back there. Never mind the fact that she had told one of them to go to hell and to bring all his friends with him. She gasped and covered her mouth, she was realizing just how immature and extremely rude she had been after what they had done for her. She was ashamed of herself.

"I have to go now" she said as she looked down and fiddled with the door handle.

Alo walked over and opened the door for her, "anytime you need, I'll be around."

She nodded her head and got into her car. How was she going to help Sarafeena with anything after what she had just been through? It was now getting pretty late, Katy opened her cell to call Sarafeena and saw that she had four missed calls from her. She hit the call button and tried to come up with a legitimate reason to not go to her house. But as soon as Sarafeena picked up, as soon as she heard her voice she started to cry....


	8. Chapter 8

Track's to set the mood/or used;

Then - Brad Paisley

Bella's Lullaby - Carter Burwell

I'm Alive - Kenny Chesney

** {heart} much love to K. Elizabeth

*** Suggestions and questions welcome! :-)

*****************************************************

"Katy, what is wrong? Where are you? Are you ok?"

"I, I…"

"Where are you? I will come get you."

"No, I'm on my way to your house now. I'm like 10 minutes away."

"You should pull over till you stop crying, I don't want you to get into an accident or anything. I will stay on the phone with you till you get here if you want?"

She pulled over and took a couple deep breaths.

"What happened? Did you see Seth? Obviously, you have your cell back. So what happened? Did he say something? I knew you shouldn't have gone back, you should have just waited for him to bring it to you. He was mad you were there, wasn't he?

"I uh ran into Chris" she said softly.

"I'll come get you, just tell me where you are."

"No, I'm on my way, seriously, five minutes."

"Ok, I will be waiting outside."

"No, just have the light on, you don't need to be outside."

"Ok, drive safe, please."

They hung up at the same time and Sarafeena ran down the stairs. She turned the outside light on and went and sat on the porch. Katy's car pulled up and Sarafeena got up and headed down towards the drive way. Katy got out and started to cry again, Sarafeena wrapped her arms around her.

"I told you to wait inside," she sniffed.

Sarafeena smiled and pulled her towards the house. They walked in and ran up the stairs.

"What happened? Did he talk to you?" Her eyes grew wider "did he hurt you?"

"He, he tried to kill me. He choked me till I passed out. I woke up and Seth, Doug and two others were standing over me."

Sarafeena stood up, "where is he now? What did they do with him? They must have turned him into the police! I should call them and tell them what he did to me."

"Sarafeena, I don't know what they did to him, but I don't think it consisted of turning him into the police. When I came to, he was lying on the ground not too far from me, uh he wasn't moving."

"What? Do you think they…"

"I really don't know, and to be honest I don't care, do you?"

"Well no, not really. I mean as long as he can't hurt anyone, like they didn't just let him go."

"No, I know they didn't just let him go, I heard Seth tell them to bring him to Sam, and when I talked to Sam he just danced around the question of where Chris was."

"Who is Sam?"

"He's much older, well at least he looks it, and some of the guys kind of look to him for answers, or orders, like he's their boss or something. It's like how Doug acted with Seth. Ya know they are pretty weird. I think you were right, that we don't know much about them and we should just stay away from them."

"Ok, I mean I don't think I will be heading up there any time soon, and I haven't ever seen them around town. And as long as I never see Chris again, I don't see any need to talk to them again, right? Hey, change of subject; I looked up all those flowers. Here is the list of the meanings."

She handed the list to Katy;

_Violets ~ Watchfulness, Faithfulness, I'll always be true  
Yellow and red tulips ~ (red) Believe me, Declaration of love (yellow) There's sunshine in your smile  
Primrose ~ I can't live without you  
Azalea ~ Take care of yourself, Fragile Passion  
Pink camellia ~ Longing for you  
Gloxinia ~ Love at first sight  
Lily of the valley ~ Sweetness, Return to happiness, You've made my life complete  
Jonquil ~ Love me, Desire, Sympathy  
Forget-me-not ~ True Love_

_1. insane person, or jealous  
2. who loves me immensely  
3. scribbled out what she had for number three._

Katy looked over the list and nodded her head. "That is quite the list, what are your thoughts?"

"Well, I mean I know I'm probably just grasping at straws here, but what am I supposed to think?"

"Well, maybe, maybe someone just left you flowers."

"Ok, and the song? You heard the words…"

"What was number three on your list?"

"It was a who, but I'm pretty sure that's impossible. Least I pray that it is." She walked out onto the balcony, "who could have gotten up here?" she looked around. "Ya know, after everything that's gone on I don't think you should be alone tonight. Why don't you just stay here? Maybe we can even skip tomorrow and just hang? I mean I know I wouldn't mind one more day, and I know you need some time to get it together."

"I think that might be a great idea" she said while still slightly shakeing.

Sarafeena smiled and headed back into her room. "I know I have a sleeping bag around here somewhere" she laughed.

"A sleeping bag, who you kidding, I got your bed!"

They both laughed and started to get ready for bed, "so, the flowers, the list? What are your thoughts?"

"I need to put my thoughts to rest tonight, we can talk more tomorrow. Good night" she hugged Sarafeena and tucked herself into bed. Sarafeena went over to close the balcony doors, when she saw a shadow, one she knew she had seen before. Her pulse started to race, her breathing became erratic, she took a step forward out onto the balcony and slowly leaned over and grabbed the flashlight while keeping both eyes on the shadow. She looked down only for a second to turn on the flashlight and quickly pointed the light in the direction of the shadow but it was gone. She ran over to the edge and shined the light all over the place. There was nothing there, she was starting to feel sick to her stomach, she quickly returned to the doors, shutting them tight and locking them she then ran to the bath room and began throwing up. When she was finished she laid down on the bathroom floor curling into a ball, wishing and praying it wasn't him, just the thought of him made her ill again. She laid there curled in a ball till she heard a tugging sound at the balcony doors. She shot up and ran back into her room to make sure Katy was still alright, she was still sound asleep and the doors were still closed and locked. She peered out on to the balcony searching for any sign that someone had been there, that she had seen him. There was no sign that anyone had been there, she closed the curtains and went back into the bathroom. She grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills and popped two into her mouth and swallowed. She returned to her bed to see Katy still sound asleep, she smiled and got into the bed, she took a couple deep breaths slowly exhaling all the pain, anger and fear away, she drifted off to sleep within minutes.

~Thursday

Katy woke up and smiled when she saw Sarafeena curled up into a little ball next to her. She looked so innocent and pure, like an angel while she lay there fast asleep. She got out of bed very carefully as to not wake her, she thought she had been through enough and needed the extra sleep. Not only had she just gotten over her own terrifying experience, she was now thrust back into it with everything that had happened to Katy. Katy walked over and opened the balcony doors and saw a set of new flowers, these ones weren't beautiful, these ones were actually dead. She quickly went out and grabbed the bouquet, she threw them as far as she could out into the forest. She didn't want Sarafeena seeing them at all. What kind of sick joke is Seth playing now? Were these actually for her instead of Sarafeena, something to scare her from telling Sarafeena anything she had learned yesterday? The rain started to sprinkle down on her, she sat down and starred off into the forest.

She shook her head, "It couldn't have been him. He did save my life, he did stay with her, he did go to the hospital to be with her, and those beautiful flowers and the song, the lyrics sounded like total devotion…" then she remembered the look in his eyes, when he opened up his heart to her, she remembered what she saw… it was Sarafeena. He loved her, what he was telling her had to of been true, there was no way he would have purposely let Chris hurt her. She hung her head in shame, what had she done? She got up and went back inside, she shut the doors and went over to the bathroom.

Katy stepped out of the shower and heard the door close. She assumed Sarafeena had woken up and went down to get some breakfast, not what she saw when she walked out of the bathroom. It was the dead flowers sitting on the end of the bed. She stared around the room to see if anyone was still in there. The balcony doors were shut, nothing seemed out of place except those flowers. She grabbed them and a pair of scissors and began to cut up the flowers and threw them into the trash. She took the trash bag out and tied it up and left it by the door to go downstairs. She finished getting dressed and walked over to wake Sarafeena to see what she wanted for breakfast.

"Sarafeena, time to wake up, I need to know what you want for breakfast… I promise I'm a really good cook!"

Sarafeena didn't budge. She leaned over and shook her lightly.

"Hey, wake up sleepy head."

Still no movement, she was beginning to worry, "SARAFEENA, WAKE UP" she shouted.

Still nothing, she searched down to find her wrist to make sure there was still and pulse, and then leaned in closer to make sure she was still breathing, she could feel the breath coming out of her nose. What if the person who had left the flowers did something to her, even with Katy in the next room, she was beginning to feel helpless and horrible that she had let something happen to her again, this time right under her own nose. She shook her so furiously, so much so that she rocked her right out from under the covers.

"Sarafeena, pleaaaaaase wake up!!" She rushed over and locked the balcony doors and her bedroom door, she didn't want to chance whoever it was coming in while her back was turned.

She ran into the bathroom to get some water to throw on her thinking it might help wake her up, as she grabbed the cup a bottle fell to the floor. She picked it up and looked at what it was. It was Flunitrazepam, which she had actually learned about in chemistry class. It was normally prescribed to people who had severe insomnia, it had sedative, hypnotic, and skeletal muscle relaxant properties and if not taken correctly could be deadly. She checked the date on the bottle then opened it to take a count of how many had been taken, she came to the conclusion that five were missing in four days. She immediately knew that she had taken one too many last night, otherwise she would have been able to wake her after shaking her and yelling at her like she had. She sprinted back into the room and reached for the phone, she saw the little piece of paper sitting there with Dr. Cullen's name and a number underneath it. She thought it couldn't hurt to give him a call and see what he suggested. She dialed the number and waited.

"Hello, this is Dr. Cullen, who's this?"

"Katy, I'm a friend of Sarafeena Morgan, I found your number next to her phone and umm ahh, ummm…"

"Ok, ok, calm down, first, is everything ok?"

"No, she won't wake up."

"What do you mean, is she hurt" his voice turning more sturn and serious.

"I don't think so, I don't know, she won't move, but I know she is breathing and has a pulse. I think she took too many pills last night."

"Why, would you think that and what kind of pills?"

"I found the bottle in the bathroom and counted them, there is one extra missing, it's Flunitrazepam!"

He sighed loudly, "Ok, this is what I want you to do, take her pulse again, this time count how many beats per a minute you feel. I am getting my things together as we speak and heading to her house. Is her father still home?"

"I counted fifty five beats." The doctor let out another sigh, this one sounded more like a sigh of relief. "I don't know if her father is home, I haven't been outside of the room yet."

"I'm on my way as we speak, stay on the phone with me and let me know if there are any changes in her condition." About eight minutes went by, "I'm here, come let me in, be quite though, we don't want to alarm Henry if we don't have too."

She quietly ran down the stairs and opened the door, the handsome Dr. Cullen stood there looking at her with his intense honey colored eyes.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come in, she's up stairs." As soon as she invited him in he ran up the stairs, he was at the top by the time she had turned from closeing and relocking the door. She followed suit and ran up the stairs to make sure she was there to help with whatever needed to be done. She walked into the room to see the Doctor already kneeling next to the bed taking her vitals. He reached down into his bag and pulled out a tiny little bottle and a needle. Her eyes got wider just from the sight of it.

"Maybe you should have a seat over there" Dr. Cullen pointed towards the chair across the room.

"No, I'm fine, I'm here for her if she needs me" she said as she picked up Sarafeena's other hand.

He took out a thin rubber string and tied it around her arm, he measured out a dosage from the bottle and just as he went to stick it in her arm Katy turned her head and winced. He untied the sting and started to clean up his stuff, carefully putting the needle into a white case and throwing his gloves into a clear plastic bag then shoving both back into his bag. He caught her watching his every move, she was now stareing at the bag, moved his face into the line of her gaze.

"I'm very careful, I wouldn't want to leave anything around here for Henry to see that I've been here. Remember we don't want to worry him again if this was some kind of mistake."

She shook her head in agreement, and then they both turned their attention to Sarafeena as she took a deep breath and started to squirm around. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Katy sitting next to her, she smiled, as she turned her head and saw Dr. Cullen she shot straight up in her bed and moved closer towards her pillows.

"Its ok Sarafeena, I called him."

"What, why would you do that?" she started to notice the pain in her arm, she looked down and she could see the where the string had been tied, then she saw the tiny pin mark from where the needle had been injected. She looked up at Dr. Cullen "Did you inject me with something?" she asked angrily.

"Yes, I had to, your vitals were slipping to much for my comfort, I didn't want to chance you slipping into a coma."

Her eyes widened, "A what? Why the hell would I have slipped into a coma?"

Katy flashed the bottle in her face, "so whats the meaning of you taking to many of these things? How many times have you done that? Were you trying to…"

Sarafeena cut her off, "Of course I wasn't. I just couldn't sleep and I thought that taking two wasn't that big of a deal. I wasn't at all trying anything, I swear." She turned and looked at Dr. Cullen, "honestly, I really wasn't."

He smiled, "its ok, I believe you. But now you know not to mess around, when a prescription says something, follow it. I'm just glad your friend here decided to call me when she had."

"Oh my God, Henry, does he know?"

"No, I don't even think he is home, his car wasn't outside."

She sighed in relief, "I have already put him through too much, I would hate myself forever if he found out about this."

"Don't worry about it, I won't say a thing, but, I am taking these pills with me. The Doctor should have never given you these in the first place."

"Thank you so much for everything. I never got to say Thank you for helping me the other night, it seems as if you have become my savior." She said with a small grin.

He chuckled, "I wouldn't say that, if it wasn't for Seth, I wouldn't have gotten there in time, nor would have the others. He and your friend here are more your saviors than I."

He got up and headed for the door, "I will walk you out" Katy told him.

She followed him down the stairs, "Do you really believe what she told us? I know she has been through so much in the last couple weeks, with her move here, and then the attack and now this."

"I didn't help matters either" Katy said as she staired at the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"The guy who attacked her on the beach, he, uh… he tried to kill me yesterday" she lifted and tilted her head back, you could still see the red lines from where his hand had gripped her neck.

"WHAT?! Are you ok, how did you get away? Where is he?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but I felt horrible when I told Sarafeena last night, putting all that much more stress and pressure on her I'm sure didn't help matters. And…"

His cell phone rang, he looked down to see who it was, "Excuse me, I have to take this. I am so sorry, I have to go, it was the hospital, but listen, you keep my number and if you need anything, please call me! I am so happy your ok, if the police need any help, or have any questions, please have them call me as well. Thank you for calling me, and for being such an amazing friend to her."

He opened the door and ran out to his car before she could even get in a Thank you of her own. Katy locked the door back up and headed back up to Sarafeena's room. As she got closer to the door she could hear the song playing, "Now you're my whole life, now you're my whole world, and I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl, Like a river meets the sea, stronger than it's ever been" she pushed open the door to see Sarafeena staring at the list while sniffing the flowers.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Do you think… do you think it's possible," she stared down at the list again, "could he even… I mean someone like me?" she turned and questioned Katy.

"Ok, ok, enough of the list lets go down and eat something. I can hear your stomach growling from here." She took a quick peek out the windows of the balcony doors just out of habit now, then turned and grabbed her hand. "Let's go!"

They went downstairs and Katy began to make breakfast, eggs, French toast, bacon, and fresh fruit. She wasn't kidding when she said she was a good cook. Sarafeena just sat there totally dazed off into her own little world. Katy knew exactly what she was thinking about, and also knew the question wasn't going to stop coming up. She was fighting with herself as to whether she should tell her the truth or keep her in the dark about Seth and what she had found out.

"Hey how about we have a girl's day after we eat? Ya know, like nails, hair, and shopping? Sarafeena, Hey, what do you think? I know it would help me out."

As soon as she said it would help her, Sarafeena's attention immediately turned back to Katy. She got up and went over to the stove, "Hey, let me finish up, you have had a rough couple days too. I'm probably not as good a cook as you, but I can finish up!" Katy smiled and sat down at the table, Sarafeena looked over her shoulder, "Yes, a girl's day would be awesome."

They finished up their now late breakfast and headed up to get ready to go out. Sarafeena washed up and got dressed while Katy looked around out on the balcony again.

"Ok, I'm ready to go" Sarafeena said with a smile. "Hey, what's this?" she pointed to the bag near her door.

"Oh, that's just your trash, it was full so I pulled the bag to throw it into your trash can outside" Katy said as she grabbed the bag out of her hands. "Lock the balcony doors, ok? I'm going to throw this in your can, so I'll be outside waiting for you."

Katy ran down the stairs and out the front door while Sarafeena went over and locked up the balcony doors. As she turned to head out of her room, she saw one of the dead black rotted roses lying on her floor. She looked over at the flowers in the vase, which were all still perfectly beautiful, how had this one died so quickly? Where did it come from she questioned. She picked it up and ran down the stairs. She locked the door behind her and got into Katy's waiting car.

"What is that?" Katy asked.

"Oh, I found this on the floor in my room, I think it's one of the roses from the bunch I got the other day. But it's already died, while the rest are still fully alive."

"Oh, that's not uncommon, with as many flowers as there are, that one might not have reached the water. I think I actually pulled it out, and I must have missed the trash when I went to throw it away. I'm sorry." She was trying her best to protect her, she didn't know why but she felt this overwhelming need to protect her, maybe it was just her own nature to want to be there and protect her friends, but she oddly felt more connected to her, like a younger sister.

"So where are we going first?"

"Well I thought hair, then shopping, then nails last so we don't mess them up!"

"Great thinking" she laughed, "I would have totally gone nails first!"

Katy made sure to keep the day busy, she didn't want Sarafeena having any time to start thinking about the flowers again. She still hadn't decided what to do about the answers. Was she going to tell her the truth, that Seth had left the flowers, that he was in love with her, or was she going to steer her clear of him and his world?

Katy waited in the car while Sarafeena went into the resturaunt to get the food. Katy started to think about how she had treated all the guys on the reservation again, how horrible she had been to them. She started to make plans to go back up there and properly appologize to them all. She closed her eyes and leaned forward as she pictured Dougs face the last time she saw him, how heartbroken he looked. Where did he go? Why did he walk off into the woods? Her thoughts were cut off when Sarafeena came out of the restaurant with their bags of food.

"I'm sorry, it took them forever to understand what I wanted. My Chinese is very limited and they didn't seem to understand me… or my immature humor."

Katy smiled, "Yep, let's go, I am starving" she said as she started to pull out of the lot. A couple miles down the road as she turned to get onto the highway she thought she caught a glimpse of Alo the guy from the reservation. She shook her head as she stared into the rearview mirror.

"Everything ok?" Sarafeena asked as she turned and looked out the back window.

"Yeah, I just thought I saw a dog or something."

~ Thursday night

They had just finished their dinner and were now upstairs, Sarafeena was looking at the list again, while Katy was over looking at her pictures trying to avoid the Seth conversation she knew was coming up. Sarafeena opened the doors to the balcony and walked out to admire the beautiful night. Katy followed her with the intent of telling her about Seth, she had decided that it was probably better that she be honest with her, than lie to her and potentially lose her as a friend. She didn't think anything would happen, she knew Seth loved her, he was safe for her, she thought. They heard rustling in the bushes below. Sarafeena had a different feeling this time, it was unlike the nights before. She wasn't scared and she didn't feel threatened, but Katy grabbed her hand and pulled her back into her room locking the balcony doors behind them. Katy started to doubt her thoughts of Sarafeena being safe with Seth, safe with anyone. It seemed like trouble followed her. She noticed Sarafeena intensely rubbing her forehead and eyes then she winced.

"Are you ok? Do you have a headache all of a sudden?"

"No, no, it's not that. I just have something in my head, and it's really loud."

Katy laughed, "something in your head, huh? What have I gotten myself into?" she laughed.

Sarafeena smiled, "So do you still think it was Seth that left them?" she asked in out of nowhere.

She sighed, "I really don't know anymore. I didn't ask because you told me not too remember. I mean it could have been anyone who can climb, ya know?"

"Yeah but you said…"

"Forget what I said" she snapped at her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just still a little worked up about today and yesterday."

She had changed her mind, with what she had seen of Seth's world, she didn't think anyone would be safe in it let alone Sarafeena, no matter how much Seth might love her, she wouldn't be safe there. Look at what she had been through already, she wasn't going to help add to it.

"Don't be sorry, I should be the one apologizing and I totally know what you're going through, but you're stronger than I am, you won't shut down. And I am here to make sure you don't" she said with a large smile. She got up and sat down next to Katy and hugged her, "I couldn't have gotten through this without you, you mean so much to me!"

Katy smiled and put her head down on Sarafeena's shoulder. "I think we should just try and forget about the last week, except for some of today, because that was just so much fun! What would you say to going out tomorrow night? Have some fun, DANCE" she said with a huge smile.

"Yes, Yes I want to dance, I need to dance, I can't take this anymore. I have gone through so much to get past this kind of behavior, so I say It's Onnn!" she laughed. "We are going to cause so much trouble you know."

"Oh, I know, that's what I'm looking forward to the most. But I should get going, WE have school tomorrow young lady!"

Sarafeena smiled "yes WE do" she leaned her face close to Katy's.

Katy hugged her and got up, she still had the list in her hand. "Can we just go ahead and throw this out? I mean we are going to forget the whole week, right?"

"Yes, but I'm going to keep the flowers. They're pretty amazing and they make me smile!" She grabbed at her forehead again.

"You sure you're ok?" Katy asked as she walked out of her room.

"Yeah, I'm uh fine, my eyes are probably just tired or over dried, I was starring at the computer screen for the longest time yesterday."

"Ok, as long as you think your ok, I'm going to head out." She leaned to open the front door, "so do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"No, that's ok, thank you, I'll just meet you at school. Are you going to be ok?" she hugged Katy again.

"I am fine, don't worry about me, and forget those flowers. If anything happens tonight make sure you wake your Dad, and call me! I will get here ASAP."

Sarafeena giggled "and what are you going to do? You gonna save me from the big bad wolf?" she laughed louder. "I will see you tomorrow, now go get in your car, its cold out here!"

Katy turned and ran down the stairs over to her car. She got in and waved but Sarafeena didn't budge. She waited till Katy's car was half way down the street, then she bent over and let out a long groan.

"Get out of my head" she moaned. She looked around and couldn't see anything, but it was louder again.

She walked back into the house closing the door slowly while still peaking outside. She turned the lights off and locked all the locks. She stopped in the kitchen real quick to get some water when she thought she saw a shadow move outside the kitchen window. She ran upstairs and flung open the balcony doors. She grabbed at her head again, it was so loud it was deafening, she couldn't hear anything else. It was so loud, she thought she could hear some words, maybe some lyrics, but how was that even possible, they didn't sound like any song lyrics, she took a deep breath and stepped back, could it be voices, she thought to herself.

"Who is out here?" she called out. She couldn't hear herself so she wasn't sure how loud she was, but it couldn't have been too loud, because her father didn't come barreling through her bedroom door. She went back into her room and grabbed her flash light, she shined it all over the place, squinting to try to help her sight, which it wasn't at all. She sighed and went back in her room locking the doors behind her and drawing the curtains. She wasn't too worried about it because she wasn't getting the same threatening feeling she had the other night when she had heard something out there. She laid down in her bed, trying to block it out, but there was nothing she could do, she even tried to focus on something, anything to get it to stop, but nothing was helping. She had to get it out of her head.

She got up and moved over to her computer, she opened up the music program she had on her computer. It was time to get this song out of her head once and for all. She sat down and closed her eyes, it was now so loud as if the song was flowing right out of her radio. She typed in all the correct notes and tried harder to hear the very faint words but couldn't make any of them out. She went down stairs to her piano and plugged her lap top in. She slid a disk into her lap top, threw on her head phones and began to play. Everything she played was burned right onto the disk she had put in, by the time she was finished the sounds in her head had faded away. She could hear the crickets and bullfrogs outside. She sighed and smiled in relief. She was extremely curious as to what brought the song back, she hadn't heard it since the day in class with Bella. She was intrigued that Bella might have prompted the song in class, but what had prompted it so strongly tonight? She slid another disk in her drive and made another copy of the song, she intended on giving it to Bella, she was curious if it was the same song Bella had been hearing. It was time to get some answers to those questions, how had Bella heard the song when she wasn't even trying to share, and how had she heard it before when it was something in Sarafeena's head? She then remembered how Bella said it sounded like the song her boyfriend had written for her, who was her boyfriend? And had he actually written the same song? She was ready for the answers and whatever they brought with them. She was sick of the person she was becoming, she was stronger than this. The things she had already gone through in her young life made her a stronger person than this. How did she get so lost she thought to herself? She closed her eyes and apologized to her mother for letting this overcome her again.

"Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life; define yourself." she repeated to herself out loud.

She finished off the cd's and headed upstairs. As she walked back into her room she stared at the balcony, she wasn't going to let whatever it was win. It was such a beautiful clear night, the sky was lit up beautifully by the almost full moon. She pulled the curtains and opened the doors, closed her eyes and took a huge deep breath. Her eyes popped open as she looked around. She had smelled that scent before, the same scent that was on her sheets. There was nothing out there, which she could see at least. She inhaled another deep breath, the scent seemed to calm her, ease her thoughts. She left one of the doors slightly open, she was hoping the scent would seep into her room and help her fall asleep. She flipped on the radio for the first time all day, Kenny Chesney's 'I'm Alive' was fitting for the night she thought. She wrapped her arms around herself and swayed back and forth with the music, while closing her eyes and humming to the music. She basically had rocked herself sleepy, she went over and threw herself into her bed like she had earlier in the day, she inhaled taking in the scent again then rested her head on the pillow slowly drifting off to sleep...


	9. Chapter 9

Track's to set the mood/or used;

Everybodys Here - Brad Paisley

Girls just want to have fun - Cyndi Lauper

Every breath you take - Police

Jesu, joy of man's desire - Yo Yo Ma

God bless the broken road - Rascal Flatts

** {heart} much love to K. Elizabeth

*** Suggestions and questions welcome! :-)

*****************************************************

~Friday

The radio sang "I'm still breathing and my heart's still beating, I might as well start living again" she knew this was a whole new day, a day to restart her life, again. She got up, took her shower and headed downstairs. Her father had just finished making his breakfast, he turned to head to the table when he saw her standing there in the door way. He almost dropped his plate of food when she walked over and hugged him even squeezed him.

"Good morning Dad." she said with a smile

He had to wipe his eyes, was he really seeing this, was she actually there.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked

"Uhh umm, scrambled eggs, bacon and waffles" he stuttered out.

"Sounds great, I'm pretty hungry" she smiled again

He came over with a plate full of food and a glass of milk. He lightly bumped into her to make sure she was real, that she was actually sitting there. He sat across from her and just watched her eat.

"Aren't you going to eat Dad?" she asked

He smiled, "I love you."

She got up and went over to hug him again, this time even tighter. "I'm sorry for..."

He cut her off, "You're not sorry for anything, and never apologize for how you feel. I'm always here for you no matter what." he gave her a quick squeeze.

"Well I'm off to school, so I will see you later. I love you Dad."

She was out the door before he could reply. She wanted to get through this day as quickly as possible. There was going to be attention overload, and questions galore. She called Katy to let her know she was on her way there, Katy was ecstatic.

"I will meet you outside, we will get through this together." Katy told her.

As promised Katy was waiting for her outside when she got there. She was standing under a huge bright pink umbrella. It had started to rain again that morning. The day she decides to go back to school the weather decides to be horrible. Katy walked over to her car and held out the umbrella, it was certainly big enough for the both of them.

"If you need anything, text my cell" Katy told her.

First four classes weren't as bad as she thought. She had to explain some things, and she had to show people her stitches, which all the boys thought were so cool. Lunch time came before she knew it, she walked in with her hoodie up to try to stay incognito, but that didn't work. She was surrounded by people trying to find out which parts of the gossip were true. Katy and Amy came right over and cleared a way for her. They all sat down to start their lunch. Katy noticed that they were getting a lot of attention from a certain table that never paid attention to anyone in the café but themselves. She nudged Amy to make sure she wasn't just seeing things but Amy confirmed her thoughts. Sarafeena could tell something was going on.

"What's up guys?" she asked

"Well it's probably nothing, but the Cullen's never notice anyone but themselves, and they have been watching us ever since we sat down." Katy told her.

They all took a glance over at the table, which at that time the only one looking at her was Edward.

"What's his deal? He was staring at me the other day, he looked as if someone was killing his dog right in front of him. Is that a normal look for him?" she asked snidely.

"No, not really, he normally just doesn't pay attention to anyone but Bella and his brothers and sisters."

"Well I'm getting sick of it." Sarafeena said

"Everyone stares at you." Katy noted.

"Yeah but at least they talk to me, I can't stand it when people just stare and never take the next step to talk to you."

Just then the bell rang to end lunch. The girls got up and left the café before the boys could hoard around Sarafeena. She had become quite annoyed with these boys. She appreciated their kindness, but it was getting overwhelming to her. She wasn't helpless, she was very capable of doing things herself and these boys weren't allowing her any space. She practically ran to her last class, for two reasons; to get away from the boys, and to give Bella the cd she had made her last night.

Bella walked in and smiled as soon as she saw Sarafeena. "I'm so glad you're ok, I heard what happened to you. Sam is a really amazing guy."

She thought, Woah, wait Sam? She was told it was Seth who saved her, and how did Bella know Sam?

"You, you know him?"

"Yeah, I've known him for awhile, he's friends with my, uhh friends husband."

"Oh, do you know Seth too?"

Bella smiled, "yes of course I know Seth. How do you know him?"

"Oh, I don't know him, but he um, well I think, umm never mind."

She smiled and took out her lap top and set it on the table. She looked to the front of the class but still no teacher. She remembered the disk in her bag.

"Here I made this for you." She shoved the cd at her.

"What's this?" she asked with a smile

"It's that song I told you about last time I saw you. I decided to finally get it all out, and I know it's been awhile but I thought you said you wanted to hear it. I could've been wrong, I'm sorry'"

"No, no, thank you, I would love to hear it" she looked up and still no teacher. "Can I play it in my lap top? She asked.

"Yep, I actually recorded it right to my lap top. It should work fine in any PC, Dvd player, or CD player. Please let me know what you think." she said with a smile.

The teacher began his lesson while Bella tried to figure out how to listen to it while not disturbing the class. This was going to be impossible since she didn't have any headphones with her.

"I will listen to it this weekend" she whispered.

Sarafeena smiled, "Ok, that's cool, let me know what you think."

This class flew by as well, Sarafeena and Bella walked out together. When they both got out the door Edward was standing there waiting for Bella. He was staring at Sarafeena again, this time she noticed his eyes were already blood red, when she took a closer look at Bella her eyes were the same odd color. She had never seen that color eyes before, let alone on two different people at the same time. Eyes were so easy to read and to remember for her, she believed, no two were ever the same and always told the truth. Her thoughts were cut short.

"Sarafeena, hey, you in there?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry" she replied while shaking off the daze of her thoughts.

"This is my boyfriend, Edward."

Sarafeena smiled and held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you Edward."

Edward reached out his hand, and grasped hers but only for a second before pulling it back so sharply as if it burned him.

"Hello" was all he managed to get out.

He stared at Bella so intently like they were having their own private conversation without speaking. A lot of people around these parts seemed to do this.

"Well we have to be going, I will listen to your song when I get back from my trip, I'm going out of town tonight. Have a great weekend." She said with a pleasant smile.

"Bye, it was nice to meet you Edward." she said as they walked away.

He threw a quick wave back at her while not even looking. They were walking pretty quickly. She began to wonder if she had done something wrong. She couldn't have said anything wrong, she hardly said anything to him at all. Then she remembered how cold his skin felt, his reaction to touching her was hers as well. She wanted to pull back but he beat her to it. There was something defiantly off about Edward, could he be the one who brought her the flowers? Was he acting so weird because he didn't want Bella to know that he liked her? She rushed home to get ready to go out, she was looking forward to a fun night with Katy, a night filled with great music to dance to and great friends. She had no clue where they were going so she decided to dress up yet be comfortable, she hadn't done that since she moved to this town. She put on her shortest jean skirt, and a bright green halter top, it emphasized her beautiful emerald eyes, the shirt hung down extremely low in the front exposing just enough cleavage to give every guy the wrong idea. She threw her hair up into a messy bun showing off her sun kissed bare back. By the time she was done primping herself up, it was almost time to meet Katy. She ran downstairs fixed herself something to eat, and by the time she was done she heard the horn of Katy's car beeping at her. She scribbled down a quick note for her dad:

_Dad- went out with Katy, will be back late.  
Love you always,  
Sarafeena_

She ran back upstairs grabbed her black Jimmy Choo's and ran back down the stairs out the front door. She ran over and jumped in the car.

"Can't even put your shoes on before you leave?"

"Ha ha, I was running late, and there's no way I would have been able to run down those stairs in these shoes!" She held up one of the shoes while slipping the other on.

"Oh My God, are those seriously Jimmy Choo's? Where the hell did you get those?" Sarafeena laughed, "Oh wait, you're from New York City, I forgot, everyone must have those kind of things lying around."

Sarafeena laughed again, "No, actually I don't think they do, these are my moms, I don't really have any place around here to wear them, so I thought tonight would be fun to get all dressed up and wear them. Where are we going anyways? I had no idea a town like this had any clubs."

"That's because it doesn't. We are going to a bar in the next town over, they should let us in, least I heard they are pretty lax on checking id.'s."

"Oh, no worries, I have a fake anyways."

"A What? Where did you get that?"

Sarafeena winked at her and laughed, "I know people, I'm kind of a big deal back home!" she laughed even louder.

Katy shook her head, "I have a bad feeling about you, you are going to be the death of me" they both laughed.

Katy leaned over and turned on the radio, it was a really old song yet they both looked at each other and started to sing along with the lyrics, although it sounded more like screaming…

"_Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have_

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun_"

By the time they got to the bar Sarafeena had forgotten all about the day and the questions that had still been lingering in her head. She was ready to have a good time and forget all her worries, but was she ready for what came next?

************************

~Friday night

They obviously weren't twenty-one, nothing about them said they were anywhere close to being twenty-one, but they were in the bar none the less. The guys at the door took one look at the two girls and knew they weren't the right age, but as soon as Sarafeena flashed her mesmerizing smile and batted her beautiful eyes, the moved out of the way and let them both in.

"Have a good time ladies" one of the said.

They sized up the place and the people there. They immediately noticed people they each knew. Sarafeena noticed that Emmett Cullen sitting at the bar and Katy noticed Alo standing off to the side with a couple other guys who appeared to be the same size as him. She couldn't make out who the others were though. Katy felt drawn to talk to Alo, she felt she could tell him anything.

"Hey, I think I'm going to get some fresh air, this place is pretty stuffy" Katy told Sarafeena.

"Ok, you want me to go with you?"

Katy could see that Sarafeena was thrilled to be there, her eyes looked like a child's on Christmas morning.

"No, it's cool, I'll come back in, in a little while."

Sarafeena smiled as she turned and set her sights on the dance floor. Katy got the attention of Alo and walked outside. He made up some excuse and told the other guys he was heading back to the reservation.

"Hey," he rested his hand on her shoulder. "I'm Alo, remember we met yesterday?" his smile was so charming, she couldn't help but smile in return.

"Uh, yeah, I remember, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm great thanks, what about you? Are you, uh, ok?"

"Yeah, I went and talked to a friend, we spent yesterday together, it was something we both needed. Um, could you, uhh…" she swallowed the gum she had been chewing.

"Remember I said you could talk to me about anything," he said as he picked up her hand. Just his touch had calmed her so much, the way Doug could, he smiled. "I won't judge you or anything you say."

"Can you tell Doug I'm sorry, and maybe Seth too, yeah Seth too, OH and Kota, he was trying so hard to be nice and I was nothing but rude, and to Jake to, I pushed him, OH MY GOD, I pushed him, I can't believe I was so mean and so rude, so judgmental…"

"Ok ok, breathe there little one."

She took a deep breath and looked up at him, "Sorry, I tend to ramble when I'm nervous."

"There is no need to be nervous, I'm here for you and whatever you need."

"So will you tell them, that I'm very, very sorry? I feel so ashamed of myself."

Her eyes grew wider, and she covered her mouth. Why had she just told him that? It was as if she couldn't keep her mouth shut even when she wanted to, not because she was nervous, but because she just couldn't stop herself from talking to him, trusting him. It felt very freeing for her, but at the same time, embarrassing.

"I can certainly tell Seth, Kota and Jake, but Doug, he isn't here right now, but I will be sure to let him know if, I mean when he comes back."

"Wait, where is he, and what do you mean if he comes back? Is he ok, when did he leave?"

Alo reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder again, "Calm down, he is ok, he just had to go up to the reservation in Toronto for a little while."

She found herself almost out of breath from worrying so much, she bent over and took a couple deep breaths. Alo smiled.

"Why are you smiling? Are you enjoying seeing me freak out over a complete stranger? You must be getting a kick out of this, huh, after I was a total bitch to him?! To all of you…"

"No, not at all, I'm smiling because I can see you care for him as he does for you."

"WHAT? I don't know what you're talking about."

He smiled again, "Katy, remember, anything you need I am here, non-judgmental."

"I don't even know him" she stated.

"You don't have to know someone to lov… I mean care for them. Have you ever heard of the theory that when we die, our souls leave our bodies to ascend to heaven? Sometimes some get trapped here, example, ghosts, and some, some can jump to other bodies, bodies that are being left empty by other souls for various reasons. Almost like a reincarnation, or even the theory OF reincarnation, how we have past lives, and sometimes we find people so undeniably part of who we are, part of our very being that no matter when we go, or where we go, they always find each other no matter the form or times."

"Are you suggesting that Doug and I are like soul mates?"

His eyes lit up, "Yes, yes, that is exactly what I am trying to express, that the two of you are two souls intertwined forever and ever."

She giggled, "I'm sorry but that's a little too far out there for me to grasp…"

"Right now it may be, but some day, you might think otherwise. Open mind." He smiled and turned to leave her.

"Whoa, whoa, that's it? You're going to load that on me and then just leave? Where are you going anyways?"

"I was just going to go for a walk, well, I was going to walk back to the reservation. But, you have a car, right? Think you might want to give me a ride?"

"Are you going to explain more? Tell me where Doug is, and why he had to leave now?"

"I think I could manage a couple answers" he smiled.

"Ok, fine, my car is over here" she headed off in the direction of her car, Alo following closely behind her. They left, Katy was so deeply engrossed in her own thoughts and concerns that she totally forgot about Sarafeena.

Sarafeena was having a great time dancing the night away with any and every guy who wanted, which was basically the whole bar. Emmett was sitting at the bar admiring her every move and Jasper was standing closer to the dance floor. As the song ended and she looked very pleased with herself, she headed to the bar to get a drink, she was very parched after all that dancing. She smirked at Jasper, thinking he was checking her out, but to her surprise he asked her if that's what she called dancing.

She laughed "what do you mean?"

"Well I heard you were like a professional dancer and you've been dancing for years and I was just curious if _that's_ what you call dancing?"

She was slightly insulted but laughed it off, "I'm not professional, but I did belong to a company but wasn't considered a professional."

She turned and headed right back to the dance floor. 'Every breath you take' by the Police was already playing, she started to perform a short ballet class for him, totally shocking him and the others when she got up on her toes as she swung her leg around and around propelling herself up into the air turning and landing across the room from Jasper. Then she took a short run and leaped with her legs in a full split right over a table and landed, almost perfectly right in front of him, she was a little off balance but stuck it none the less. She was quite impressed with herself when she saw the look on his face. She walked past him again this time with her nose turned up and a Cheshire cat sized grin stretched across her tiny face. He was speechless but extremely impressed. By the time she got to the bar she had noticed a new set of eyes on her, a set she had not seen before. He was much taller, younger looking face but he was built like one of the sky scrapers from New York City, but this one moved, talked and smiled, he looked very intriguing to her. She could tell from the look on his face that he wanted to talk to her, but she assumed he was just shy and didn't want to approach her with all the other guys around. So she headed outside to the deck that the bar had out back, she knew he would follow because she could feel his eyes follow her, and she was kind of helping him along by giving him a little more courage to come out there after her.

She had her back to him when he walked out, she smiled, "I knew you would follow."

"Oh yeah, how's that?"

"Woman's intuition I suppose" she turned around to face him, he was at least a foot and a half taller than she was.

She made a point to look into his eyes as she flirted with him, to her the eyes were the gateway to the truth, she thought people's eyes couldn't lie to her, she was normally right.

"So, what's your name?" he asked although he already knew.

"Sarafeena" her smile was so inviting, he looked entranced by her.

"Wow, that's such a fitting name for such a beautiful girl" he replied.

She blushed and moved a little closer, "and your name is?"

"I'm Jacob, but my friends call me Jake."

"I just moved to town, but haven't seen you around before, I'm sure I would have remembered" she batted her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, well I've been on vacation…with my wife."

She smiled, and whispered 'figures', but got even closer to him, he seemed nervous. She hopped up and sat on the railing of the deck, she over shot it and almost fell off backward, on purpose of course, she liked pushing limits. He caught her of course, with one hand, she pulled herself closer to him, there was a low growl off in the distance of the woods, to which Jake put his other hand out in a stop motion.

She smiled, "You saved me, I totally owe you, however can I thank you?"

She was now under his chin close to his chest, she could tell he had gotten even more nervous now as his breathing had picked up and his chest was heaving up and down much quicker. She was gazing up into his eyes as he smiled.

"You owe me nothing, like I could've just let you fall?" He said while shaking his head at her. "But you really should be more careful you know?"

She smiled and offered again, "whatever you want, I really do owe you."

He smirked, "Married" he said while pointing to the ring on his finger.

She laughed as she lightly pushed herself off him, "I knew it."

"What's that?"

"I knew you were a good guy, I could see it in your eyes when we were inside the bar."

"Well thank you I think." She nodded her head, "So how long have you been dancing? You seemed to of stunned Jazz a bit."

She didn't even think about the fact that he knew Jasper, while answering "about fourteen years."

He looked shocked, he didn't think she even looked much older than that, "That's really amazing, is it really hard to learn?"

She smiled "that's it, that's what I'll do for you" she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"And what do you have in mind little one?" he chuckled as he asked very hesitantly.

She hopped off the railing and grabbed a chair and turned it around, she took off her heals and jumped up on the chair, Jake looked very puzzled.

She laughed, "Come here" he hesitantly moved toward her, she looked up at him, they still weren't face to face. "Ok, put one hand on my hip" he looked at her like she was crazy, "please trust me, your wife will appreciate this."

He gave her another goofy 'you're out of your mind' look but obliged her and put his hand on her hip. This time the growl was louder, as if more than one thing was out in the woods now. He ignored it and went on to listen to her instructions, "put your other hand in mine" she laughed when his monstrous hand engulfed her tiny little hand. "Ok, close your eyes and listen to the music."

"Uhh there is no music."

She smiled again and gripped his hand even tighter "close your eyes" she whispered.

So he closed his eyes, a smile crept over his face, she helped him to totally visualize he was dancing with his wife. He started to move his feet back and forth, he moved around the chair till he lifted her right off the chair and held her tightly against himself as he danced across the deck. She felt like she was flying, she was enjoying herself immensely till he pulled her close as if to kiss her, she stopped the visions and when he realized what was happening, that he had gotten caught up in the situation and had almost kissed her he dropped her.

She laughed a little and said "owe not the response I had expected."

He bent over and apologized emphatically "I got caught up in the moment and thought I was dancing with my wife. Really I'm so sorry."

"No worries" she smiled as he lifted her up off the ground, "your wife is going to be very pleased with your lesson of the day."

"Are you ready to go back inside? It's getting a little chilly out here."

She agreed and grabbed her shoes, put them back on and headed back inside. Jasper passed her on her way in and went out to have a couple words with Jake. She wasn't paying attention because Emmett had met her with a smile.

She finally decided to go have a chat with him, she walked up to him sporting just as big a smile on her face, that he had.

"Why hello there."

She giggled "hey, is this seat taken?" she pointed at the chair next to him.

He spit some lame pick up line at her and then said the seat was only meant for her. She smiled and took a seat next to him.

"Can I buy you a drink?

She smirked, "a Midori sour please."

He cocked his head to the side as he asked "a what?"

She repeated it and told him how good it was and that he should try it as well. He ordered two from the bartender and within a minute or two he had them sitting in front of him.

He pushed one towards her she smiled "thanked you," took a long sip of the drink "I've been so thirsty for at least thirty minutes now."

Out of nowhere an excited look came over her face, "is yours really that good?" he asked.

She laughed, "no, did you know they have karaoke here?"

"Oh yeah, they started that when you and Jake went outside."

"Wait you know Jake too?" she asked half heartedly.

Before he could even answer, she was already getting out of her seat staring at the stage. Her smile stretched from one side of her face to the other, she took a huge gulp of the drink; Emmett stared at her in amazement of how she fit the whole thing in her mouth, she then jumped up out of her seat and headed for the small stage at the other end of the bar.

She walked over to the Dj and asked if she could be next, she smiled at him in such a way no one could have said no to her. She had clearly used this smile before; he of course smiled at her and gave her what she wanted. She jumped up on stage and pulled a chair over to her, she took her heals off yet again and sat indian style on the chair, checking to make sure her skirt was covering everything it should be. The lights dimmed a little and the acoustic background started. It was an old country song but an acoustic version. Emmett was growing more and more impressed with the depth she seemed to have at such a young age. She started off very softly, barely able to understand her, she closed her eyes which seemed to help her voice find some strength and sound since you could clearly understand the words she was now singing;

"Every long lost dream lead me to where you are, others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars, pointing me on my way into your loving arms."

Her voice was angelic and carried across the whole bar, the whole place was silent and in awe of the tiny beauty singing with such powerful emotions, she even had a couple of the girls in the bar tearing up. While she was singing, Jake, and Jasper, came in from outside where they had been joined by Edward and Seth. They all made their way over to join Emmett at the bar. When she finally opened her eyes, she looked straight into Seth's eyes and sang;

"Now I'm just rolling home, into my lover's arms, this much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that lead me straight to you."

She closed her eyes and a tear trickled down her cheek. Seth moved towards her as she got up and ran right out of the bar, forgetting her shoes on the little stage. Edward went over grabbed her shoes and headed outside after her...


	10. Chapter 10

Track's to set the mood/or used;

** {heart} much love to K. Elizabeth

*** Suggestions and questions welcome! :-)

*****************************************************

She was outside standing off to the side, shivering with her arms wrapped around her. He coughed lightly to let her know that he was there, she flinched slightly and looked over at him, he held up her shoes and offered them up to her.

She smirked and snatched them out of his hands, and put them on while he asked, "Your Sarafeena, right?"

She squinted at him and noticed it was Edward Cullen, she smirked at him and said "yes."

"We met today, remember? You and my girlfriend Bella have last period class together..."

"Oh that's right, yeah, really sweet girl."

He smiled, "You think you might want to go back inside now? It's pretty cold out here."

"No, I seem to of lost my ride home, so I'm going to just start walking."

He laughed "You're going to walk home alone, at this hour?"

He looked down at her feet, which she finished his thought, "yeah probably not a good idea in these shoes." She smiled "do you happen to know the number to the cab company in town?"

He frowned "no, but I'm sure they have the number inside."

"Would you mind getting it for me? I don't want to go back inside."

He looked at her puzzled "something happen in there to make you upset?"

She immediately looked down at the ground, which meant yes something had upset her.

"Can I help?" He couldn't help feeling concerned for her.

"No, it's just, just umm some guy."

He was taken aback by her answer "a, guy, what guy, why?"

She smiled "So hey, are you going to get the number for the cab for me?" and tried to lighten the mood by calling him Mr. 20 questions.

He also smiled and offered her his jacket while trying to get the truth out of her. She figured he wasn't going to give up, so she decided to give him the shortest story ever.

"So something happened to me and I passed out and woke up to a Dr helping me… Well your father helping me, but anyways, I passed out again and woke up to a set of eyes, couldn't see the rest of the face it was a blur, but I remember the eyes so well, they were deeply saddened, and tortured yet happy and loving, kind of relieved. I never thought someone could feel so many different emotions at once but he did."

Edward interrupted her "you sure you saw the same eyes just now?"

She snapped her head around to face him she looked him straight in the eyes and replied "yes, absolutely, I could never forget them! So there ya have it, how about that number now?"

"Well listen I'm on my way out anyways, I can drop you off at your place if that's ok with you? I would feel better knowing first hand you got to your door alright."

For some reason she didn't even hesitate "sure, are you ready to leave now?"

"Yes, I just have to get Emmett."

She then remembered that his two brothers were inside, she asked "You're not bringing Mr. Judgmental home too?"

He laughed "What did Jasper do now?"

She laughed "can I get in the car now, I'm getting colder even with your jacket on."

He clicked his little key chain and nodded for her to get in the car. She walked over and got in the passenger side door, she locked the doors as soon as she sat down. She watched intently for Edward and Emmett to come out, she was hoping and praying he wasn't inside telling that guy what she had said about him or even worse telling them all what she had said. All of a sudden the bar door flung open and Emmett came barreling out with a huge smile on his face. He looked at her sitting in the car and waved a huge goofy wave, she giggled and unlocked the door for him to get in the back. As she turned her head Edward was already getting in the car.

She sat back in her seat "how did you get here so fast?"

He smiled at her then looked at Emmett "lay down and you better not throw up in my car" they still had to act the part.

She put on her seatbelt and sat contently waiting for him to get the show on the road. They were at least an hour from her house so she was getting settled for a long ride when Edward began with the 20 questions again.

She rolled her eyes and changed the subject, "so where is your girlfriend tonight?"

Edward replied, "she's out of town, remember she told you that today."

Sarafeena got up on her knees and turned to face Emmett, with her very revealing top hanging off her, "so where's your girlfriend?"

Emmett replied "she's also away."

She decided to test him as she had tested Jake. "So both of your girlfriends are out?" Her eyebrow rose with a devilish grin.

Edward said "yes, they are actually together, Alice is with them too, they are gone for the weekend. It's a guys weekend."

She was still facing Emmett and said "aww well that's no fun" with a sexy pouty face.

He smiled and got closer to her face "it's ok, I still have fun" and raised an eyebrow as he looked down towards her chest.

She looked in his eyes and smiled, then laughed, she thought to herself, 'wow he's really good at this' she could tell he was a good guy and in no way would he ever cheat on Rose. So she knew that she was being played with just as she was playing with him. While realizing this she turned back around, after Edward had let out a soft growl and Emmett laughed and sat back in his seat. Edward smiled and went on with his questioning again, she thought fine, it will at least pass the time now that she knows Emmett was onto her game and was just as good as she was.

"So your pretty tan for a New York City girl aren't you?"

She laughed to herself as she was relieved that these were the kind of questions she was going to get now, she was actually ok with this.

She replied "yep, but I didn't get this from New York City, I got it from Cali."

"Cali? As in California? He asked. "I thought you were from NYC?"

"I lived there since I was eight and a half until about two years ago, then I moved to Cali with my mother."

"Oh, your parents aren't together anymore?"

"Nope they are not."

"So why would a city girl like you choose to move to a small town like this?"

She sighed figuring the questions were going to get more serious. "It wasn't a choice, my mother had deemed me a 'trouble magnet' that no matter what, trouble would find me and she wasn't about to have that negativity around her. So she sent me here" she shrugged her shoulders. "I figured I have one more year in school then I'm on my own anyways, or at least off to a college dorm, so whatever."

He looked furious, "how could a mother just ditch her child like that, the bonds that mothers have with their children are so strong, how could she..."

"Oh no, no" she interrupted him "Maddison isn't my real mother, her and Henry are my adopted parents."

His eyes grew wider, "oh I didn't know you were adopted."

She smiled "yep, we have something in common."

"Huh?" He looked puzzled, and stumbled "oh yeah, nevermind me, I'm getting a little tired."

She huffed and asked "and you're the one driving?"

He smiled and jumped right back into the questions, "so your real mother, what was she like?"

Sarafeena smiled and giggle lightly and stared at the dashboard, he cleared his throat to remind her that he was there and she came out of her little mother induced coma.

She smiled sheepishly "she was just like me, but she had really dark hair and she was taller, and obviously older" she laughed. "Oh and she had a thick accent too, but otherwise we were one in the same, she loved everything I loved, she encouraged me to do everything and anything I could think of, she really was the best mom."

Edward didn't want to ruin the mood by asking how she passed so he asked when she had started dancing and singing.

"I started dancing when I was three and singing when I was five." She offered up some other information, "I can also play the piano and I can ear play, which from what I hear is quiet rare."

He was very impressed and informed her that they had something else in common, that he also played the piano and could ear play. She shook her head pretty impressed herself, then she heard the groan from the back seat.

"Are we there yet?"

Edward and Sarafeena both let out a loud laugh, she peaked at the clock then turned to him and told him they had only been driving for thirty minutes and she lived at least an hour away.

He let out a loud "UGGGH."

But Edward said "calm down we are here…"

She looked at him puzzled and he looked shocked. "Are you expecting someone, it's a little late for any visitors, isn't it?"

She puckered her brow and turned to see what he was talking about. Her whole body totally tensed up and she stopped breathing, she then gasped for air only to shout at him to drive, "please, please, please drive." The look in her face spelled out trouble, and absolute terror.

He calmly kept driving at the same pace so he wouldn't draw attention to the car. She sunk lower into the seat and Emmett laughed.

"Uhh the glass is tinted, no one can see in. Who is that anyways, and why…"

Edward held up his hand and Emmett leaned forward to see her now shaking and crying in the seat.

He felt horrible, "listen kid, I didn't mean anything by that, I just…"

Edward held up his hand again. Emmett sat back in his seat and pouted. Edward pulled off to the side of the road about 10 miles down from her house. Sarafeena looked as if she was literally falling to pieces right there in his front seat. He didn't say anything to her because she appeared to be in deep thought, and that she certainly was. She was skimming over all the things that this person had done, the lengths that she had gone to get away from this person and the horrid fear that these new 'friends' she had made were now in danger because of her.

Edward looked down at the steering wheel trying to figure out what to say to her, she blurted out "take me to the closest hotel right away."

He scoffed at her and said "no way am I taking you to some dive hotel and leaving you there alone."

The look she gave him sent daggers through his would be heart. She pleaded with him "just leave me, you guys HAVE to get away from me!"

Her comments brought on more and more curiosity from both Edward and Emmett.

She looked at him, and said "remember, 'trouble magnet'."

They weren't listening to her, and to her that meant they were in more and more danger, the longer they were near her, the closer this person could be getting. She knew as soon as she looked out the window that she had been 'seen' and it was only a matter of time till she was caught. She glanced over at Edward and Emmett they were just staring at each other, they looked as if they were having a conversation but no words were coming out, something she was getting accustomed too. She took their distraction in each other as a chance to take a run for it. She got out of the car, kicked off her heals and sprinted into the woods. Edward and Emmett were totally stunned it took them a couple seconds to comprehend that she actually did that. They got out and followed but she was pretty quick, another thing she had in common with Edward. They of course could have caught her in seconds, but didn't know which direction she went once she hit the woods. It took them a minute or so to pick up her scent. Meanwhile she had made it out far enough to be away from them, but she heard noises approaching her, but not from behind her, where Edward and Emmett would have been coming from. It was in front of her, she knew it was him, she knew she had to do something to stop him, it was so dark out that she could hardly see her hand in front of her face so she couldn't tell how close he had gotten, but she knew it was close enough to use her ability, she focused and strained her eyes in silence.

Her breathing was steady and her concentration strong, he let out a bellowing laugh, "Oh Sarafeena my dear, why do you waste your time and energy, we both know this won't stop me, it's just prolonging the inevitable." At this time Emmett had caught up to them, but he kept his distance and just watched. He was amazed that he was only about two feet from her yet motionless, not moving at all, but yet having a full conversation with her. He couldn't hear all of it, just bits and pieces.

She began to plead with him, "Caluhm please, they are nothing to me, they are just guys I met from school that were giving me a ride home."

"They care about you, otherwise they would have let you take that cab home."

She was shocked, he was there, he was at the bar, how much had he seen, had he seen her dance with Jake, or heard the conversation about the guy whom she couldn't seem to forget? Were they all now in danger too? Her concentration started to break because she was feeling sick that she might have cost Jake, a good man, and this other man the one whom she felt drawn to, connected too, their lives. Could he find him, could he figure out who he was, did she really put his life at risk?

He laughed "you're weakening just by the mere thought of them, which means you care about them as well!"

She pleaded with him again "I don't, I don't care about them at all, I haven't cared about anyone since…" the thought of this person broke her concentration totally and he was freed.

Edward had caught up and was listening to the conversation with Emmett now. They didn't think that he was going to harm her, Edward didn't pick up any thoughts that he wanted to hurt her, so he let them talk, this way he might get more answers about her. Then Caluhm moved closer to her, Emmett picked up on the fact that he didn't even see his feet move, he was staring at him making more and more comparisons.

Caluhm asked her a question, "why won't you just come with me?"

She started to shake, she looked like a baby lamb about to be the lions prey, she answered him in a soft shaky voice, as she started to answer him, Emmett put it all together. His eyes about popped out of his head, he looked at Edward, as he was screaming it in his head, Edward looked shocked, why hadn't he seen this, was he so distracted with wanting to know more about her that he might have just ended her life?...


	11. Chapter 11

As soon she said those four words, he was a blur, he had his hands wrapped around her throat squeezing the life out of her, absolutely furious with her.

As Emmett and Edward were sprinting towards her, Edward could hear Caluhm say "if I'm not going to have you no one will."

By the time they got to him he had choked her enough to leave her unconscious. Emmett rammed into him like a mac truck and Caluhm let go of her throat and she dropped to the ground, Edward tried to get a hold of him but he was too quick for him at the time, yes to quick for Edward. He was distracted, but Caluhm disappeared into thin air. Edward ran to Sarafeena, terrified that she might have been dead.

He told Emmett "I'm going to take Sarafeena to the rez, track him down!"

Emmett nodded and took off. Edward scooped Sarafeena off the ground and ran to the car, while in the car he called Jasper, Jake, and Sam and told them to meet him at Seth's, it was the closest and he wanted to check her out before he went to help search. When we arrived not only were the guys he called there, but Dr. Cullen was there, along with ten other freakishly tall boys, ones that had the same features as Jake, Sam and Seth.

"Seth isn't here, he went up north, he's probably in Canada by now," Jake told them.

He was upset with the way the night had gone, and about Sarafeena's reaction to his presence at the bar. As soon as Edward got the initial status about Sarafeena from Dr. Cullen he briefed the other guys about what he looked like, and that he went by the name 'Caluhm'. As soon as he said his name, Jake, Sam and the other ten were off sprinting into the woods in all different directions.

Dr. Cullen stopped Edward and asked "what else do you know of him?"

"She pleaded with him to leave them alone…"

"You?" Dr. Cullen asked.

Edward said "I assume so, yes, me and Emmett, and then he asked her why she wouldn't go with him, to which she replied "because I don't love you" that's when he attacked her. I did hear his thoughts, and as he was trying to kill her, he kept saying that if he couldn't have her no one could."

Dr. Cullen puckered his brow and cocked his head, "Edward... he's a vampire... she must know?"

Edward replied, "I don't know, but it was odd, Emmett got to them before I had, and Emmett saw Caluhm stopped about two feet in front of her and motionless, unable to move."

Dr. Cullen asked, "and she didn't try to run or anything?"

"NO, that's the odd part, her body language was very calm and confident that he couldn't hurt her."

Dr. Cullen was very intrigued about the whole situation "go help them track, I will stay with her until someone gets back here. Then I will see if I can find anything out about him."

Edward was half way out the door when he called back to him, "he might be from California , not New York city" then just like that he was gone.

There wasn't much Dr. Cullen could actually do, he put a wet washcloth on her forehead to try and keep her cooled off, he checked to make sure nothing was broken or crushed in her neck or throat and everything checked out fine.

Just as he went to change the washcloth Seth tumbled in, "where is she, is she ok, did they catch him?"

"Slow down, catch your breath" Dr. Cullen told him, he had over-heard what Jake said about him being up in Canada, so he knew what Seth had gone through to get back so quickly.

"Sarafeena is ok, nothing broken or crushed, she's just passed out from the lack of oxygen. So sit down, calm down" he told him while getting the washcloth for her head, and grabbing a huge bottle of water for Seth.

He drank the whole thing in seconds, Dr. Cullen informed him he better take better care of himself if he wanted to be there for her. His eyes grew wider, he went to say something when everyone came busting back in.

"Did you find him, did you kill the bloodsucker, did…"

"NO" Edward yelled, "HE GOT AWAY," he was absolutely furious.

Jake looked at him "calm down, we did our best" which drew a hiss from Edward. Jake ignored it at first and went on to say "they are still out there looking," Edward was still making noises which made Jake really angry, "who are you to be so judgmental of how we work, you let him get away in the first place! Why do you even care so much about her? She's just another…"

Edward got right in his face and said "finish that, go ahead."

Dr. Cullen got up and got in between them, Emmett groaned, "aww man, I wanted another epic showdown."

Seth stood up and shouted at them, "REALLY!? REALLY!? YOU ARE ALL PATHETIC, LOOK AT HER, LOOK WHAT HE DID TO HER... JAKE LOOOOOOK AT HER!! EDWARD SHUT THE HELL UP, STOP TRYING TO PLACE BLAME AND WORK TOGETHER. A VAMPIRE JUST TRIED TO KILL THE WOMEN I... I MEAN THIS INNOCENT GIRL!"

All their mouths were hanging wide open, shock was written all over their faces, Seth had never freaked out that much on anyone about anything. But their eyes weren't focused on him, they were looking at the couch behind him.

He heard a tiny raspy voice say, "I need to leave, I need to get away from you, he's going to kill you," she looked up at Edward, Emmett, "and even you," she looked at Jake, "and, and, _you"_ she looked at Seth, but this time a tear trickled down her soft tiny face. She tried to stand but they forced her back down.

She was getting angry now, she rose her raspy voice louder, "are you guys deaf? I said he's going to kill you, he's a vamp... wait" she paused and looked up at Seth, "you said vampire." She looked at them all, she squinted her eyes at Emmett, Edward, and then Jasper and finally Dr. Cullen, she shot right up... "You're all... you're... WHAT THE HELL, I am a trouble magnet! Why, what, do you too?"

Edward looked at her and answered the last question by stating "only animal blood, no humans."

She was so upset she didn't even hear his answer, she got up and started for the door when the ten freakishly large boys started to pour in. She jumped back, and looked at Edward.

"Can I go?

He looked over at Jake, "yes, he isn't nearby and we are sending the ten back out to keep the perimeter."

She took to the door with heist and pushed her way through all the towers that surrounded her.

Edward yelled after her "don't go too far and do NOT leave the rez."

She let out a scream of frustration, while picking up her pace away from the tiny over stuffed house. Jake looked at Seth and nodded, Seth took off out of the door after her, and he was followed by the ten others.

*****

Seth talked to them briefly before they all took off in every direction but the one she was actually going in, this was left for Seth. He caught up to her in seconds even though she had thought she had picked up a good enough pace sure to buy her some alone time. When he caught up to her she was rambling on about how dumb they were, and how it was their funeral, and why did she even care she hardly knew them. By this time she was back on the beach, the very one where she was attacked. As soon as she was about twenty paces onto the beach she pretty much threw herself to the ground and started crying. Seth had no idea what to do, was she hurt? Did she just trip? Then he heard her crying.

She got up and turned on him sharply, "if they are all vampires, what does that make you? I, I mean you guys?"

"I don't think I should tell you, you're dealing with enough right now, maybe some other time" she glared at him, which he was smart enough to just answer her questions. "Well, umm you see our…"

She interrupted, "no candy, just give it to me" she said.

"Ok" Seth replied, "we are, are, I'm a werewolf." Her face went totally blank, she started to slowly back away from him. "You look terrified, are you ok?" She was about to scream, she started to look around for something to protect herself. "Wait, you look scared but not shocked, why?"

She wasn't going to talk him but he slowly inched his way closer to her.

"Look at me, please, I'm not going to hurt you."

"YOUR NOT GOING TO HURT ME? THATS ALL YOU THINGS DO!!" she screamed at him.

"What are you talking about, how do you even know? And for the record, I have never hurt a human being, never even had a thought to until the other night!" he said.

"Wait the other night?" she asked.

"Yeah, when that guy attacked you on the beach" he hung his head. "I was there, and I couldn't help you."

"Why?" she asked while gazing up at him again.

"I was going to kill him" his head still hung in shame that trued into a disgust look, "I couldn't even protect you, I couldn't…" she stopped him.

He wasn't a horrible beast like she expected, she could feel his pain, it was aching deep in her chest, and she gasped for a breath as she remembered the most horrible thing from her past, she dropped to her knees and the tears started to flow. How could she feel this way towards one of them, she felt like she was betraying the most important person in her life. Seth rushed to her side and tried to wrap his arms around her. She pulled back but couldn't help but want to feel his arms wrapped around her, to comfort her.

"Please tell me what's wrong, how can I help?" he pleaded with her.

She peaked up through her bangs and said "you're, you're, you're a werewolf" she cried out. "You kil…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"No, we protect people, not kill them, we kill vampires"

"I KNOW YOU KILL VAMPIRES" she screamed at him.

He was totally confused now, and then she looked shocked again.

"But you haven't killed Edward and his family, why?"

"Back home we had, have a treaty with them, if they didn't bite people we would leave them alone."

"Wait, they don't feed on people?"

He smiled "nope, they feed on animals. Edward told you that back at the house, but I think you were to shocked to hear him" she looked puzzled but was shockingly ok with it, but turned her attention back to him.

"I don't think I can" she paused and looked down, it was breaking her heart to even think about hating him for what he was, then she looked up, it was a full moon. "Wait it's a full moon, how are you not transformed?"

He smiled again, "Ohh yeah that, well I guess werewolf isn't really the proper name for us, we are actually shape shifters. Werewolves are vile, but it's just what we had always thought we were. I'm sorry I didn't mean to mislead you."

"So you're nothing like a werewolf?" she said with just a little too much joy in the tone of her voice.

"No we are not, like I said, we protect people, and only change when we need to. There have only been a few instances when people got hurt by us, and it was totally an accident. We would never hurt anyone but vampires."

She felt like she was being kicked in the stomach each time he said anything about killing vampires, but she couldn't tell him why, she hardly knew him and she didn't want to involve him in that part of her life, her past. She peaked up at him, "All vampires? Well besides the Cullen's?" she asked.

"Personally no, I have no problems with them, as long as they don't hurt a person, which is kind of hard, being that human's blood is how they survive, most of them that is. I have no problem with them as long as they don't cross that line."

She began to ease up, "So I don't even know your name." she said.

"Oh, well, umm, I'm Seth" he stuck his hand out to shake hers, she got closer to him and looked up into his eyes, his posture totally change, she looked sad, depressed even, and then suddenly very angry.

She was shocked and confused, was he the same Seth Katy had mentioned to her, the one she thought had left her the flowers? The same man she hadn't been able to stop thinking about, the one she cared so deeply for? Were they really one and the same?

She didn't shake his hand, instead she started to yell at him "OK didn't you hear me before, does anyone hear me?? Do you all not care about your lives??" She looked at him "listen I'm sure you have someone you love, someone you want to protect, why are you putting your life on the line by staying here with me? I told you, HE WILL KILL YOU."

Seth was now getting annoyed with her total hundred eighty degree turn a rounds in her personality changes and now decided to be a little firm with her, he raised his voice slightly and leaned towards her "listen I heard you the first twenty times, I'm not deaf, or dumb, I know what you said, I do understand English ya know. Take a breath and realize that there are over fifteen of us and one of him. Why is he going to kill us, just us? Why not anyone else in town, why are you so worried about us and not the town? There is a bloodsucker on the loose…" she looked at him and gave him a little smile, she kind of liked the term 'bloodsucker', but she didn't want to explain to him the reason why he was only after them because then she would have to admit that she had a connection with this stranger.

So she decided to change the subject, "so you're really a shape shifter? I take it you change into a wolf?" she asked.

He knew what she was doing, but he went along with it because it meant at least a couple minutes of her not shaking from fear, or freaking out and crying. He had dazed out while looking at her, admiring her beauty but realized she was still in the same clothes from when he saw her at the bar and that she must be freezing.

She looked up at him before he could answer and asked him "can I see?"

"See?" he asked.

She nodded her head, "yes, can I see? I kind of don't believe you, I'm more of a visual kind of girl" he thought about it for a couple minutes, because changing wasn't always safe, but how could he ever hurt _HER, _hurting her would be like stabbing himself in the chest a million times.

"Can you wait over there behind that big rock? I need some space," plus he had to take his clothes off, which he was a little embarrassed to do in front of her, even though he knew full well that he normally walks around half naked anyways.

She did as he asked, and went and stood behind the rock, about a minute later, a sandy brown haired wolf the size of a small draught horse started to walk toward her. At first she thought she should run, no way was this the young faced handsome guy that had just been standing in front of her. He walked very slowly towards her, so he wouldn't scare her too much. As he got closer, he could see the absolute fear in her eyes, she was afraid of him, he was a monster, he stopped and hung his head in self disgust. He didn't blame her, he was a monster, he thought, look at me, look at her, it's like beauty and the beast, beast times ten that is. She could feel something was wrong with him, she didn't understand how she could feel this, she was normally the one to make others feel what she wanted them to, but somehow she knew, and she had to do something. She slowly started to walk towards him, so softly as if she was floating in air all the way to him. She very slowly kneeled down about four feet in front of him, he looked up and cocked his head to the side, she started to crawl towards him, he met her half way, he didn't understand why she was in the sand getting herself, dirty, even colder, and wet.

She gazed into his eyes for about two seconds and smiled "it is you" she said.

He put his head down in front of her hand, she lifted her hand to pet his head, then she softly stroked his face, he closed his eyes and enjoyed every moment of contact he had with her, she smiled and let out a small giggle as he lightly nuzzled her face with his nose. She stared into his eyes again and couldn't fight them back, the tears started to flow again. Just the mere thought of him losing his life because of her was breaking her heart, the tears started to get a little heavier. He leaned forward and tried to comfort her, she leaned herself on top of his shoulders and began to literally sob into his back, holding on to him while soaking his fur to his skin. He just stayed there, very still and let her get it all out, she eventually curled into a ball with her head resting on his side, she cried herself to sleep. Poor girl was exhausted from everything she had been through, fighting for her life, to trying to fight to protect the people around her. If it wasn't perfectly clear to him before this, it was now, she was the answer to his prayers, she's the one he would lay down his own life for, she's everything he ever wanted, everything he ever needed...

*****

When he was sure she was really asleep he got up making sure not to wake her and got about thirty paces away from her, he wasn't going to take any chances at all, he morphed back to his human self. He went back over to her, picked her up and started walking back to his house. She wasn't as cold as he thought she would have been, but then again his body heat could probably start a small fire. He got back to his house and only Kota was still there, sitting on his porch.

They chatted real quick, "we have the guys still out looking and keeping the grounds pretty tight. Jake and Sam think its best she stays here for the night though."

Seth just nodded and walked up the stairs, opened the door and said goodnight to Kota. He didn't think he was ever more happy to not be in is wolf form, he was so ecstatic that they wanted her to stay with him, it gave him the chance to prove he COULD take care of her and that he was worthy of her. He brought her straight to his bedroom, he pulled the blankets down and laid her ever so gently on his bed. He covered her up and went to get more blankets, again he wasn't taking any chances, after all she was his life. He could have gone and slept on the couch, that's what the rest of them would have done, except maybe Edward, he probably would have done the same, Seth propped himself up in the hard wooden chair next to the bed and watched her sleep for the next four hours, it was almost dawn. He could tell she was dreaming because every now and then she would smile or let out a tiny moan. He had started to fall asleep himself when he heard her say his name.

"Sarafeena, are you awake? Are you ok?" he got up and went over and sat on the side of the bed, she said his name again, this time lighter, more airy. He leaned over her, hovered over her face till her eyes opened, he jumped back and said "oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, really I was just checking to see if you were…"

She interrupted him, "what... still alive, still breathing, still me and not some crazy vamp or something?" she giggled. Before he had a chance to answer she said "no, Seth Clearwater, I think you were trying to kiss me."

His face turned ten shades of red before he could spit out "aaaah umm no, no I wasn't, you, you said my name, you, you called me."

She looked down, kind of disappointed and said "oh ... I see" she paused, as she went to ask if she really did say his name, he spoke first.

He asked, "did you um want me to uhhh umm kiss you?" he stuttered out while starring at the floor.

She smiled and scooted herself closer to him, she said "why don't you try asking me that, instead of the floor?" He smiled as she gazed up into his eyes.

"Dance with me" she demanded.

He had a confused look to his face, "Uh what? There's no music."

"Close your eyes" he did as she instructed and she softly ran her finger down the side of his face, he smiled and lightly picked her up off the bed.

They danced all around the room effortlessly and magically, it was so beautiful to see the way they moved together, it was as if they were meant to be as one. He twirled her around and pulled her tightly into his bare chest. She gazed up into his eyes and for that moment while pressed together they could feel each other's hearts, beating as one, racing with desire, with love. He gently took the side of her face in his palm which was so big two of her faces could have fit, he looked into her eyes and before he could even make a move she was there, right in front of his face, she was lingering just long enough for him to grasp what SHE was about to do. She brushed the side of his face cupping his jaw into her hand and leaned forward, he moved in and beat her to it, he lightly brushed his bottom lip across her top lip, she closed her eyes, he then lightly kissed her bottom lip and moved down to the side of her neck, she started to melt like putty in his hands, all her stress, her fear, everything in her mind was gone, she was free, she was his…


	12. Chapter 12

He pulled her body closer to him, and starting with her neck he kissed his way down her body. He slowly untied her shirt, letting it fall to the floor. He gently cupped and kissed her soft breasts, while kissing them her back arched back and she let out a loud moan. She pulled him back up to her lips and passionately kissed him. As she ran her hands down his chest she was in awe of his beautifully perfect body. She lightly kissed his chest and traced down his abs with her tongue then continued kissing down his body while unbuttoning his shorts. She felt his body pull back and knew she was moving too fast. She began kissing around his side to his muscular back, she kissed up his spine. It sent tingles through his body. When she got to his neck he pulled her whole body back around facing him and kissed her so passionately that she began to lose all control. As she laid herself down on his bed, he gazed at her exquisite body, she sat up and grasped the back of his neck and pulled him down on top of her. He began kissing her breasts again, her back arched up into him, he wrapped his hand around her waist holding her up as he moved his tongue down her body. She gasped for air as he started to suck on the skin around her stomach, she reached down and ran her hand through his hair and tugged as he started to run his hand up her thigh squeezing and caressing she lifted her leg up and rested it on his shoulder as he continued kissing. She had totally lost herself while being fully engulfed in him and the moment they were sharing until there was a knock on the door, they both shot back up and before either could really yell anything to stop the intruding person from entering, Jacob opened the door and started to speak.

"Hey its alll uhhhh ummm" he looked away quickly as Seth swiftly pulled her body to the side and shielded her half naked beauty with his body. Jacob continued "uhh I just wanted to let you know it's safe to take her home now, he's gone, she can umm" his eyes met Seth's, Jacob could feel the daggers coming out of his eyes, so he just backed out and shut the door.

It only lasted all of forty seconds, but it was ten seconds long enough for her to remember the threat she was to him, the mere fact that she had allowed herself to love him, meant she had killed him, not literally, but she would be the cause of his death and she could only think of one way to _try _to save his life.

She had to end it, she had to leave him, and she had to break his heart. At the time she didn't know about imprinting and that no matter what she did or how bad she hurt him, he was always going to be hers, no matter who she ended up with, he was going to be there for her in any form he could be. Imprinting meant that he would love her unconditionally and that she would love him, but it didn't mean it was a given they would end up together. She tried to think of ways to break his heart, to make him hate her, but looking into his eyes, feeling his love his warmth brought a smile to her face and tears from her eyes, she leaned up grabbed him at the nape of his neck and kissed him, kissed him harder more desperate and passionately than before, he enjoyed it yet couldn't help feel something was wrong, kind of like, it was a ending kiss, a good bye.

She leaned up to his ear lightly kissed his lobe and airily whispered _"it's always you"_ and then she tore herself out of his arms grabbed her shirt threw it on while darting for the door.

She ran out in the living room thinking she could try and catch up to Jacob to ask him to take her home, she got no further than the living room when she ran right into him, he caught her with one hand before she hit the ground, not even dropping the bag of chips he had stole from Seth's kitchen, he looked down at her, tears now streaming down her face, she pulled his hand, and tugged him towards the door, he chuckled lightly since he didn't even budge in the least even though she was pulling with all her weight.

He asked her "and what are you doing?"

She glanced up and him, her eyes pleading, "Please take me home NOW" she requested and began to tug again.

"Ok ok"

And before Seth could even make it out of his room she was jumping on the back of Jacobs bike, Seth made it to the door in time to see her wrap her arms around his bare skin and rest her head on his back, he growled loudly but the roar of the bike was to loud to hear his protest to her leaving with him. He knew Jacob was Renesmee's and would never hurt her, or himself for that matter, but just the site of her with her arms around another man was enough to fill him with fury. The bike sped away from his little house...

*********************

Saturday ~

Seth took off in a full on sprint towards the woods, he sprang into the air morphing, and landing on all fours, he was running faster than the bike could even go, he was running in the woods alongside the road and the bike out of their site. His pace picked up so he reached her house long before they would. There was no way he was going to let it end like that and he wanted to make sure for himself that the area around her house was safe. No sooner than the end of his first sweep around her house did he run into Edward. He greeted Seth without words and asked him how the area looked. Seth let him see that there was nothing in the area and it looked to be safe. But Seth brought up the question about the inside of the house, that there was no way her father was going to let one of them go into the house and make sure he wasn't inside.

Edward agreed and tried to think of how to get in and make a sweep, he looked at Seth and yelled "NO, I will not do that to her, I will not put her in danger." Seth continued to look at him and Edward spoke out loud again "well that's true, we are right here, and it's not like she's weak." Seth growled at him "calm down boy, I wasn't insulting her, it's just a fact." He took out his cell phone, it rang once, Seth could hear the other person was a women "Hi love, I have a favor to ask of you, we need your help, thank you love" then closed his cell. He went to put it in his pocket and the girl was there by his side, a beautiful tiny women, golden hair just like Edward's, just like Sarafeena, slightly lighter though, she had light brown eyes, almost the color of honey, she was a little taller than Sarafeena and much paler than her. They could have almost been twins face structure wise though.

She smiled at Seth and then wrapped her arms around Edward, "Hi daddy, how can I help" she asked.

"Can you please go down there and make sure it's safe and clear, just explain to her father you are a friend from school and you forgot something in her room the other day while you two were studying." She smiled and nodded, in a blink she was at the front door knocking on the door.

Her father opened the door and she smiled "Hello Mr. Morgan, I'm Renesmee, I'm friends with Sarafeena"

He smiled and said "Hello."

She continued "I'm so sorry to bother you, but I seemed to of left something in her room the other day when I was here with her, is there any way I can go up and grab it? I won't be long at all, I promise"

He smiled and let her through the door "Take your time honey, I think Feena should be home soon anyways, you could stay for breakfast?"

She smiled at how very nice he was, and replied "Well that is a mighty tempting offer since the kitchen smells so yummy, but I'm meeting my parents for breakfast, mom's birthday is coming up, but may I have a rain check on that offer?"

He nodded "Absolutely, any time dear" and then headed back into the kitchen.

She snuck around the whole house, hitting every room within minutes, she was in the kitchen to say good bye and to make sure it was safe in there.

"Wow really Mr. Morgan it smells amazing, Sarafeena is a lucky girl to have such a chef for a father."

He laughed out loud and responded "If only she thought that."

She smiled "I've got to head out now, but thank you for letting me interrupt you." He waved at the door but she was already gone and was back to Edward. "Everything is safe, there's nothing out of place, and I didn't even catch any unfamiliar scents."

He wrapped an arm around her just as Jacob's bike pulled up to the house, Sarafeena's arms were still wrapped around him, her head still on his back, her eyes closed.

"Jake?" whispered Renesmee, Edward nodded.

Sarafeena got off the back of the bike, set the helmet on the back part of the bike. Jake got off and walked her up to the door, she was looking at the ground kind of dragging her feet in the dirt, he looked at her and wanted to say that everything would be ok, but he couldn't even choke out the words.

She acknowledged his efforts with a small fake smile, Jake started to say "Seth will.." and just the mere mention of his name brought the tears back to her eyes, he stepped closer to her feeling horrible that he brought this back on her.

Just then she threw herself at him, hugging him so tightly her arms felt numb, but maybe that was cause her whole body felt numb, what had she done, she doomed the only man she ever loved, yes loved, she couldn't deny it, from the moment she looked into his eyes after the beach incident she had been thinking about him more than she thought was normal. She didn't understand it, but she enjoyed the distraction of her real life. She had seen his soul that night, and fell in love with it. Her efforts of ditching him and running away from him were amounting to nothing, it was her attempt at blocking Caluhm from finding out about him, to protect him from Caluhm knowing just how much she loved him, how much every inch of her now belonged to him, how her soul was now intertwined with his forever, but alas there was just no pushing him out of her head. Caluhm would know, which meant death for Seth, he would die and it was all because she wasn't strong enough to forget him, to force herself to un-love him.

The tears were flowing heavier now, Jake pulled her away from him and looked her in the eyes "You have to pull it together, even if it's just long enough to get to your room. Your father surely heard my bike pull up and will be nosey shortly, I don't think seeing me" he looked down at his half naked self and continued on "will please him too much, so pull yourself together, take a couple deep breaths, we will be here all weekend, you won't be alone. Take some comfort in knowing that you and your father are safe."

Just then she realized, Caluhm now hated her, wanted to hurt her, what better way to hurt her than to go after her family? He hadn't done so before because he loved her, and was trying to make sure she stayed his, away from other potential suitors, her adopted family never posed a threat to him, but now it wasn't about threats, it was about hurting her, killing her, killing Se... she couldn't bring herself to think his name.

She looked up at Jake and nodded, "You ready?" he asked.

She nodded again and walked to the door, he walked over to her and hugged tightly, his way of trying to reassure her that things might be ok. She let go, he turned and with four quick strides he was off the porch and back on his bike, he looked back briefly and then sped off.

***************************

Edward and Renesmee were still up on the hill watching, she looked down at her feet, he put his finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet his eyes, "He LOVES only you, never ever doubt that" she smiled.

"I know, but it hurt to see how much pain he's in because of the situation."

Edward was still unaware of the fact that Seth had imprinted on Sarafeena, Renesmee picked up on this and made sure she thought of something else. She could tell her father had a connection to this girl for some reason, she could feel his mixed emotions when she rode up on the bike with Jake. She figured since Jake nor Seth had told him about the imprinting, even though they had seen each other plenty of times since it had happened, that there was a good reason for her not to mention it either.

She hugged her father and he kissed her on the forehead "Thank you so much for your help."

She smiled up at him and said "Any time, every time" and with that she was gone.

*****************************

Sarafeena took a deep breath, opened the door and walked in. The house did smell awfully good but she just couldn't bring herself to even think of eating. She tried to tip toe over to the stairs, she raised her foot to the first step, she softly stepped down to a loud 'CREEEK' "damn stair" she whispered and then the expected.

"Sarafeena Elizabeth Morgan"

Oh man, he used the full name she thought.

"You come in here right now."

She slowly walked over to the living room peeking her head inside the room with a sheepish fake smile saying "hi dad, what's up?"

"WHAT'S UP?" he said loudly, not yelling, but loud enough to know she was in trouble now. "How bout the fact you didn't come home last night? How bout I was worried all night? No, No, I was worried until just this minute when you walked in that door."

She looked down at her bare feet then immediately back to him, she didn't want to bring attention to her dirty muddy shoeless feet. "I'm sorry dad, but I just got so caught up with my friends and it got really late and I just passed out, I was exhausted. You know I haven't been sleeping at night" he shook his head, and she sat down next to him "I really am sorry, I hate that you were so worried" she laid her head on his shoulder and peered up at him through her eye lashes, he half smiled at her.

"Can you please just call me, I don't care what time it is, just call so I know your ok" she smiled and hugged him extra tightly, she squeezed so hard that he let out a loud groan. "Can't breathe dear" her eyes popped open and she let go, she forgot that her Dad wasn't made of steel like Jake and Se... nope she still couldn't do it.

He laughed and patted her on the shoulder, "it's ok love, I can't remember the last time you hugged me with all your might like that." He thought there had to be a reason for it, but didn't push.

There was a reason, she thought she might have caused his death as well, Caluhm hated her so much, would he take it out on her family and the ones she loved, or would he just kill her.

Her thoughts were broken by her father asking "Feena did you hear me? I asked if you were ready for breakfast now."

"Oh, oh umm sorry, I didn't hear you. Actually Dad, I think I'm going to take a shower, I kind of stink, and I'm not really hungry." Before he could reply she said "I know how hard you worked on it, it really does smell wonderful, but I'm just not in the mood to eat right now, maybe later?"

He wasn't happy with her decision, but also knew there was no changing her mind once she decided something. He nodded and they both got up at the same time, she hugged him again and headed off to the stairs. She sprinted up them so fast that her father had just gotten out of the living room by the time she was already in the bathroom getting ready to run the water. He shrugged and walked into the kitchen to continue making breakfast for himself. She leaned up against the door and let out a deep breath and a couple tears trickled down her face. She ran her hand through her hair and walked over to the shower, she turned it on all the way to _'burn my skin off' _hot. She took off all her clothes and kicked them all off to the side.

She stuck her hand in the shower to test the temperature to which she pulled it back so quickly and let out a soft "ouch, dammit."

But at the same time cherishing how hot it was, it was almost _his_ hot, it felt like the first time they touched, the same painful _'ouch dammit' _feeling she was going to miss. Without anymore delay she got in, it burned, she gasped at how hot it was but it started to feel familiar, it was the same feeling she felt when he kissed her, which made her think of the fact that he was kissing her, that he wanted her, that he was going to have her and she him. She started to concentrate so hard and so much that it was real to her, he was there with her, touching her, kissing her, holding her so tight, so close, not letting go…

******************

Meanwhile Seth was still outside her house and met back up with Edward. They saw the light in the back bathroom come on and they knew that's where she was. Edward was telling him that Ness had seen Jake with Sarafeena and got concerned. Seth's eye brows puckered as he looked up to Edward, Seth was still in his wolf form so he was sitting on the ground.

"Yeah I was confused to" Edward answered Seth out loud. "I reassured her that he loved only her and to my surprise she said she wasn't worried about that. She just hated to see him in so much pain over the situation."

Seth looked at the ground, Edward glanced down at him, and started to wonder if he was missing. He had been so wrapped up in her, that he hadn't even bothered to pay attention to any else.

Seth began to sing an old song in his head, well actually scream it, "When you worry you make it double, don't worry, be happy, don't worry be happy now, ooo ooo hooo ooo ooo."

Edward looked down at Seth again, his tongue was hanging out and his head was bobbing around to the tune.

Edward laughed and said "ok I get it, I'll stop, just umm bring it down a notch."

Seth smiled and nodded, he sat there perfectly still, trying to think of everything and anything except what had just happened between him and Sarafeena. He wanted Edward to leave so that he could go talk to Sarafeena, he didn't want it to end like that, he couldn't survive without her and he needed her to know that. He started to fidget which distracted Edward.

"What's going on Seth?" he asked as he looked down at Seth "Oh really, well why don't you go rest. I assume you haven't gotten much rest lately."

Seth didn't want to leave, but it was clear Edward wasn't going anywhere. But if anything happened to her while he was gone he could never live with himself. But on the other hand leaving for awhile would keep his overwhelming thoughts away from Edward. That was a whole other kind of beast he wasn't looking forward to dealing with, so he took his advice and left.

******************

Just as dusk was approaching there was a bang on the front door.

"Hi Mr. Morgan… Sarafeena" she said as she passed right by him.

"Uh Hi to you too Katy, yeah she's up stairs go on up," he replied as she was already at the top of the stairs entering her room.

She knocked but didn't wait for the reply, she went right in, saw Sarafeena standing near the balcony doors, she went right over and wrapped her arms around her.

"I am so sorry, I am horrible, how does someone even forget about their friend? I mean seriously, how did I just leave you there? Please don't hate me…"

Sarafeena turned and smiled at Katy, "I could never hate you, but how in the hell did you forget me?" she laughed. "Was that Doug you talked to at the bar?"

She hung her head, "No, that was Alo… he's Doug's best friend. Doug is gone, he went to Canada."

"What? Why did he go there?"

"I'm not totally sure, Alo was avoiding that question all night."

Sarafeena smiled, "all night?" she nudged Katy in the side.

"Noo, nothing like that. We talked, he is such an amazing listener, and he's so insightful. I feel totally at ease talking to him about anything."

"Ok, so again, HOW did you forget me?"

"Ugggh, he started talking about me caring about Doug and him caring about me, and how we are soul mates and then he was just going to leave."

"What the hell? That's an awful big bomb to drop on someone then just peace out."

"I know, right?! That's what I said, so he was like well you have a car, right? So you can bring me home, and I was like well will you tell me more, and he said he would. I am sooooo sorry I was totally wrapped up in all that. Please forgive me."

"What did he have to say? I mean about you and Doug?"

"He just kept saying that he _thinks_ we are soul mates and that I should talk to him as soon as he comes back. He also told me a little more about their reservation and what it's like to live there. They aren't as weird and freakish as I said…"

Sarafeena was now sitting in her bed staring out the balcony, she appeared to be in a trance.

"Hey, are you in there?"

She shook her head "no, I'm not in here, I'm somewhere else, with…" she stopped and looked at Katy.

"What, what's wrong, what happened?"

"I met him."

"Who?"

"The one who brought me the flowers…"

"SETH? Where and when did you meet him?"

"You knew it really was him and didn't tell me?"

"Well I, umm I wasn't sure how to tell you, and he asked me not too."

She squinted her eyes, "he told you not to tell me? Why?"

"I don't know, he said something about it being the wrong time, and that he wanted to be the one to tell you."

"Oh."

"So what happened?"

She smiled as she looked down at her hands, "I, I fell in love."

Katy jumped on her and hugged her, "I knew it, you guys are meant to be, he loves you so much!"

"What? You knew it?"

"When I was there, I don't remember exactly but we were talking about you and I looked into his eyes, and I swear I could feel how much he loved you. It was the weirdest thing, I've never experienced anything like it, it was like I could see right into his heart…"

"And you saw that he loved me?" her voice wavering.

"I…" she paused "I saw you!"

Sarafeena got up and walked to the balcony, she couldn't feel him anymore, she couldn't even smell him, she wrapped her arms around herself and squeezed as hard as she could, she was trying to force the actual feeling of him surrounding her.

Katy got up and put her hand on her back, "I would've assumed you'd be happier, so what's up?"

"We can't be," she said as she walked out onto the balcony. The remnants of the sun that had only shown itself for the last twenty minutes was now setting, the sky was beautiful shades of pink, orange and yellow. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"What? Did he say that?"

"NO" she spun around, "I did, and I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Ok, then how about you tell me how your Jimmy Choo's got left outside on your porch last night? I mean they are Jimmy Choooooo's!!"

"What?"

Katy went over and grabbed the shoes she had dropped at her door when she entered. She held them up "they were on your porch when I pulled up, so I grabbed them and brought them in. Didn't you forget them outside?"

"Um, uh yeah I must have. Thanks for bringing them up" she walked over and took them from Katy. She looked them over, shocked that she had them back in her hands, last she remembered she had kicked them off on the side of the highway.

"So I should probably get going, it's getting late and I still have some school work to do. I really am SO sorry I left you there. Can you PLEASE forgive me?"

She smiled, "yes of course I can, I might have done the same thing if I were in your position."

Katy walked over and hugged her again, "I will call you tomorrow, maybe we can go shopping again?"

Sarafeena smiled and nodded her head, "sounds like a good idea, keep myself distracted."

Katy left the room and headed down stairs, "Goodnight Mr. Morgan." She called into the kitchen as she walked out the front door.

As soon as all the lights in the house were out, but the one in her room Edward swooped down to her house. He stood on the balcony outside her window and knocked on the glass. She was startled, but saw that it was Edward, so she got up and unlocked the door.

"What do you want? Bloodsucker!" she barked at him


	13. Chapter 13

Track's to set the mood/or used;  
_(please check these out)_

Reckless ~ UB40  
My idea of Heaven ~ Leah Nash  
All around me ~ Flyleaf *one of my fav. songs

** {heart} much love to **K. Elizabeth**  
*** Suggestions and questions welcome! :-)  
*****************************************************

He looked disappointed by her tone and choice of words. "We need to talk, NOW." He said sharply as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about, what would WE have to talk about?"

"How about the fact that ever since you came to town, I've felt anxious, and connected to you, drawn to you. Or maybe that we have so much in common, or that you KNOW about vampires and one just tried to kill you?"

"What do you mean we have stuff in common? Like what?" she asked.

"You have the same color hair as I do, your eyes are the same color as mine and my mothers were. You have the same facial structure as my daughter, we both can ear play, we are both very quick, and that pendant" he stared at a little necklace that was hanging on her wall next to her vanity, "I have seen that before, where did you get it?"

"Oh, that, I umm don't know. I think it was with some of my mom's stuff that they put into storage, I must have just taken it before they closed everything up."

She didn't take it from the stuff, she had taken it from her mother's body when she died. But she didn't feel like divulging that information to him, it would lead to how her mother had died, and she didn't think she owed him any explanations at all and she didn't want him to know that much about her past.

"What did you say she looked like?"

"Like me, but with very dark hair, almost black. But we had the same faces and same eyes."

"What was her name?"

"Genevieve"

Edward looked up and shifted his eyes back and forth as if he were trying to remember something, "What was her last name?"

"Andrews. How many more questions? Are these really necessary?"

"My song, how did you know it? I've never played it for anyone but Bella and my family." he looked at her intently.

"What do you mean your song?"

"Bella just played your disk for me, and I WROTE that for her! How do you know it?"

"What, do you think I was eavesdropping on you? Listen I have no clue where you even live!"

"No, I don't think that, but I can't explain how you know it. There's no other logical way than that..."

"I've heard it in my head since the day I got here. I never heard it before then, only when I came here. The other night I could hear it so loudly that I couldn't hear anything else."

"What night was that?" he asked while looking suspiciously guilty.

"I think it was Thursday night, yeah, it was because I remember walking Katy outside when she was leaving and that's when it started to get so loud I could barely hear anything else."

He was taken aback by her answer, because he knew that was the night he had come to her house. He had been thinking about her all that day, and her pendant he knew it was a one of a kind, and that it was extremely old. He wasn't going to disturb her, it would have freaked her out him showing up out of the blue at her house, and when he heard her scream and look distressed he couldn't help but want to go to her, comfort her, ease her mind and it drove him mad. He left because he wasn't going to be able to hold in his anger and confusion much longer. He ran as fast and far as he could and destroyed a small area of the forest while screaming his confusion out. Not having control is something Edward couldn't stand, it made him feel vulnerable. But now he was even more curious, was his presence at her house what affected her so strongly, and how is it that she can 'hear' songs in her head? His eyes got bigger, could she also hear peoples thoughts too?

She caught him off guard and distracted him from his current rush of thoughts, "Any ways, how do you feel 'connected' to me?" she asked snidely. "I thought you had a girlfriend, no?"

He laughed out loud, "Yes, I do, and it's not connected in that sense of the word. I myself can't figure it out, but you're different to me than any other human. The only other human I was ever drawn to was Bella, and that's because she's my soul mate, the love of my life."

"You said I resemble your daughter, is she human? How do you have a daughter, and where is her mother? What's her name, do I know her?"

"I thought I was asking the questions." he laughed "Her mother is my wife... Bella!" her mouth dropped "It's a long story as to how I have a daughter, and yes, she is part human. Her name is Renesmee Black, she married Jake."

She was now officially confused. Part Human? What the hell was that? Jake, Bella, all these people she had thought were just normal kids, and Renesmee, a vampire? HIS daughter? Her head was spinning. Was everyone in this town part of the crazy circle? He did bring up some interesting similarities, but what was he getting at?

"Do you have any pictures of your mother?"

"Not anymore. I had one, but umm, well something happened to it, so I don't have any more with me. I have a bunch back in NYC in storage with the rest of her things."

"Back in New York City, huh? Where bouts?" he asked

Not even thinking she just answered the question, "I think it's on like 27th street or something. I haven't been there since I was very young." as she started to think about it, she realized she was giving him too much information. "Well to be honest I am probably wrong, I am horrible with directions. I could get lost in a shoe box." she smiled and giggled. She was trying to throw him off, she could tell he was up to something. He seemed satisfied with her answers though.

"Well I guess I should say thank you for bringing my shoes back."

"Your shoes? I didn't bring them back" she looked shocked. "Why did you think I brought them back?'

"Oh, well Katy found them on my porch, so I just thought it was you. Maybe it was Emmett?"

"No, I'm sure it wasn't him either, he's been with Jasper all day."

"Oh" he could tell she knew who it was, the fear was written all over her face.

"It was him, wasn't it?"

"I don't know for sure, but…"

"I'm going away tonight and I'm going to have Emmett stay here and keep an eye on you."

She was shocked and slightly insulted. "What you don't think I can't take care of myself?"

"Well you haven't been..."

She stopped him, "I've been taking care of myself since I was very young, you don't even know me, you don't have a clue what I've been through, How Dare You!" she raised her voice.

"I'm sorry I just know what I've seen since you've been here."

"Well maybe it's the crazy freaky things here in this town that are to blame? Not me!"

"Listen I just want to make sure you're safe and make sure Caluhm doesn't hurt you or your father."

He had a point, her father wasn't safe, but she had started to get a new plan in her head. She had decided to go back to the storage unit back in NYC to get her mother's things. She didn't trust Edward with the information she had accidently given him. He was too interested in her past. She didn't want him snooping around and finding things that should be kept a secret. It would also get her father away from the area. Caluhm proved he was crazy enough to come at her again so soon by bringing the shoes back to her house. So this was the safest thing she could think of, remove him from the situation.

"Ok, whatever, as long as its Emmett and not anyone else" she told him. She figured he would be the easiest to get rid of.

"He will be here in an hour, until then we have the boys from the res circling your house."

"I don't want them around here, tell them to leave NOW. I don't want them anywhere near my father or me" she snarled at him. She didn't want to make it obvious that she knew what they were, because she wasn't sure if Seth was allowed to tell her, and she didn't want to let Edward know about her and Seth.

Edward was officially confused and curious. "What's the deal? Did one of them hurt you?" he asked.

"NO, they are just creepy, weird and freakishly huge! I just don't want them around."

"Well they are already here, and I'm leaving, I will tell them that they are to leave when Emmett gets here."

"Fine" she pouted.

***************************************

As soon as Edward left she went into her father's room and woke him up.

"Dad!"

"What, what, are you ok, what's wrong?" he shot up in bed.

"Calm down, calm down, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if we could go back to the city tomorrow and umm get the stuff out of storage that we left? We could make a two day trip out of it!" she said smiling. "I mean that's if you're not busy?" she said with her bottom lip turned down.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds like fun. What time do you want to leave?"

She stood up victorious, "As soon as possible, I want to beat the traffic and stuff! I will make the coffee for you and we can stop at that little diner you like!" she said with a huge smile. "Go back to sleep now, you're going to need your rest for the drive!"

By the time Emmett got there, she had already made the plans with her father and packed her bag so they could leave early in the morning. This meant she had to get rid of Emmett quickly. She came up with two plans, one was harder than the other, a plan to try to seduce him into doing as she told him, or an easy plan to just use her ability to get him to leave. She hated using it, so she decided to try the harder one, the one where she had to pretend to want him... like she wanted Seth. That's how she was going to get through it, she convinced herself he was Seth. She changed her clothes, sat on the edge of her bed and waited for Emmett to show up. She kept telling herself it's for the best, that it was wrong to use her ability against him.

"Honey I'm home" Emmett chuckled as he walked through the doors. He flashed a devilish grin at her while she lounged on her bed.

"Hi dear, did you bring flowers?" she returned with a seductive grin. He laughed and sat down in the only clean chair. The chair she set up for him.

"You're room is a little messy, maybe we should work on that tonight?" he laughed.

"Oh, well I had something else in mind" she said as she stood up, her robe dropping to the floor. He ogled at her body as she started to move towards him. She had changed into a short purple eyelet-trimmed nightie. She flicked on the radio to hear, UB40's 'Reckless'. She sauntered towards him, rubbing her hands up her body along with the music. She walked behind him and ran her hands down his tight bulging chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm the reason you're stuck here babysitting, so it would be rude of me to not entertain you!" she smiled and started to sing along with the words of the song, changing a couple here and there. "The music played on, played on, why don't you make your move, somebody came on." She swung around now straddling his lap, she wrapped her hands behind his neck then slowly ran them back down his chest as she leaned back till the top of her head lightly brushed the floor. He had wrapped his hands around her waist, and began pulling her slowly back up to him, her breasts were now in his face, she ran her hand down the side of his face, feeling is rock hard cold skin, and she continued to sing. "Do what you please, you are entitled to flaunt, get wild and reckless, if you want, cause what I deliver will take you higher, most definitely with desire." Her face was now an inch in front of his, she had pulled herself closer to him, pressing her body so tightly to his, she gazed into his eyes as seductively as she could manage, and he leaned in to kiss her and laughed.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" he smiled a huge grin that stretched across his whole face. "That was definitely better than I had ever imagined."

She looked at him disgusted, "You've thought about me like" she paused and shook her head, "THAT? ... Really?" she asked.

He laughed and said, "Listen I love Rose with all my heart and she's my wife, but it doesn't mean that I can't admire other girls and what they have to offer."

She was truly disgusted with him. 'His wife?' she thought to herself. She got up and walked over to her bed and threw on her robe. 'Well that didn't work' she thought. She sighed, 'guess I'm going to have to do this the easy way.' She hated using her abilities, but her plan of seducing him into doing what she wanted had failed.

"So what did you have planned now?" he asked with a loud chuckle.

"Well I had planned other fun things, but seeing as you have a WIFE" she shot him a dirty look, "we're going to have to change things up a bit." She got up and walked over towards him, he stood up and started to walk towards her. She froze him in his spot. She hated to do this to him, but it was the only thing that was going to work. She decided to make up a story that Rose had told him that Edward said he only needed to watch her for an hour, then he was to go hunt after he left her, and return home tomorrow to Rose because she needed to talk to him. It was all too easy for her, and Emmett was all too easy to "convince."

She smiled at him "Wow, time fly's huh?"

"Oh man, it didn't even feel like I was here an hour! So I guess I'm going to take off now. Is there someone here to watch over you? I really don't think I should leave you alone, especially with your track record."

"Um no, its fine, I can take care of myself and plus..."

They were interrupted by a loud thud outside on her balcony. They both spun around to see Seth standing there brushing himself off.

"It's cool Emmett, I'm here to take over." She looked furious but absolutely delighted to see his face again. He pulled her close and whispered "he will not leave, just let him leave then you can yell at me for being here."

"SEEETH buddy, how are you?" he smiled. They shook hands and bumped chests. She rolled her eyes and sat back down on the bed.

"Alright well I'm out dear." he smiled and winked at her.

'Oh crap,' she thought 'I forgot to cover up the part of the night where I had tried to seduce him.' 'Oh well', by the time Edward figures it out she will be long gone, or half way home.

***************************************************

"Dear?" Seth asked with a raised eye brow. She got up and walked out onto her balcony. He stood in the doors and said "I waited till basically everyone was gone till I came back. You need to talk to me, I can't take not hearing your voice, or seeing your smile. This will sound insane to you, but I, I don't think I can live without you."

She spun around with tears streaming down her face "I can't breathe without you!"

He knelt down by her side, head hung, "What did I do to make you run from me? Is it because I'm a monster?

She ran her hand through his jet black hair as she knelt down in front of him, tipping his face up towards her, she gazed into his eyes and told him "You're my life stopping moment that I want to live in forever."

"I'm a monster, I saw it in your eyes, you were afraid of me."

She smiled, "You're my beauty, not my beast!"

"But why did you run from me?" he looked down.

She avoided his question again and asked her own. "You said that you're now just coming back since everyone is gone, so you were here before?"

"Yes, I followed you and Jake, well I passed you guys and checked out the rest of the area. I wanted to make sure for myself that you were safe. I ran into Edward so I couldn't stay, but we had Renesmee come and make sure the inside of your house was safe."

Confused, she cocked her head, "Why couldn't you stay if Edward was around, and why was it Renesmee that was in my house? Did my father see her?"

"Edward has an um extra ability if you will, he can read minds." Her jaw dropped as she stood up, she just about fell right back down from shock. He swept her off her feet and carried her into her room. He sat her down on her bed and continued. "You and Bella are the only ones he can't read. It aggravates him to no end because he doesn't understand what makes you so different." She liked the sound of this. "But he can read my mind and I'm sorry but after what had just gone on between us, I couldn't STOP thinking about it, thinking about you, and how you felt, how you smell, how you taste." Unconsciously he had put his hand on her leg and started to slowly move it up to her thigh, he pulled back. He continued on to answer her questions, "Renesmee is Edward's daughter, she is part vampire, she is also special, and although he didn't want to use her like that she was the only one that was around here that your father would have invited into your house. She did talk to him, she just said that she was a friend of yours and that she had forgot something in your room when she was here the other day. She checked every room and around him to make sure there were no threats. She was in and out in about two minute's tops. It was all for you and your fathers safety. I would have stayed but like I said, Edward was getting suspicious when I started singing 'Don't worry be happy' to myself." She laughed out loud, but quickly went back to a stern, serious face. "So I told him I wasn't feeling well, he said I should take off and rest. I didn't want to leave you, if anything happened to you while I was gone I don't know what I would have done to myself."

She could tell by the look on his face that he had indeed thought about what he would have done, the look on his face was gut wrenching. She put her hand on top of his, and squeezed it, just like she did the first night they met, the night their souls fell in love.

"Seth, why did you choose 'Don't worry be happy?" she let out a soft giggle through her huge smile. Her smile was provoking him, he was trying desperately to hold himself back from picking up where they had left off.

"I don't know to be honest, it was just the first thing that came to my mind, maybe because you make me so happy? SO, will you please tell me why you left me? Please, just be honest with me, I can handle it."

She let out a long winded sigh, "I left, I left..." she got up off the bed and walked back to the balcony doors. Staring up at the moon she told him the truth, "I left because I love you." she looked down, he could tell she was crying.

He rushed to her side, "Why are you crying?"

"Because loving you is the worst thing to ever happen to you."

"I don't understand, please Sarafeena, I can't stand to see you so sad, this is ripping my heart out. I feel helpless, worth..."

She turned around and kissed him, so passionately his knees started to buckle. "You're everything to me, I never want to hear you refer to yourself like that again!" She demanded.

"You are the most amazing thing to happen to me, up until now I've been a shell of what I could potentially be, meeting you has awoken the man I was meant to be! How can you say that's the worst thing to happen to me?"

"Because..." she started to fade, she could barely get the words out. She whispered "he's going to kill you, and when he does, I will be there right beside you, I won't live without you."

He engulfed her with his strong burning arms pulling her into his heaving chest. She started to melt again. "Who is going to try to kill me?"

"Not try, he WILL and it's entirely my fault because I couldn't give you up, I couldn't force myself to un-love you. I'm weak, I'm selfish."

"Sarafeena, look at me." she looked up at him through her tears, "there is NOTHING that will keep us apart. I will move heaven and earth to keep you safe, to keep you with me! If you're selfish for loving me, them I'm the most narcissistic man in the world cause there is NO WAY I will ever give you up! As long as you think I'm what you want, what you need, what's good for you, I'm yours, body, mind, and soul."

She was speechless, all you could hear was the radio playing 'All around me' in the background, this was the most perfect moment in her life, the man she loved has just told her, whole heartily that he is in love with her, that he is hers! She started to kiss his bare chest, she kissed right up his neck to his face. She ran her hands over his face "I need to make sure you're real" she leaned in and kissed his lips, her hands running through his hair lightly pulling at the back as he kissed her neck. They couldn't control themselves, he slid off her robe and ran his hands down her back onto her butt, he slid his hands down between her thighs separating her legs and pulling her on top of his lap.

He whispered in her ear, "Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one. You're my ever after."

She moaned loudly and pushed him back onto her bed. She was straddling him as she pulled off her nightie to reveal a lacey sheer strapless bra and matching panties. She leaned down and pined his arms above his head as she licked and kissed her way down to his stomach. This time he didn't flinch, she knew it was meant to be. She sat back up and he leaned up to unhook her bra and flung it across the room. He flipped her over and pinned her on the bed, she let out a soft grunt, and he immediately pulled up off of her.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry, I was wrapped up in the moment, I'm..."

She wrapped her legs and arms around him and pulled him back down on top of her and began kissing him again. She reached her hands down to his shorts and started to unbutton them.

He stopped her, "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled and began kissing his chest again while unzipping his shorts she looked up at him and said "I know you won't hurt me, love you. I promise to never leave you."

He got up and took his shorts off. She gazed at him in amazement, he was literally perfect, a huge smile came over her face from the thought of him being hers, all hers.

"Why are you smiling like that?" he blushed

"Because you're perfect and MINE" she squinted with a devilish grin and pulled him back into her bed. He started kissing her feet, each little toe, then slowly moved up her legs, massaging and caressing them as he made his way up to her thighs. He pulled her panties down and began devouring her body. She moaned with extreme pleasure and dug her nails into his back as he explored her fully. He began kissing his way up her body, lingering at her breasts and admiring each curve of her body. He held himself up and just stared in awe of her beauty.

As he leaned back down on to her she whispered "I need to be a part of you," knowing full well that either of them could be gone at anytime because of her. She had to be selfish, she had to have him, she knew he would complete her life.

He began kissing her again as he slowly entered her, she was trying hard to be as quiet as possible because her father was just a couple doors down, but just then she had the overwhelming urge to scream with pleasure, instead she ended up biting down on his shoulder. He let out a soft moan as she tilted her head back, she was painting heavily as he kissed every part of her face, neck, and chest while telling her "I love you" after each soft kiss. The sheer magnetism of their intimacy sent them into their own world where all that existed was them, they had become one. No people, no problems, no worries and clearly no concept of time as the sun had now started to shine on them from her balcony doors. She was slowly coming back around and was able to focus on the song playing on the radio, 'My idea of heaven' by Leah Nash, thinking how perfectly it described how she was now feeling as they were thrust back into reality.

She realized her father would be waking soon, and that they were leaving and she still hadn't told Seth. She wanted to savor the moment a little longer so she rest her head on his chest, she closed her eyes taking in every memory of how that moment felt, right down to how his heart sounded and felt beating against her face, his slow calm, soothing breathing, how his soft skin felt under her cheek, the way he ran his fingers through her hair and how he softly stroked her arm. But most of all, how connected she felt to him, like no other ever before, it was as if she could literally feel everything he was feeling. She wanted to stay there forever but knew that was impossible.

She cradled his face in both her hands and kissed him on the forehead. "Seth I have to tell you something."

He smiled up at her and said "I love you too."

The potential heart break was eating her alive. It was like he didn't care at all that the most monstrous thing in the world was after him, and if Caluhm ever found out about what had just happened, he would make it his life to kill Seth. She smiled as best she could "I love you too, but there's something else I have to tell you." She paused trying to figure out how she could tell him she was leaving him after she had just promised to never leave him. It was only for two days, but she knew he was going to want to go with her. "I am going on a special father daughter trip with my father. We are going out of town, but only for two days!" she assured him.

"I want to go with you, but, I think, I think it will be good for you to spend some time with your father. You have been through so much in such a short time and he's someone who has been there for you through your whole life to help you through everything. I think this is a great chance for you to let him be there for you, it will help you and him. Promise me you will talk to him... And promise me you will NOT go out on your own, I don't want to chance anything happening to you."

His comment showed just how much they didn't know about each other. She realized she hadn't ever told Seth that she was adopted and that her mother had died when she was younger. "I promise to talk to him, and not go out on my own, but Seth there are things, big things that we need to talk about when I come back. I want you in my life forever, there is nothing that will change that, but in order for that to happen, I need to tell you everything, the truth and if you choose to leave afterwards I fully understand and will hold nothing against you."

He was confused and shocked, "What could you possibly tell me that would make me not except you for whom you are and want to leave you? I told you what I am, and you except me and still love me, there is nothing you can tell me that would make me love you any less than I do now." He stared deep into her eyes "You ARE the most perfect thing in my life, NO matter WHAT comes with you!"

She sighed and smiled at him, "You always leave me dazed by your compassion. We should probably get dressed since my father will be up soon."

"Oh, you're leaving this early?"

"Yes, I wanted to get a head start before traffic. I also want to get there as soon as possible to make sure nothing is gone."

"Gone? Ok, maybe you should start telling me more now, before you leave."

She wished she would have waited to tell him that she would let him know everything until after she had come back from her trip. "I talked to Edward last night, he asked me a bunch of questions about my past. Well actually more so about my mother. Like what her name was, and what she looked like."

He stopped her, "What do you mean 'what her name WAS', 'what she LOOKED like?' Why are you using past tense?"

"That is one of the things we need to talk about, I don't want to get into it now, because you will have so many questions and there is so much I want to tell you, I need to tell you. But anyways, Edward asked were our family storage is, where I have all of my mother's things, and I don't know why I did it, but I told him, and he left last night and didn't tell me where he was going. I need to make sure he didn't go there, I need to keep... " She stopped, realizing she had worried Seth by the look on his face. She took his hand "Please don't worry, it will be fine, and I will tell you EVERYTHING when I get back" she lightly kissed the top of his hand.

"I think maybe I should follow just to make sure you are safe. I know Edward won't hurt you…"

"How do you know that?"

"Well we talked about you before everything happen, the first day he saw you at school. I just know he could never hurt you."

"Well it seems as if we both have truths to tell each other."

They heard a door open, she looked over at him and he was up and dressed. She wrapped her bed sheet around her and stood to kiss him goodbye, hopefully not for the last time.

"I want to follow you, for my own selfish reasons. I can't, I..."

She smiled, "I will be fine Seth, you said so yourself that Edward will not hurt me. And Caluhm is probably far away feeding and trying to figure out a new plan. Please don't worry."

The mere mention of his name brought a sharp pain to her chest, she knew that was a lie, and that he could indeed follow her and try to kill her, which she hoped for more than the thought of him sticking around town and killing Seth and the new people that had woven themselves into her life.

"I think about you every moment we are not together and thus leaving me to worry about what is happening to you. But, I will respect your wishes for this to be time for you and your father... with your ulterior motives." He glanced down at her. "If you need anything, take my cell phone number with you and call me. I will be there as quick as I can." He kissed her on the forehead, "I love my life, and I can't wait for it to be returned _safely_ to me, be quick and safe."

"I love you too my beauty."

And he was gone off her balcony and into the woods when she heard the knock at her door. She ran over and grabbed her robe, threw it on and opened the door.

"Morning Feena, you're not ready to leave?"

"Morning Dad, I will be in five minutes. I just have to get dressed. I'm already packed and I set the coffee machine last night to start making the coffee. I will be down in five."

"Alright, where is your bag, I can stick it in the car for you."

"No worries, I got it, five minutes Dad."

She shut her door and ran into her bathroom, she washed up her face, threw on her clothes, grabbed her bag and cell and rushed out her door down the stairs.

"I'll be outside waiting Dad." She yelled towards the kitchen as she walked out the front door.

To her surprise she already had a visitor…


	14. Chapter 14

Track's to set the mood/or used;  
_(please check these out)_

Hey there Delilah ~ Plain white T's

** {heart} much love to **K. Elizabeth** & **Renee** _aka._ Sparks  
*** Suggestions and questions welcome! :-)

*****************************************************

"I want to know WHY or HOW you made Emmett leave you last night" she demanded.

"Hello, Rose, is it?"

"Rosalie actually." she glared at her.

"Oh."

Rose glanced down at the big bag she was carrying "Where do you think you're going?" she sneered.

"I'm going on a mini vacation with my father, only for two days though."

"Does Edward know?"

"Nope, but I'll be fine! Thanks for your concern"

"I'm not concerned about you, he is going to be very angry. He told Emmett to stay and keep an eye on you for a reason, and Emmett left you alone last night and now you're leaving town? I want to know why. Emmett is not going to take the fall for this, so tell me HOW you got him to leave!!"

"I can see my father heading for the door, would you like to meet him?"

She looked over at the house and saw him through the windows heading for the door, she growled at Sarafeena and spat out "Fine, but like I said Edward is going to be furious and I'm going to make sure it's with you!" she spun around and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

By the time her father came out she had already thrown her bag in the back and seat belted herself in.

"Wow, I guess you are ready to go. What's the hurry, and why the sudden need to get those things?"

"I don't know, I just really want to get there and get home, and I've decided that I can now finally handle all the emotional baggage that comes with all the memories locked up in those boxes."

"And here I thought you just wanted to spend some time with your old man." he laughed.

"Oh Dad, I do, I just really want to get back here, I..."

"So, I assume there's someone you want to be getting back to. I know it's not the house, or the town for that matter, so who's this boy? Do I know him? When can I meet him? Where did you meet him?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there Dad. I just want to get back and open all the boxes, I actually feel horrible that I, I think I've started to forget her, it's the most horrible feeling ever."

"I'm sorry, I just assumed there was someone special that you wanted to get back to. So are we stopping for food or do you want to just get there, get the stuff and come back?"

She sighed, "I'm so sorry Dad, I didn't mean to be so rude, I really do appreciate this. So yes, let's stop at that little diner you like, I remember they have the pancakes I love too" she said with a smile.

They drove for another hour till they came to the diner. They stayed for about an hour and a half, eating and making small talk then got back on the road. They made it there in another three hours, the trip was pretty quite. She knew this was a good time to really talk to him about what she had been through, but if she started to explain she knew she would have to explain some things from her past that had made everything so much harder for her to deal with, and she thought he would slightly hate her if he knew she was the cause of so many of the bad things that happened when she was younger. She remembered Seth telling her to let him be there for her, but she just couldn't bring herself to put it all on him. She felt Seth was the right person to bare her soul to, to let him help her with the torture of her past. They arrived at the storage complex and it was closed until tomorrow. So they booked a room in the closest hotel. She couldn't imagine spending the whole night locked up in a room with her Dad trying not to tell him things, or let him see how perplexed she was. So she had called a couple of her friends and let them know she was going to be in town for the night. She had dinner with her father then left to meet up with her friends. Not only had she avoided half the purpose of this trip, to finally talk to her father, but she also lied to Seth and left her father to go out 'on her own'.

She met up with two girls and three boys that she used to hang out with at her old dance school. They headed to one of the smaller clubs in the area, it was in a bad part of town, but it was one of the only ones that let under-agers in. She just wanted to get out and dance, she needed to free up her mind and just float. One of the boys that had tagged along she didn't know too well, she had met him briefly back before she had to leave for California. She remembered he used to wear a ton of silver necklaces and rings, he was very flashy and dressed very well. He was now wearing mostly black, and she noticed that he was also very pale, and wearing a large cross around his neck, she couldn't help herself but stare at him. He had changed so much from when she first met him. He caught her staring at him at least three times, she had to go over and talk to him after that, because she didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Hi Cam, what's with the new shoes?" she looked down at his feet.

He laughed, "New everything you mean?" and smiled.

"Well, now that you mention it, yeah."

"A lot of things happened since you've been gone. I uh, made some new friends, and well found other things that interest me."

"Well that's cool, but guy, you did like a one eighty since I last saw you. That's a huge change in two years. I'm a little concerned."

He smiled, "That's sweet, I always knew you were a nice girl... deep down inside."

She smacked him in the arm, "Hey!"

They laughed and she continued, "So what's with the cross? Isn't that a little umm, hmm, uncommon for the rest of your uhh, look?" she said with a small smile while trying to not be insulting.

He laughed loudly, "Well I guess maybe, but I wear it because after what I've seen, I, well I just have too."

She was now very intrigued, "Ok, now you have to spill, you can't lead me on like that and then just stop. Let's go sit and chat!"

She wrapped her arm around his and started to tug him in the direction of an open table. For some reason he didn't resist her in any way although it was written all over his face that he wasn't interested in talking about it.

"I don't know Sarafeena, I mean I hardly know you, and I don't want you to think I'm like crazy or anything."

She laughed and smiled, "Trust me Cam, there is nothing you can tell me that will make me think that YOU'RE crazy!"

Again he didn't resist her, but he felt more at ease with talking to her.

"Well I, I don't know, I really don't think I should…"

She peered up at him through her long black eye lashes, "Please Cam, really I won't judge."

She looked so sweet and innocent, he didn't want to push her away, or scare her, but he couldn't stop himself, his lips started to move and the words were flowing before he even realized it, he was telling her everything.

"I don't really remember how I came upon it, but when I opened my eyes it was standing above me, snorting and foaming from the mouth, Sarafeena, it was like eight feet tall. I was scared shitless. I honestly think I stopped breathing and that's why I ended up passing out. I woke up in the hospital, I had a bunch of cuts and scrapes all over my body, and well, I had some bite marks too. I haven't seen it since, but I have met other people who have. To be honest these people were much more excepting of what I told them. When I woke up in the hospital and tried to tell the police and my parents what I saw and what happened, they all thought I was crazy, and that I was just in shock. Sarafeena, I had BITE marks on me" he paused, "You still with me, or did I lose you too?"

She blinked her eyes a couple times, and tried to wipe the look of shook off her face. "I'm here, umm, can you tell me what its eyes looked like, and was it umm, well, how do I say this, umm was it an animal?"

He looked at her disappointed, "NO it wasn't like a bear or something, I get that from everyone, I know it wasn't a bear because its body was shaped like a humans."

She stopped him, "I wasn't talking about a bear, please, what did its eyes look like?"

The look on her face was very serious, he could tell she wasn't mocking him, or messing with him. Could she really know?

"Its eyes were yellowish, and they shined in the dark, kind of like a... dog. But I know it wasn't a dog either, and well there's something else."

"Give me five minutes. I will be right back" she got up and went to the bathroom.

She knew exactly what he was talking about. But was it possibly the same one? Then she began to put other pieces together with things she had read online. He was much taller now, he was very thin, sickly thin, his eyes also had a yellowish appearance, his cross was gold not silver, and he had always worn silver, and the most important thing, it bit him!

She gasped, "He's, he's, he's..." There was a knock at the door.

"Sarafeena, are you ok?"

It was Cam, what was she going to do. She wished she hadn't forced him to tell her everything. She really shouldn't have used her ability on him. But she needed to know if it was the same one, the one she was looking for. She swung open the door, grabbed Cam by the arm and walked through the club and right out the door. She continued walking down the street, still dragging Cam behind her. She turned down one of the side streets.

"Ok, I know what you are, I know what you're talking about and I HAVE to know what it looked like!"

Cam was in shock, his mouth was hanging wide open.

"Listen, I don't have a lot of time, and I can tell that you are different, you're not like it is, you wouldn't be wearing a cross!" She reached over and picked it up and showed him. "So, tell me what you know, and tell me where I can find out more."

"I, I, I, uhhh" she smacked him in the arm. "Owe, ok, ok. I can't really tell you any more about what it looked like because it was so dark, I only really saw its eyes, and I haven't seen them since. As for where you can find out more information, there is a umm, well, another one in the next town over, it's very different than myself, it stays, it never changes. I don't know how you can meet it though, and I don't think it's a good idea either. Look you're a nice girl Sarafeena, I don't want anything to happen too..."

She cut him off, "Listen to me, I HAVE to find it, and, well, you're not going to like this, but I have to kill it!" She waited in silence for his reaction or his action to her saying she was going to kill one of them. It wasn't what she expected.

"I heard about your mother, I'm really sorry, I didn't know for sure that one of, well I don't think finding it would be a good idea. I mean, Sarafeena, look at yourself, your tiny, you..."

"Don't worry about me, there are things you don't know about me... things that…"

"And your vampire? Will he be ok with you killing it? Are they not close?"

She looked as if she was going to pounce on him, "He is NOT my vampire, he is the most vile thing on this earth, next to it of course. I would kill him as well if I knew how. Which brings me to a very hard question to ask you, do you know how I could kill it?"

He didn't look surprised at all. "No, I actually don't. When I first figured out what had happened to me, and what I was, I looked up online and talked to people on chat forums about how to kill one..."

"Wait, you tried to kill... yourself?" she whispered.

"Yes, you think I'm happy about what I am? That I am ok knowing what I feen for every full moon? I couldn't stand it. Then I stumbled upon this group, they were just like me, they hated what they were but learned how to live with it, live differently. I go to them every other night. Hey, they might be able to help answer some questions for you, but they won't be happy with your intent, although they might sympathize with your reasoning. I will take you with me tonight, and I will try to protect you but I can't make any promises that you will come out of there umm well, NO, it's a bad idea, forget that I said that."

"Wait, you said there was another one, in the next town. I want to meet it. Is it not like you and your friends?"

"No it's not, and the only humans it "talks" to are the ones it's going to, um, well, you know. It's sick, but there's actually a list of people who get brought there for it to choose which one it wants for the night. So forget it, you're not going to see it. I will take you with me and do my best if you feel you MUST have your answers."

"No, I will meet this other one, I will go and pretend to be its "meal" and it will answer my questions."

"What if it's the one you are searching for? How will you kill it when you are looking for answers on how to kill it?"

She was silent, he had brought up a good point. But she wasn't going to lose this opportunity. Just then she had this overwhelming feeling of Seth, so much so she could even smell him, she could even feel his love, which brought a smile to her face. It was quickly gone when she felt anger, so much so she was slightly frightened. She was confused, how was she feeling him like he was there, how could she smell him, what was happenings to her?

"Are you ok? You were smiling and now you look terrified. What are you thinking?"

She returned to her original thought, meet it, and use her ability to make it think it's being tortured and make it tell her what she needs to know. She rather do this to the evil one than any of Cams friends who were already so grief stricken over what they were.

"I am thinking you should call whoever you need to call and let them know there is one more for tonight's list."

"I will not be a part of this, I am not sending you to your death! I won't…"

She smiled at him as she took his hand, she gazed into his eyes, he couldn't move, he smiled at her and told her what she needed to know.

"Now call" she ordered him.

He took out his cell and dialed the number, "I have one more for your list tonight, no, she wants to die." He hung up the phone and told her where the pickup location was to meet them.

She kissed him on the cheek and helped him sit down. She let go of his hand and ran. She knew it would take him a couple minutes to realize what had just happened, but he would also try and stop her when he was able to function again.

She was at the pickup location early so she decided to check her cell to see if she missed any calls. She had turned off her ringer because she wasn't going to be able to hear anything in the club. She had two missed calls, both from the same person.

The first one started "Hey, I'm just calling to checking up on you, yeah I know, I don't need to but I also missed the sound of your voice. So I'm being a little selfish but I can't help it, I miss you so much already. Ok, well please give me a call when you can, I want to know how things went with your father. Talk to you later."

She smiled then selected to erase the message. The second one began to play;

"_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do_

_Time Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_"

Then she heard his voice, "I forgot to say I love you, I'm sorry. I miss you" the message ended. She couldn't help it this time, she played it again, fully grasping the meaning of every word of the song. She smiled and whispered "I love you too" as she deleted the message.

"Who was that?" a deep raspy voice asked.

She jumped back by the sight of this man, "Uhh just my father, trying to check up on me as usual" she grunted in disgust while trying to through him off. She needed to play the part of someone who was looking to die, someone disgusted with their life, or he might not take her with him to where it was.

"Alright, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure, let's do this."

What was she thinking? She wasn't thinking with her brain at all, but with her heart, and her rage. She followed the tall lanky guy to the car and got in the back. Two other people were already in the car.

"Hey."

"Uh, Hi."

"You ever done this before?"

The tall guy she had followed to the car stared at the kid sitting next to her in the rearview mirror, "Stop talking to her" he instructed.

He started the car and they were off. She immediately started to regret her decision to go with him as soon as the car had started. She tensed up and started to think about Seth and how angry he was going to be if anything happened to her. But she had to do this, she needed answers, and from what she found out, this was going to be her only real shot at getting some truths about who murdered her mother. And if she was ever going to avenge her death, she was going to need real answers, not some speculatory answers by myth geeks on the internet. She took a deep breath and watched out the window. She figured that she should try to watch where they were going so that she could try and make her way back if anything went wrong, or happened to the people she was with. She knew there were no guarantees that any of them would get out of there alive. She knew these people were literally crazy, or had a death wish they were trying to fulfill. She wasn't worried about herself, she was pretty sure of her ability and that it would in fact get her out alive. So she started to think more about what she had felt, when she was making her plans to go meet this thing, she felt Seth, but how? She was so confused.

"Hey, we are here, let's go."

She snapped out of her trance and stepped out of the car. "Which way do I go?"

"Follow the rest of them, he will choose who he wants and the rest will, well, just know that he will choose whom he wants. Goodbye"

She followed the rest of the people out into the woods. They came to a large wide open area, all around it were large cloaked figures holding torches. All the people she was with lined up in front of a large throne looking chair. She was talking to herself, telling herself she had the strength to get through this, she needed to, for her mother. This huge furry creature stepped out of the shadows and began walking towards them. All of the others gasped for what seemed like their last breath. She just stared intently at the creature walking towards her trying her hardest to remember whether it was the one or not. The creature stopped at each person sniffed and prodded with its long claws until it reached Sarafeena. It squinted its eyes, lifted its head and nodded.

A voice from off in the shadows shouted, "Take the rest away."

Five burley men came out and ushered the rest away, off deeper into the woods. The creature was now sitting in the chair. The voice started to get closer.

"You are different, you have no fear. Why are you here?"

She turned around to see a small boy coming towards her, surely this couldn't be the same person talking to her, the voice sounded much older than he looked.

"Can you not speak?"

Her eyes got wider, this small boy was indeed the person who was speaking to her. "I have questions, and I was told I could get some answers here."

"All you will get here is death."

"But I was told that I would get a question answered before I'm offered up."

The small child approached the creature, the creature shook its head 'yes'.

"What is your question?" the small boy said.

She took a deep breath, observing where all the things around her were at, she knew this could go two ways, it would infuriate them so much they would all come at her at once, or they would answer the question then come at her and try to rip her apart. Either way they were going to try to kill her.

She stood up straight and tall, took a deep breath, "How, do I kill a werewolf?" she said in a strong firm tone.

The small boy growled at her, but didn't move. The torches that had been lighting up the perimeter started to go out all around her, one by one, the whole area was getting darker. She still wasn't as scared as they wanted her to be.

"You still aren't scared, WHY?" he growled.

"I asked my question."

"And now you DIE."

He crouched down and sprang into the air, the last torch went out. She was taken off guard when she heard a loud howl and a blood curdling scream then crunch and some snaps followed by more screams. She crouched down into a ball and focused, she tried to freeze the whole area, every person and thing she saw in the area she focused on, freezing them where ever they were. She was startled when she was swooped up off the ground. It was furry and huge and, it, it was Seth! She could never forget how his fur felt and how he smelled. She shoved her face into his fury chest as he ran through the woods. Soon the light from the street lamps were lighting the way, they were outside the hotel she was staying at. He stopped, put her down and ran back into the woods. Seconds later he was running towards her in his human for, he grabbed her arm and walked her to the hotel.

"Go inside and get in the shower, keep your clothes on and wash with a ton of soap. DO NOT SPEAK. Now GO!"

He was furious at her. She did as he instructed and ran up to the room, she crept quietly through the room to the bathroom, her father was asleep on the pull out couch in the living room area. She started the shower and got in, she poured a ton of body soap on herself and started to scrub, she used the whole bottle, when that was done she used the whole shampoo bottle. She stayed in there for at least half an hour.

Seth came and knocked lightly on the window of the bathroom. She jumped out of the shower and opened the window.

"Let me in the front door" was all he said before he disappeared.

She wrapped a towel around her and went to the door. She opened it and he pushed his way in, closing the door behind him locking every lock available. He grabbed her arm and walked her into the bed room.

He had such a firm grasp on her arm it was starting to turn white. She didn't say anything about the pain because she thought she deserved it. She was stupid, she had put her life in danger as well as her fathers. And what if Caluhm found out about her being there? He would know for sure what her plan was. He had been staring down at her the whole time, she peered up at him through her tussled hair. She couldn't even tell him how sorry she was, she couldn't even speak when she looked into his eyes. All she could do was cry from how much she had hurt him.

"How? Why?" is all he could mutter.

She took a deep breath then remembered, he was there, he saved her, "How, Why, indeed?" she stared up at him. "How did you find me? How did you know?"

"I want to know the same thing. Listen, I overheard Edward telling Carlisle that you were able to freeze Caluhm in the forest. Are you..."

She broke her gaze from him and looked to the floor. "I told you, we have a lot to talk about, big things, remember?"

"Yeah. Is it true?"

"Yes."

He tilted his head to the side, "You can freeze people?" he asked in an awkward voice.

She smiled and looked down noticing she was soaking the carpet. "Am I able to change now?" she asked him.

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure they couldn't follow your scent, well what's left of them." he smiled at the thought of what he had accomplished by himself.

She pushed aside what he had just said and began taking her clothes off. "I can't freeze people, but I can make them see whatever I want. Normally this either stuns them into a frozen state, or I can make them blind, or see that everything is normal so there would be no cause to move, and I can make up things for them to see, like something that happened but actually didn't. I can also influence people's feelings and their will."

"Their will? What do you mean?"

"I can change someone's will, as in, if they are unwilling to tell me something, I can make them. Or if they are too shy or scared to do something, I can help them, kind of like giving them a confidence boost."

She was now down to her panties and a corset. She could feel the heat coming off of his skin all the way across the room. He was still furious at her. She started to shiver from being wet in the cold air conditioned room. She sneezed and when she looked up he was standing next to her with a blanket. She was so mad that they were fighting, because all she wanted to do was hold him, to kiss him. Every breath he took she wanted him more. She could feel herself warming from the desire. She knew he was angry, but she couldn't resist. She pushed the blanket aside and pressed herself up against his body. He could feel how cold she was and he felt horrible but he wasn't going to give in, he wanted more answers.

"So then have you willed me, or changed me, or..."

She walked over and sat on the bed, pushing away the blanket again, she was now getting angry also, so she was going to be difficult.

"So you think you feel something for me because of what I can do? Nice, real nice" she shook her head.

He walked over and knelt before her, he couldn't stand to see her in pain, and the slight notion that he was the cause of her pain was killing him. He took her hand and looked up at her.

"No, that's not what I meant. Those feeling are real, they are mine. No one could make me feel that way but you, not you made me feel that way but you make me feel that way."

She smiled and saved him from his own confusion, "I know what you meant, and no, I never used anything on you. I couldn't do that to you, I love you too much!"

She ran her hand through his hair, it felt different to her. "Did you do something different to your hair? New shampoo, new anything?"

"Uh, no, why?"

"It just feels different, I can't explain." She brushed the side of his face and she felt the same sensation on her own cheek. She jumped back in the bed, "Did you feel that? What is going on?"

"What are you talking about?" he joined her on the bed. He ran his hand up her leg to try and calm her but flinched when he felt the same sensation running up his leg. "You?"

"NO, what is going on?" she was starting to freak a little.

"Tell me more about you, and tell me why you were willing to give yourself to a... Werewolf" he seethed out the word.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"How do you know Caluhm?"

"I met him when I was five years old. He actually saved my mother's life. She had been poisoned by people who claimed she was supernatural. He said he would save her, at a cost."

"What cost?"

"My life!" she said with a tear slowly escaping her eye. "I promised myself to him, that I would be his forever and that he could turn me at the age of eighteen, to be his forever. My mother tried to stop me, but I couldn't lose her."

"You were five, how did you even comprehend what was going on?"

She smiled, "I've always been uh very advanced for my age. But anyways, I agreed, and he saved my mother by turning her into a vampire. She hated what she was, but loved every minute we got to spend together. Every day she would tell me that I didn't need to uphold my end of the deal, and that she would protect me. By the age of eight I decided to listen to her. I told Caluhm that I wasn't going to keep the deal and that he couldn't ever have me. My mother was there to protect me, they fought and he weakened her so much she could hardly move. And then…" she stopped, took a deep breath, "he fed her to the werewolf right in front of me. He told me it was my fault and that I was a horrible person for killing my own mother. Now granted I was advanced for my age, but I was still a little girl who had just watched my mother being torn apart by a disgusting vile beast." The tears were now flowing much heavier.

"That's why you reacted that way when I told you I was a Werewolf?"

"Yes, I couldn't believe I had fallen in love with one, I felt disgusted with myself for betraying her like that." she smiled and took his hand, feeling a sensation on the top of her own hand "but you're not, and I'm undeniably body, mind and soul happily in love with you! So anyways he continued to follow me around insisting that I was his and that when I was eighteen he was going to take me."

"Didn't anyone notice a creepy man following you around?"

"Thank God, NO, he stayed in the shadows but he was always there, at dance, at school functions, at sporting events, always there. Three years ago he went too far. He turned a fourteen year old girl, Lilly, into a vampire to watch over me. She had to join everything I did, go everywhere I went and we actually became best friends. She was such a beautiful little girl, she had red hair and light blue eyes, and the biggest smile ever." she smiled while thinking about her…

"What happened to her? Where is she today?"

The smile was quickly gone, "He killed her, she stood up for me and tried to protect me and he killed her right in front of me. He blamed her death on me as well."

"Why was she trying to protect you?"

"I had got my first boyfriend and Caluhm told her that he was going to kill me for defying him. She tried to talk him out of it, but when he makes up his mind there is no changing it. So she attacked him to try and save me. He ripped her apart just like the way the... the way the werewolf did my mom." She sighed, "he decided afterwards that he would just kill anyone who was interested in me so that he could still have me. He has this weird obsession with me now, much worse than when I was little."

"Of course he does, I'm sure he's drawn to your beauty. Edward told me about all the guys at your school how they all fawn over you and do everything for you. He actually compared you to him and the rest of his family, how everyone is drawn to them."

"Hmm interesting, he compared me to vampires. Do I look like a vampire to you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No, don't take it the wrong way. You are breath takingly beautiful like his daughter, wife and sisters. But your also so amazing, your kind hearted, your incredibly intelligent, your hilarious... at times, your endearing, charming, sexy, and the most desirable women I have ever met" he started getting caught up in her eyes, his hand began running up her leg again. The sensation he felt on his leg didn't stop him this time, his hand continued up her thigh to her hip, he grabbed her around the waste and pulled her to him. Everything he was doing to her he felt on his own body, but it didn't stop him. While explaining to her how amazing she was he was falling in love with her all over again. She gazed up at him, waiting for him to devour her but he stopped himself. He needed yet even more answers. He wanted to know why they were both feeling everything at the same time.

"So is that why you say he's going to try to kill me?"

She shook her head, "I'm 98% sure he is going to kill you, and Seth every time you say you love me it feels like I'm being stabbed in the chest."

"You don't want me to love you?"

"Noooo. Every time you say it, it just makes him even more upset."

"How does he know? He's not here..."

"No, but he can 'read' emotions and feelings, he's very "special" he's also very fast, and he can fly. That's on top of being very strong and very intelligent. He allied himself with the werewolf to make himself more of a threat to everyone. The werewolf is like his pet, it listens to him because he feeds it. I went looking for him tonight so I could kill him. It would make it easier to kill Caluhm." she said with a straight face.

Seth was furious with her again, he pulled away and got off the bed, his hand started to shake. "I need to leave, I will be back in the morning to follow you to get your stuff and then home. Make sure not to leave this room."

She jumped up out of bed to try to comfort him, to make him stay. But she saw his hand shaking and the fury in his eyes. She slowly backed away and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"I love you with all of my heart" she said as he walked out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Track's to set the mood/or used;  
_(please check these out)_

1. Rush Rush ~ Paula Abdul  
2. Fearless ~ Taylor Swift  
Thriller ~ Michael Jackson

** {heart} much love to **K. Elizabeth** & **Renee** _aka._ Sparks  
*** Suggestions and questions welcome! :-)

*****************************************************

Seth let himself morph to relieve some of the tension he was feeling, at this point he didn't care who could hear what he was thinking, feeling. He was so furious he couldn't think straight, he was so mad at her for trying to do this by herself, for not trusting him to help her, or to take care of it, that she didn't think he was strong enough to handle himself or to protect her. He was also furious with himself for getting that angry with her he almost morphed, he was ashamed of himself. How was it possible he was going to hurt her? Was he going to hurt her or could he of controlled himself?

Just then he heard Kota, _"Seth what the hell happened? Is she ok? Where are you?"_

"_Are you the only one that heard?"_

"_Yes, I'm on patrol right now, where the hell are you? You just left without telling anyone! We were all pretty worried, but Jake told us not to worry, that you'd be fine."_

"_She was in trouble, I had to go to her…"  
_

"_How did you know?"_

"_I don't know yet! I'm in NYC, I will be home tomorrow night. Do NOT tell any of them what you just heard."_

"_Seth you almost…"_

"_I KNOW"_ he screamed. _"Just please don't tell them, she is fine, I am… well I'm alive I guess."_

"_I will tell Jake I need to take off for awhile and come down there, just let me know where you are…"_

"_Kota, I will be fine, I just have so much going on, so many questions…"_

All these thoughts running through his head and the conversation with Kota distracted him from what was approaching him. It was too late, he felt them dig into his back and slice down his side. He let out a deafening howl and spun around. It was the werewolf that she had gone to see, one of the two he wasn't able to catch and kill.

"_Seth, questions about what? Don't leave me hanging here!"_ There was no answer, _"Seth?"_

Then he started to hear his thoughts again, _"What the hell happened? Who is who?"_

"_Not now Kota, I can't fight him with you in my head, Shut it!"_

"_Seth, just tell me where you are, and I'm on my way!"_

"_SHUT IT!"_

The werewolf had its arms wrapped around Seth with its claws digging into his chest. Seth leaned forward and bowed out his elbows, it loosened its grip enough for Seth to get free. Seth was now on all fours facing the werewolf, they snarled at each other while circling each other. Seth charged the giant monster knocking it off balance, it turned and run up into a tree. Seth lost sight of it for all of two seconds when it pounced back down behind him slashing him in the back again, he let out another heartbreaking howl. He fell to the ground as the werewolf circled around him like a vulture eyeing its prey. It gave Seth a little too much time to heal, Seth still being on the younger side of a shifters life he still healed very quickly. He got up and rushed the werewolf again, this time knocking it to the ground, he leaned in to take a bite as he was knocked off by someone or something else. It retreated about twenty paces as Seth squinted to see he knew this person, it was his old friend Zane whom he hadn't seen in many years. Zane stared back, Seth could tell something had changed, he wasn't the same person he had once known, then Zane started to move towards Seth again, he was abruptly stopped when he was rammed from the side by Seth's troubled side kick, Doug! Seth was stunned by both of them being there and just as Seth started to regain his focus and stance the werewolf started to wrap its arms around him again. This time Seth sprang up into the air flipping over the werewolf landing behind him, he wrapped his arms around the werewolf crushing its ribs, Seth then bit a huge chunk out of the werewolves shoulder, slashed its back with his claws and ripped out the tendons behind its right knee causing it to fall to the ground. Seth pounced on top of it, the werewolf was actually turning back into a human. Seth morphed while standing on top of him, he didn't care what it would do to him.

"Tell me where to find the werewolf who works for vampires!"

"You didn't notice half of my people you killed were vampires?" he whispered.

"You were Caluhm's pet?"

"He fed me, he would bring people to me, and he set this up for me. Those vampires were part of his coven. He will come for you, and he will kill you, your family, your friends and your Sarafeena."

Seth punched him in the face, he spit the blood all over Seth's chest and laughed.

"What is your name?"

"I am Dyderich, you and everyone else who try to kill me will never succeed, I will live on forever. I killed her" he smiled. "It gave me eternal life for destroying an evil God." He laughed again, spitting more blood out, "Go ahead, I will just come back for you, for her, she is d e a d" his voice faded.

"What?"

"The girl, her mother, I was going to kill the girl tonight. I would be the most powerful being on the planet." He coughed, "two God's of the same nature. I would be all powerful."

"You aren't making any sense at all!"

"You don't know what she is do you?"

Seth loathed that he knew something about Sarafeena that he didn't, something that was obviously important.

Seth leaned down and said "Tell me now, or I will END you!"

He laughed and Seth punched him in the face even harder, then he punched his shoulder where he had bitten him.

"Tell me NOW!"

He laughed again, he was taunting Seth because he knew it was fueling his fury which would keep his mind off Zane. Dyderich actually thought that Zane was going to save him. Seth started to punch him again, this time uncontrollably, each time he punched him, he thought of what he had done to Sarafeena's mother, what he and Caluhm had put the love of his life through. He stopped just in time to hear his last word.

"God has blessed me, I am eternal, because I rid the earth of at least one…" his voice was now nothing but air "Nephilim" he breathed out.

Seth pondered what he said then told him "you're a disgrace, you're nothing but Satans pathetic vile dog who is going straight back to its master… RIGHT NOW."

"But, I…"

Seth was done listening to this savage he morphed back into his wolf form while standing on top of him and tore him apart. Making sure to do it correctly so there was no chance he could reform. Through it all he was almost in a trance until he heard a sharp howl, he spun around to see Doug on the ground, Zane leaning over him, he looked up at Seth and sprinted off into the woods. Seth had totally forgot they were both there, he rushed over to Doug's side.

"_Doug, Doug, are you ok?"_

"_Yeah"_ he looked like he was in a ton of pain, "_he just knocked the wind out of me and bruised a couple ribs."_

"_Good, good"_ he walked around to his back, he dug his nose under Doug's body and started to lift him up. Doug slowly got up to all fours but swayed back to the side and Seth propped him up against his body.

"_You sure you're ok?"_

"_Yeah, I'll be fine in ten minutes tops"_ he stood back up, and then they both morphed back into their human forms.

"Ok, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? DID KOTA TELL YOU?!" he shouted at him.

Doug stumbled back "No, I heard your conversation, and I could tell you needed help. Kota is an amazing guy, very loyal, don't get me wrong, but he doesn't have it in him, he doesn't have the anger in him to fight, he's too pure. Why ruin that?"

"Your smarter than I give you credit for, but you know you shouldn't be here, the council will hear about this I'm sure."

"I understand that, but was I supposed to just stand by and let them attack you?"

"Thank you" Seth said as he rested his hand on Doug's shoulder.

"So you knew the vampire, huh?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I could tell by the way you looked at each other, that's why I didn't kill him you know."

Seth laughed, "it looked like he was the one sparing a life."

"I went easy on him, ya know, because he's a friend of yours and all."

"He's clearly no longer a friend, it's been a long, long time, and obviously a lot of things have changed for him. Jake won't be happy."

"Jake?" Doug questioned.

"Hey are you ok now? Can you return?"

"Um aren't you coming back with me?"

"No, I won't leave her. She is here till tomorrow afternoon latest, and I'm going to follow her back."

"Seth…" he looked down, "what happened?"

"Don't worry about it, I can handle this."

"Seth, you almost…"

"I KNOW what I almost did, I don't need you and Kota reminding me every ten minutes. So when you get back tell him to forget this, and you as well! I appreciate your help, but this stays between us."

"How is that possible, they will know I came back to protect you, protecting you is the only reason that would make me break their orders."

"I will take care of that. Just tell them that I ordered you not to speak of it and that I will explain everything when I get back. Now go, I have to check on her."

Doug morphed back and sprinted off into the woods, now fully healed from his battle with Zane. Seth headed back to the hotel, the gashes all over his body were still streaming with blood, they were much more severe than Doug's, he crawled up the stairs. He got to the top, turned to head to her room and saw her lying on the ground outside her room. He rushed to her side and gently lifted her off the ground. He could barley lift her because of the gashes, he carried her back into the room shut the door, locked it and brought her into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed.

"Sarafeena, Sarafeena" he stroked her hair.

He carefully made his way to the bathroom, got a wet wash cloth and returned to the bed, he laid it on her forehead and sat on the bed.

She blinked her eyes and cried out, "NOOOO SETH!"

She shot straight up in bed, and he grabbed her hand. She pushed him off and jumped out of bed. She ran for the door but she turned to see it was him sitting on the bed, she rushed back to his side.

"What happened to you? I heard you scream. What…" she stopped, the pain was now setting in, she could hardly move her body, she looked down at him and saw the distress in his face and the blood all over his chest, she walked around and saw the blood flowing down his back. She almost couldn't breathe from the pain she was actually feeling and the fact that he could die, right there in front of her, it was terrifying her.

She helped him up off of the bed and headed for the bathroom. She turned the water on and slipped his shorts off.

"Sit down" she instructed him.

He sat down in the bathtub, he took a deep breath when the water hit the cuts. She cringed and gasped as well, she held her breath and tensed her body, she sponged his side and back, then went back to her room and got the first aid kit that she had brought with her. She ran back to the bathroom and began cleaning his wounds. He gasped for air as she wiped over the first cut, she couldn't control her tears.

"Who did this?" she said as clearly as she could.

He looked up at her, "a God?" he questioned.

Her eyes grew wider, she was speechless, what was she to tell him, how did he find out? His eyes started to close and his head was rolling back.

"SETH" she shouted as she grabbed his face. "Don't leave me" she cried out.

He smiled and reached up for her hand. "Love, I'm fine now, look" he slowly leaned forward for her to see his perfect back completely healed. "I'm just really tired now. I need to rest."

She helped him stand up and walk into the bedroom where she started to dry him off. Each time she touched him she felt the same sensation in the same area of her body. She couldn't help herself. She was elated that he was alive and with her and her immense happiness started to turn into passion and desire. She knew he needed to rest but she couldn't stop herself. She rubbed the towel over his chest and followed it with soft kisses right across his chest. She ran the towel down his stomach and she followed with more kisses. She sat him down on the bed, he brushed his hand across her cheek, she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. His touch was the softest, warmest, most loving thing she had ever felt. He was exhausted but he couldn't resist her any longer, he needed to feel her, breath her, live her. As she knelt down on the bed facing him he grasped the back of her head pulling her in and kissing her so passionately she lost her breath. As she pulled back and gasped for air he began kissing down her neck and continued on to her breasts. She could feel his grip getting looser and his kisses getting weaker. She kissed him softly, while smiling she pressed her lips against his one more time, then kissed his forehead.

"If your kisses were wishes, I would make a wish every second of the day" he whispered to her.

"You need your beauty rest" she smiled as she gently ran her hand down the side of his face.

She helped him lay down on his stomach, and got in bed next to him and pulled the covers over them. She was lying on the side where his cuts were. They now looked like thin pencil lines drawn on in red marker. She leaned down and softly kissed her way over every inch of them. She rested her head on his back and softly rubbed his back to help him sleep. His slow calm breathing started to ease her racing pulse into sync with his, she fell into deep sleep within minutes.

They were awoken by loud knocks on the door followed by jiggling of the handle.

"Fenna honey, you awake?"

He shot up out of bed searching for his shorts, she laid there biting her lower lip that turned into a face filling grin.

"What?" he whispered.

She scooted herself to the end of the bed in front of him, she ran her hands up over his hips and around to his chest, she gazed into his eyes. Her grin was now more a look of desire, it was getting exceedingly impossible for him to resist her. There was something different in her eyes that was profusely turning him on.

He pulled her hands together and kissed them both, "Love, your father is right outside the door, it sounds like he's about to break it down. Answer him please."

She sighed, "Fine… morning Dad."

"Fenna why is this door locked?"

"Oh, I don't know, I must have done it by accident."

"Oh, ok, just checking up on ya, making sure there's no guys held up in there with you." He laughed loudly.

The look on Seth's face was priceless, she tried not to laugh but couldn't help it when he realized her Dad was just kidding.

"What's so funny?" her Dad asked.

"Come on Dad, the thought of me, having a guy in here. Really? From around here? Dad…"

He laughed again, "I know, I know, not your types. Listen I'm going to jump in the shower, do you want to go out for breakfast before we go to the storage unit or do you just want to go right there?"

She looked at Seth, her eyes started to shift back and forth as if she was plotting something.

"What are you thinking… rather, plotting now?" Seth asked.

"Hmm, I think I want to go out to breakfast Dad, is that ok?"

"Yeah, that sounds great, so I'm going to jump in the shower, I shouldn't be long. Do you need to take one also before we leave?"

Seth knelt down in front of her, "did you clean up the bathroom last night? My shorts must still be in there!"

She jumped out of bed, wrapped a sheet around her and darted to the door, she flung it open, "Dad do you mind if I take mine first? I promise I won't be long."

"Yeah, that's fine" he said while staring off behind her. "What happened in here? It looks like a bomb went off."

She turned and took a look at the room for the first time. The bed was a total mess, there were no sheets, no comforter and her clothes and towels were scattered all over the room. What she did not see was Seth!

"Uh, I don't know, wild dreams? I must have come in so late and just tossed my clothes off. I'm going to get in the shower in like ten minutes. There is a little coffee machine over there, would you mind making some?"

"Ok, no problem, I'll make two cups and check out the news."

1.

As she shut the door Seth grabbed her side, she nearly jumped so high she was face to face with him. He caught her and pressed her up against the door and began kissing her. She ran her fingers through the back of his hair as she let go of the sheet that was wrapped around her now exposing their naked bodies pressed together. He separated her legs while holding her up against the door, she tilted her head back as he run his tongue up her neck then forcefully sucking as he kissed. Her eyes started to roll back as he entered her, she moaned softly trying not to tip off her father. He ran his hand up her body caressing her breast as he massaged it with his tongue. His hand returned under her leg to support her as he thrust even faster, she moaned again as she scratched down his back totally forgetting about his cuts, she gasped.

"I'm so sorry, I…"

He smiled and kissed her throat as he pushed harder, "I'm fine love."

Their breathing was erratic and their pulses racing as they were hitting their peaks at the same time, she locked her legs together behind him which made the distance between then even smaller forcing him inside her even more. She arched her back and let ok a louder, longer moan as he let out a long winded sigh. He laid his forehead on her chest as their breathing started to return to normal, she ran her hand down the back of his head onto his neck.

He looked up at her "I feel like I'm dreaming when I'm with you."

She smiled and cupped his face in her hands, she leaned in inches from his face and just smiled as she stared into his eyes memorizing every single strand of color woven in his eyes, she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly and softly, as she took in a deep breath she tilted her head back as the essence of him, of them filled her.

"If I don't have you, I have nothing, I am nothing" she whispered as she pressed her lips against his.

He gently placed her down on the floor, she leaned against him and kissed his chest over his heart, and then she rested her chin there and gazed up at him. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her picking her up off the ground and twirling her around. They kissed again when they heard the knock at the door.

"Feena, did you fall back to sleep?"

The door handle started to turn, they had forgotten to lock the door. She darted back to the door shoving her body up against it while bending over to pick up the sheet still on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm going to head to the shower now, I just need to get some things."

Just then she remembered she had used all her shampoo and body wash last night. She sighed but remembered there were always the hotel travel size bottles, and even though they weren't her normal toiletries they would have to do. Her next thought was how was she going to get Seth his shorts back?

"Hey dad, would you mind running downstairs and getting me some strawberry milk, I am having the strongest craving right now."

He laughed, "Same ol'Feena. Sure I'll be back in a couple minutes. I'll take the key card so you don't have to come open the door."

They heard the door shut and she headed out to the bath room. She turned the water on and dropped the sheet, the water warmed right away so she stepped in knowing full well he would have to come in after his shorts.

"Love, I thought you were going to bring my…"

His mouth dropped, he was stupefied at the sight of the water slowly flowing over each curve and divot of her body. She looked back at him over her shoulder and flashed a small inviting smile. He closed his eyes and shook his head as he looked down.

"We can't, you father will be back any second, and then how would we get me out of here without him seeing me?"

Her smile now stretched across her whole face, the corners of her eyes were even turned up. "You sure? I really need someone to wash my back for me" she said as she arched her back and sensually ran her hand down her neck while still looking over her shoulder.

He grunted at her, "stop that! Your father!"

She smiled again, "lock on door, bathroom window!" She raised her eye brow.

The smile started to creep over his face, he shook his head again, "you're going to be more than I can handle" he said as he shut and locked the door.

She felt victorious as he stepped into the shower, she ran her hands up his chest. Just touching his skin was turning her on. She had never felt this aroused just by touching a man's skin. She turned around and he washed her back, when he was finished he started to kiss her neck and run his hands down her body. She leaned back into him tilting and turning her head up to meet his face. She kissed him as he ran his hand down past her stomach, she leaned into him even harder and she moaned. Just then Seth's cell phone rang, it was in the pocket of his shorts, so he jumped out of the shower and looked to see who it was.

"It's Kota, I have to take this" he said to her, she sighed with disappointment.

"Kota, what's up?"

"Where are you? You better be close!"

"Why, what's going on?"

"Its Sam, he's freaking out."

"What? Why?"

"Leah's here!"

"Are you freakin kidding me? What the hell for?"

"She said she brought the thing you asked for."

"Damn, I totally forgot I asked her to bring that. Is she being a royal pain?"

"Actually no she's not, but Sam is still freaking out. He is furious that you aren't here."

"Where is Jake?"

"He was on his way down to you when Doug stopped him, they both went up to Toronto to get Misu."

"Down to me? Kota, what did you tell him?" he asked as he raised his voice.

Just then he heard the door shut to the hotel room. He looked at Sarafeena and sighed. He raised his shoulders and shrugged as he put his shorts on and opened the window.

"Seth, are you still there?" Kota asked.

"Shh, hold on."

He turned to Sarafeena and she blew him a kiss, "don't go far, I have a plan." He rolled his eyes and she smiled and said "I need you more than air."

Which brought a delightful smile to his face as he squished himself out of the little bathroom window.

"Kota what did you tell Jake?"

"All I said is that you seemed troubled and that I thought you were in NYC."

"KOTA! When I tell you something I expect you to listen to me. What good are you if you can't listen to a simple command?!" He felt absolutely horrible after he said it.

"Kota, listen, I'm sorry, I, I…"

"Don't worry about it, I know you're under a lot of stress with her, and just so you know I have been checking the area around her house every couple hours."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah, Jake said not to worry, but I wanted to make sure that when she did come home it was safe."

"Kota, please stop doing that. I don't want any of you by yourself from now on. I want you to all travel in at least pairs if not more. He is more of a threat than we previously thought. Now that you can tell Sam, and Jake if he gets back before me. She and her father are going to get something to eat then head over to get what she came for. It shouldn't take them long, and then I will follow them back. We should be back by nine or ten tonight. Tell Leah to stay out of trouble and meet me at my house at ten thirty tonight."

"Um yeah, not going to tell her that first part, but I will tell her when and where to meet you. If you need anything…"

"Thank you Kota, I know I can count on you and trust you my brother. I will see you when I get back" he said as he hung up the phone.

As her father checked out of the hotel she stopped in the store right outside the hotel then met Seth outside. She handed him a plain white t-shirt and a pair of men's flip flops.

"Listen, I want, I want you to meet my father."

He lightly chuckled, "oh, you're serious?"

"Yes! Like I told you back at my house, I want you in my life forever, and my father is a part of my life, just like everything else you found out about last night. If you can handle all that, my father will be a walk in the park for you!"

He took a deep breath and rolled his eyes, "your father will be no walk in the park by any means. Do you think he will notice our age difference?"

She smiled, "you know, I never even thought about that, I don't know anything about shifters, you're the first I met." She leaned her body against his and stared up at him as she tugged down on the t-shirt that was at least two sizes too small for him.

"Do you think' he looked down at his feet, "do you think he will" he took a deep breath.

She smiled and took his hand holding it to her heart, "he will love you, if only because of me, it will still be love. He will see how happy you make me and how much I love you and he will have to accept you."

"But I don't want him to _have _to accept me because of you, I want him to accept me because of me."

She smiled, "then just be you, no one can hate a man who is intelligent, passionate, loyal, inspirational, understanding, trusting, courageous, moral and loving."

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, the warmth they now created every time they touched spread to every inch of their bodies. What had freaked them out just yesterday was now something that felt completely normal to them.

"You still don't know why we keep getting the same sensations?"

"No, I honestly have no idea," she smiled, "but I'm beginning not to mind at all." She reached up behind his neck and pulled him down to kiss her just as she heard her father's voice. "Ok, follow us to whatever restaurant we go to and then happen to bump into me!"

He didn't feel comfortable about the whole situation but it was what she wanted, and ability or not he was powerless against her, anything she wanted he would do. So he followed them to a place right down the road from the storage unit. Sarafeena got out of the car and headed for the door when he lightly and inconspicuously bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't even…"

"Hey" she smiled, "what are you doing here?"

"Wow it's a small world, I cant believe we bumped into each other in such a huge town. I'm um here " he scrambled to come up with a lie, "here to visit some friends."

Her Dad walked over, "Feena, who's this?" He asked while staring up at Seth.

"Oh Dad, this is my new friend Seth, he lives in the reservation up in the mountains."

"Nice to meet you Seth," he held his hand out to shake.

Seth slowly reached out and shock his hand, hoping and praying he wasn't special like Sarafeena, or even Edward, 'Oh God please don't let him be like Edward' he thought.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Seth are you here alone this morning?"

"Yeah, I was getting ready to catch a bus back home and got hungry."

"Well why don't you join us, I wouldn't want you eating alone on this beautiful morning."

Sarafeena smiled as Seth shook his head yes and followed them inside.

"Thank you very much sir."

"Call my Henry. So you live on the reservation, huh? Have you lived there your whole life?"

"No sir, I am actually from Washington, I moved here a couple years ago. The beauty of this reservation is breath taking. Have you ever been there?"

"No, I haven't, I would like to though. Do you guys fish up there?"

"Oh, yeah, we love to, actually one of my best friends is an amazing fisher, he's so knowledgeable, he goes every day, rain or shine. Would you like to go with him sometime?"

"Yeah, I would love that, I've only lived there for two years so I have no idea where the good places are."

"Great, let me know anytime you'd like to join him, I'm sure he'd love the company."

Sarafeena sat there as quiet and motionless as possible, she wanted this, she wanted them to bond and get along. The two most important people in her life were getting alone perfectly, she couldn't have asked for anything more. They all ate their breakfast and then got ready to leave.

"Uh Dad, um Seth doesn't have a ride back, do you think he could catch a ride with us?"

"Um yeah, I don't see why not. We just have to stop and some things out of storage, Seth that ok with you?"

"Absolutely, Thank you so much sir, uh I mean Henry. Please let me load up your car, it's the least I can do."

Henry smiled an nodded. They all piled in the car and headed for the storage unit.

"Feena are we taking everything?"

"Yes please, well if it all fits that is."

Seth started piling the boxes in the back of their car, "Do you really want them all?" Seth asked her.

"Yes, they are all part of her, and I really want to remember it all."

"All of it?" he took her hand.

She took a deep breath, kissed his hand and replied, "yes, all of it."

"I'm here for you, I can stay with you when you go through this…"

She laughed, "Seth there is so much here, it will take hours, maybe even days!"

"Whatever you need I am, you need someone to just sit there, I'm that person, you need someone to talk to, confide in, someone to be the pillow for your tears, I'm that person… I am anything you need."

She smiled and shook her head as he went back to loading up the car. She saw a small book sitting out on top of one of the boxes, she lifted it up and brushed off the dust. She opened to find a picture of her mother and herself, her knees buckled and Seth was there to catch her.

"Feena, are you ok?" her father asked.

She gave him a fake smile and said "yeah, I'm fine, must have been a sugar spike from breakfast."

Seth knew it was more than that and squeezed her before letting her go. She went out to the car and tucked the book into her bag and began helping them load more into the car. It's a good thing her father had a large SUV, they ended up having to stick some boxes in the back seat of the car which left room for only one of them.

"I'm going to return the key and close out the account, I will be right back. Double check to make sure everything is out of there."

Sarafeena and Seth walked back into the unit and just as they were out of view Seth grabbed her and pulled her into him, the tears began to slowly trickle for her eyes.

"I could feel your pain this whole time, what was so heartbreaking in that book?"

She pulled out the picture she had tucked into her pocket and showed him, it was of her mother and her when she was about four years old. Seth smiled and took the picture.

"You two look so much alike, I see her in your face, your eyes, your smile. She was absolutely exquisite" he paused and looked at the picture.

"What?"

"Was this before or after, um…"

"Before, I was four in that picture" she smiled as she took it back from him.

"She was so beautiful even before the change."

"Yeah, she was."

Seth tilted his head to the side, "what now?" she asked.

"Her beauty is…" he paused and shook his head no, could Caluhm have been telling the truth, was she a, a, God of some sort?

She could tell he remembered what he had said to her last night, but he still hadn't told her where he had even heard that. They were interrupted by her father beeping the car to let them know he was ready to get going. She smiled and tucked the picture back into her pocket, she pulled at Seth's shirt and walked out towards the car.

She hoped in the back seat leaving the front for him. He looked at her intently, hoping she would sense his discomfort, which after what they had been through last night he knew she could, and she would save him and let him sit in the back. She smiled and shook her head 'No'. She put on her iPod headphone and smiled as he and her father got into the car.

"So Seth, what grade are you in? Do you go to Feena's school to, or are you schooled on the reservation?"

Seth smiled and realized that Henry had not seen the age difference at all, was he supposed to be totally honest with him? How could he be, he was a little over one hundred years old, but looked like he was in his young twenties.

"No, I'm actually out of school, waiting to get into some college classes. I have a lot of responsibilities on the reservation, which means I'm not able to leave, but I wanted to better myself so I signed up for some night courses, and I'm looking into some internet courses."

Henry smiled, "I like that, responsible and intelligent. So how did you meet Feena?"

"We actually met at a restaurant in town, we had ordered almost the same thing, just slight differences and they mixed us up, so I went over and gave her the meal she ordered and she gave me mine." He couldn't help but smile, this lying was getting too easy for him, he hated it, but he needed to right now in order to stay with her. He looked back at her and she was sound asleep, she literally looked like a sleeping angel.

"She is something special isn't she?" Henry asked him.

Seth smiled while looking straight into Henry's eyes, "Yes sir, she is."

Henry shook his head, "look Seth I can tell there's something going on here, I don't know what, and I'm sure she had something to do with all of this" he waved his hand pointing to himself and then Seth, "and I'm ok with whatever it is that you guys have going as long as she doesn't get hurt. You're obviously older than her, and I expect you to act it. She's very mature for her age, but she's still…"

"I totally understand sir, and I have nothing but the best intentions towards your daughter. She is very special and I know I'm being blessed just to have her in my life at all. I will treat her with nothing but respect and thank you for understanding, I didn't know she had this" he waved his hand pointing at himself then Henry, "in mind either."

The rest of the ride was spent talking about guy things, and making plans for that fishing trip. Seth seemed very admit about getting Henry up to the reservation for some rest and relaxation. Seth thought that would be the easiest way for his pack to keep an eye on him and Sarafeena. He even offered the cabin he owned on reservation near the river as a free place for them to spend some time in. Henry was very shocked that he owned his own cabin but very impressed that this young man was so financially stable at such a young age. Before they knew it they were pulling back into town it was now nine thirty. He had an hour before he had to meet Leah at his house. He needed to call Jake and Edward to tell them about Zane and what happened, he knew neither of them were going to be happy, in fact he was sure they were going to be insanely furious. They pulled into their drive way, Seth got right out, opened her door and gently picked her up. She looked like a tiny child in his arms, he spun around to take her into the house.

"Where is her room?" Seth asked her father.

"It's at the top of the stairs to the left."

Seth nodded his head and said, "I will be right back down to unload all the boxes."

"Seth its late you don't have to, I can just do it tomorrow."

"Sir, she really wanted to look through these, so I thought it would be nice to have them out for her to go through when she wakes up."

Henry smiled and shook his head in agreement. Seth brought her up to her room, laid her in her bed, went out and checked the balcony, came back in and locked the doors, checked her whole room and every room upstairs before returning down the stairs. He took a quick look around the rest of the house when her father ran into him in the kitchen.

"You must be so hungry, let me make you something while you bring in the boxes."

"Thank you but I'm ok."

"Seth, tell me what you want or you will have to just eat whatever I give you."

Seth smiled, "whatever you make is fine, I'm not picky at all. Thank you."

He went back out and began unloading boxes when he sensed he wasn't alone. He was fully ready to morph when he heard Edwards voice.

"_SHE WAS OUT OF TOWN? WHY DID YOU LET HER JUST LEAVE?"_ he yelled.

Seth spun around to see Edward about three feet from him.

"Hold on now, I went with her, I followed to make sure she was, uh safe."

"_What is all this stuff?"_

"Would you stop that, they can't hear us so just speak out loud! It's stuff she wanted to get."

Edward looked at the boxes, covered in dust, "is this her mother's things?"

Seth hesitated while Edward asked "why don't you want to tell me that that's what this is?"

"STOP THAT, It's not my place to tell you, that's between you and her."

"So you've become pretty close to her?"

Seth started singing a song again;

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes_

_You're paralyzed_

'_Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_

_You know it's thriller, thrilleeeeeeeeeeeeeer niiiiiiiight_

He looked up at Edward and spoke the last line, "You're fighting for your life inside a killer."

"OK STOP!"

Seth always broke out the eighties when he wanted to annoy Edward.

"So she just let you go with her?"

"No, I followed her and she caught me, so she let me ride back with her in exchange for me loading and unloading the car for them."

"I just can't believe Emmett left her when I specifically told him to stay with her until I came home."

"Where did you go?"

"I went to hunt, I hadn't in a long time."

"Did you stay around here?" Seth asked hoping he wouldn't become suspicious.

He was to wrapped up in his fury at her to be suspicious. "No, I actually went up north towards Canada. Jasper and I were gone till about fifteen minutes ago. We got back to see Emmett hanging at the house with Rose. I bout near bit his head off when he told me he had left her that night. Then Rose told me she saw her leaving town real early the next morning... something about a mini vacation with her father. REALLY? NOW? When all of this is going on? How stupid is she?! I came right over to talk to her."

"You're just going to talk to her right? I mean, I know you're upset, but you won't…"

"What are you trying to ask me Seth? If I'm going to HURT her?" he said as he glared at him out of the side corner of his eye.

"No, No, I just want to make sure you won't lose your cool, I can see how upset you are. Maybe you should just take a breather" he laughed, "I mean, just walk it off, let your thoughts calm down before you go in there shouting at her and making her close down on you. You will never get any answers that way, plus she's asleep right now and her father is still up."

Edward sighed, "I suppose you're right, she won't talk to me if I shout at her, or she will just get really angry and shout back. She seems to have quite the temper on her."

Seth laughed, "Something you two have in common."

Edward raised his eye brow, yet another thing to add to his list of things they have in common. He indeed needed to take a walk. "Would you mind staying for just a bit longer, I think I am going to walk it off."

"Yeah sure, I still have all this stuff to bring up anyways." Seth replied.

Edward had already turned and headed for the woods. "Hey, Edward wait, there's something we need to talk about." He closed his eyes as Edward approached him, he made sure to only concentrate on the fight and not why he was there or what Dyderich had told him. Edwards eyes got wider as his fists curled up into a ball.

"You sure it was him?"

"I am positive, I looked right into his eyes Edward… it was Zane!"

"And he was with this werewolf, or did he just join in?"

"Edward… he was there to protect the werewolf."

"Does Jake know yet?"

"No, I haven't seen him yet, after I talk to Leah I was going to go to him."

"Leah is here?"

"Um yeah, I totally forgot I asked her to bring something to me, so she showed up last night."

Edward chuckled, "Sam must have loved that."

"Yeah, Kota called me this morning and told me Sam was freaking out."

"Jake is going to be furious, we can't tell Ness, it will break her."

"Yeah I know, so what are you going to do? Are you going to still wait around to talk to her, or…"

"No, I'm going to find Jake, we will meet you at your place, what time?"

"Well I said I would meet Leah at ten thirty so I need to finish this up and then I will head home."

"We can't just leave her here alone, do you think the werewolf was after her?"

Seth tried as hard as he could to hide his answer from him but was not successful.

"Are you kidding me? First vampires, and now werewolves? Seth does she know what you are?"

This time he tried harder and was able to hide the truth from him.

"Good, that's one less thing that would freak her out, how is her heart even still beating?"

Edward suddenly turned his head to the side, his eyes racing back and forth, "what are you thinking?" Seth asked.

"Um, nothing, I will meet you at your place all eleven. Make sure Leah isn't around, I don't want to deal with her."

"Edward, she's really not that bad anymore…"

"Oh yeah, I know, now she wants to rip me apart only half the time we see each other."

Seth picked up his pace and finished unloading and bringing the boxes up to her room in about half an hour. He went over and kissed her lightly on the forehead trying not to wake her.

Her eyes slowly opened, "hey, are we home?"

Seth smiled, "yeah, we have been for a little over a half an hour, I brought all the boxes up so you can go through them tomorrow. I will come back after you get out of school so you have me here if you need me."

She smiled and softly exhaled, "ok that's... looove uuuu…" she faded off back to sleep.

2.

Seth kissed her again and turned on her radio to help her sleep soundly, he had realized music was very special to her with all the music references all over her room. Then he re-checked her room to make sure it was safe before he left. He re-checked the whole house when he got to the kitchen where her father had just finished cooking. It smelled amazing and Seth's stomach grumbled so loud it sounded like thunder.

"Good timing, I just finished."

"Oh, sir, uh Henry, it smells amazing, but I just got a call from my sister and she's in town waiting at my house. It was supposed to be some kind of surprise."

"Oh, you have a sister?"

"Yeah, an older sister. She's very spontaneous."

"You sure you can't just eat quickly? Or I could wrap it up, Seth I heard your stomach all the way over here, and it's the least I can do after all that help."

Seth smiled and sat down, he inhaled everything Henry had put on the plate, "want more? It's too late for me, so you can have it all."

Seth thanked him and finished everything he had made, he topped it off and some soda and stood put, shook Henrys hand and headed for the door.

"Is it ok if I come back tomorrow to hang out with her while she goes through some of that stuff? She asked me to, but I wanted to make sure it was ok with you."

Henry smiled and said that that was fine and he looked forward to seeing him again. Seth grinned and made his way to the door, he locked the locks before he closed the door behind him. No one in, or out he thought, he took off towards the woods and morphed, he waited for about two minutes until Kota, Cheta and Alo arrived.

"_I want you to stay here until I come back tomorrow. Sleep in shifts, two awake at a time, and stay close together. There is more than one that we have to worry about."_

They nodded their heads in understanding and Seth sprinted off into the woods towards his house.


	16. Chapter 16

Track's to set the mood/or used;  
_(please check these out)_

None for this chapter ~

** {heart} much love to **K. Elizabeth** & **Renee** _aka._ Sparks  
*** Suggestions and questions welcome! :-)

*****************************************************

Seth wasn't sure if Leah could still hear his thoughts, he knew Jake could but could Leah now that she was running the pack back home? He figured that since he followed Jake that was the reason they could still hear each other. But with Leah deciding to stay back in La Push, he wasn't sure if they were still that connected.

"_Of course we are! You're my brother, there ain't no gettin rid of me kiddo!"_

He stumbled and rolled out of the woods right next to his house. Mid roll he morphed back into his human form. He stood up and saw Leah still on all fours right in front of his house. She looked the other way as he walked towards his house. He opened the door, flicked on the light, and hurried to his room to throw on some shorts. Leah was sitting on his couch when he came back out.

"So baby bro, whatcha trying to hide from me?"

"Pfft, hide? What are you talking about, I obviously have nothing to hide."

She rolled her eyes, "so, whose the girl and why do you HAVE to give her this?"

He looked down, "Oh My God, you imprinted and didn't even tell me?!?" she barked at him.

"Well you just heard my thoughts, so I assumed you knew when it happened, the guys did."

"Seth, I hear you when I'm near you, but when I'm on the other side of the continent it's a little hard. We aren't considered the same pack anymore, but our ties are thicker than water, our ties are blood thick, you can't break that by creating a new pack, but the distance makes it extremely hard to hear you clearly. And this happened how long ago? Why didn't you tell me!? Sooo who is she?" Her eye brow rose "that's what you want this for? NO" she answered before his lips could even move.

"Leah, why? You don't even want it, you have other things, why can't I have this, she means everything to me! Nothing will change no matter what you say or think, you know that all too well."

That hurt and he could tell, but she was being impossible because she felt she could. He wasn't a child anymore and he wasn't going to let her push him around.

"Just tell me about her."

"Her name is Sarafeena, she's seventeen, and it happened when I was watching over her for Edward."

"Ugggh, why is he always involved with something? Isn't he old enough now to like just die? Maybe rot?" she chuckled to herself as Seth growled at her. "Oh stop it, I'm just saying. So you imprinted, great, does she know? Does she even care about you?"

"Are you kidding? You think I would ask you for _that_ if I didn't know how she felt about me? We love each other, will you please just give it to me?"

She sighed, "I will after I meet her!"

"NO! Absolutely not, no way, I will not subject her to your angry scornful self."

She laughed, "so you think you can just ask me to bring this to you and I go right back home? What am I, Worldwide Wolfy express?"

"Hey, I didn't ask you to bring it, I asked you to find it and send it."

"You think I would put this in the mail? You are crazy! I promise to be on my best behavior, I know no matter what I say you're going to stay with her, blah, blah, blah, but don't you think, if she loves you like you say, don't you think she would want to meet your only living family member? OOOH does she know what we are?! Wait, back up, why would Edward want you to watch over her? HEY has he gone rogue? Can I…"

He stopped her before she could even finish he knew exactly what she was going to say, "LEAH" he shouted. "Edward saw her at school and felt something for her…"

"Where is Bella? I thought she was like almighty to him or something?"

Seth sighed, "I thought you changed? Why is this bitch back?" Another jab straight to the chest, he wasn't going to play nice if she was going to act like a child.

She sighed loudly, "Anyways, go on…"

"He asked if I would keep an eye on her if she was on the res, and that night she was, and she was attacked…"

"On the res? By who… or what?"

"Some college guy, he tried to…" his hands started to shake.

She could feel his fury, "Seth, calm down, she's fine right? Focus on that."

"Yes, but she wasn't, she lost a lot of blood and she could have… she's just been through so much in such a short amount of time, and I don't need you dumping you drama shit on her. She is pretty much the most amazing person I have ever met, imprinting aside, and I don't want you to hurt her, I will never… NEVER speak to you again if you do!"

"So does that mean I CAN meet her?" a large smile spread across her face.

He closed his eyes and shook his head 'yes'. "It's against my better judgment, but you're right, she will want to meet you, family is very important to her. I met her father today."

"WHOA baby bro, meeting the in-laws already, well good for you, get that outta the way early. Now you can focus on…" she laughed as she nudged him in the side.

He didn't laugh or look amused, he took a quick look at the clock, "Hey do you mind um taking off for a couple?"

"Why?" she sighed, "Edward?"

"Yeah and Jake and probably Sam…"

"Say no more, I'm out!"

She got up and morphed just outside of his little house, "like an hour, ok?" he shouted after her. She let out a loud howl in response.

She left just in time, "You have a ton of shit to explain" Sam barked at him.

"In the house NOW" Jake ordered.

Edward followed behind and shrugged his shoulders. Seth walked in and shut the door, the two were staring at him while Edward was looking at a blown up picture of a sunset back on the La Push beach that was hanging on his wall.

"Sit" they both commanded at the same time.

"Don't talk to me like that, I'm NOT a little child or some pup you can still boss around, I'm an ALPHA of my own pack now! You can't just…"

"You aren't acting very alpha, bailing like that on your pack."

Seth growled at Sam, "I thought I had _Friends _here that were willing to help when needed, and I HAD to leave. Clearly I was mistaken, my bad, won't happen again."

"Whoa, gentlemen I think we are getting off track here, we are here to talk about Zane."

The mere mention of his name made Jake tense up, "you sure it was him Seth?"

"Yes Jake, it was, but… he was different."

Jake shook his head, "yeah, we heard stories, but we weren't sure they were correct, well we didn't want to believe them. This is going to tear Ness apart."

"We will NOT tell her," Edward sniped. "I will not put her through any pain unless it is absolutely necessary."

"You don't think she has a right to know what he has become?"

He sighed, "Jake" he looked down, and then his head sharply turned towards Sam. "Don't you dare mongrel." Edward lunged towards Sam.

"Edward!" Jake ran over and got in between them.

"You better check your friend here, or I WILL."

Jake looked at Sam, "Jake it was just a thought, nothing personal, I didn't mean anything by it. You should be sure it's an actual intent before reacting so childishly!" Sam said to Edward. "I would never actually carry that out unless it was the absolute last resort, and that would only be by Jakes command."

Jake now understood what they were talking about and it made him weak in the knees, before he could even begin to fall Seth was there under his shoulder propping him up. Edward looked at Seth suspiciously…

"_How did you know he was going to fall?"_

Seth shrugged his shoulders.

The look on Edwards face brought the focus on to him, "what is it Edward" Jake asked.

"Oh, nothing, so what are we thinking? How are you going to go about this, if he IS working with Caluhm…? Jake, I'm really at a loss here, I can't make any kind of plan to harm him, and neither can you." He looked at Seth, "We trust you Seth, please, we beg you…"

"Guys there isn't much I can do. What if I never see him again?"

"I know you don't think Caluhm has just left, if you did you wouldn't have had the three stay at her house" Jake said.

"Three of them? Why so many?" Edward asked.

Seth could tell he was getting suspicious about how protective he was being over her, he could actually sense his frustration. Come to think of it, he was actually feeling Jake's pain, and Sam's confusion. He cocked his head to the side, he was very curious about Sam's emotion, confusion? About what?

"Well with Zane a possible threat as well I don't want my brothers alone, I told them all to travel in pairs, if not more. That's why I have three of them there, two can circle while one sleeps."

That answer satisfied some of his frustration although he was still curious.

"I don't know what to tell you guys, I promise to try not too…"

Edward walked out of the house, he couldn't take the thought of Zane dying. Edward's actions tipped off Jake to what Seth was going to say, he was still leaning on Seth, he turned and pushed off of him and walked out of the house.

Seth sighed, "There's no way this can turn out good."

"I agree, all we can do is try to make sure he doesn't get hurt" Sam said.

"I will inform my brothers about him and what our plans are for him… if possible. Sam, tell me something, why were you so upset when you found out my sister was here? I thought things were better between you two now?"

"Seth, I didn't tell you all the truth when you called and asked me to come help you out. And I'm sorry I bit your head off earlier, I totally understand that you had to be there for her…"

"What are you talking about? What didn't you tell me?"

"Well I've been away from the pack for much longer than I told you. After Emily died, each day it was harder and harder to see Leah, it was eating me alive. You know how I felt about Emily, but you also know I once felt very strongly for your sister, and Seth, when Em passed, she was nothing but kind to me, she was there for me through all of it, and it just made it even harder to deal with it. I had to leave, she was very understanding, but I can only imagine what it did to her, how I hurt her all over again. Seth, I'm sorry, I…"

Seth sighed, "so that's why she's so bitter again."

"Seth…"

Seth held up his hand and walked outside, he hoped Edward and Jake were still there but it was just him standing out there starring off into the woods.

"Seth…"

"Sam there are things I haven't told you either, and I couldn't say anything in front of Edward, so don't think I was with holding with ill intent. She went there to find and kill the werewolf!" Seth paused and looked down at his hands that had started to shake again.

"Seth you let her go when you knew that?"

"NO!" he glared at him. "I had no clue that's what she was going to do, she promised me she wouldn't leave her father and that she would get what she was going for… things of her mothers, and then come right back!"

"So how did you find out about the werewolf? Did she call you for help?"

"No, I, I felt her fear…"

"What? How?"

"This is going to sound insane, and I'm probably dumber than a box of rocks for even contemplating the truth in anything he said but, the werewolf told me her mother, whom by the way he killed when Sarafeena was only eight years old, he told me her mother was some kind of God."

Sam chuckled, "sorry I didn't mean that… Seth, a God? Don't you think he was just trying to get into your head to distract you?"

"Yes, at first, but the more I think about it, the more I think about her, the things she can do, and the things we have been feeling, things I can feel now, I'm beginning to give more thought to the possibility."

"Seth, maybe you should rest, I think the stress of everything is catching up to you…"

"Don't do that, I'm not a child Sam, I am very aware of how insane this all sounds but, I can't explain how I could feel her fear, or how I could feel her pain, how she could feel my pain when he dug his claws into my back. She came running out when I howled and she collapsed from the pain she felt. She can feel me, and I can feel her!"

"How is that possible, the imprinting thing is intense on our side, its strong for them, but nothing like that."

"NO this has nothing to do with that, this all started to happen after the first time we…" he faded off embarrassed to be talking to Sam about this.

"The first time what?"

Seth sheepishly looked down at him making sure not to make eye contact, "Ohhh you mean" Seth shook his head 'yes'. "Oh."

"So yeah, it didn't start to happen when I imprinted, it happened after that."

"So you can feel her emotions?"

"Yes, and well I can feel others that are close to me. I figured that out just now."

Sam's eyes grew wider as he realized what Seth meant. "So you could feel everything I was feeling?"

"No, with you guys, it was vaguer, with her I can totally feel everything, like literally if her hand hurts I can feel it."

"This is insane Seth!"

"Well we are supernatural creatures, and if the werewolf was right, she is a supernatural species herself, what if when two different kinds unite it… it makes things different?"

"Seth…"

"When you changed did you have any clue? I sure didn't I was just a normal kid, and now look at me! You can't really be that closed minded Sam, after everything we have seen and what we are…"

"I just don't see it Seth, I think you're over reacting to your feelings towards her, imprinting is a very strong bond, it does change things between the two of you."

"Sam, she can freeze people dead in their tracks, she IS special, just ask Edward or Emmett, they both saw her do it."

"Hmmm, well are you positive she's not one of them?"

"Are you freakin kidding me? Of course she's not one of them!"

"How do you know?"

"Well for one, she can go out in the day light just fine…"

"Don't they have makeup now that covers everything? They should all be able to go out in day light if they so choose."

"Umm OK, well she is warm, and soft, and she has this thing called a pulse, I think it has something to do with a beating heart… which from what I learned, means the person is ALIVE! Sam… just forget it you clearly can't have an open minded conversation, I'm done."

He turned and headed off into the woods, he needed to clear his head and think about what he had just said, he hadn't even had time to fully think of what he was telling him before it came out of his mouth.

He morphed to pick up pace away from everything. He came to a wide open field that was lit up but the moon shining down. He sat down and let a couple long winded howls bellow out. It helped with the pressures he was feeling from the stress. He totally didn't think it would bring on what soon began.

_"Seth are you ok, where are you?" _Two voices asked at once.

"_Seth what's going on, I'll be right there, just tell me where you are."_

"_Seth brother why so much pain?"_

"_Seth knock it off, I'm trying to sleep."_

"_Oh MY God guys Shut up! I was just letting some frustration out. Why are you paying attention to me and not watching over the area near her house? And Doug, what are you doing in your wolf from?"_

"_Seth we kind of can't just block you out, your thoughts over power ours remember?"_

"_Yeah I'm sorry. Cheta, get up, you've been sleeping long enough! Hour shifts brothers."_

"_Yes sir!"_

Seth shook his head, _"I was just relieving some stress as well, I can come join you if you'd like?"_ Doug answered.

"_NO!"_ Leah shouted at Seth, _"I'm like two minutes away and I need to talk to you."_

Seth sighed, "_No Doug that's ok, my sister is on her way and apparently we need to talk."_

They all laughed and wished him good luck with that. Seth morphed and put his shorts back on, he sat in the middle of the field Indian style trying to meditate before Leah showed up.

She came running right towards him, she was still in her wolf form, she got about five inches from his face. He tilted his head to the side and just stared into her eyes, he never really took the time to admire how intense his sister's eyes were, the stories they could tell. He reached up and softly stroked the side of her face, she leaned in and moved her head down so he was now petting the back of her neck, he could almost see the smile on her face. She moved her head away and retreated back into the woods. He could hear her laughing as she was walking back towards him.

"You sure can give a good scratch brother! You hit the spot, it's been itching for the last ten minutes, I kind of destroyed some trees while trying to reach it." She laughed again, "Thanks! So what's up? Things didn't go the way you had hoped with the guys? What do they think of this girl anyways? Why do you have the others watching over her house?"

Seth leaned back into the grass and sighed. "I thought this was going to be peaceful."

"Seth so much has changed in your life that I don't feel like I'm a part of it anymore, I'm just trying to catch up. How else am I supposed to take care of you?"

"Leah" he stared up at her, she turned her head quickly to hide the tear that had escaped her eye, he knew that she was lonely and if this helped her feel connected to him again then he would endear the questioning. "No, things didn't go well, I honestly didn't know how it would go, but Edward and Jake ended up walking out and Sam, well he wouldn't even take me seriously. The guys are ok with her, they haven't really met her though, they just know what I'm not able to cover up. I don't need them knowing everything. I have them watching her house because… well because a vampire is trying to kill her."

She sighed, "always a vampire, tell me again why you love them?"

"I don't love them ALL, some of them are really good people."

"Seth they aren't people, they are DEAD!"

"As far as I'm concerned if they have emotions just like us, why not treat them with compassion. Obviously they can't be that horrible if one of us can imprint on one of them!"

"The Lock-Ness Monster doesn't count, she's half human!"

"They feel love, humor, hate, remorse, and heartache, they walk, talk and laugh just like the rest of us. What's it going to take for you to be ok with at least one of them?"

"Can you hear yourself? You're sitting there defending vampires when one is trying to KILL you're so called 'love of your life'" she said snidely. "Listen Seth, although I haven't gone through it, I do fully understand the whole imprinting thing, but I really don't think she's worth going through all this bull shit again! You deserve better!"

"Leah I'm going to ask you to leave if you can't try, just for the next couple days, to not hate everything and everyone. You think you can handle that, a little less hate just for two days?"

"Whatever, so where am I sleeping?"

"Uh well in which ever hole you dig."

"Very funny…"

"No, I'm serious, if you can't behave, find your own place to sleep! Sam wanted to talk to you anyways, go find him, maybe he can give you a place to stay," he raised his eye brow.

She lightly growled at him, "Where is he?"

"I don't know, check his house, it's up at the top of the hill."

He stayed in the field a couple minutes longer to watch the sun rise with a little peace and quiet. As the sun hit the sky he took off running back to his house. He made sure Leah wasn't there and began rummaging through her things to find what he asked her to bring. He found it tucked away with her female items, some place she surely thought he wouldn't dare go, but this was important and he wasn't going to let her ruin it for them. He got two changes of clothes and headed out the door. He morphed back to his wolf form and ran as fast and far as he could in ten minutes, he morphed back into his human form so she couldn't find him and started to walk the rest of the way to Sarafeena's house. He knew she and Sam were going to be furious with him, Sam because Seth knew that he didn't want to see her, and her because it put her in an awkward position. As he got closer to the house he could sense that Kota was sleeping, and Cheta and Alo were making rounds. When he approached the house all of them greeted him in their human forms with updates of what had gone on. Which was nothing, there was nothing out of place at all.

"Ok, great job brothers, I will take it from here."

"Who do you want to stay with you?" Cheta asked.

"No one, we will be fine. So go ahead and take off, I'm going to spend the day and night with her. If anyone asks where I am find out what they want, if it's really important call me. I don't care who it is, don't tell them where I am."

"What about your sister?"

"Especially her!" he laughed out loud, "she and Sam are probably going to be a little upset with me, so yeah, don't tell them anything. And do NOT tell Leah where Sarafeena lives or goes to school. I don't want Leah around her at all."

They all nodded in agreement to Seth's orders and Cheta and Alo morphed as they headed off into the woods. Kota fell back to make sure Seth was ok.

"You sure you don't want me to stick around, just until she wakes up?"

"Thank you but no, the time alone will be nice. I have things to think about."

Kota smiled and followed after the others. Seth took two long smooth jumps up onto her balcony. He sat his clothes down on a chair then laid down on the floor of the balcony off to the farthest side near the railing, he made sure he was out of sight to everyone. He rested his hands across his chest and closed his eyes, his breathing was slow, calm, and soothing, it put him at ease instantly and all this thoughts were floating around clearly. He started to piece things together quickly the more he thought about what he had heard about 'Gods' and what he saw in her. He knew she was human, she had a heartbeat and she was warm blooded, her beauty was unlike any other he had ever seen, and her ability aside, she could still make any man do whatever she wanted just with a bat of her eyelashes.


	17. Chapter 17

Track's to set the mood/or used;  
_(please check these out)_

1. Then ~ Brad Paisley

** {heart} much love to **K. Elizabeth** & **Renee** _aka._ Sparks  
*** Suggestions and questions welcome! :-)

*****************************************************

She woke up early and felt a desperate need to feel him, she saw the clothes sitting on the chair outside on her balcony. She peaked out the windows and saw his legs sticking out, she grabbed the handle and pulled, it was locked she franticly fidgeted with the handle in excitement until she got it unlocked. She quietly ran over to him and sat right beside him and watched him sleep, he was so peaceful and beautiful. She curled up into a ball next to him and just watched his eyes flutter as he dreamed, hopefully beautiful ones she thought. His hand started to shake, she wasn't sure if she should move away or try to comfort him, he whimpered so she reached out and lightly touched the side of his face, a smile crept over his face but he didn't wake up, he just rolled over onto his side. She knew it was creepy but she couldn't stop herself, she laid her face down right in front of his and softly traced the shape of his lips with her finger. She was impatiently waiting to feel them pressed against her lips, hoping for the same warm sensation that engulfed her whole body each time they now touched.

"S'agapo" she softly whispered to him.

He moaned softly as his eyes fluttered open, "what does that mean?"

"It means I love you, in Greek."

He smiled, "I didn't know you knew Greek?"

"I know a little I suppose."

He reached over and pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. "I would give anything to be able to wake up and kiss you good morning for the rest of my life."

She wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes she breathed in his scent, she pressed herself into his chest hoping to rub some of his scent off on to her. She had started to forget what he smelled and felt like.

"I wish I could live with your arms wrapped around me for the rest of my life. The way I feel when I'm with you is indescribable, I feel whole," she paused and quickly looked away.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he ran his finger down her jaw line.

"I, um, is this too much for you? Like all this talk about feelings? I know it's not normal for guys, and I don't want, well I don't want to scare you away."

He pulled her close again and kissed her lips, "I feel desire" he kissed her cheek, "I feel youthful" he kissed her ear lobe, "I feel devoted" he kissed her neck "I feel blessed" he kissed right under her chin, "I feel weak" he kissed her nose, "I feel frisky" she giggled as he kissed her forehead "I feel protective" he kissed her lips "I feel complete." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in his kisses were burning with passion, she ran her hands up through his hair, she leaned her head back as he kissed down her neck straight to where her heart was "I feel love, we are love."

She smiled, "so, I'm pretty sure you're perfect! Ya know, it's still pretty early, I doubt Henry is up yet" she raised her eye brow.

"No, Love, you need to eat something, what would you like for breakfast? I'm cooking!"

"Anything is absolutely fine with me as long as you stay with me."

"What time do you have to go to school?"

"I think I'm skipping today" she said with a small devilish grin as she ran her hand down his chest.

"Henry…"

"He will understand that I want to go through all of the boxes."

"Alright then, I'm going to make your breakfast then I think we should talk about something before you dive into all these boxes."

By the time he came back, thirty minutes later, she had already dug through about four boxes, things were scattered everywhere. His mouth dropped as he saw the mess she had created, he had to really look to find her buried under a mound of things. He laughed as he set the tray with the waffles, pancakes, fresh fruits, eggs and bacon down on her bed.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked as she looked at the full out buffet he made for her.

"What? Not enough?"

She laughed, "Seth I think there's enough here to feed a small army."

"I'm used to cooking for very hungry growing wolves" he laughed. "There's actually more downstairs waiting for your father.

"Seth, he will know you were here…"

He smiled, "just tell him I stopped by to check on you and offered to make breakfast, I'm sure he'll be too busy eating to really get angry!"

"You're going to stay and eat with me, right?"

"If that's what you want…"

"I want you always! So what's your favorite?"

"Whatever you don't want I will eat."

She smiled and picked up one of the strawberries, dipped it in the cream and fed it to him, "I could eat all of this, if it were…"

"If it were what?"

She laughed and blushed, she leaned up and whispered into his ear "if it were on top of you."

He laughed and picked up a piece of the bacon and laid it across his chest, she laughed and snatched it up, "you are crazy" she laughed.

"I hope you know by now I would do anything to make you happy, and to hear that laugh is like pure heaven for me."

As they ate their breakfast fest she showed him some of her mother's things, and some pictures she had kept.

"Oh, I also found a sealed letter, addressed to me."

"Did you open it yet?"

"No, you came in with your mini feast before I got too!"

They heard the door open. Her eyes popped, "I'll be back after he leaves! Enjoy the rest of your breakfast and I miss you already." He kissed her on the top of her head and tip toed around all the piles of stuff she had created.

"Feena, what is all of this?" her father yelled up the stairs.

"Oh, Seth stopped by to see how I was and offered to make breakfast. All of that is for you, he said he hopes you like it!"

"Wow, that's quite the guy you have there" she blushed. "So it looks like you're not ready for school…"

"Well I already opened some of the boxes and I found something's I really want to take a look at. Can I please skip today? You know I already know everything they are learning."

"Yeah I know, but you need to keep up…"

She sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. I promise to start acting more like, my umm age."

"Ok, so you sure the rest is for me? Is Seth still here? I was hoping to talk to him about something."

"No, he made breakfast and left, but he will be back later this afternoon."

"Feena…" he paused, "are you sure… about him? Are you sure you want to go down that path with him?"

She smiled, "oh Dad, yes I am so positive. I can't stop thinking about him, he's like an addiction that there's no cure for."

"Well if you're sure…" she nodded her head 'yes.' "Ok, I'm going to eat then get ready for work, call me if you need anything today, I know it's going to be an emotional day for you… maybe I should just stay home, in case you need me."

She smile and walked down the stairs, "Dad you would waste your whole day, I promise if I need you I will call."

He hugged her and said "anything, I'll come right home."

She smiled and went back up the stairs, she sat down and started to pick through the boxes again. She found some journals, her baby picture books and she found a little locked box. It had a little tiny key hole the shape of a heart. She searched for the box that was marked 'Jewelry' and rummaged through the small box trying to find anything key like, or heart shaped, she found nothing. She heard the front door close as her father left for work. Just then there was a thud on her balcony, she wasn't even startled by that anymore, she knew his sound and knew it was him. She got up to greet him when he shoved a bouquet of flowers at her.

She smiled, she took them in and hugged them close to her chest as she sniffed them and admired their beauty.

"The other ones looked like they were about to die."

"Aww Seth… I love them." She laughed, "I can't believe you left them for me before."

"What? How did you know about that?"

She laughed, "uh Seth, you picked the same exact ones. You don't want me to know you brought the other ones?"

"Well it was kind of creepy, we hadn't even talked yet."

"But we were already in love…"

"You think so?"

"Ever since that night I looked into your eyes, I've known."

"Um, so there was some things you said you wanted to talk about, like before you even left for NYC…and there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Yeah… So I guess I should start with something you brought up the other night, a question you asked me."

"You asked what did that to me, and I said A God…"

"Yes, umm well… wait, you never told me what did that to you!"

"Uhh" he paused for what seemed like hours to her, "the werewolf you were looking for had gotten away from me in the field, well it caught up with me after I left your room." She gasped, he put his finger over her lips as she went to talk, "let me get this all out, we fought and when I was about to end him, I was attacked by a vampire." She went to speak again, he pressed his finger against her lips again, "the vampire was then attacked by Doug… yeah I know, out of nowhere! Then I regained my strength and position over the werewolf and was able to diminish him enough that he began to transform back into a human. I was able to ask him a few questions, but the first one I asked was if he knew where to find the one that killed your mother." She cringed and he wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him to continue, her eyes full of curiosity. "He… he was the one who killed her." He could feel her stop breathing, "Please Love, breathe!" She closed her eyes and he lightly kissed each of her eye lids as the tears flowed down he then pressed his forehead up against hers, "I killed him, for you, for her!" She squeezed her arms tightly around him as her head nuzzled up under his chin. "But… he told me, I'm not saying I believe him or anything, but he told me your mother was a God… he said what kind, but I couldn't make it out." She pulled herself away from his body and starred up at him, "I know, I'm stupid for even giving any ounce of credit to that vile creatures words. I'm sorry…"

She pressed her finger to his lips this time, "he was telling you the truth, she was…" she paused and looked down, contemplating the possibility that he might leave her, or think she was insane and pity her, which she wasn't sure which one would have been worse. "I am" she peered up at him through her eye lashes, wanting but not wanting to see his reaction, she was shocked.

He was smiling at her, "I knew you were my angel."

She laughed while the tears still streamed down her face, "that's all you have to say? I tell you I'm part God and your ok with it?"

He laughed, "Love, I turn into a giant furry, drooling dog… you being a God… part God is far more pleasant. So explain how you are part God?"

"My father is human, and my mother was a God, well she's what is called a Nephilim. If you look up what they are, they are absolutely vile disgusting creatures that were made for one purpose alone, and that was to wreak havoc on earth. But those were all the males, hardly ever does a female survive… wait, let me back up, a Nephilim is created by a fallen Angle, one who is kicked out of Heaven, and a human women. They mate in order to bare these evil giants, the Angels normally come back and take these creatures to breed them for destruction and unleash them on the world. If they come back and find a female, they normally kill them because they are the total opposite of what they are trying to create, they are literally love. Well my mother's father, no, I wouldn't even call him that, her creator never came back for her. So my grandmother ended up remarrying and her new husband adopted my mother a couple years after their first child together was born and raised her as one of his own. She always spoke so highly of her father and her brother, she adored them immensely."

"So those people who poisoned your mother, they thought she was an evil Nephilim?"

"You remembered…"

"Of course I did, anything important to you, is priority to me."

"Yes they did, and if they would have done more of a thorough research they would have found out she wasn't a threat to anyone. Although a lot of them thought it was unnatural for her to have some of the same abilities as God the all mighty, and decided that no one on earth should have eternal life, so they themselves decided to play God and took her life. I pray for them almost every night, can you imagine on judgment day, having 'killed a living pure God' on their list of sins?"

"After all they took from you, you still pray for them?"

"Forgiveness is one of the toughest things to accomplish in life. I will never forgive Caluhm or the werewolf, and I pray for forgiveness for my hate, but other than that, I strive to forgive even when it feels like it's ripping my heart out."

He knew talking about all this was taking a toll on her, he could feel her slipping into a depressive mood, "so how about we take a break, you can take a shower and I can get you some lunch… what would you like?"

"You!" she said as she wrapped her hands around his neck and began kissing him.

He pulled away, "Seth is there something wrong? Do you not want me…"

"No, no it's nothing like that, I'm still kind of umm confused about what happens when we make love, so…"

"I understand its ok…"

"No its not, I'm sorry, I should be more understanding and…"

"Seth, it's ok, I'm confused too, as long it's not something like you just don't want me anymore" she looked up at him unsure of herself.

"Don't ever doubt my desire for you, trust me, it's very hard for me when I'm in my wolf form to keep my thoughts off of you. They are rated NC-17 and I want to keep them to myself, but it's extremely hard when I want you more every second I'm away from you."

She blushed and giggled as she asked, "so what's for lunch?"

"Anything your stomach desires."

"Well I have this weird craving for a peanut butter and banana sandwich. "

"Are you serious? That sounds gross!"

"My mom used to eat them, and out of nowhere I have the strongest craving for one right now, maybe with some milk?" She smiled up at him.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes, why don't you take a bath and relax, I'll bring it in to you when I'm done."

"Would you join me? We don't have to ya know… I mean I just want to feel you against me. It makes me feel…"

"What? Please finish that."

"Safe" she said with a timid smile.

"We'll see when I get back up here, so really p.b. & banana?"

She smiled, "yes please."

1.

When he came back up the radio was playing the song he had suggested on the piece of paper that was left with the first bouquet of flowers. He smiled as he headed into the bathroom, she was in the tub full of bubbles fiddling with the little locked box she had found.

"What is that?"

"It's something I found with her stuff, but it's locked. I looked for the key but I couldn't find it. It sounds like there's something in it… could you break it open?"

"Love, do you really want to break it?"

"No, I suppose your right."

"I'll look for the key while you rest and eat" he said as he handed down the plate to her. "I'll just set the milk next to the tub, now lemme see that box."

She handed it to him and he left the room, he spent the next forty five minutes looking through boxes upon boxes with no luck of finding the tiny piece to this puzzle.

She appeared out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, "any luck?" She asked.

"Nope none, you look tired love, do you want to take a nap?"

"No, no, I'm fine, I skipped school today to make my way through these boxes…"

"Love you have time, and you've been through so much in the last week and a half, a nap isn't a bad idea. I can keep looking for you…"

"Or you could take a nap with me?" She asked as she pulled herself into him.

"Seth, you've been through just as much as I have, I think a nap isn't a bad idea…" she giggled.

"I find it very hard to say no to you… and I don't understand."

"Seth I'm not using my…"

"No, I'm not suggesting that, I know you would never do that to me. I've just never felt this powerless towards anyone. Even Jake, when he was Alpha, I still had somewhat of a choice, with you, every time you ask me to do something its getting damn near impossible to say no to you." He laughed, "and I suppose that makes you happy."

"Yes" she laughed. "So that means nap it is? For the both of us?"

He smiled and pulled her towards the bed "you should probably put some…"

She dropped her towel and crawled onto the bed, she turned over and laid her beautiful, perfect body out for his viewing, his temptation.

"Why do you do this to me?"

She smiled, "Ok, fine" she said and she pulled the covers up over herself.

She held up the covers as he climbed into the bed. He lightly sighed, "It's really not you, please don't think it is, I just…"

"Seth, rest my love, we have a bunch of boxes to go through and some more things to talk about!"


	18. Chapter 18

Track's to set the mood/or used;  
_(please check these out)_

None for this chapter ~

** {heart} much love to **K. Elizabeth** & **Renee** _aka._ Sparks  
*** Suggestions and questions welcome! :-)

*****************************************************

They were quickly woken up when they heard the front door slam. Seth jumped out of bed and headed for the balcony,

"I told him you would be here, you don't have to leave."

He sighed, "ok, good, but put some clothes on!"

She jumped up out of bed, pressed herself against him, they kissed and she hurried off into the bathroom. Seth grabbed his t-shirt and threw it on just in time. There was a quick knock on the door and before he could answer the door swung open.

"OH, Seth I'm glad you're here, I wanted to ask if it might be ok if I go fishing with your friend next weekend."

"Yeah absolutely, I will give him a call and let him know you will be joining him!"

"Great, I'm really looking forward to some serious fishing!" Sarafeena came out of the bathroom, "Feena, I'm going to the store, is there anything you need?"

She smiled, "nope, I'm good!"

"Ok, I'll start dinner when I get back, Seth your staying correct?"

He looked over at Sarafeena, she was all starry eyed and her smiled stretched across her whole face.

"Of course I'll stay Henry, thank you very much! Just let me know what I can do to help."

Henry smiled and turned for the door, "Oh Feena by the way, I know you don't like to make a big deal or really do anything for it but…"

"Not now Dad" she interrupted him.

"Well it is next weekend, and you're going to at least have a…"

"Ok, fine, we will talk about it later!" she said smiling all too innocently at Seth.

Seth smiled and looked at Henry, "she didn't tell ya huh? I'm not surprised, each year it gets worse, last year I barely got a cake in."

It finally clicked for Seth… her birthday, her eighteenth birthday! The one Caluhm said he would change her on…

He chuckled, "is that all? Oh come on, we can have something up on the reservation, just like a small barbeque or something. You know I have that cabin, you both are more than welcome to stay for the weekend!"

"The weekend?" she questioned.

He laughed again, "not a whole weekend party, I mean I would be more than happy to celebrate your birth every day of our lives, but you seem to not enjoy it as much, so just one day, we can have a little party, no, not even a party, just think of it as food, dessert and fun. Come on…" his eyes were totally lit up, she could feel his giddiness running all throughout her body, she couldn't say no to something that made him so immensely happy.

She let out a long winded sigh, "fiiiiine, but promise me nothing over the top! Food, dessert, and fun!"

Henry walked over and patted Seth on the back, "good man, now what kind of cake do you want?" he smiled victoriously.

"Half and half, that way everyone will be happy."

"Sarafeena, this is about you!" Seth said as he grabbed her hand.

"No Seth, this is about family, and the life we all live together."

Seth and her father smiled, "I'm ok with that, but you're the one who gets the presents!"

Her father's rolled his eyes, "ooooh boy big mistake! And on that note, I'll be back in half an hour." He leaned down and kissed Sarafeena on the forehead.

Seconds later they heard the front door shut and the car pull away.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Seth asked.

She glared up at him, "No presents!"

He laughed, "I can't celebrate your life?"

"What does gifts have anything to do with celebrating a life? I'm just a normal…" she paused and looked down with a frown on her face.

"A normal girl," Seth finished for her.

She smiled, "a normal girl! You give gifts to higher beings to show your appreciation for all the blessing they bestow upon you. I'm nothing like that."

He smiled, "you're my angel from above, you have blessed my life more than you could ever possibly know, you've made it worth living, and that to me, is worth truck loads of gifts!"

She smiled, "and does that mean you do as I say as well?" she asked with a devious look.

"Of course it does, I'm yours!"

She pushed him back down on the bed and crawled up on top of him.

"I could really get used to this!" She said as she pushed up his shirt and started to kiss his stomach.

"Love, your father…"

"Half an hour gives me plenty of time to have my way with you!"

He smiled and let her continued on exploring his body, until she started to unzip his shorts. He lightly grabbed her hand and stopped her from going any further.

"Love, don't you want to keep going through the boxes? I thought you said you found a letter…?"

"Oh my God, yes, I did! It's one I've never seen before."

She got up and ran over to the book, she grabbed the envelope, ran back and laid down next to him in bed, she nuzzled herself up against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. She began to read it out loud;

_My tiny Goddess,_

_Let me start by saying I love you with every fiber of my being. You're the most amazingly perfect thing that's ever happened to me in almost two hundred years of my life. You're also the greatest thing I've done for this world, having you here is a blessing for every single person you meet. You're more gifted than you even know, more than I even understand. Me Kardia, you're more special than even I am._

Ob_viously if you're reading this the worst has happened and we have been physically separated. Smile, Me Kardia! Always remember we live together in our hearts, and although I may not be there with you in the flesh, I'm there in your heart, in your thoughts, in your soul. Take a look in the mirror, into your eyes, and you'll see me there forever, you stole my heart and I leave it with you, it's in your eyes that you can always find it._

_I'm guessing you have a couple questions about certain aspects of what we are. Well you know everything I told you when you were younger, but there are important things you should know, for when you find that special someone. Oh how I wish I could have been there to meet the man who makes your heart soar! Your connection to your soul mate is something unbelievable at first. It becomes easier to deal with when you get used to it, trust me. But it does have the potential to be very overwhelming depending on the situations in which you find yourself in. Essentially, Me Kardia, when the two of you join physically your souls actually intertwines into one, so you are now and forever connected spiritually, and mentally… _

_It only happens when we find the one, we become one, with normal humans it's like they feel love, and they can experience it, but we are love, and by joining with your soul mate it unleashes a tiny bit of what we are into them. So make sure to calm your lover, as he will not understand what is going on, the more passionate your bond the less he will be able to resist. Every touch will feel like heaven showering down on you from above, you will embrace each other so completely everything else will not matter. You'll lose yourselves in each other, just be careful you don't hurt him Me Kardia,__ we tend to be much stronger when we don't contain our love. You both will also start to see and feel things differently, it is almost like we are half of what we are meant to be until we meet them, then when we do, we raise each other up to become who we were destined to be. As one… _

_There are some draw backs, you will be able to feel each other in times of need and despair, you will forever feel each other's pain but on the beautiful side, you will feel their peace, their joy, their love in ways unexplainable by words. There will also be times when you can literally hear each other without speaking, just remind yourselves that you are now one, it should ease the shock, make it a little easier to deal with in time. That part of the connection normally only comes about when there is grave danger, I pray you never experience this part. _

_Me Kardia, look for my smile in the sunsets, feel my kisses in the wind that brushes your beautiful face, and feel my love when it showers down with the rain. I love you more than humanly possible, you were everything to me, in life and death. Always remember to stay true to who and what you are, trust yourself completely and love everything entirely like I raised you to. _

_ ~Miss your face - Love you whole heartedly, My tiny Goddess~_

There was what looked like a water stain at the bottom of the page, she assumed it was a tear drop, she lightly ran her finger over it as she closed her eyes and visualized her mother's beautiful smiling face. She opened her eyes to see Seth smiling down at her…

She could feel his excitement, "so you see, we are each other's flames that keep our hearts and souls burning fiercely." She smiled, "there's no getting rid of me now!" She took the picture out of the envelope and handed it up to him, "we used to watch as many sunsets as we could together, as soon as the sun was down, I could be with her. I cherish every single sunset I see now, it reminds me of her smile, how bright it was. Seth I know this is so much for you to take in, if you want some time alone, I totally understand."

He smiled down at her an swallowed heavily, "what I don't understand is how you still think I want to be away from you on purpose. The only reason I would ever be away from you is if I have to be, if I had no other choice."

He leaned down and softly kissed her, his bottom lip linger in-between her open lips, he breathed her in. She sat up moving herself closer to his face and sucked his bottom lip in. She ran her hand up the back of his neck into his hair as she slowly and softy touched his tongue with hers. He leaned her down onto the bed, his hand ran up her thigh over her hip and up her shirt. He alternated between kissing and licking her body as he made his way up to her breasts, he lingered massaging with his tongue. He lifted her shirt up over her head, he kissed her on the forehead as he dropped her shirt on the floor next to the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he hovered over her, starring down at her with the most loving smile she had ever seen. She could feel his love, his desire, his devotion to her, he had rendered himself helpless to her. He leaned back down and kissed her, deeper, more passionately, his tongue thrust against hers as she let out a soft moan. He began kissing back down her neck, to her breasts, to her stomach, then to her inner thighs, she moaned louder and arched her back up, he ran his fingers over her panties and softly caressed as she moved her body even closer to him, his hand ran up her body straight to her mouth, she licked his fingers then closed her eyes and sucked them into her mouth. They lightly retraced their way back down her body, every inch they slid over would raise right off the sheets as if his fingers had some kind of gravitational pull on her body. He pulled her panties off and began kissing his way back down her legs, each kiss felt like heaven to her. He made his way back up to her inner thighs, just as he was about to devour her, she called his name.

His face was immediately within inches of hers, "I'm not going to hold back, if it's too much…" she started to inform him before he cut her off.

He leaned down and kissed her, as he entered her they both let out a loud moan. He could feel everything she was, her nails dug into his back and he thrust into her again and again. She wrapped one of her legs around him and clamped down to force him further inside her, she grunted this time followed by louder moans of pleasure. Every time he thrust into her, he could feel her racing pulse, her erratic breathing, her heart pumping in over drive. It was overwhelming and confusing but unbelievably erotic. Her thoughts started to flow over into him as well, he knew it wasn't on purpose, but he enjoyed hearing how much she loved him, and what an amazing lover she thought he was and how complete she felt with him inside her. The one thought she had that threw off his concentration was in Greek. He quickly got over it as she ran her hands down his back and over his two perfect cheeks, she gave a playful squeeze which was closing followed by his name softly breathed out of her lips, he moaned louder and wrapped his arms around her as he rolled onto his back. She ran her hands up his chest and pushed herself up off him, slowly lowering herself back on to him. He grunted as he ran his hands up her body, she lifted again this time tightening all her muscles as she returned on top of him, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her back, he pulled her into him with just a little too much force which he could feel in his own body, he looked up and searched for her face, he could feel her heavy deep panting as she kissed his chest, she leaned back, running her hands back up his chest, forcefully pushing him back down onto the bed. She slid her hands down his arms, feeling his pulse race under her fingers, her hands met his and they clutched together, she raised herself one last time, as she slowly lowered herself back down onto him, they both let out long winded moans until she bit down on to his shoulder, stopping herself from full out screaming with pleasure, there was also a soft cracking sound which came from the area of their hands.

She slowly rolled off of him exhaling with pleasure, he quickly turned onto his side facing her, "are you ok? What was that cracking sound?"

She looked down at her hand, immediately starting to feel the throbbing sensation, he looked down at his own hand, feeling the same throbbing pain, only his was doubled by the guilt of what he had done to her. She gasped as she looked at his shoulder.

"Did I do that?" she pointed to the small amount of blood that had trickled out of the bite marks on his shoulder.

He wiped his hand up over it and cringed from the pain, he looked at the blood on his fingers, she sprang out of bed to get him a wash cloth when she heard him gasp, she turned and he was right in front of her on his knees.

"I can't believe I hurt you like that…"

"Like what?" she asked. "I'm the one who bit you, your bleeding…"

A single tear trickled down his face as he leaned his head up against her stomach, he placed his hands on her hips, he brushed a single finger over her back, she caved to the floor. He caught her just as her knees hit the floor, he looked up at her, she could feel his guilt on top of her pain.

She softly pressed her lips onto his forehead and smiled "don't feel that way please, it takes too much away from what we just experienced."

"But… I hurt you."

She cried out in pain as she grabbed at her chest, "STOP that, I can't take you feeling that way about yourself. We lost ourselves, it happens. Next time we will just be more careful…" she giggled "a little less umm passionate?"

He looked up at her smiling face, "I don't deserve you" he stated.

"You deserve the very best this world has to offer, and I intend on making it my purpose in life to make sure you have it!

He smiled and shook his head in disbelief, "so eighteen, huh? Your awful wise, and mature for eighteen… far beyond your years" he said while still shaking his head.

"Well. Um about that… I'm umm not going to be eighteen..."

"WHAT…" he questioned as he lifted her up off the floor, gently placing her back onto the bed.

"Well you see, being part God kind of, um, ages me a little quicker. After we turn ten, we age four years per a single human year. I'm going to be eighteen in human years but my actual age is… forty two" she cringed waiting for his response to her age.

Seth smiled and appreciated her uncertainty, "you're not grossed out? I said I'm going to be forty two…" she asked as he handed her his t-shirt.

He smiled as he slipped his shorts back on and told her "well I'm uhh older than I look as well…"he paused as she scooted closer. "I'm actually about one hundred and eight, I think, I stopped keeping track a couple years ago." She smiled and stood up to hug him, "not the response I thought I would get when telling you I'm over a century old."

"It's relieving that I'm not the oldest one in the relationship" she laughed.

"We need some ice for your hand, I can still feel your pain and it's eating me alive that I caused it."

"Seth," she cupped his face in her hands, "do not blame yourself for your passion, I know you're very strong, as am I apparently, I broke your skin with a single bite… we just have to be more careful, we can't lose ourselves as much if we don't want to look like a couple of used punching bags" she laughed.

"You said something in Greek I couldn't understand, what was it?"

"You heard me?"

"Yes, I could hear what you uh, thought about my um skills" he laughed.

She blushed, "I thought we could only hear each other when in danger?"

"Your mother said you were more special than she even was, maybe your gift is stronger so things might be different for you…"

"For us… Seth are you sure you want to sta…"

"I can't take you questioning us, I do that enough for the both of us, please, your faith in me, in us, is what pulls me through. I'll go get you some ice…"

Before she could even reply he had gone downstairs and was heading back up the stairs with the ice, "Seth, you said you wanted to tell me something earlier? I'm sorry I've gone on all this time about me…"

"You said we were in love from the first moment you looked into my eyes… why did you think that?"

"Well ever since the first time I looked into your eyes, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Even when I tried I just couldn't stop. I would even fantasize about you, I didn't mind, but I don't understand…"

"Ohhh well I can explain that for you sweet heart" Leah said as she came barreling through her balcony doors.

"NOT NOW, GO AWAY" Seth shouted.

"Seth who is this? Who are you and what are you talking about?"

"I can tell you the reason you couldn't stop thinking of him, it's a little thing called imprinting."

"LEAH!"

"You see, it really wasn't your choice, as soon as he decided he wanted you, well basically you were powerless, it's like a spell. It's all lies, everything you think, you feel, you want, LIES"

"Is that really what you think?" Seth asked her.

"It's what I KNOW, I'm sick and tired of all these girls being held against their own will to be with you guys… your just ONE of many dear" she said as she glared at Sarafeena.

"Seth, what is she talking about?"

"Don't listen to her, she's lying to you."

"OH please do listen to me," she laughed, "I think you're like number five hundred and fifty for him, your nothing but a silly little whore."

"That is enough!" he grabbed her arm.

She quickly pulled away and darted towards Sarafeena, she got about an inch from her ear and whispered, "you break his heart, I'll break your face." He grabbed a hold of her again and forcefully led her out onto the balcony and threw her over the railing.

"SETH, What did you do?" she said as she dropped the bag of ice and ran over to the railing franticly looking for the intruder, all she saw was a small grey wolf on all fours with its hairs raised all down its back. She gasped, "Seth is she like you? Who is she?"

He shook his head yes, "She's my sister! Please don't listen to anything she told you, it's all lies, I will tell you the truth, everything when I come back! I promise."

She sighed, "Your sister?" She could feel the pain she was causing him, she reached up and touched the side of his face, "I trust you, and no matter what she says, I love you unconditionally and of my own free will!" He smiled, "Just one thing, please don't hurt her!"

She grabbed his hand as he let out a soft growl, "I won't, I'll just smack her around."

"Seth!"

"Ok… just a little??" she pursed her lips and squinted her eyes, "she did call you a whore, remember…"

"Well… ok, maybe just once!"

He laughed and leaned down and kissed her softly before he jumped over the railing.

Leah ran off into the woods and Seth sprang into the air morphing in plain sight to Sarafeena, he thought about it after, what she must have thought seeing that, but he had this problem to deal with first. He picked up his pace and caught up to her in no time.

"_You're never going to be able to catch me Seth, we both know that. I'm smaller and quicker" _she taunted him.

She ran around him in circles, it was making him dizzy she was so quick. Seth jumped into a tree and just watched her, listened to her go on and on bragging about herself and how she was older than him, and smarter.

He landed behind her _"but I'm older now, I've learned things, I'm better"_

Before she could even turn around to see him, he was gone again.

_"So you learned a thing or two, but you still won't…"_

And before she could finish her thought she was laying flat on the ground. He had crept up behind her again and shoved her to the ground. She flipped over onto her back and stared up at him, he rested his front right paw lightly on her chest, just enough so that she couldn't get up.

"_Leah why do you hate me so much? She's my life and you're trying to take that away from me, what the hell did I do too you that was so horrible to make you hate me so much… you wished I were dead."_

She closed her eyes and sighed, he could feel all the fight in her was slowly draining.

"_You left, you choose Jake, and, and… the Cullen's. Everyone leaves me, and I just thought maybe, maybe if she left you, you would come back to me. Turn to me, just like Sam did…"_

"_But he left you again, Leah, I didn't choose anyone over you. I just moved away. I grew up, I became a man, I'm the alpha of this pack, you can't be happy for me? Instead of hanging on to all that anger, why can't you move on and try to be happy? You were such an amazing girl before…"_

"_I became the most horrible bitch ever…"_

"_No, before you got your heart broken. Do you really wish that on me? Do you want me to go through the rest of my life living in the pain you do?"_

"_NO!! I just thought… I don't know what I was thinking, I was being selfish, I wanted you back, I wanted…"_

"_Your family?"_

She turned her head to look away from him.

"_I am always your family, and I wish you would have talked to me before this, show me your feeling… the ones besides the anger, I've seen those all too much! But be real with me, confide in me, trust me to be there for you, to stand with you when you need it, to carry you when you can't go on! That's what family is… that's what I want her to be a part of! A part of us!"_

She sighed again, this time it depleted her whole body, she morphed back into her human form and turned onto her side and curled into a ball, he could see the tears flowing down her face.

She was crying uncontrollably, Seth morphed back and set down behind her, she leaned her back up against his side "I'm your bother, I love you no matter what, and I will always be here for you, you just make it really hard to love you sometimes." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.


	19. Chapter 19

Track's to set the mood/or used;  
_(please check these out)_

When I see you smile – Bad English  
The women in me – Shania Twain  
I'll be there for you – Bon Jovi

** {heart} much love to **K. Elizabeth** & **Renee** _aka._ Sparks  
*** Suggestions and questions welcome! :-)

*****************************************************

Seth got up and brushed himself off, "go back to my house, you can stay there tonight. Tomorrow night I will bring her to meet you, please, please, think about what I said tonight. I love you Leah."

He left before she even lifted her head. She sat there contemplating what he had said, and what she had done to them. She felt mortified about how she acted. She got up, morphed and headed back towards his house.

Seth jumped up on her balcony and threw on a pair of the shorts he had left on the chair. She came running out to meet him.

"Seth, where is she? What did you do too her?"

"She went back to my house… and she's fine" he laughed.

"I wanted to meet her" she said with a little desperation in her voice.

"I know Love, you will, but she's embarrassed for what she did tonight."

"Does she really not like me _that_ much?"

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, "No, it has nothing to do with you, it's all about her, and what she has been through." He looked down and saw a tear flow down her face, he squeezed her tighter "what's wrong?"

"She must be in so much pain."

He sighed, "I love you!"

Her Cheshire cat sized grin returned to her face, "is that the first time you actually like all out said that to me?"

"I'm not sure, I lost track because my heart screams it every couple minutes of every day, so I'm not sure if it came out before this, but… I LOVE YOU" he shouted with a giant grin on his face. "It felt good to let my heart speak out loud for once."

"So was that what you wanted to tell me about… how you imprinted on me?"

"Yes, it's nothing like she explained, I mean the whole thing about not having a choice is correct, at least for us. But for you, you will feel something but you still have a choice. When we imprint, we become devoted to you and only you, we live for you, anything you need, whether it be, a father figure, brother, friend, or lover, that is what we will be. For a human, they can let their soul mate, totally pass them by and not even know it, for us, all we have to do is just see you, everything stops, for us our search is over. It's a blessing for us, it means we won't miss out on the most important person in our lives."

She smiled and kissed him softly, "so why does she have such a different opinion about it?"

"She was in love with Sam, they were together, then Sam imprinted on our cousin, it literally ripped her heart out, she was just starting to get over it, years and years later. When Emily recently died, she was there for Sam. He couldn't take her being around, it reminded him of everything they had been through, of our cousin, so he left her again…"

She gasped, "she must feel so lonely, unwanted, used… I admire her for being strong enough to even come here and try to stop you from making the same mistake that she obviously felt Sam made. I really want to meet her Seth, it's important that I help her understand it's not a mistake, and that my life is just as much yours as yours is mine. I want her to be a part of…"

He smiled as she covered her mouth to stop herself from speaking too much, "finish please…" he requested.

"So was that the only thing you wanted to talk to me about, or…"

He softly chuckled, knowing full well she was changing the subject, "Yes, that was one thing…" he drifted off.

"Seth are you ok? What are you thinking about? You look so upset" she ran her hand down his arm.

"I'm fine I…"

"Seth, haven't you learned yet, we can't hide things from each other anymore, I can feel your confusion."

"It's Doug, he's in trouble."

"Do you have to go? Can I come, I might be able to help… what's wrong with him?"

Seth smiled, "I love how you would do anything to help anyone. I don't have to go, it's something he did a couple days ago…"

"Seth… you're holding back!"

"It was the night your friend got attacked by…" his hands started to shake, she rested her head on his shoulder and placed her hand over his heart. He smiled down at her and continued, "well we got him away from her, and I stood over her with my back to him, he pulled a knife and Doug stepped in front of it when he went to stab me…"

She gasped, "he stabbed Doug?!"

"Yes" she clutched his arm, "Love, he was in his wolf form, and where he stabbed him there were no major organs, he healed before that disgusting excuse of a human even took a breath, but Doug reacted in self defense and snapped his neck. We could all feel how horrible he felt after he did it, he really didn't mean to…"

"Seth it's ok, accidents happen, especially when your emotions are in protection mode."

"So, you're not upset that he killed him?"

"No matter what, I don't want anyone to get hurt" she paused and looked up at him.

He shook his head, "I understand."

"And he didn't do it with ill intent. It was a reaction, not an intention. There's no right reason to kill someone, but he was defending himself, and… YOU! For that I could never be upset with him, in fact I owe him."

"So do I, for that, and the other night, with the werewolf and the vampire."

"Wait, what? There was a vampire? I didn't hear you say that part…"

"Yeah, I was on top of the werewolf about to attack and I was nailed in the side by a vampire, a, um…"

She wrapped her arms around him, "you knew him didn't you? I can feel your pain."

"Yeah, he was a close friend, I couldn't believe it, I haven't seen him in years. Just as he was about to attack me Doug came out of now where and took him out. He had been sent to Canada after the whole incident with…" she squeezed him tightly, "and him being there to help me, he defied their orders which means he's in even more trouble now, because of me, I owe him my life, so I'm going to stand in front of him as is Jake, and Sam, the rest will fall in behind him."

"What does that mean, stand in front of him?"

"It means we are willing to take his punishment for him, and the others that stand behind him mean they believe, trust and stand behind his actions."

"Is there anything I can do? I can tell them it was my fault you were in danger in NYC…"

"NO!" he snapped at her, "You will go nowhere near them, I do not want them meeting you." She hung her head, "they already question your history and the fact that Caluhm appeared because of you, doesn't set well with them. And even though the attack was on Katy, she was there because of you, so…"

"So, they basically blame all of this on me?"

"No, but…"

"Seth, you have to bring me, this is all my fault, I will not let Doug take all of this on by himself! I will stand in front of…"

"Sarafeena you don't know what you're talking about, please just stop!"

"Seth, you told me enough, I'm at fault, and I will take the punishment" she stood up to walk away.

Seth grabbed her arm and pulled her forcefully back down onto the bed, "punishment… could be death!"

"WHAT?! And you are willing to give your life? Seth why do you even have to listen to them, the courts would understand it was self defense, nothing would happen, we would ALL be safe! Who do they think they are…"

"My ancestry, the very meaning of who I am, my people, we can't, I can't just turn my back on them. I'm doing the right thing, I need to protect my brother and you, you will NOT go! I want you nowhere near there Wednesday night."

"Seth, if you're not going to let me take responsibility, I want to be there for you, how can I breathe not knowing your ok? What if they decide…" the tears began quickly streaming down her face, her breathing became erratic, she started to crumble, "I can't live without you… just the thought" she gasped for air.

"Sarafeena stop, you're hurting yourself, BREATHE!"

"Promise… you… won't… leave… me…" she airily whispered.

"I… Sarafeena, please."

"Seth I'm not letting you leave me unless you promise me…" she knew what would get to him, "it would literally kill me" she whispered.

His chest caved as he gasped for air, "I… promise." While he wanted to stand before Doug, he couldn't risk any harm to her.

*************************

The tension was relieved when they heard the front door slam shut. She ripped off his shirt and grabbed a short pair of jean shorts and a tank top from her closet, she grabbed a pair of panties and stormed off into the bathroom. Seth picked up the shirt, inhaled her scent and threw it on.

He ran down the stairs and offered his help, "there are a couple more bags outside if you didn't mind."

"No problem" he said as he walked out the door.

He ran out and got the rest of the groceries, her father asked him to start the grill out back, he sat outside trying to think of how he was going to tell Doug he couldn't stand before him, how he was going to turn his back on his brother, the person who saved his life more than once. He rested his face in his hands totally distraught over what he was going to have to do.

"Seth is everything ok?"

"Yes sir, I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Ah I know how that goes, is Sarafeena joining us?"

"I think so, let me go see what she's up too."

He walked back into the house she was standing at the front door holding a box.

"What is that?" Seth asked as he stepped in front of her.

Her face was as white as a ghost she started to shake as she handed the box to Seth. He looked down and there was a picture of her and what looked to be her father, but his face was mostly burnt out, he lifted it and preceded to look at the rest of the pictures, Jake and Ness, Edward and Bella, Emmett and Rose, Katy and Doug, Kota and Cheta all of their faces were either burnt out or cut out, then there was the picture of her and Seth, his face was still there, but a circle was cut out where his heart would have been. He turned quickly and caught her as she went to fall, he carried her over to the couch.

"The… read… the note" she stuttered out.

He looked back in the box and pulled the note from under the picture of her and him, it read;

_E A C H __O N E… Y O U R __F A U L T_

_FIVE MORE DAYS TILL OUR FOREVER!_

Seth turned and looked at her, they both immediately got up and ran to the back yard, her father wasn't there.

"Seth, his was the first picture!!" she screamed as the tears flowed down her face.

"Go inside NOW, I need too…"

"What's all the yelling about?" her father questioned as he came out of the house. "What's the hurry? I saw you guys run past the kitchen…"

She stepped behind Seth and wiped the tears from her face, "Oh nothing, she was just saying she gets dibs on the biggest steak and I uh, said I would race her for it… I beat her." She giggled behind him and leaned her head up against his back before she came out from behind him.

"Yep, so it looks like I get the tiny one!"

He pulled her closer to him with his free hand, "you can have whichever one you want, I'm just a guest, I'll go last."

"Seth you won, fair and square… and you are a guest, so you get first picks!"

"It's ok, really, I have something I have to go take care of real quick."

"Seth, it can't wait? Dinner will be ready in like ten minutes." Her father told him.

"That's great Henry, that gives me just enough time, Sarafeena will help with the rest of dinner, right?"

She stared up at him, he could see the fear in her eyes, "yeah, sure. Ten minutes, right Seth?"

He smiled and went to kiss her on the forehead, he stopped himself and smiled, "ten minutes" he said as her father turned back to the grill. Seth quickly kissed her neck and whispered "you're not going to be alone, I'll be right out in the woods, just stay together, it will be easier for me to keep an eye on the two of you."

She nodded and he quickly walked back into the house with the box, he went right out their front door, the sun had just set as he headed off into the woods next to their house, he set the box down and took his shorts off and morphed, he let out a long winded howl, and within minutes there was six howls in return. Two sounded very close, the others were far off in the distance. He morphed back and just as he got his shorts on her heard a branch snap behind him, he jerked to see Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle all standing behind him.

"You called?" Emmett laughed.

"Just wait till everyone gets here, this pertains to all of us."

Just then Kota, Cheta, Alo, Doug, Jake and Sam all showed up.

"Kota, Alo stay in your wolf form and just listen, if you hear anything out of place tell me right away. Jasper please go keep an eye on the house."

Edward nodded his head at Jasper to do as Seth asked. "So what is this about?"

Seth reached down into the box and pulled out the photos, he handed them to Edward, Jake, Emmett, Doug and Sam. Emmett and Edward growled, it was from deep within their chest. Seth handed the note to Carlisle, he read it out loud;

"Each one, your fault… five more days till our forever."

Edward snatched the note, he stopped and looked at each of the mutilated pictures, "so we are his targets?"

"What do we even have to do with this?" Emmett asked.

Edward nodded his head in agreement with what Seth was thinking, "WHAT?" Emmett yelled.

"She cares about us…" Edward said.

Emmett sighed, "well I can't be mad at that… so, what are we going to do?"

"Send them away, we know they can protect themselves, but they have to leave…"

"They could stay, and help" Sam chimed in.

"NO!" Seth yelled, "I will not put their lives, or yours in danger. I will take care of this…"

"Seth, while your intentions are good, you cannot do this by yourself. You won't be able to watch everyone all at once…" Carlisle pointed out.

"I know, that is why you will all leave, and Cheta, you will take her father, Sam… will you take her?"

"Seth you're not doing this alone, he's made it even more personal now… we care about her too, and he's dragged OUR loved ones into this" Emmett said as he looked at Edward.

"We will send them away and take care of this ourselves. Have you informed them about Zane?" Edward asked.

"I'm sure he's bound to have more than just Zane, Seth it will take us all to take care of… them," Jake choked out.

"No, I haven't told them about Zane," he looked over at his pack, "he was a friend, but he's chosen the darkness, we should try to spare him, but if he makes that impossible, he will be treated as just another…" he paused and looked at Jake, "another one of them!" They all nodded, understanding his orders. "So then it's settled, we need to send them all out of town tonight, I think someone should go with them though…"

"Kota," Doug volunteered.

Kota looked up at Seth and shook his head…"He will not leave you" Edward informed him.

Doug growled at him as Seth held up his hand to Doug, "what about Jasper?"

"But we could use him here, he's trained for this, you know that!"

"I do, but his training will keep them safe… please, I couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to them."

Carlisle laid his hand on Seth's shoulder, "do you think she will go too?"

"I know she won't, she already feels this is all her fault, she's going to…"

"Get in the way!" Emmett interrupted him.

Seth sighed, "she's very strong willed" he looked at Edward.

Edward looked down and just shook his head again as he looked over at Jake.

"Sam, Jake, I'm going to stay here tonight, I'm going to have Alo and Cheta stay outside the house with me just in case we need to get the word out. Kota will stay with the Cullen's" Kota growled as he looked up at Seth.

"He wants to stay to protect you…" Edward told him. Edward shook his head again, "I understand Seth, not to worry, we will."

Seth walked over and looked deep into Kota's eyes, "your part is just as important, you will be keeping them ALL safe!" Kota whimpered and moved towards Seth, "KOTA, do as I say!" Kota sat down and waited for the Cullen's to leave. "Doug, you will stay outside of Katy's, take Joey with you" Doug sighed loudly, "I know, he's young and new, but…"

"I will go with them" Sam said.

"So it's settled, everyone go, I need to get back to her, I promised her I would be back in ten minutes."

They all scattered but Edward, "Seth… why are you spending so much time with her?"

"I need to make it up to her, for not being able to…"

"Able to what Seth?"

"Edward, I can't talk right now, I have to get back, they are expecting me."

"They?" Edward questioned as Seth ran back towards the house.

Seth rang the doorbell at the front of the house, her father opened it, he smiled, "just in time, although Feena has eaten like all the fruit and half the french fries"

Seth laughed as they headed back to the back yard. He saw her sitting there about to take a bite of her steak, she got up and ran to him, he held out his hand to stop her. She tilted her head, confused about why he didn't want to hug her.

"Oh, do I have stuff all over me," she asked as she looked down.

Seth slowly walked by her, "no, Edward is in the woods, he can't know, remember."

She sighed, "ok, but…" she looked up at him, she tossed her head to the side to move her bangs out of her eyes and starred straight up at him through her long dark lashes, it felt like he was being dragged towards her, he was fighting it with all his might but he couldn't resist.

"I forgot to wash my hands, I'll be right back" Seth said as he headed back towards the house.

"I should probably clean up, I must look a mess!" she said as she followed him into the house.

Her father just laughed "yeah, ok, whatever. But I'm not waiting, it's starting to get cold!"

"No worries" Seth called out.

She ran to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him, Seth started to sing out loud;

I watched you suffer a dull, aching pain  
Now you decided to show me the same  
No sweeping exits or offstage lines,  
Can make me feel bitter or treat you unkind

Wild Horses,  
Couldn't drag me away, Wild, wild horses,  
Couldn't drag me away...

I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie,  
I have my freedom but I don't have much time  
Faith has been broken tears must be cried,  
Let's do some living after we die

Wild Horses,  
Couldn't drag me away,  
Wild, wild horses,  
We'll ride them someday

She looked up at him and he held up his finger for her to wait, another two seconds went by, _"I actually like that song, but I'll leave you alone for now, but we need to talk…soon."_

"Fine" Seth said out loud.

She shook her head, "wha…"

He covered her mouth for at least a full minute, then he looked down at her, "I'm so sorry he was in my head, he was trying to figure out why I'm spending so much time with you."

She smiled and hugged him, "I understand… is everything ok? Where did you go?"

"Let's talk about that later, I'm hungry!"

She smiled and pulled his shirt as she walked back towards the back yard. Her father had just finished eating and was heading back inside, "your steak is still on the grill, it's not on, but it should have kept it warm. Feena, yours was already cut so it's probably a little cold, do you want me to warm it up?"

"No, umm that's ok, thanks Dad" she couldn't bare the thought of being away from Seth any longer.

"Henry, do you want me to help you clean up before I eat?"

He laughed, "no Seth, please eat, that's good steak I don't want it to go to waste" he said as he walked back into the house.

There were four big steaks left on the grill he walked over to her plate on the table, took it and threw the steak that was on it out into the woods.

"Seth!"

"The boys are out there, I'm gonna take another and throw it out there, that ok?"

She smiled, "of course, are they spending the night?"

"Yeah they will stay outside in the woods…"

"Why don't they stay on the balcony? I can bring out some pillows and blankets…"

"Love, it's not a sleep over, and they won't be able to fit on the balcony."

The smile quickly disappeared from her face when she realized what he meant, she sat down at the table and began to nibble on some more fries.

"I didn't mean to be rude, I just…" he sat her plate with a huge warm steak on it in front of her. "I just have a lot on my mind, I don't mean to snip at you."

"I know you do, and it's…" he glared at her. "Ok, fine, but we need to talk about what's going on. I need to be informed so I can stay safe too…" she knew he wasn't going to let her help, so she decided to trick him into telling her the plans.

"We all decided to send the girls out of town…"

"Seth I'm NOT leaving you! Or my father!!"

"I know that, the other girls are leaving, except Katy, there's no way we would be able to talk her family into letting her leave without raising way to much suspicion, so Doug is there with Sam and Joey. I am staying with you as well as Alo and Cheta. We are all going to stay ready for him, please don't worry." He looked back at her and she had a huge smile on her face while staring at his steak. He laughed "what are you staring at?" He looked down at her plate, "what the hell, where did your steak go? Did you throw it out there? I already threw them out two and a half steaks!!"

She grinned up at him, "uh no, I ate it, and I'm still really hungry!"

"Here" he shoved his plate at her.

"No, Seth you have to keep up your strength."

"You're hungry, eat it please! As long as you're hungry I'm not eating anything!"

She sighed, this wasn't her intent, but she couldn't help it, it just smelled so good to her and her stomach rumbled.

He laughed , "Love, it seems like you need it more than I do, EAT!"

She smiled and devoured the whole thing in minutes, he sat and watched in amazement, "where do you put it all?"

She laughed, "what do you mean?"

"Love, your tiny, you just ate two and a half steaks, fries and your father said all the fruit…"

Her eyes popped, "oh my God, I didn't realize I ate THAT much, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

"Seth I ate too much, I didn't need that and you certainly did."

"Love, I heard your stomach, you obviously were hungry."

"It's like I was in a daze, I didn't realize I ate that much…" She stood up, "uuugh, noooow I realize it!"

He laughed, "why don't you go upstairs and put something more comfy on, I'll clean up."

"Seth, I'm sorry," she said as she took his hand.

"Again, sorry for what?"

"For the whole thing about Doug, for getting you mixed up in all this, for… ruining your life!" She pulled away and ran back into the house. He sighed loudly. He was going to go right after her, but he thought some time would calm her emotions and thoughts. He cleaned up the yard then went back in to help her father.

"I'm all set, I think I'm actually going to turn in early, do you mind locking up when you leave?"

"Absolutely I'm just going to check on her then I will be heading out. Um, Henry, have you noticed anything different about her?"

"Like?"

"I don't know, maybe more emotional, or stubborn... eating more than normal?"

"Well around her birthday she normally gets very emotional and she's always stubborn!"

They both laughed as her father headed up the stairs.

"Night Seth."

"Night Henry, thanks again for dinner, it was great" although he didn't get any of it.

Her father walked into the bathroom, and Seth went up to her room he slightly opened the door, "I'm going to go now, good night" he told her as he shut the door. She was in the bathroom and ran to the door to stop him, but by the time she opened it the front door to their house was closing. She sulked as she returned to the bathroom, she took off her clothes and turned on the shower.

She looked down at her body and noticed a small bump forming, she wrapped her hands around her stomach, "oh my God, I need to stop eating so much!"

She jumped in the shower and started her normal routine when she heard the thud outside in her room, she jumped out of the shower still sopping wet with soap all over her, she ran into her room and saw him standing there.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you… I don't know what came over me, I mean I know it's not just my fault and I know that you have no choice and I love you and…"

He turned her around and walked her back into the bathroom, he picked her up and put her back into the shower.

"Calm down and finish your shower, we can talk when you get out. I'm going to look some more for that key for your box."

He walked back into her room then out onto her balcony and just sighed, he sat down and returned his face into his hands, how was he going to keep her safe? He had no clue how he was going to get everyone through this, was he strong enough, smart enough, his doubt was sinking in as he searched his head for a way to get through this, something to give him the strength. He heard the shower turn off so he returned to her room and flipped on her radio, 'When I see you smile' was playing, he began singing along with the words when he turned to see her standing in the door. She smiled and his stress instantly diminished. The song on the radio had changed to 'The women in me' she sang to him as she walked towards him. Her skin glistened from the water still dripping down her arms, he reached down for the towel she had wrapped around herself and tugged at it. She grabbed it before it could fall and pulled it back up and covered herself.

"Love, what's wrong? You've never been shy about…"

"I um, I wanted to talk to you about Leah."

"Ugh, really? Right now?" He asked as he tugged at the towel again.

"Yes, right now!"

"Ok, what about her?"

"Seth, where is she staying and how much did you tell her about me?"

"She's at my house…"

"Alone?"

"Yes, and all she knows about you is that I imprinted on you, and that a vampire is after you."

"Ok, hear me out" he nodded his head and sat on the bed, she knew he was patronizing her, but she needed him to listen to her and understand something. "Caluhm is obviously still around, he was here, he obviously wants to hurt the people I care about… YOU, and there is more than one way to hurt me when it comes to you, and I know he knows by now."

"What are you talking about?"

"By now I'm sure he can sense our connection, hurting you, will hurt me just as much, if nothing more than the fact that it will be my fault…" his jaw clinched and a soft growl escaped, "he will try to make me think it's my fault…"

"What are you getting at?"

"He could have seen Leah, he could have heard you talking to her in the woods, he might know she's your sister, he could go after her to hurt you, which in turns hurts me… SETH HE COULD TRY TO KILL HER!" His eyes grew wider as he looked up at her, "finally!" she said. "I think you should go to her, right now and explain to her what is going on. Someone should stay with her, I know I know she's one of you, but you have all of them paired up…"

"The only ones that are tripled are Doug, Joey and… Sam."

"So have Sam go stay with her, maybe they can start to get over their past…"

"Love it's much more complicated than that…"

"It's only as complicated as they make it, they are letting their anger of the PAST interfere with making peace."

He smiled and got up and kissed her on the top of her head, "if only everyone saw things through your eyes."

She sighed, "I'm not a child, people just complicate things to easily."

"Love, I know you're not a child, your just so pure, innocent…" he looked up and laughed as she stuck her leg out from under her towel to taunt him, "ALMOST innocent" She laughed and turned to get some things out of her drawer. "Your right though, if only they could make up, or at least leave it behind them… well I should probably go talk to her, let her know what's going on. I will get Joey to stay with her, she's gonna hate me for it, but at least it won't be Sam, that should calm her fury. I'll make sure the guys stay in tight to your house till I get back" she yawned as she slipped her night gown on over the towel, "don't wait up for me, I can tell your exhausted, and you have school tomorrow!"

"Yes sir," she leaned against him and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him. "Be safe with my heart out there, I want it back unscathed!" she smiled.

He nodded and headed out the doors, "lock these!"

"NO, you won't be able to get back in if I'm asleep, Seth you're not staying out there again, I need you in here, I need to feel your arms wrapped around me, to know your safe…"

"You'll be asleep by the time I get back…"

"I can sense it, you know I can, SETH promise me…"

"Ok Love, calm down, just give me the key, so you can still lock it but I can get in."

She smiled an got the key, he held out his hand, she leaned down and kissed his palm then placed the key in it and closed his hand, "key to my kiss, kisses from my heart."

He smiled and ran his finger down the side of her face then turned and jumped off her balcony. She watched as he ran towards the woods, he stopped and turned back to look at her, he pointed to her room, she smiled blew him a kiss and went back into her room, locking the doors behind her.

Before getting into bed she rubbed some lotion on, she slowly ran her hands over her stomach "how did I even eat this much, I had no clue I was even this hungry!" she sighed, "this is so gross, I don't want him to see me like this, he'll hate it!" she laid down on the floor and started to do crunches, "I'll just get it to go away before he sees it, I can keep him from seeing my body for a couple days… but can I keep myself from his?!?" She looked down at her stomach after about one hundred crunches, "ok, little food baby, GO AWAY!"

She got up went over to her stereo and slipped in a cd, she returned to her bed as it started to play, her head hit the pillow, the last words she heard 'when you breathe I want to be the air for you, I'll be there for you, I'd live and I'd die for you, steal the sun from the sky for you, words can't say what a love can do… I'll be there for you.'

*************

Seth barreled into his house startling Leah right off the couch.

"I thought you weren't coming home or something?"

"I need to talk to you, quickly though because I want to get back to her."

She let out a long soft breath, "I was just breathing out, not sighing!" she made sure to clarify.

"Thank you" he laughed. "So, first there is more trouble than I let on, quick version, a vampire, and probably a bunch of his leachy friends are trying to kill her, he killed her mother and told her he was going to turn her on her eighteenth birthday…" he paused to see if she was keeping up, she nodded, "which just happens to be this Sunday! So anyways he left her an early birthday gift tonight, a box of mutilated pictures, of her and her father, Edward and Bella, Emmett and Rose, Jake and Ness, Kota and Cheta, Doug and one of her friends named Katy and… me and her. In all the pictures the faces were either cut out, or burned out, except mine, in mine the heart area was cut out" she growled louder than he had ever heard before, it sounded like thunder in the sky. "Leah, there's more, she's um, well never mind that, so anyways she thinks that he will try to hurt her through me…" he starred into her eyes…

"Oh, you mean me?" she laughed, "Seeeth, brother, are you seriously worried about me? Come on, you know me, I can handle…"

"Not this one, he's different, he's even more "special" than Edward, and he's got, he's got Zane…"

She gasped, "are you serious? I wondered what happened to that little bloodsucker!! Wow, really… Zane, huh?"

"Yeah, he almost attacked me when I was about to kill a werewolf…"

She jumped up, "A WEREWOLF? WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING TRYING TO KILL A WEREWOLF? Please don't tell me that has to do with her too…" he shook his head yes, she sighed even louder than her growl, "THAT was a sigh! Seth I'm trying really hard here… for your sake."

"I know you are, and thank you, if I had time to explain it all I would, and it would make more sense but I NEED to get back to her… its literally hurting to be away from her like this, when I'm so worried about her."

"Really though, Zane? Are you positive? Seth that's going to put a HUGE dent in any plans…"

"I know, I've already talked to the guys about it."

"And Jake and Edward… are they down with all of this?"

"What do you think?"

"Ok, stupid question, so what do you need me to do?"

"Wait you're not helping…" she went to talk and he growled "tonight you will stay here with Joey, then tomorrow night you will leave town… after you properly meet her!"

"Seth I am not going anywhere while this guy is after you, after her! I'll kill him before anything happens to either of you!!" She started to shake as her growls became uncontrollable.

"Leah calm down, no use in morphing, you'd ruin even more clothes and I saw you didn't bring to many…"

"SETH! Did you take it?"

"Yes, I didn't think you would give it to me… I want to give it to her tomorrow, before the two of you meet. I plan on having a nice picnic here on the res and then I will bring her to meet you."

"Well if you're going to do that… what did you get for her father?"

"No Leah, it's not for THAT…"

"Well why not? I mean she is the one, right?"

There was a whimper at the front door, Seth turned to see Joey sitting there with his tongue hanging out, he was batting at a firefly with one of his paws.

Leah laughed, "Are you serious… Seth, how is that" she laughed again, "supposed to help protect me?"

They could hear him whimper as he walked off the porch that he barely even fit on, "he's very young, but Leah look at the size of him, he's slightly bigger than I am, and he's extremely persistent. I have everyone set up in pairs, just in case… please be nice to him, he's a good kid Leah, eager and loyal."

"Reminds me of someone else… OK, fine, I will baby sit tonight, but you HAVE to fill me in more tomorrow, I am not leaving."

"Leah, ALL of the other girls are leaving… Bella, Rose, Alice, Esme, Renesmee…"

"Is she leaving too?"

"No, she's more stubborn than anyone I've ever met… yeah including you!"

"I can stay and help her, I will stay with her, protect her…"

"Leah, I would never ask you to do that, they are coming for HER, she is the main target, they will take out everyone in their path, I could never ever ask you to put your life on the line like that!"

"You don't have to ask… she's family, right? End of story!"

"Leah!"

"Seth you have to get back to her, send Joey in here, tell him I'll take the first shift, poor kid looks like he hasn't slept in days" she laughed, "probably on a Kool aid rush!"

Seth sighed, "Leah, this conversation is not over…"

"For tonight it is, now go, it's almost four o'clock."

Seth didn't realize he had been gone that long, he hugged her and then ran out of the door, "Joey, come here, listen to her as much as you can, she's pretty bossy, but she's wise, she knows what's she's talking about. She's not part of our pack, so you won't be able to hear her telepathically, so stay close to her. If she goes out for a sweep I want you to go with her, or have her tell you exactly where she is going. Any problems at all let the boys know and they will get me right away!"

Seth patted him on the head, his tongue still hanging out, he shook his head, letting Seth know he understood his instructions. Seth ran towards the woods springing up into the air morphing, landing on all fours he took off in a full sprint back towards her house. He made it in record time, he jumped up on the balcony, grabbed his clothes and the key he hid and let himself in. He had forgotten to tell her about the special dinner he had planned for the two of them so he wrote a little note for her and placed it on top of her cell phone. He walked over to the bed and slowly lowered himself in next to her trying not to wake her…

"How did it go?" she mumbled as she looked at the clock that read five o'clock.

"It went ok, I think she's finally accepted you… us."

"Really? Why do you think that?"

"She said she would protect you if anyone came after you… she called you family."

He wrapped his arm around her and rested it on her stomach, she immediately grabbed his hand and pulled it up around her shoulders, she held onto as she drifted off back to sleep.

***

It was a beautiful sun shining day so she knew she wouldn't be dealing with any vampires today, she grabbed a short tan plaid skirt, a white sleeveless tank that had ruffles down the front, and a pair of sparkly pearl white flip flops. Her hair was pulled back into two french braid pig tails that reached down to her waist, she looked even younger than a soon to be eighteen year old. She grabbed a cabbie hat that matched her skirt and threw it into her bag.

She showed up for school but never made it to her first class. She ditched her car and took the first city bus heading north. As she took a seat on the bus, she left her sunglasses on and slouched down in the seat, she wanted to try to stay unnoticed as much as possible. She put her ear phones in and turned on her Ipod, she closed her eyes and became one with the music. An hour went by before the bus pulled up to the stop right outside the reservation. She stepped off the bus and her cell phone rang, she looked down to see it was Seth, she sighed and ignored the call, she noticed she had three other missed calls, her father, Katy and another call from Seth. She turned her phone off and shoved it far down into her bag, her mind was made up last night when she talked to Seth, she looked left and then right, trying to figure out which direction to start in when she heard some voices straight ahead of her. She pulled her bag to her body and started off into the woods. She knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she had to do this, she had to find him. After about an hour of walking and getting smacked and scraped by branches she saw a tall mountainous looking hill with a tiny house sitting on the top of it. She was determined to get to the top, she started to walk up the hill, it got steeper half way up, to the point where she was literally digging her feet into the dirt to keep herself from sliding back down. She was almost to the top when the dirt gave out under her feet, she stretched out her hand and grabbed at the dirt, and shrub limbs with no luck, her sunglasses fell off and tumbled down the hill. She was about to slip and fall back down the hill when someone reached out their hand and grasped hers, they pulled her all the way up to the top as easily as an adult picking up a child. When she looked up all she could see was a silhouette of a very tall rugged man.

"Thank you" she said as she brushed herself off and then raised her hand to shield her eyes from the sun.

"No problem" he looked her up and down, "what are you doing up here?"

"Oh, well I'm looking for someone…"

"Up here?"

"Well I honestly don't know where he is, but that house is the first I have seen in at least an hour."

"You've been out here walking the woods? Who are you looking for?"

She smiled, "his name is Sam…"

"Um, I'm Sam… What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she smiled, "I'm, well my name is Sarafeena."

He took a couple steps back into the shade, "what the hell are you doing wandering around alone??!!"

"I made sure I wasn't being followed, and I don't look like I normally do, look I even brought a hat" she pulled out the hat and put it on.

He sighed, "I thought you were supposed to be smart…"

"Hey!"

"Are you here about what your friend told you? About Seth not being the one who saved you from that guy, because he was the one who saved you…"

"What are you talking about? What friend?" she tilted her head to the side, almost as if she recognized him.

"Your friend, she was up here a couple days ago, she was pretty mad that Jake lied to her."

"What? Why did he lie to her… about what?"

"Jake told her that Seth saved you, and listen, he really did, if it wasn't for him… anyways, since it wasn't Seth who physically saved you she thought we were all lying to her or plotting something. I can't even explain how much pain Seth was in not being able to physically save you."

"I'm pretty sure I have a good idea."

"He was the one who saved you, regardless of what your friend may think or say…"

"I know that!"

"Uh you know? Then what are you doing up here, why are you looking for me?"

"Um is there someplace we could sit and talk?" she asked as she looked towards the tiny house.

"Oh, yeah sure, come on in."

She looked around, there were no pictures, light hardly shined through the windows, there was little for furniture, a kitchen table and chairs, a small couch, one small wooden chair, and that was it for what she could see. It looked as if the place had been abandoned for years, not lived in.

"I know it's not my place to talk to you about this, but I can't just sit by and say nothing, if nothing else, just please hear me out. I came to talk to you about… about… Leah"

He took at deep breath and slowly let it out, "Seth told you?"

"Don't be mad at him, he was kind of forced to."

He looked down at her "and you were the one doing the forcing?"

"No, not like that, he had to explain something that happened, and it involved the reason Leah is so…"

"Cold?"

"Heartbroken, lonely, afraid… used. I know what it's like to have someone ripped out of your life, to feel… like she does."

"I wasn't ripped out of her life…"

"This is going to be hard for you, just try, try to look at it from her view. She was happy in love, and next thing she knew, you were happy in love with someone else. She had it all in her grasp, she was happy and then in a second it was all ripped away. I know that all too well."

"What, some idiot left you too and you shut down?"

"Well… he was murdered. And I shut down because I wrongfully blamed myself, it took me a very long time to get over that."

"Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"You need to let go of your anger and maybe she will give up some of hers. Sam the most powerful thing we have is love, do you honestly think Emily would want you to live the rest of this life like this? Or would she want you to smile, laugh… love? Coming from a woman head over heels in love, I would want him to be happy, I would want him to find love, I would find peace in the fact that he hasn't severed the deepest purest emotion we can feel, the one that makes us the most human. Sam look at this place… it looks like a scary haunted house! This is no way to live your life, Sam you're not living…"

"Oh yeah, what do you call this?" as asked as he breathed in and out.

She frowned, "I call that sustaining, you're feelings have trapped you in a world of sorrow, of hate, anger… you're not moving forward, your just living the same thing day after day, black, grey, and white, you can't even see all the beauty that surrounds you. The love Sam, the love we ALL have to share… the love we all leave behind when we pass on, to be experienced, to be shared."

"Listen tiny one, I can tell you're a nice girl with pure intentions, but you don't seem to understand, I broke her heart into pieces... more than once."

"I know…"

She reached down and dug through her oversized bag, she smiled as she pulled out a little bottle of glue, but instead of the label reading 'glue' there was a red piece of paper wrapped around it with the letters L.O.V.E. written in big black letters. She set it down on the table and pushed it towards him.

He picked it up and chuckled, "you must think you're pretty clever, huh?"

"How long has it been since you've done that?"

"What?"

She smiled, "laughed… how long has it been since she's smiled?"

"Things are different now…"

"Listen I'm not telling you to go up to her and be like; 'Hey listen I think we should well ya know get back together or something'" she said in a deep man's voice, he laughed a loud bellowing laugh, "I'm simply saying… give her a chance to be that girl again, the one whose smile made your heart warm. Give yourself a chance to share your love, give her the chance to let just let go…"

"So say I might be interested in maybe just like umm…"

"Seth is going to have a "birthday party" for me this coming weekend, around here somewhere, come…"

"That's not the time or place."

"Sam, it's a party, people hanging out, talking, getting to know new people, or, reconnecting with old friends. Please…"

"I wouldn't know what to get you."

"No gifts, you actually showing up will make my whole year. Sam…" she laid her hand on top of his, he closed his eyes, "it feels nice, doesn't it?"

His eyes snapped open, "I, I wasn't thinking of you like…"

She laughed, "Sam, I was talking about the love, I shared some of mine with you, human touch is an amazing form of love, I've given you some of my love to maybe help you make the right choice and come to the "party.""

He laughed again, "what's with this "party" business?"

"I didn't want to have one, but it made Seth so happy, I couldn't deny him."

"On your birthday, you're doing something you really don't want to, to make HIM happy?"

"I would do anything to make him happy… anything!"

Sam's eyes shifted to the ceiling then straight back down to her, "did he put you up to this?"

Her eyes widened, "NO! Do you really think I would have wondered around the mountains by myself for an hour and then almost slip and fall to my death, not to mention get my outfit all dirty and my feet, if this was something Seth put me up too? He would have just told me where to find you… By the way you absolutely can't tell him I was here either or talked to you!"

"Why not?"

"Uh, well, one, I was supposed to be in school, two I took off on my own, which I promised I wouldn't do, because well you know, Caluhm, and three he told me I wasn't allowed to meet any of you."

"What? Why can't you meet any of us?"

"Because everything that has gone wrong, everyone here blames me for…" she looked up at him with the saddest puppy dog eyes ever.

"No Sarafeena, not everyone, the elders do, but they don't know everything and they hardly come around here, they live much deeper into the mountains. If everyone here hated you, why would Seth want you to have your party here?"

"Well I think he feels my father and I would actually be safer here, but I really don't understand how if everyone hates me and if I'm the one who causes all the trouble, why isn't he afraid for the people here?"

"We don't hate you, please stop saying that…and it's safer here, more people to watch over you."

"But Sam, the people here won't be safe with me here, I bring trouble where ever I go, my step mother was right to send me away…I never meant to hurt anyone or cause trouble for anyone, really I never meant for anyone to di…"

"Seth told you?"

"He's told me everything, he can't hold anything from me."

"Cant?"

"So maybe we should move the party somewhere else, off the reservation, that way no one would be mad that I'm here, and no one here would get hurt. I really don't want to cause any trouble, I…"

"Calm down little one, you're not, and wont. You are welcome here… Seth was just over reacting anyways."

"So… do you think it would be ok if I come to the council hearing? I really want to stand up for Doug…"

"NO! You are NOT allowed here during that!"

"You just said I was welcome here…"

"Don't make me rescind my welcome. You are NOT to come here during the hearing… otherwise you're allowed here anytime. I'm taking you back to your house now!"

"Noooo, take me to the school! You know how mad he would be if he found out I was here… I went off on my own?"

"Maybe he needs to know, smarten you up some…"

"Sam, I know it wasn't the smartest idea to come here, but I needed to try..."

"Ok, I won't tell him, but promise me you will NOT do anything like this again… at least till we catch him."

She closed her eyes and bent over letting out a soft moan, "are you ok?"

"Yeah fine, can we go now? Last class should be starting soon."

"Ok, I'm going to stick around until you get out, then follow you back to your house."

"No, you don't have too, I'm sure Seth had the boys come to the school when he woke up and I was gone. My cell phone was going off all morning, so I'm sure he will be there or they will be to BRING me home!"

Sam nodded and they got into the car and headed back towards her school, she got out and saw the two boys standing there. They looked at Sam and then back at her.

"I found her and brought her back, she was shopping…" the boys rolled their eyes, "yeah tell me about it." Sam drove off.

"There's a leach on the loose trying to kill you and you HAD to go shopping? Seth is going to be SO pissed!"

"I know, and I need to get one more thing, so after I need to stop somewhere on the way home…"

"NO WAY, he will hunt us down and…" Cheta barked.

"Please it's something special, we are having a dinner, just the two of us, please… It could be one of our las…"

"Don't even finish that, it won't be your last… we will stop and I will take the heat for it" Alo said.

"Thank you sooo much, this means the world to me! I'm sorry, I don't even know your names…"

"Cheta, and Alo."

"Thank you, Cheta, Alo… your both amazing!" she flashed them a smile and ran into the school.


	20. Chapter 20

Track's to set the mood/or used;  
_(please check these out)_

Shopping – BNL  
Thoughtless – Evanescence  
Scared – Three Days Grace  
Hate me – Blue October  
When I'm gone – 3 doors down

** {heart} much love to **K. Elizabeth** & **Renee** _aka._ Sparks  
*** Suggestions and questions welcome! :-)

__________________________________________________________

She came tearing out of the school and headed straight for her car. She wasn't surprised to see the two huge boys standing by her car, but actually being able to fully take in the pure size of them stunned her for a second.

She smiled as she got to the car, "Hi Cheta, Hi Alo, so are we still good to go shopping?"

"Oh, now it's shopping? I thought we were just picking something up" Cheta said sounding totally annoyed.

"Cheta calm down, you know what Seth said…"

"He was here?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, and he wants you home as soon as possible" Cheta told her.

"I promise I won't be long, you guys can go have a late lunch or something while I…"

"Nope, sorry, no can do, Seth said we can't leave your side. So where are we going?"

She smiled as she walked towards the car, she hit the first button on her key chain and the top came up and tucked back into the trunk as the doors unlocked.

"Is this seriously YOUR car, or are you like barrowing it?" Cheta asked.

"Uhhh who would I be barrowing it from?" she laughed.

"The Cullen's…"

"NO, why would I barrow anything from them? I don't even know them, and to be honest Edward kind of annoys me."

"I've got a new found respect for you, we are going to get along great!" Cheta laughed.

"You don't like them?" she asked quietly.

"NO, I don't like any bloodsucker…"

"Shhh, keep it down Cheta," Alo barked as he looked around to make sure no one heard him.

"I don't mind Renesmee, she's pretty nice to us, so I guess I don't hate them all. So how are we all going to fit in this?" he said while staring down at the small silver Volvo c70 convertible.

She laughed, "well you have the whole back seat to yourself, you can stretch out, just keep your dirty shoes off the leather!"

"What makes you think I get the back seat?"

"He's nicer" she said as she pointed to Alo, "so he gets shot gun!"

She walked around the car and got in as Alo stood there trying to hold back his laugh while holding open the door for Cheta to climb into the back.

"Ok, so you still haven't answered my question, where are we going?" Alo asked.

"You guys are going to think this is dumb, but I want to look nice, so I wanted to buy a new dress and some shoes…"

Cheta rolled his eyes and groaned, "are you kidding me, really? A girl like you probably has a million dresses to choose from…"

"Maybe I do, but one more can't hurt, and I have a feeling it's going to be a special night" she blushed.

They both rolled their eyes and laughed, "silly girl" they both agreed.

They pulled up to the only dress shop in town and all piled out of the car. Just as they were about to enter her cell phone rang…

"Sarafeena we have to talk, where are you?"

"Dress store on Main."

"Be there in ten."

She hung up and they entered the store, she ran right over and snatched up three dresses, "three? Come on…" Cheta groaned.

"Complain a little more, I'll have you trying one on before you know it" she said as she raised her eye brow and walked off into the dressing room area. Cheta laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't put it past her, actually do, I'd really love to see you in that one" Alo laughed as he pointed to a hot pink mini dress. Cheta smacked him and growled.

"No horse play in here boys, take it outside" the old lady called out from behind a pile of dresses.

Just then Katy walked in, she remembered the barking angry Cheta from when she was on the reservation and diverted eye contact right to Alo.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?"

"Uh, well we are…"

"We're babysitting, and what are _you_ doing here?" Cheta asked as he looked her up and down.

She gave Cheta a dirty look and answered the question to Alo, "I'm here to see someone, they said they'd be here and I saw her car out front, but it doesn't look like she's in here…"

"So what do you think of this one boys?" she asked as she walked out with a floor length ivory silk dress on.

"Sarafeena?" Katy gasped.

"Katy… hey, so what do you think" she asked as she turned and looked over her shoulder with a great big smile stretched across her face.

"Uh, what do you think, you're getting married tonight?" Cheta laughed.

Katy's eyes popped, "married… to whom, wait, what's going on here?"

"Katy calm down, Cheta is just being his usual sarcastic self" Alo told her.

"Yeah I'm just looking for a couple new dresses, and they were nice enough to lend their opinions… although I guess I could do without someone's" she glanced over at Cheta. He laughed and went over to sit down on the tiny couch that was provided for all the stupid males who suckered themselves into going in there.

"Are we almost done?"

"Alo, please, take him outside and put him out of his misery or something," Alo pursed his lips, clearly unhappy with her suggestion, "ok fine, maybe feed him a bone or something, at least it would keep his mouth shut" Sarafeena barked.

Alo laughed and pulled Cheta up off the couch and pushed him towards the door.

Cheta dragged his feet on the carpet, "Respect keeps growing…" his voice faded as he headed for the door.

She let out a loud sigh and shook her head, "what a baby, you'd think he would have evolved being that age" Sarafeena said assuming he was as old as Seth.

"What are you talking about? Isn't he like twenty two or something? I mean he doesn't look much older than that, although he does act more like he's ten."

"Uh yeah, that's what I meant, he acts like he's ten when he's like double that. So your thoughts" she asked as she looked down at the dress.

"I like it, but it's a little formal, as much as I hate to agree with him, it does look like a wedding dress."

"It would be perfect for a wedding, I agree…"she said while gazing at herself in the mirror.

"Uh, is there something um HUGE you aren't telling me?"

Sarafeena laughed, "yeah, but not what you're thinking! Let me go try on another and then I will explain."

This time she came out wearing a knee length skin tight red tube dress. Katy's eyes grew wider as her mouth dropped.

Sarafeena smiled, "that's the reaction I was hoping for, I just hope it works on guys too" she laughed.

"Um yeah, I don't think that's going to be a problem" Katy said while looking out the window at the two monstrous boys practically cleaning the window with their drool. Katy and Sarafeena laughed as the boys struggled to regain their composure and turn around. Cheta pushed Alo and started yelling as he gestured in towards the store, the two girls just laughed again.

"So what's all this for?"

"Well, Seth and I, um…"

"Wait, there is a Seth and you? When did that happen?"

"Oh man, it seems like forever ago, but it was the night you ditched me, I mean the night we went to the bar" she laughed as Katy hung her head. "I'm just messing with you, I told you not worry about that, and now I think you understand why…" she smiled a playful happy smile.

"Ohhh, so I guess I did you a favor, huh?" she laughed.

"Uh, I wouldn't go that far, but I'm pretty happy with how some of that night went. So anyways, he is taking me out for a special dinner tonight, just the two of us, and I kind of wanted to blow his mind!"

"Well I think that would do it for sure, but where is he taking you?"

"Actually I don't know, this would be super hot to go out in, but what if he takes me back to the reservation, or like his house? Ohhh and I'm supposed to meet his sister tonight too…"

"That's not that big of a deal, it's just his sister…"

"She is his only living family, so it's actually a really big deal, maybe I should uh, tone it down a little."

"In that case… a lot! But you should seriously buy that too if you can afford it!"

Sarafeena giggled and grabbed a bright floral dress and shoved it at Katy, "try that on, it'll look great for this weekend."

"What's going on this weekend?"

"Oh, I'm supposed to invite you to my um "no present birthday party" she laughed, "actually it's not a party, Seth said we could call it a barbeque."

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? WHY?... wait, Seth is giving you a party? Where?"

Sarafeena laughed, "slow down, take a breath, I didn't tell you because I don't celebrate it, but my Dad opened his big mouth in front of Seth and Seth got all party planner on me and I felt bad to straight up tell him no, so he's having it on the reservation on Sunday, so nothing dressy, that dress would work great, and I have a couple different pairs of shoes that would match that perfectly, you can barrow a pair" Katy laughed.

She stuck her two sizes to big foot out and wiggled it at Sarafeena, "I don't think so! So you guys are really close now huh?"

"Katy, I… don't get all mad, but I really love him, like immensely, he takes my breath away every time he smiles, and my heart breaks every time he frowns…" she felt a cold chill run up her back. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"I just got this wicked chill up my spine!" she turned to look at Katy when she saw it, it was perfect, beautiful, elegant, and simple all rolled into one. She ran past Katy and grabbed a baby yellow satin dress with light blue flowers on it, "I don't even need to try it on, it's the one!" she said while gazing at it, almost entranced by it.

"Wow, that would be perfect…"

"Ok, so are you girls done yet? I think you've had long enough…" Cheta said as he looked down at Sarafeena.

"What are you doing waiting for her anyways?" Katy asked him snidely.

Cheta looked at Sarafeena who looked at Alo, "she's uh giving us a ride on her way to meet Seth."

"You could have probably been there by now…" Cheta glared at her, "just let her try this last one on!"

By the time they stopped bickering they noticed she had already gone in to try it on.

Sarafeena smiled and hugged the dress as she held it up in front of herself while looking in the mirror. Her smiled quickly diminished and fear filled her eyes.

"So pretty my dear" she stared in the mirror up into Caluhm's blood red eyes. "Is that for our little party Sunday?"

"No."

He smiled, "so I take it you didn't get my present of promises?"

She cringed, "Yes."

"Oh you did? Well I would have thought you were smarter than to test me like this…"

"Caluh…"

"Sarafeena, you know I follow through on all my promises, why would you even think about this?"

"About what?"

"Oh wait, I haven't told you yet… you've been so busy DOG sitting, which by the way I forgive you for, I haven't gotten to tell you, I recently received a new present as well!"

"Please let me go…" she whined.

"Aww you hurt my feelings dear, you don't want to hear about my new gift?"

She looked down at the floor where her keys were, she had a safety whistle attached to her key chain, "I wouldn't do that if I were you! You know I could take out each of those mutts in one swift motion, and the girl" he smiled "mmm, she looks awful tasty." The shock in her eyes amused him "how you ask? Well if you would've let me tell about my new gift you would have understood… you see, since its getting close to the day you fulfill your promise to me, we are getting closer" he smiled.

"NO" she wiggled herself out of his grasp and turned to face him, "that's impossible" she growled at him.

He laughed softly and smiled down at her, "you really don't know much about your kind do you? Your mother did" she gasped for a breath at the mention of her mother, "that's why she wanted you to rescind your offer, she knew once your kind makes a promise, you have to fulfill it, she hoped that you trying to rescind would provoke me into a fight in which she would kill me, since the only way she could actually turn on me, her maker, was if I attacked you, her child. Well it worked," he laughed "just not as she had planned. Worked out great for me though, she would have been a real pain this weekend for sure."

She crumbled to the ground, why hadn't she known about this? Why didn't her mother just tell her?

She looked up at him, he answered her questions silently_ "not much is known about your kind,"_ as soon as she heard his voice inside her head she sunk even lower to the ground, her forehead now touching the floor, _"it would have been near impossible for you to find this out, unless you knew another, older one. She didn't tell you because she thought you would refuse knowing that she had planned on trying to kill me. Even though she was much older than you, you were still smarter than her. You're very, very special dear, and we have big plans for you!"_

The tears were streaming down her face as she looked back up at him totally confused, _"we?"_ she questioned.

"Sarafeena? What's taking you so long? Cheta is getting pretty unbearable out here."

Her eyes feverishly flashed up to Caluhm, _"I wouldn't do that if you want them to live."_

"I'll be out in a minute. Tell them to just get in the car" she said as she stared at the door, praying Katy wouldn't try to come in.

"They won't listen to me at all, so just hurry up."

"Yep, ok no problem, be right out."

She stared back up at him, _"good job! Now, since I love you so much, I'm going to let you go and say goodbye to them… ALL OF THEM! If you don't... well you already have my list of promises"_ he chuckled then smiled down at her smugly.

She starred back down at the floor as she held her breath and covered her mouth the nauseating thought of him being able to hear her thoughts, them being connected was making her start to feel like she was going to throw up. When she was able to compose herself she looked up to find herself all alone in the little dressing room, she gasped for a fresh untainted breath while grabbing her bag and the dresses as she tore out of the dressing room. She wiped the tears out of her eyes as she rounded the corner. She flashed a large fake smile and avoided eye contact as she approached her awaiting friends.

"Aw why don't you have it on?" Katy asked.

"Cheta is right, I'm taking too long, so I'm just going to buy these and…" she looked around the store and grabbed two pairs of shoes, each one matching the two dresses she was buying, "these two pair of shoes."

"You're not even going to try them on?" Alo asked while taking her hand is his prodding her to try them on knowing it would drive Cheta mad.

She turned and looked straight into his eyes, she squeezed his hand so hard her nails were digging into his palm, she took a deep breath and released her emotions into him, he could feel everything she was feeling, the terror, the guilt, the anxiety screaming through her whole body. Her hand shook as he let go turning to stare at Cheta growling so softly Katy didn't even hear him.

"Katy let me walk you out to your car…" Alo said as Cheta took a defensive position around Sarafeena.

"But, I still need to talk to…"

"I promise to call you tomorrow, I'm so sorry I took up all of our time talking" Sarafeena said as she turned and looked at the little old lady standing behind the counter. She shoved her credit card at her.

"You don't even want to know the amount _dear_?"

She cringed and sucked in, the air felt thicker this time, harder for her lungs to process, her chest started to feel like it was being stabbed, "just ring it up please, we are in a hurry" Cheta mumbled through his clinched jaw as he moved in closer to Sarafeena.

"Here you go _dear_" she cringed again, Cheta moved even closer, his hands starting to tremble from the uncertainty of why she kept cringing, "just sign here and…"

She signed the tiny paper and grabbed the card and bags, as she turned and rushed for the door she dropped one of the bags, Cheta snatched it up and in the same swift motion he scooped her up in the other arm and made a bee line for her car. She pushed the button on her key chain unlocking the door, he lightly put her and the bags down in the back seat behind the passenger seat then proceeded to push the driver's seat back as far as the cars design allowed then squeezed himself in.

"Keys…" he said while holding out his hand, she reached out her trembling hand lightly brushing his skin with hers, she placed them into his palm, he gasped as his whole body was becoming consumed with fear, it only lasted seconds. His eyes widened from pure shock and confusion to the actual terror he was feeling, was it his anxiety taking over, he had never feared anything before, or was it hers, but how could he be feeling hers? He shook his head totally phased by his confusion he stuck the key into the ignition the wrong way and snapped it right off while turning it the wrong way. He groaned loudly as he slammed his enormous fists down onto the steering wheel.

Alo returned to the car "what did you do?"

His eyes grew wide with confusion, he popped himself out of the car and walked over to Alo "I, I don't know what happened, I felt… afraid?" he whispered to Alo.

Alo shook his head, "I know I felt the same thing inside, did you touch her or something?"

"Not really, I mean her hand brushed mine when she put the keys in my hand… Alo, you know me, I'm not afraid of ANYTHING, I don't understand this" he growled.

"I could feel there was something different about her, I think, I think she's special… ya know, like Edward and Doug."

Cheta took a deep breath and said "Oooh" as he breathed out, they both paused as they simultaneously turned to stare at her. Her head was in her hands, she had started to hyperventilate.

Alo placed a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her, "where's Doug when you need him" Cheta barked. "We need to get her out of here!"

"How broke is it, can you like hot wire it or something?" Alo asked.

"Yeah good idea, why didn't I think of that?" he asked as he smacked himself in the forehead.

"How long?"

"I'm not sure, let me take a look" Cheta said as he got on his knees. He was still too big for even his top half to fit in there comfortably enough to get a good look. "At least ten minutes…" he said as he began pulling wires out from under the steering wheel.

Just then she gasped for air as she stood up on the back seat turning her head back and forth franticly scanning the whole area around them. Cheta jerked his head up banging it on the wheel as Alo grabbed onto her pulling her into him. Cheta jumped over the front seat landing on the back seat right behind her. They growled as their eyes carefully assessed every movement made around them. She balled her arms up against Alo's chest turning her hands so her palms were flat against him, she began pushing herself away from his body, grunting as she forced his grasp loose enough for her to slip out, she jumped up over the side of her car and sprinted towards the back of the store. The boys looked at each other in total shock, Cheta also jumped the side of the car, pulling his shirt off as he headed for the alley in between the two stores, when he reached the beginning of the alley way he kicked off his shorts and sprang into the air morphing with a loud growl. Alo was running right behind him growling just as loud.

"_What the hell was she thinking?"_ Cheta screamed.

"_I don't know, but all of a sudden she felt really relaxed and calm, right after that is when she started to struggle and push me away." _

As they broke the clearing of the alley into a grass covered field they saw her fully embraced by a dark figure, they stopped next to each other, hackles raised they slowly started towards the figure. As they got closer they could see the figure was huge, a little more than a foot taller than her, they also noticed her arms were lovingly wrapped around it, not forcing it away from her, her face also looked calm they could hear her babbling in its arms…

"I'm sorry. I love you. I'm sorry for that. And I know you're mad at me" she said while shaking in its arms.

They growled again this time together, it sounded like fireworks exploding in their close proximity, this time the figure acknowledged them by turning around…

"WHAT HAPPENED? I TOLD YOU TO STAY WITH HER!!!" Seth shouted furious with them.

Their eyes widened as they dropped their heads down now staring at the ground.

"Alo, NOW" he shouted.

Alo morphed back into his human form, he stumbled to pull his shorts back on… "He was here, we had no clue…" Alo began.

"What did he do to her?"

"I don't know, she came out of the dressing room all freaked out. She randomly grabbed some shoes and threw everything at the lady to ring her up. I grabbed her hand to try and calm her, and I…" his eye brows puckered as he looked back down at the ground.

"WHAT…"

"I think I umm…"

"WHAT ALO, SPIT IT OUT!"

"I think I felt what she was feeling… I know, it's impossible, I know, I just…" he faded again, then his eyes shot over to Cheta who was still in his wolf form, "he felt it too" pointing at Cheta. "She touched him and he felt…" his pause was even longer this time, "he felt fear."

Seth shook his head and acknowledged what Alo said but didn't seem to be phased by it at all, "and what did you feel?" he asked.

"It felt like impending doom, terror, but like a tortured kind of terror, hopelessness, and… guilt."

Seth shook his head again wrapping his arms around her even tighter.

"Seth, how… why are you here?" Alo asked.

"I can feel her, when she's scared, I can feel it, like today when I sent you two out to find her, I felt something, it didn't last long, but it was enough to bring my attention to it."

"When did that kind of thing start?"

"Right before I left for NYC…"

"You left because you felt her?"

"I could tell she was scared, I had no idea why or how, but it was so strong it was taking over my own emotions, I couldn't feel anything but what she was feeling. So like ten minutes ago I was getting things ready for tonight at my house and I dropped to my knees, I couldn't breathe, she was petrified, and I left as soon as I could regain my strength."

"Seth, really she was in the dressing room for maybe five minutes, we were right outside the whole time, we stepped out before that, but we stayed right in front of the door, no one could have gotten in there without us seeing them… I really have no clue how…"

"He can fly, and he's faster than Edward… than me, Jake, and Doug. So she hasn't said anything to you at all?"

"Wait, HE CAN FLY? Are you freakin kidding me?"

Seth looked down and shook his head, "no, unfortunately I'm not. We have to find a way to weaken him or sneak up on him…"

"You can't," she whispered as she started to shake again.

Both their attention turned down to her, "Love, what do you mean?" Seth asked.

She buried her face in his chest, shaking uncontrollably, then her legs gave out, she hung motion less in his arms.

Alo lunged towards her his arms stretched out waiting to catch her, "Seth what's wrong with her what happened?"

They heard Cheta whimper off to their side as he moved in closer.

"She passed out, whatever happened is just too much for her to mentally handle, she forced herself into over drive which shut her whole system down, she needs to rest, where is her car?"

Cheta hung his head as Alo looked over at him, "well it's in front of the store, but it won't um work…"

"What do you mean, it's like a brand new car…"

"Uh yeah, well after she stunned Cheta, he kind of stuck the key in the ignition the wrong way and well um he broke it off in there."

Seth sighed, he looked over at Cheta, "go to the Cullen's and get Edward and Emmett." He could tell Cheta wasn't happy but he didn't protest at all, something new for him, he turned at once and left. "Tell them to bring their car" he hollered after him.

"Seth, can she feel you to? Can you only feel each other's emotions?"

"Yes she can, and I think it's more than that now," his eye brows puckered as he stared down at her" I had no idea where you guys were at, but I was drawn here, like something pulled me here, I probably could have made it here with my eyes closed."

"I think she can feel you too, she was like hyperventilating in the car, then all of a sudden she just shot straight up and I pulled her to me and held on to her, she was shaking still but all of a sudden she felt calm, relaxed, then she pushed off of me and ran this away. Seth… what is she?"

Seth sighed, he had hoped he wouldn't have to divulge to much information about her to anyone else, "well she's…"

She started to wiggle in his arms, he pressed his lips to her forehead, her eyes started to flutter.

"Was it a dream?" she breathed out.

"Was what a dream?"

She tried sitting up but was still too weak so Seth held her up in his lap, as she looked around noticing where they were and realized it had not been a dream, her body started to shake again.

"Love, calm down or you're going to pass out again" Seth said as he softly rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Sarafeena please calm down, we can't stand you being so, so lifeless like that…" Alo chimed in.

Her eyes searched for the other person's voice, a soft smiled crept up on her face, "Hi Alo."

He couldn't help himself but smile back at her, "you gave us all quite a scare" Seth laughed, "well, at least Cheta and I…"

"Really, even Cheta? I thought he didn't like me…"

Alo and Seth laughed together "Cheta doesn't let anyone know whether he likes them or not, we think it's like his defense mechanism or something, but when you passed out he started to whine."

She smiled, "he whined? Wow, I would have loved to hear an old wolf like him whine…"

"Love, what are you talking about? Cheta isn't old…"

The smile faded from her face, "what do you mean, he isn't as old as you?" She looked up at Alo, "what about you?"

Seth laughed, "no, they aren't, they are just young pups compared to me…"

Her body tensed, her eyes focused on Seth, he wrapped his arms around her "so, how old are you guys?" she asked looking up at Alo.

He smiled, "well I'm…" he looked at Seth and he nodded his head, "I'm forty five," she smiled, "and Cheta is twenty two…"

"And the others?" her eyes turned sad when she realized their ages were getting younger.

"Doug was next, a while after me…" he looked at Seth, "he's like thirty-ish I think," Seth shook his head yes, "Kota just recently turned nineteen and Joey, well he's only thirteen" she gasped her eyes shot up to meet Seth's he started to feel the guilt and fear through his whole body.

"LOVE, stop it, calm down!"

"NO" she shouted as stumbled to her feet, "I'm not going to calm down… this is ALL my fault Seth, if I wasn't here, or if I would just give in to him…"

They both shouted "NO" at her while their chests grumbled with anger.

"I am NOT going to let anything happen to you guys, this is MY thing to deal with! If I just leave he will leave you all alone… even you" she looked at Seth a tear slowly tickling down her face.

"Don't do this, you know I'm not going to just let you walk away…"

"Seth," she sighed and shook her head, tears flowing faster now, more often, "I can't be responsible for any of you losing your lives, it would kill me…"

"If you go to him he WILL kill you… is that what you want? To be DEAD? To be… a" he couldn't say the word. "What about Henry, how can you put him through that… it's not fair, you are being selfish!"

"Selfish? All I am thinking about it all of you, with me gone and out of the picture, everyone is safe…"

"No one will be safe, don't you understand, if you're like him, you're going to be more of a…" his fingers dug into the dirt, "we will have to…" his head dropped into his hands, his dirt infested fingers clawing down his face.

She wanted to run to him, comfort him, she could feel what his thoughts were doing to him. "Seth, who said I will go to him… if I just…"

He shot up off the ground his shoulders leaned forward in an aggressive position, "NO" he shouted so loud it sent her and Alo to their knees. "Don't. You. Even. Think. About. That." Each word coming out slowly, clearly, forcefully each word cutting into her, almost like they were digging into her trying to find that very thought to drag it out of her.

She closed her eyes and forced herself back to her feet, Alo still couldn't move. "Seth" she took a deep breath, searching for every word or way for him to release her. "I can't be this person anymore, I can't live like this, I won't!" she stated. "There are things you don't know, things I didn't know," she shook her head in disbelief.

"What things, tell me, we can work through this, all of us together, we can beat him… nothing has changed…"

"EVERYTHING has changed, we are connected now" she shouted while her eyes looked completely helpless. "I have NO other choice, I'm leaving, I, I…"

"I know we're connected… what does that have to do with…"

"NOOO not us…" her voice faded, "him" she said so quietly he had to ask her to repeat it. "HIM" she shouted.

"NO NOT POSSIBLE" he shouted back shaking his head violently protesting the thought.

"Seth this is the ONLY way EVERYONE stay's safe, I, I love you…" she tilted her head to the side starring straight into his eyes, "don't do that, that isn't fair" she said with the tears returning to her face as she clutched at her chest, right over where her heart was breaking into pieces. She shook her head no and turned for the woods, just as she was about to reach the beginning of the brush they heard Emmett's car pull up.

"Where does she think she's going?" Edward barked, totally taking Alo off guard, he immediately crouched and started to growl. Seth waved his hand at Alo who stood straight up, almost relaxed after realizing who it was.

Seth hung his head as he grinded his teeth together and seethed out, "she's leaving…"

"NO SHE IS NOT!" Edward took a step towards her.

She fell to the ground as soon as she reached the brush, "let me go!" she screamed.

Edward ran to her side looking to find who or what had a hold of her, there was nothing there. She turned her head and glared at Seth, he shook his head no.

"What is wrong with you there's nothing holding on to you…" Edward said as he helped her up.

She smacked his hands and he let go of her, "I have to leave, you can't stop me…" she glared at Seth again, she walked towards the brush and fell again. Edward approached her again, "don't touch me!" she snapped as she looked up at Edward, two small slits were now in the place where her beautiful emerald eyes had once shined, she scowled as she stood up and brushed herself off. She walked back over to Seth who was now on his knees as if he were begging her not to do this, she slapped him, Seth's face dropped, now starring at the ground, she leaned down and airily whispered, "pleeeeease let me go, it's better if just one," she sucked in the breath he exhaled, "if just one dies…"

Seth wrapped his massive arms around her and pulled her down to the ground. Her eyes closed and a tear trickled down, he pulled her closer his warmth seeping into her skin, her tense rigid posture was starting to melt away. She began fighting with him, trying to loosen his grip so she could regain control of her thoughts, her emotions, specifically the one that was driving her to run from him, from all of them, to save them. He tilted her head up, she met his gaze and read his lips as he mouthed the words "two hearts connected as one, forever till the end." She knew he was right, they were forever connected, just then she remembered she was also now connected to someone else, her body was filled with terror, he could feel the actual tearing pain in different parts of his body mirroring those of hers, his face tensed, the pain written all over it, his heart was slowly creeping up his throat, knowing he couldn't help her, her head fell back, her body went limp.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Edward yelled as he ripped her out of Seth's arms.

Seth growled so loud they thought the ground was shaking. Sam, Jake and Doug who had all just arrived all stepped in front of Seth, they could see he was going to lose control. Doug turned and faced Seth resting both hands on Seth's shoulders. He growled even louder this time as Edward pulled her lifeless body back towards the woods. Doug focused harder, forcing Seth to stare into his eyes, Seth started to calm just when Kota, Joey and Leah all showed up. Leah saw what Edward had in his arms, she had felt Seth's pain shoot through her body when he growled so she assumed something had gone wrong. She took a better look as she got closer, she saw Sarafeena not moving, the horrid look on Edward's face, she smacked Joey and Kota and pointed where she wanted them to go. They both retreated back into the woods only to resurface one on the other side of Edward a couple feet back and one behind him by about two feet. Edward moved back closer to the center, he realized he was surrounded. Just then Emmett came walking through the alley chuckling until he reached the clearing, he froze in place starring at Edward. He had been out in front of the store where he and Cheta had been working on her car. Cheta came running through straight past Emmett, he skidded to a stop when he saw everyone standing in an aggressive position, he couldn't see what they had surrounded.

"Whoa what's going on? Is he here?" Cheta asked as he pushed his way through Sam and Jake who both hadn't said a word since arriving. Cheta saw Sarafeena's limp body in Edward's arms as he started to drag her towards Emmett. Cheta's whole body quivered, shook like he was experiencing his own personal earth quake. Doug rushed to his side, placing his hand directly on Cheta's face, Cheta snipped at him, Doug growled back as he shook his hand in pain. He rested his hand back on his face, slowly he slide it down exposing Cheta's deep black eyes, he stared into them for a good ten seconds before releasing him, Cheta's body was now totally relaxed, Doug turned with a satisfied smile stretched across his face, he headed back to Seth's side…

"Edward, just lay her down, she passed out, Seth didn't DO anything to her…" Jake said in a reassuring voice.

"How do you know?" Edward barked back.

They all fought to keep Edward out of their thoughts, it was clear that Seth and Sarafeena's relationship was meant to be kept from him.

Her head rolled into Edward's chest, she wrapped her arms around him trying to get her feet to work again, he tugged her into himself. She moaned softly until she realized these weren't the same strong yet soft arms that she was used to, the normal warmth that had accompanied them so many times was now ice cold, rock hard, her eyes fluttered up to Edward's sparkling angry face, she quietly gasped for a breath, her eyes then darted around to each battle-esk figure standing around them.

She realized what must have happened, "Edward, this isn't Seth's fault it's… mine" she muttered from underneath his arm.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's only after me, if I just go with him" Seth's growls literally shook the ground this time, she looked at him ashamed of herself for losing her head and letting herself fall in love with him.

"Oh you're talking about Caluhm now?"

"Yes, what did you think… oh, noo Edward I passed out, he didn't do anything to me."

"She's been doing that a lot," Cheta muttered.

"Ok," Edward sat her down on the ground, he looked around, and Sam waved his hand at the rest of them to come in.

"I can explain, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here again…"

"Yes I was curious why a… why Cheata showed up in my back yard throwing things at my house."

Sam and Jake laughed as they glanced at Cheta, he shrugged his shoulders, "it's CHETA," he growled, "and how else was I supposed to get their attention, I wasn't about to go up to their door." Cheta caught on quickly to the fact Edward didn't seem to realize that she knew what they were.

She sighed and took a deep breath, her eyes flickered up and met Leah's, Sarafeena's eyes returned back to the ground. She wondered if Leah knew what she had just done to Seth, why he was so upset. What would she think of her after hearing what she had to say, would she hate her again?

"I promised my life to Caluhm when I was five years old, so that he would save my mother from dying."

"How did he save her?" Edward asked.

"He turned her, but when I was eight I told him I would no longer give my life to him and he freaked out and…"

"He attacked you… and your mother was released from her bond with him to protect you."

"She told me too, I had no idea, wait you… you know about…"

"I've heard of ways to turn on your maker and that is one. So you think you need to up hold this deal you made with him?"

She looked at Seth, he silently screamed _"NO," _her whole stance stiffened as her expression became very confused. She tilted her head and stared at Seth, she was confused, was it Seth she heard, could she now hear him too, or was Caluhm still around. Her eyes darted from one side of the clearing to the other, she even looked up above them, and found nothing. Seth noticed her sudden change in posture and became curious himself, he took a step around the others towards her.

She took a deep breath, and lied "well he has some weird fascination with me and won't let me out of it. It's gotten much worse as I've gotten older, I don't know what to do I guess…"

Seth nodded his head seemingly approving of what she said.

"Great so we have some old purvey vampire after you, just what we need" Emmett chimed in.

"So what just happened, why are we here?"

She sucked in as much clean air as she could, "he was here…"

"Just now?" Edward questioned.

She shook her head yes.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" he yelled at Seth.

"Edward, again, it wasn't Seth's fault, I snuck out, I came here…"

"Edward, we were outside for only minutes, we stood in front of the door, I have no clue how…" Alo tried to explain.

"He can fly" she said as quietly as a breath of air.

"He can fly?"

She sighed and shook her head yes.

He groaned and shook his head, "So you were here?" he asked Alo.

"Yes, Cheta and I."

Edward's eyes shifted back and forth between the two teenage looking faces, his anger rolled off of him like the steam off a boiling pot of water. "She is coming with us" Edward said.

Seth growled again this time lunging towards Edward.

"_WHY are you so protective of her?!" _Edward asked Seth.

"_Because I feel like I let her down and I owe it to her, you know we are all about protecting and I wasn't able to, so please Edward, I can do this. She will come to the reservation and stay there, Edward that's nine wolves looking out for her. We won't leave her side, you could have someone stay at the house to watch her father." _

"_Yeah, watch out for her like they were twenty minutes ago when he got to her again?"_

"_NO, I will make sure there are at least two to three of us with her at a time. She won't be left alone at all. The only time we won't be able to watch her is tomorrow night, you think you might be able to?"_

Seth hoped Edward was to consumed with her and her problems to ask why they wouldn't be able to watch her, the last thing they needed, even though they did trust the Cullen's was for them to find out about the council meeting that was called because the treaty was broken by Doug when he killed a human.

"_If there are any problems I want full access to the reservation, I don't care what the elders say, I will come there if need be! I will stay with her tomorrow, I have something's to talk to her about anyways. When are you leaving?"_

"_Well she needs to get some things from her house and leave a note for her father, and then we will head straight to the reservation."_

Edward nodded his head, "you're going to stay on the reservation tonight, and tomorrow I will meet you at the border for school, then you're staying with me after school. They have other plans and can't watch over you."

She sighed, and turned to growl at Seth. Her weak small imitation of a growl must have been entertaining to all of them because the mood immediately changed and they were all chuckling at her. It infuriated her.

"So I've been reduced to taking orders from a vampire?" she snarled.

Leah laughed at her and smacked Seth on the back, "I think she and I will get along just fine" she said as she chuckled and headed off back towards the woods, Joey was right behind her stumbling to keep up.

Seth, Jake and Sam all talked amongst themselves for a couple minutes, chuckling and looking over at her every couple seconds. Seth's glances were more to make sure she was still there, that she hadn't tried to make a run for it again.

Kota and Alo chatted with Cheta, they were laughing as well, but it seemed as if it were at Cheta and not Sarafeena. Edward was chatting with Emmett, he was covering his mouth as he spoke, clearly trying to keep something from all of them. His face looked suspicious, their focus turned to Doug who had been standing there by himself. Sarafeena noticed that he was the target of their discussion. She quickly ran over to Doug and wrapped her arm around his.

"Walk with me please…" she said quietly, "I'm going insane standing here BY MYSELF" she spoke up louder drawing attention to herself. She pulled at Doug's large arm, she noticed how nice it felt wrapped around hers, it was similar to Seth's, at least the warmth part.

"Your freezing," Doug said while pulling her in closer.

"Yeah, didn't you notice I was engulfed by a HUGE bag of ICE?!" she said loudly again.

They could hear Cheta and Sam laugh, "you're kind of funny, you know? But you should try to be a little nicer, they are trying to help you, you know?" Doug mentioned.

She sighed, "not you too" she groaned as she shook her head in disgust.

"You're not very grateful, are you?" his tone turning slightly displeased.

She pulled at his arm again, they walked further away. "It's not that at all, it's that I don't want any of this, I want you all too just leave me…"

"Like a sitting duck? Would you rather we all leave you alone in the middle of this clearing, or wait, should we dump you in the middle of the woods, give him something to hunt?"

Edward and Seth's growls rocked the little clearing, the trees swayed back and forth, the sounds of the little animals that had been serenading the area were silent.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen, even if that WAS what I wanted. This isn't what I wanted to talk to you about though…"

"Oh" Doug said, his curiosity peaked.

"Well I wanted to…" she turned to see Edward's intense eyes watching their every move. "Well I wanted to talk to YOU, but it seems as if we have an audience," she stared at Edward, then over to Seth who now had his arms wrapped tightly across his chest.

She took Doug's hand and walked out towards the woods, they could hear Seth growl, Doug's eyes flashed to meet his, he nodded his head as he continued walking behind her.

"Do you think this is far enough, or can they still hear you? ALL of them, I mean…" Sarafeena asked.

Doug laughed, "You know about Edward, huh?" she shook her head yes. "I think this is far enough, we've walked about a mile, he and I aren't that connected, so I don't think he's attuned enough to reach this far… wait why are you worried about just me. What about you?"

"So he can only hear people he's connected to?"

"No, he can hear everyone, but the people he's close to, like connected to, he can hear them further away, more clearly. There's only one "person" he can't hear, and that's Bella, she's special too."

"Well actually, two people…" his face scrunched as his head tilted to the side, "he can't hear me either."

"Well isn't that pleasant" he smiled, "you really are something special… more so than Seth lets on."

His name now brought a smile to her face, which quickly washed away when she looked up at Doug's. "I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow, I…"

He sighed, "he told you about that too?"

She half smiled and shook her head yes "please Doug, I want to be there," her breathing picked up, "I want to stand up for you, this is all my…"

He cut her off placing his hand on her shoulder, her breathing was still uneven, he ran his hand down her arm to her wrist grasping it tightly while gazing into her eyes, he could feel her pulse racing under his finger tips, his eyes widened and he pulled his hand away from her.

"You're… why can't I… I don't work on you…" he said looking very displeased. "What are you?" he gazed at her in amazement.

"Seth hasn't told you?" he shook his head no, "well there must have been a reason he kept that from you, so I think I'm going to respect that…"

"Sarafeena really, who am I going to tell, or judge for that matter, I'm a man who changes into a freakin wolf… whatever your worried about please don't."

She sighed, "I'm, well I'm not totally all human myself…"

He smiled, "yeah I kind of guessed that. You don't have to tell me about that if you really don't want too, but I would like you to finish what you were saying…"

"First I want to ask you about Katy…" his eyes shifted to the ground as a small smile crept over his face, she smiled back in response to his reaction. "So Seth explained the whole imprinting thing to me, and I'd like to know if you…"

The smile depleted, "no, I didn't. I just feel really connected to her, and she's pretty funny, in-between freaking out over nothing" he laughed. "Reminds me of someone else I know who freaks out over stupid ideas…"

"HEY! You don't know the whole story, I know you can hear Seth's thoughts, but you know he keeps things from you guys…"

He laughed, "no, really, he does NOT. He can't… we can't."

"But he told me he did… because of, well when we…"

Doug's smile made an appearance again, this time she didn't respond the same way, her cheeks felt warm, she knew they were obviously turning bright red.

"It's not a big deal, out of respect we all just push those things right out, it happens to all of us."

She sighed taking a very tiny speck size worth of comfort in his words and hoped he was being honest with her.

"Well anyways, I do want to say thank you for what you did for her, and…" she smiled again, "would you like to come hang out on Sunday? She's going to be there!" Her smile was so great you could hardly see her eyes.

He laughed, "match maker, huh?"

She shrugged and smiled again, "its love, what can ya do! So that's a YES!" She raised her eye brow and smiled.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, "what has Seth gotten us into? OK, so finish what you were saying, and why did you want me away from Edward?"

"He and Emmett were eyeing you and talking suspiciously, and then I remembered what you had done for us, and I wanted to talk to you about that, but obviously not where he could hear!"

"Eyeing me up you say?"

"Mmm hmm, and I didn't like it, so anyways I know everything that happened like I said, and I want to help you, this is essentially my fault, I mean if I take all the blame, how can they punish you… and since I'm not part of your tribe, what can they do to me?"

"Don't tell Seth, but I kind of think I adore you" he laughed. "I love how sweet you are, but listen, it wouldn't be you that they would punish although it would greatly affect you," she stared confused, "they would punish Seth" her eyes bulged tears trickled down, her jaw dropped as her tiny little hands formed fists the size of little apples.

"NO! They can't, he didn't do anything…" the words seethed out of her.

"They would forbid him to see you, they would take away his heart, his very reason for living… I could never do that to him, or you! Please don't get me wrong, I really appreciate what you want to do, but reality is, I'm the one who reacted, I'm the one who couldn't control my emotions…"

"Doug, he tried to kill Seth! YOUR Alpha… he comes before anyone else, they have to believe and acknowledge that?"

"Yes, they do, but they want to make sure of my motives, because we had all been mouthing off about Chris and what we would do if we had ever got a hold of him alone, I mean we were just mouthing off, of course none of us would commit premeditated murder on a human. I mean I understand why they are doing this, but I won't lie, I am kind of frightened."

She flung herself at him wrapping her tiny arms around him squeezing him so tightly he actually felt it.

"Wow it's been a long time since I actually felt pressure against my skin… what are…" he started to ask again.

She smiled up at him, "so wait, if Seth tells you everything, how do you not know what I am?"

Confusion and curiosity washed over Doug's face, "I, I don't know" his look now was more that of disappointment or sadness.

"I think it's time to go back, but honestly if you want me to go, just so you know you have one more person on your side, just tell me and I will be there."

"And Seth?"

"Seth will get over it, Doug you saved his life, which in turn means you saved mine, because there is no way I would live without him!"

They headed back towards the clearing, Doug stopped just outside of the brush, "I'm going to head back to the reservation now, please tell Seth I need to talk to him later."

"Doug, why are you leaving?"

"Well I kind of need to digest uh how special you are, I assume Edward doesn't know yet?" She sighed and shook her head no. "Ok well I want to be able to keep it that way, and I'm kind of focused on tomorrow night now."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

He smiled and hugged her, "thank you for wanting to be there, it really does mean a great deal to me."

"Doug, I know how to get there, I can find it, I think I should be there, a material witness…"

He laughed, "you're like a little Wonder Women or something, you really do try to do it all, don't you?"

She rolled her eyes, "be serious Doug, I feel responsible and I am ready for the consequences."

"Even if it means losing Seth? Or at the cost of his life? It's not like a normal hearing, this is very different, they don't call witnesses! "

She gasped at the second option, the first option wasn't as bad as he had made it seem earlier, it would at the very least keep Seth safe, keep Caluhm away from him.

"Why would it cost him his life?"

"Besides the fact that you are his life, and taking you away from him would kill him," she gasped softly trying to make it unnoticeable, "if they find you guilty, and your punishment is…" his voice faded "death" he whispered, "they could condemn Seth for it and make him fulfill the punishment!"

"NO ABSOLUTLY NOT, I'LL STOP THEM, NO ONE WILL EVER HURT HIM" she shouted so loud her little cheeks were turning red and her little apple sized fists had returned. It also drew the attention of the people just past the brush, they now noticed her and Doug were back.

"Exactly, and the only way to do that is to keep you far away from there and him behind me, or off to the side! I have to go, they noticed us, I promise to see you again…"

She sighed, and reached for him, she couldn't explain why she cared so much for him, or even why she now cared so much of the thought that Cheta didn't like her… She wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing with all her might, he let out a soft gasp for breath followed by a gigantic smile.

"I'm going to hold you to that, even if I have to track you down myself!" she smiled up at him resting her head on his broad chest. She felt loved, and she felt love for him, but it was like a brotherly kind of emotion and admiration for what he had done for Seth, for her, she began feeling guilty again, remembering that everything he was going through was also all her fault.

He pulled away from her, "you really need to stop that, it's going to eventually give you away about whatever you are..." he chuckled "at least I have learned to conceal what I am."

She smiled up at him as he took off into the woods, she watched in amazement of how quickly he disappeared, he was very fast even in his human form. She turned back towards the clearing, everyone had left but Seth and Edward. She pursed her lips, rolled her eyes and pushed her way through the brush…


	21. Chapter 21

Track's to set the mood/or used;  
_(please check these out)_

Forever doomed – Ikuinene Kaamos  
Its all my fault – Fairground  
Animal I've become – Three Days Grace  
What I'd give – Sugarland  
The Beauty of who you are – Marc Broussard  
Glory of Love – Peter Cetera

** {heart} much love to **K. Elizabeth** & **Renee** _aka._ Sparks  
*** Suggestions and questions welcome! :-)

"Watch that first step" Edward called out to her.

Seth chuckled.

"Are you ready to go now?" Edward asked.

"Yep" she said as she pushed through the middle of the two, it felt like she was walking between heaven and hell, ice on one side and fire on the other.

She walked back towards the front of the store, she tried to pick up a pace fast enough so they couldn't keep up but with a vampire and wolf behind there aren't many things that could be faster. She sighed and glared back at both of them as she kept up her pace. She walked out in front of the store to see Emmett under her dash and Cheta standing over the driver's seat with gum stuck to the tip of his finger.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" she yelled.

Cheta's head snapped around as Emmett just chuckled and kept on working.

"Go ahead, tell her what you're doing" Emmett laughed loudly.

"I'm trying to get the key out of the ignition, and well I thought I could stick something sticky to the end and pull it out…"

"If you get GUM in the ignition I am going to…" she stopped herself, smiled, and laughed as she shook her head. "Ok, so then what are we doing? I have no ride…" she glanced at Edward.

"We are taking Emmett's car to your house to get some things, then you're going with Seth to the reservation."

"Uh Seth doesn't have a car either, how are we going to get to the reservation? And how do you think my father is going to be ok with me staying with… SETH?" she groaned as she glared at him again.

"You're a bright girl, I'm sure you can figure something out… and Seth most certainly does have a car unless something happened that I'm unaware of?" he stared at Seth.

"NO, I have it, its fine and it will be at her house when we get there."

Edwards head snapped around and starred off down the empty street, "we need to go now, people are coming…" She smiled, "don't you dare" he hissed.

"I thought you couldn't hear my thoughts?" she said with a wicked grin stretched across her face.

"I can't, but your face is an open book. You don't hide your emotions very well…"

She grinded her teeth together, "Fine, where is his car?"

Edward pointed to a huge black Infiniti QX56 fully loaded with jet black tinted windows. Edward held out his hand to help her in, she huffed at him and climbed up into the back seat.

"Maybe you should sit in the back with her Seth, she's been known to bolt out of a car…"

"Not while its moving" she returned as she rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut behind her.

"I guess I'm sitting up front" Seth glared at her very displeased with her behavior.

She grunted as she pouted until her eyes lit up, Seth shook his head back and forth, she pouted again.

"What's wrong with her anyways?"

"I'm right here Edward, you can ask me…"

"Well I wasn't sure you were going to act civilized enough to answer."

"UGH" she rolled her eyes, "I'm upset because I figured out a way to get Caluhm to leave both of you and your families alone but Seth won't listen to me."

"NO I WONT" he yelled, "because as she so conveniently forgot to mention, it relies on her giving up her life and becoming a freaking leac… uh vampire."

"NO IT DOES NOT, you didn't let me finish, I could very well end this another way, one where you don't have to worry about having to kill me…"

Edward shook his head, Seth's whole body was quivering, "Seth calm down, Emmett likes this car a lot, if you do that he's going to hurt you!" Seth laughed at the thought, "So you're willing to kill yourself…" Edward noticed Seth's hands shaking again, he could tell it was taking a lot for him not to explode in the seat. "so that we can live? If you haven't noticed, myself and my family aren't um quiet alive."

She tilted her head to the side, "so you don't value what you have? You don't value your feelings… the people you love… clearly you do, you wouldn't have sent them all away had you not cared. Edward if you really think I'm stupid enough to believe you don't care about Bella's life, Renesmee's life, your families lives… your life, than your more delusional than I thought! But I assume you're just saying that to try and calm Seth down, or to talk me out of what I am going to do…" Seth growled this time, it was getting uncontrollable. "Seth you really should learn how to control that…"

"I CAN CONTROL MYSELF JUST FINE WHEN I'M NOT AROUND CRAZY PEOPLE" he said, each word came out slow and strong. It almost appeared as if he was spitting as he barley seeped out each word through his clinched teeth.

She groaned, this time it sounded different. She bent forward and covered her mouth. She pulled her knees up and placed her head between her knees.

"What's wrong? Are you going to be sick?" Edward asked as he gazed in the rearview mirror.

"It's just a trick she wants you to pull over" Seth grumbled.

"It's not a trick, and yes I do think I'm going to be sick…" she whispered.

"We are right down the road from your house, can you wait?" Edward asked as he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"mm hmm Just stop talking" her face was pale white, she had tiny beads of sweat dripping from her forehead.

The second Edward put the car in park Seth was out of the car opening her door and unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Let me carry you in…"

"NO, I'm not gonna…" she darted towards the side of her house she bent over and moaned and groaned then gasped.

"What, what's wrong?" Edward said approaching her.

"NO stop, stay back!" she screeched.

Seth stepped in front of Edward holding his hand up, Edward nodded and Seth approached her.

"It's me, are you ok, what happened?" Seth softly asked.

"I, I threw up…"

He chuckled very lightly, "Yeah we kind of got that, but why couldn't Edward come over…"

She turned to face him, her eyes were blood shot, blood dripped from her mouth and a bright red puddle lay on the ground in front of her. His eyes lit up and spun to meet Edward's gaze, his eyes looked like they had glossed over.

"EDWARD… EDWARD are you ok? Don't make me do this…" he started to growl, his body leaned forward his shoulders stretched out to their fullest and his feet planted into an unmovable stance in front of her.

"Do what? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You can't smell that?"

"Smell what?" he asked stepping to the side of Seth, he saw Sarafeena on the ground her knees in tight to her chest with spots of red all over her.

"What did you do…" he hissed.

"ME? What the hell do you mean ME? I was standing right next to you… call your Dad, uh Carlisle and have him come check her out, I'm going to bring her upstairs."

Seth slowly lifted her up off the ground, her eyes were shut so tightly all you could see were her cheeks and eye brows, "put me down, don't touch me, I hate you…"

Edward growled as Seth walked past him making sure to keep his body firmly between the two of them. He was only about two steps inside her house when she screamed and crumbled into a ball in his arms.

"PUT ME DOWN" she screamed, "I haate you with everything I am" she grunted.

Edward rushed in to see her throwing up again, he turned his head and gazed at Seth, he started to hiss as Seth growled at him. They both looked as if they were going to tear each other into tiny pieces.

"Noooo" she faintly whispered.

"I didn't do anything, I was just carrying her in and she screamed and curled up."

"She said she hates you, what did you do?"

"Nothing, I just picked her up and brought her in… I don't know… what I did" her words started to sink in so he hung his head and turned towards the door so Edward couldn't see the hurt and confusion he was going through.

Edward raised his phone back to his ear, "hurry Carlisle it seems she's getting worse. Oh, and just to forewarn you, there is A LOT of blood." All Seth could hear was "No, not at all, I'm very shocked myself, I know I've worked on this, but this is too easy. OK" then he hung up. Edward took about three steps back from her.

"Why are you backing up" Seth turned back and glared at him.

"Carlisle said to be on the safe side that I should stay far away from her, even though I have no urge for her at all."

"None? Like nothing at all… has that ever happened?"

"NO, never, so I rather just stay outside instead of pushing it. I'll send Carlisle up when he gets here."

Seth lifted her back up and sprinted to the top of the stairs, "you ok?"

"Bathroom, NOW" she said.

He ran her into the bathroom and gently rested her on the floor, "I'll get you some towels" he grabbed a couple dark towels and rested one under her back and the other to the side where her head rested. He brushed his hand across her forehead, she was burning up, she felt almost as warm as him, which meant at that temperature she could very well be dying. He wet a wash cloth with cold water and rested it on her forehead. He was stunned when he looked up and Carlisle was standing in the door way.

"Sorry I thought you would have heard Edward, or at the very least smelt me coming."

"I'm not really paying attention to anything else right now…" he said while starring down at Sarafeena.

"Understandable, let me in there…"

"You ok Doc?"

"Seth, I have worked with this every single day for well over four hundred years, I'm fine!"

"Sorry Doc… I'm just a little…"

"It's ok Seth, I understand… we ok now?" he questioned as he slowly crept past Seth.

Seth nodded and stepped to the side, "Yeah, sure… so what's wrong with her?"

"Well Edward said she was in the back seat of the car and just started groaning? Like she was having a normal conversation and just got sick?"

"Yeah, she put her head between her knees and then when we got here she ran out of the car, she didn't even make it inside. And now she's burning up, she feels almost as hot as me…"

"Well from the looks of down stairs she did make it in… which you might want to take care of if you don't want her father freaking out when he gets home."

"Well she's coming to the reservation tonight…"

"Yes, Edward filled me in, but if her father comes home to find that pool of blood and a happy cheery note saying she's staying with your sister…"

"Hey that's a good idea for the note… and yeah I get your point. I'll go clean it up, but uh…"

"Yes I think she's going to be ok."

"How can you tell already?"

"Her color is coming back and her body temperature is dropping, all good signs. She will be fine, I will call you if anything changes… now make sure you use some bleach to take that stench away."

Seth ran out of the room and down the stairs, Carlisle could hear him banging around down stairs then smelt the overwhelming scent of bleach.

"Ugh I think I'm going to be sick again, too much bleach, open a window please" she whispered as she rested her head back onto the seat.

He was shocked but did as she asked, "NOT SO MUCH BLEACH" he yelled down to Seth as he opened her balcony door. He returned to see her sitting in her bra and panties, he turned his head immediately, "Uh what are you doing?"

"My clothes were soaked with blood, I'm so sorry, I assume that was very hard for you…"

He laughed, "you're the one, from what Edward said, is apparently throwing up her insides, and your worried about me?"

"Well I'm sure that this is hard for you, right?"

"No sweetheart it's not, I've been working as a Doctor for over four hundred years. So I'm fine, thank you, but how are you? What happened?"

"I'm not sure, like I literally felt like my insides were ripping apart, my head hurt so much I couldn't see, it felt like my eyes were glazed over, I tried to see, I mean I thought they were open but I couldn't see anything…" she looked down at her stomach which was now a little bigger than before, she ran her hand across it. "How did I even get up here?"

"Seth brought you up here and laid you down… Does your stomach still hurt?"

"No, not at all, I'm sooo hungry now."

"Well I'm not sure it's a good idea that you eat, maybe just start with some water?"

"Carlisle, I am so hungry I could literally eat a horse, or…" she stopped, her eyes gazed hungrily at him until she puckered her brow and shook her head.

"What?"

"Nothing, but I'm really, really hungry!"

"Sit down for a minute ok, let me take your vitals and then I will have Seth bring you up some food…"

"Wait Seth is still here?" a small smile crept over her face as she ran her hand over her stomach again.

"Uh yes, why wouldn't he be?"

"I think I said some really horrible things, but I didn't mean them at all… I think I really hurt him."

"I'm not sure, he didn't seem affected other than worrying terribly about you, he was also still very protective of you when I got up here. He wasn't even going to let me by to check on you. So can you sit, so I can finish checking you over?"

She sat on the side of the tub still in her panties and bra, he rested his stethoscope against her warmed skin, "breathe deeply" she sucked in a deep breath. He moved it across to the other side of her chest, his wrist barely grazing her chin, she pulled backwards almost falling into the tub. "What's wrong?" she shook her head and leaned back towards him. He rested the scope on her back and had her take a couple more deep breaths. "You sound perfect, and your temperature is falling back to normal, just let me feel your pulse" he rested his two fingers on her neck right under her jaw, her body rattled as a soft growl escaped through her lips. Carlisle pulled away, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I have no idea what came over me" she replied shaking her head. "Are we done? I am really hungry Carlisle…" she said in a very whiney tone.

"Yes, I will have Seth bring you something up, let me grab those clothes, I'm going to burn them… I'm also going to have him come up here and clean this room."

"Why are you going to burn my clothes?" she grunted.

"I want to be safe, make sure that whatever that was, wasn't viral or something that could re-infect you by contact… or even your father."

"Ok, thank you so much…" she got up and wrapped her arms around him, she inhaled his scent and groaned while bending over.

"Ok sweetheart I think it's too soon for you to eat…"

"No, it's not that at all…"she replied starring down at her stomach while running her hand over her once little 'food baby'… she tilted her head and placed both hands on the bump.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked as he approached her. "What's that bump from?"

"You see it too?" she asked absentmindedly.

"Eh, yes, yes I do, have you been eating a lot lately?"

"Actually I guess I have, Seth commented just yesterday on how much I had eaten, I mean I honestly hadn't noticed until he said something."

"Have you had any other weird feelings, of nausea, any headaches, dizziness, or have you felt fatigued?"

"Nope, none, well I mean other than what just happened…"

"If anything changes at all and you don't feel good call me right away, or have Seth call me… I'm allowed on the reservation if there's a medical issue. As far as the bump it's probably just swollen, your system has been through a lot in such a little time."

"Thank you again Carlisle, I really appreciate everything… um and I'm so sorry, I umm…"

He smiled and chuckled, "one of these days we will meet under pleasant circumstances. Remember, you need anything, call me…"

She smiled and turned on the shower as he headed out of the bathroom and back downstairs.

"Seth, she's doing much better… she's very hungry, although I'm just not sure it's a good idea to feed her, but she looked like she was hungry enough to eat me" he laughed. "She's in the shower now, but when she's done I want you to scrub the hell out of her bathroom, whatever she had or has could re-infect her if she comes in contact with any of the blood. I have her clothes I'm going to take them and burn them…"

"Uh does she know you are burning her clothes?" Seth raised his eye brow and tilted his head to the side.

Carlisle laughed, "yes she does. When I left her she was still kind of rubbing the bump on her stomach, I think it's just bloating or swollen from throwing up so violently, but if anything happens, if she doesn't feel well at all I want you to call me right away and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Was she in um a better mood, or maybe ask about… uh me?" Seth asked very quietly.

"Yes, she was actually surprised you were still here…"

"What? Why?"

"She said she thought she said some horrible things and that she might have hurt you..." Seth's eyes were focused on the floor but Carlisle could clearly tell Seth was bothered by something. "Seth, she said she didn't mean any of it…"

"Yeah, ok whatever…"

Carlisle turned to see Edward standing in the front door.

"Everything…" he starred at Carlisle. "Ok I won't" he answered Carlisle as he walked in and sat down at her kitchen table. "Seth are you bringing her up some food soon?"

"Yeah I made some soup and some toast…"

"Good because we should get a move on, her father will be home in a couple hours and we still don't know what kind of note to leave."

"Well Carlisle gave me an idea… she's going to stay with my sister to get to know her before she leaves, we'll say she's leaving on like Thursday morning. So that way she doesn't have much time to spend with her… I'm sure she can spin it so it works."

"Actually that is a good idea… but why would he let her do that when she has school. Like what's so important about getting to know your sister?" Edward asked.

"Uh, umm…"

"Well Henry did mention that she doesn't have many friends and that he's really been hoping she would make some more friends, so maybe you could spin it that way if he asks…"

"That's a great idea Carlisle… well the food is ready, I'm going to bring it up and clean up her bathroom. Edward you don't need to stay, my car will be here any time now…"

"I want to talk to her myself before I leave, find out what she was talking about when she said she hated you, I'm a little wary about leaving her with you now…" he glared at Seth.

"Edward she really wasn't coherent, losing all that blood and fluids at once, I really don't think she had any clue what she was talking about" Carlisle told him.

"Thanks again Carlisle…" Seth said as he ran up the stairs, he glanced back to see Carlisle whispering something to Edward as they both looked down at the bloody clothes Carlisle had in his hands. Edward shook his head as they walked out of the house.

Seth pushed her door open, she was sitting on her bed in a black AC/DC t-shirt and short pink and black zebra print shorts, she was staring down towards her hands that were resting on her stomach. She looked as if she was lost in a world of her own thoughts, thoughts that were suffocating her but holding her in place by her own misery.

"Uh, I brought you some soup and toast, I'll just set it down at the end of the bed here…" he set the food down without even looking at her and headed for her bathroom. She gasped as she started franticly pushing herself back towards her pillows, away from the food. "What's wrong, are you going to be sick again?"

"Nooo" she stared down at the blood red soup.

His eyes flashed to her bathroom then down at the soup, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't even think… I uh…"

"No, Seth it's ok, it's fine, I…"

Seth snatched up the bowl of soup and headed back for the door, "I'm so sorry, that was so inconsiderate of me, I'll get you something else, I'm so…"

"Seth, no please, please I'm not hungry anymore, just… just stay with me, please… I" She wanted to run to him and wrap her arms tightly around him to stop him, but she couldn't make her body move, her legs and arms were pulled in hugging herself so tight red marks started to show up on her skin. She couldn't think of the words to explain how unbelievably sorry she was much less make her mouth move correctly to get those words out.

He gazed at her, still confused from what she had said, what he felt earlier when he picked her up, without a word he turned and headed back down stairs. "I'll just bring you something else in case you get hungry again" he called up to her when he was half way down the stairs.

She sighed as she lay back onto her bed, her mind was racing back and forth, what should she do? How was she going to ditch them to make sure they were all safe… could she even ditch Seth, how could she leave him? It was a catch twenty two, save his life by leaving him, but at the same time she would shatter his world by ripping his heart out, another thought then appeared, not only would she be hurting him, but she was going to be tearing herself apart as well. She wasn't sure she was strong enough to actually force herself through her own pain that this was going to inflict.

"Edward I told you that you don't have to stay, I can take it from here…" Seth shouted at him.

"I know what you said, but I remember what she said to you… I'm going to talk to her now..."

"Edward she's sick, give her time to rest."

"No Seth, I want to know what she meant, and I want to know now." Edward ran up the stairs before Seth could even budge.

"Edward" Seth growled.

Edward pushed through her door, she was now sitting on the floor fiddling with the little locked jewelry box that was her found with her mother's things.

Edward froze in the door staring at it, "what is that?" he asked as he slowly moved closer.

Her head jerked up and she snarled softly at the sight of him, "it was my mothers, I can't figure out how to open it" she held it up and shook it hearing something rattle inside.

As Seth pushed through the door he ran into the frozen solid Edward that was still staring at the box, Edward turned on Seth and hissed loudly.

"You guys, knock it off."

"I want to know what he did to you" Edward barked with a loud snarl following quickly behind.

"Nothing Edward, I don't even remember anything before laying my head on my toilet."

"Why would you say you hate him and scream when he touched you?"

Her eye brows scrunched together, her lips pursed, "I said what?"

"You said…"

"Edward listen to Carlisle, he said so himself she probably wasn't even coherent, just leave her alone!" Seth growled.

They heard the sound of cars pulling up in front of the house, "they are here with both the cars" Edward informed them.

She sighed, "I thought it was Henry, how am I going to explain all of this?"

"Explain what?" Seth asked.

"The blood, its everywhere…"

"I cleaned up down stairs, and outside as much as I could, and I'm about to clean your bathroom, you should write that note so we can leave as soon as I'm done."

"We're still going through with that?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, why wouldn't we? Just because you're sick doesn't mean Caluhm is going to leave you alone." Edward informed her.

"Yeah I guess not, so what am I writing?" The thought had crossed her mind that if they really had believed that Caluhm would just leave her alone while she was sick, it would buy her the time she needed to escape them and find Caluhm herself so she could end it all now with no one else getting hurt.

Seth glared at her and shook his head as he walked into her bath room closing the door behind him. They could hear a lot of banging and groans coming from the bloody bathroom. Edward starred at her, watching her like she was a high security prisoner about to pull off the most amazing Houdini escape ever.

"You don't have to watch me like that you know, I'm not going anywhere…"

"No you aren't" he reassured her, "but something is wrong, if you're afraid of him" his voice was so soft she had to lean towards him to hear, but she quickly pulled back when she felt the overwhelming urge to snap at him. "I'll protect you, just tell me what he did… I know he did something, I mean just a couple days ago you couldn't stand the thought of him or any of the reservation boys for that matter being around here... then you're giving him rides, letting him have dinner here with you… I'm confused and I hate this, I hate not being able to hear you… I hate…" his words started to run together turning into growls more so than comprehendible words.

"That I have privacy from you, that my life is MINE…"

"I'm just trying to understand, why are you getting so defensive?''

"Because Edward, I hardly even know you, why is any of this, besides the fact that Caluhm's now threatened yours and your family's lives, why does any of this matter to you… why do I matter?"

His face looked tortured, hardened by the lack of an answer, "I, I have no idea why you mean so much to me… but I…"

"Wait, I mean something to you?" she questioned slowly.

He moved over and sat on the bed next to where she was sitting on the floor, "yes you do, your different, I've never felt this way about anyone… I can't stand the thought of you being hurt, or in pain, and I didn't even want your blood when…" his eyes gazed intensely at her pendent, he reached out for it as she stood up blocking him, and cutting of his thought..

"Edward it doesn't make sense, you have Bella, I can feel the way you lov…" her eyes darted down at the floor, her brows puckered and her lips were pressed so tightly together they formed a faint pink line across her face, how was she feeling anything Edward was? Her eyes widened as she took a couple steps back away from him, what is going on, why was she now feeling Edward? She started to shake her head back and forth, hoping to expel the current thought she was having… did she love Edward too? That's the only feasible answer, that's how she felt Seth, and she knew she hadn't promised anything to Edward Cullen so she knew it wasn't that… she sucked in a deep breath, "no, no, NO" she said as she kept backing away shaking her head.

Seth heard her voice raise and tore out of the bath room, she was half way to the door while Edward was now standing next to her bed, his hands reached out trying to calm her, Seth stood in front of her and she instinctively wrapper her arms around him while resting her head on his back, she could feel the thunder brewing in his chest waiting to escape and wreak havoc on its target. Edward moved towards the balcony…

"Seth, calm down, you don't want to do that, she's right behind you…"

"I won't hurt her, you should be more concerned with your own safety…" the words seethed out of his tightly clinched teeth.

"Seth, I didn't do anything… just ask her, I didn't even touch her" Edward moved a step closer to him, arms still stretched out moving in a calming motion.

"What did he do to you?" he questioned as he softly pulled her around to his side, still grasping onto her tightly.

"Umm…" her eyes faded off to her pendent again, she closed her eyes and remembered Edward's feelings about Bella, her head sank down towards his hands and her body lightly shook.

Seth's face whipped around to meet Edward's, he was starring at her, his eyes almost pleading with her.

"Please tell him, I didn't do anything, that I didn't even touch you…" He starred into Seth's eyes, _"Seth, you know I can't hurt her, you saw I didn't even flinch around all her blood, if I was going to do anything it would have been then…"_

Seth shook his head, "STOP THAT" he shouted at him as he lunged forward, Edward took two steps back towards the balcony doors.

"No" she whispered out, "he didn't do anything, Seth…" she squeezed him as she stumbled to regain her stance next to him, he looked down at her, she was peering up at him from under his massive arm. "I just um, I…"

"Ok" he said relaxing his posture, Edward took a step back towards them, Seth's head shot back around to Edward, "how does it feel not to be believed, to not be trusted?"

"I'm sorry Seth, I'm just confused and worried and…"

"Ugh look at the time, Henry is going to be home in an hour, did you write the note yet?" Seth asked as he hurried her over to her desk

"Nooo, I have no idea what to write, how do I potentially tell him good bye forever?"

They both growled at her, "nothing is going to happen to you…"

"Henry?"

"Or Henry, we will have someone watch over him…"

"There's another option you know?" Edward and Sarafeena both twisted their heads to the side, both had the same confused look on their face, if there was another option surly they would have mentioned it already.

"Yes, I suppose that could work, if you could talk him into it…"

"Would you stop that and let him speak?" she groaned at Edward.

Seth smiled, maybe she did still care, he thought to himself, "What if we can talk him into going up to my cabin now instead of this weekend? I mean that way you wouldn't have to leave a note at all…"

"How am I going to get him to go up there now, in the middle of the week? I really don't think he'll go for it, what else do you got?"

"Well Carlisle mentioned that you could go stay with my sister…"

"Why with Leah?"

"Well Carlisle said that Henry mentioned he hoped you would make some new friends, well friends… and we could say that you wanted to hang out with her and she's leaving on Thursday, so…"

"Hmm, I could say she's also going to tutor me in cryptography, ugh, he knows I've always hated math!"

Seth laughed, "uh yeah sure she can help you with that…" he laughed again as he looked at Edward. "Figured you'd know what it is…" he said still staring at Edward.

"I've had a lot of time on my hands" Edward replied.

"OK so that's it, that's what I'm going to say, it makes it more believable since there aren't too many people I can ask for help with that, he will understand, or at the very least go easy on me if…" they growled at her, "when I come home."

"Edward everything here is all set, I'm sure Emmett wants to get going, Cheta can't be that great of company…"

"Actually they got along really well, I'm just as shocked as they were, but Cheta left, your keys are still in the ignition." He turned to Sarafeena who was still writing the note for her father, "I will be at the border in the morning, please don't be late… we will continue our conversation tomorrow!"

He didn't give her the chance to protest he was gone before she even looked up. She sighed, "well I'm glad that's over, the awkwardness was causing way to much tension." She quickly gazed over at Seth, as she went to get up and move to him he returned to the bathroom before she could even flinch, she sighed again. She forced herself back into the bathroom, she cringed at the sight, it looked like Texas chain saw massacre in there. Seth whirled around when he heard her gasp, he saw how pale her face got and could feel how weak she was so he rushed to her side and caught her just as she dropped. He picked her up and carried her to her bed, he laid her down gently and turned back for the bathroom, she reached up and grabbed his arm.

"Seth please, we need to talk, I mean I understand if you hate me now, but we still need to…"

He spun around and knelt next to her bed quicker than she could blink, "it's not possible for me to ever hate you" his eyes glanced down to the floor and began lightly shaking his head, "but, I just don't understand how you could… or even what I did…" his eyes darted back to meet hers, the tears in her eyes were pooled up like little hot springs that were about to bubble over. His whole hard demeanor depleted, he couldn't stay that hard to her.

"Seth…" she breathed out as she reached up and brushed his face, he closed his eyes and let her consume him, he felt everything she was feeling, from the heartache and guilt of the pain she caused him, to the overwhelming fear that still pulsed through her body, the confusion of what happened, what will happen and the faint twinge of desperation. Her hands cupped his face and pulled it towards hers, the tears where flowing quickly, her hands trembled as she tried to speak the words…

"I'm, sooo…" she let out a soft cry as the tears were overwhelming her, she took a deep breath wiped the tears and began what could potentially make or break their future. She swung her legs around so she was sitting directly in front of him, her face was even with his since he was still on his knees. "Seth, I'm more sorry than I could ever put into words, I know I hurt you but you must have known I didn't mean it… right?" her eyes fluttered up to his, he looked down at his hands, she reached down and took both his hands in her and continued. "I can feel the pain I caused you, but Seth, please tell me you didn't feel that I…"

"It hurt to hear it and I could feel how angry you were, but when I picked you up the second time I felt everything but anger… so honestly, I'm very confused."

She scooted herself closer to him, "It wasn't directed at you at all, I couldn't see anything, I thought you were Edward… I was actually yearning for your arms but you felt so cold when you were carrying me in, because of how cold you were I thought you were Edward…"

"I felt cold? Wait… you hate him?"

"I don't know" she cried out as she moved off her bed. She walked over towards the balcony and Seth followed closely behind her, she starred out into the woods, "I just felt overwhelming amounts of anger and hostility towards him, and the thing that really scares me now is, I felt those same feeling towards Dr. Cullen just now when he was HELPING me…" she turned towards Seth and starred up into his eyes, "Seth, I feel like a monster" she cried out.

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly as her words rung over and over in his head "I feel like a monster." The same words he heard from all of his pack brothers, the very same thing he said… after they all made their first change.

"I feel like I'm losing my mind, like I have no idea who I am, what I am, or what I even want…"

Seth hung his head and stared off to the side of them, making sure not to make eye contact with her, his self doubt was consuming him, consuming her, she reached up and turned his head back to face hers, she smiled and ran her hand softly down the side of his face.

"I am certain of one thing… that I love you more than my own life and will love you no matter what until the day I die. My heart is now and forever yours." Her voice then turned into a whisper "which is part of the problem…" she sighed and broke their gaze when she stared down at his chest.

"Problem?" Seth probed.

She sighed again.

"Oh, you mean him? I thought you meant loving me is a problem…"

"No, letting you love me was my mistake…"

"So now I'm a mistake?"

"Seth!" she growled, this time it wasn't so funny and entertaining as it was intimidating.

Her eyes blinked about six of seven times before the tears started again, "SEE" she cried, "I have no idea where that even came from."

He pulled her in closer again, her head rested on his chest, her body melted into his, she had missed this feeling, she wanted to live there forever, in the silent bliss of his arms.

He took a deep breath, "when you start to realize that no matter what, we were destined to be together… I mean we both essentially imprinted on each other and you know there is no way we control that or even have a chance after that. So take a look at things and recognize that the "problem" is not our love, but it's what's trying to keep us apart that's the real problem. You loving me, me loving you isn't the problem, HE is! If we stick together, ALL of us, I'm positive we can eliminate that very problem."

She stared up at him lovingly wanting with every single fiber of her existence to believe that was true, "but Seth, I told you, things have changed now…"

"Explain that to me… exactly what happened at the store?" Her who body shook as she tightened her arms around him, "do you need to sit down?"

"NO, please, just hold me…"

"Ok, but can you tell me what happened, please?"

She shoved her face back into his body, inhaling all of his scent she could possibly handle, she felt as if it gave her the confidence and courage she needed, she felt that his very presence made her stronger, powerful… her body straighten up and her grasp loosened.

"He was there in the dressing room when I went to try on my last dress…" her eyes widened and she stared up at Seth.

"What's wrong?"

"My dress" she cried out… "It was special… perfect for, tonight…" her head sunk back down.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they are in your car down stairs… do you want me to go look?"

"Yes…but wait, let me finish. He asked if I received his present of promises…" the thunder returned to Seth's chest, she was shocked, it was louder this time, she hadn't thought that possible. "I told him yes, so he asked if the dress I was holding was for our "party" on Sunday…"

"Our?"

"Yes, when he turns…" Seth stepped away from her, his whole body was shaking, he paced back and forth on the balcony. "Seth stay out there, ok?" she peered up at him, knowing what she was about to say was going to push him over the top. He shook his head and let her continue, "he said that while I've been uh, um…" her eyes returned to the floor, "dog sitting…" her eyes raced back to his face but found something she hadn't expected, a small smug smile rested upon his beautiful face, although confused she pushed on. "He said he received a gift, and wanted to tell me about it…"

"A gift? From whom, and why would you care…"

"SETH!" she interrupted, she wanted to go out to him, but knew she couldn't because of what was coming. She figured being blunt would be the best way to get it out there and let him process, she took a couple steps back into her room, he noticed and followed her lead, she raised her hand for him to stop as she took two more steps back. "He can hear my thoughts, and I can hear his… since I made that promise to him, which because of what I am, I have to keep" she forced her eyes to the ground, she couldn't bare seeing the pain this was putting him through. "He and I become connected… like you… and… I" she heard a popping noise and she glanced up, Seth was no longer standing on her balcony and tiny shreds of clothes were scattered all over the ground below. She sighed as she paced back and forth starring out into the woods, "SETH PLEASE" she yelled. She sighed again and turned back to her room, her mind started to go wild with questions after that, if Caluhm could really hear her thoughts, which she knew she could at least hear his, then why hadn't he come to get her now, before they took her off and locked her away, it would be much easier for him to just swoop in now and steal her away. Why would he wait… if he really could hear her that is. She began running over, play by play of the time in the dressing room, could it be that he can't hear her, but she can hear him? She focused on her every move, was she giving away things without even knowing, like the key chain, had she looked directly at it? But how did he know she had all those questions about her mother and why she hadn't told her… she came to the conclusion that he could hear her, but couldn't understand why he didn't know what their plan was now, could he only hear her if they were near each other? Or was he planning on… she gasped at the thought, "oh no" she cried out, "what if he's planning on a battle… what if he wants me to go into hiding, to make it 'fun' for him, a hunt or sorts, what if he planned this, knew that they would want to protect me on their land, he would have them all bundled up in one easy kill package." She sank to the floor her hands wrapped around her head.

All of a sudden her whole body felt warm, like she was having a hot flash until she realized this warmth was coming from outside of her body, not from within, her eyes flashed open, they gazed into the most beautiful loving eyes she had ever seen… "SETH" she cried out as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What's wrong?"

"Well I was thinking of things… wait, are you ok?" she stood up and noticed his new clothes, he looked so handsome… "Seth, what is this?"

He laughed, "No I'm not ok, but I'm dealing with it. So what things were you thinking, and what… you don't like it?" he asked while looking down at his new outfit.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I love it!" she exclaimed as she ran her hand up the part of his chest that was exposed under the half buttoned white linen shirt. "I've never seen you in this much clothing," she laughed, "but what is it for?"

"I promised you an amazing night of just you and me, and I'm not going to let _him _ruin it. Tell me what were you thinking, and then after that, nothing about any of this, a night of just you and me!"

She smiled at the thought, "if Caluhm really can hear my thoughts, than why didn't he come and steal me while you were gone?''

He cringed as he realized he had abandoned her, "I'm sorry I was selfish and foolish, I didn't even think of that, I…"

"Seth I didn't say that to point it out, I asked a question, why hasn't he tried to steal me, knowing what the plan is… that I'm going to be locked away with nine guardians! What if that's what he wanted, if he wants a fight, if you think about it, we are wrapping everyone up in one big package for him to swoop in and… kill" she cringed.

"Hmm, I hadn't thought of that…"

"Seth it's ok, letting go isn't giving up, it's just excepting that something's weren't meant to be…"

"NO! Why would you even say that?" he shouted as he back away from her.

"Seth, why won't you…"

"Because, that's just STUPID!" he shouted again.

"UGH" she screamed, "I'm so mad, you're being impossible!"

"You're angry that I won't let you kill yourself?"

She sighed, "well no, because that would be pretty _stupid_, huh? I'm just angry with myself for putting you, your family and friends in this position. I've caused so much damage, ruined so many lives in my eighteen years of existence. I just wish you would let me do this, do one thing right for once… save someone instead of…" she hung her head as she fought back the tears.

"I don't regret one thing that's happened since we met… wait, I take that back, I regret that I couldn't stop that vile excuse of a human from putting his hands on you. I will never forgive myself for that. And you haven't ruined anyone's life, he has, don't confuse his actions for your faults, none of it was your doing… and I just can't believe you really wish that if it meant you'd lose your life in return…"

"No I suppose you couldn't believe that, ok, so then I wish… no, I can't wish that either…"

"Because I know that's not true!" he starred into her eyes, "I know you want us all to be safe, and I totally agree, but I can NOT live without you being a part of the ALL! Ok, so now that we have this settled, can we please not talk about this… at least until tomorrow, please!"

"What do you think we have settled?"

"That you're not going to put your life at risk and that you are going to just listen to us for now and do as we say… to keep you safe."

"So let me get this straight, you're allowed to risk your life, to save me… but I can't try to save yours?"

"I'm not the target, you are…"

"Seth, YES you are… indirectly. He hates that I love you, I know he knows I will never ever love him and he hates it, hates you… He may get my body, and be able to control my mind, but he will never have my heart, because it's not mine to give anymore. Seth, you are in just as much danger as I am, and I can't stand the thought of losing you!"

"OK, so we agree and you know where I'm coming from… I WONT lose you!"

"Yes, but the difference is, I'm the one who could end this, I'm the one he wants… If I go, you stay safe, if you go, and God forbid something doesn't go right, your gone, and I won't live without you, so both our lives are lost when it could be just…"

"NO, don't you see, if I lose you, I will NOT live, I will…"

She sighed as the tears started to flow, "Seth, please promise me you won't do that…"

"I can't, I told you I will not live without you, my sun rises in your eyes and sets when their closed, you're the reason my heart still beats, why I bother breathing, I wake only to search for your face, I smile only to see yours, you are my reason for living."

Her hands slowly slide up his chest and wrapped around his neck, she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him, his right hand clutched the back of her neck and pulled her closer forcing his face into hers, her leg wrapped up around his hip while his other hand slid down under her butt and lifted her up to his waist. She wrapped her other leg around him, moaning as he kissed her deeper, more passionate than he had in days. She leaned into his ear and softly whispered "I love you" as he kissed her neck. He walked over and gently laid her down on the bed, he pulled the button down shirt off over his head, she propped herself up on her elbows admiring his beauty, he knelt down on the bed, his hands ran up her thighs to her short shorts, he leaned down pushed up her shirt and kissed her stomach, she darted off the bed and pulled her shirt back down.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry did I hurt you?" he asked as he rushed to her side.

"No, no, it's not that it's…" she stared down at her hands that were now resting on the bump.

"OH, your stomach still hurts? I didn't even think of that..." he looked devastated.

"No Seth, actually I'm really hungry again, like famished!"

He smiled, "I was hoping you would say that, I kind of packed a ton of food for our dinner…"

She tilted her head to the side as a smile slowly crept up, "packed?" she asked delighted that his smile had returned.

"Yes, I thought we might… well I've told you too much, it's a surprise!" his smile looked like a child's on Christmas morning, totally giddy. "Is the note done?"

"Yes."

"Ok, pack some things up and I will finish the bath room, we have hardly twenty minutes left."

"Seth…" she grabbed for his hand, he swiftly returned to her side, "I really do love you, and what just happened, wasn't you… it's still me."

He pressed his lips against her forehead and smiled, "just seeing you smile is enough for me…"

"I really don't deserve you" she whispered.

"Your right, you deserve more..." he chuckled, "but you're stuck with me."

She jumped up into his arms, she kissed him so hard they both gasped for air, she twisted her hands in his hair as he kissed her even harder, she stopped abruptly starring deep into his eyes, she breathed out "I'm not stuck, I'm right where I want to be…" she smiled as he slowly lowered her back down.

"So what should I pack, and for how long?"

"Uh, pack as much as you want, I'm not sure how long this is going to take… oh, make sure to pack a bathing suit… or wear it under your clothes for tonight."

She shook her head... "What have you planned" she probed as he chuckled and returned to the bathroom throwing his white linen pants at her.

She moved over to her closet and pulled out a large old brown suitcase, it still had travel tags from previous trips on the handle. She stuffed the bottom with shoes then pulled out a couple pairs of jeans, some loose fitting dresses and shirts, then she dragged the suitcase over to her dresser, she pulled out some a couple t-shirts, some bras, panties and pajamas, she smiled as she held up a red satin corset and the matching panty with garter attached.

"Mmm what's that for?" Seth whispered in her ear.

He startled her and she dropped in into her suit case, "Uh no… your sister!" she reminded him as she leaned over to pull it out.

"No, leave it, she can find someplace else to sleep for a night… or hang out for a day!" he winked at her as he softly ran his hand across her lower back. She tilted her head back as he pressed his lips against hers. "So what else do you have in here…" he asked as he leaned down and poked through her suit case. "Nope, don't need this, don't need that…" he looked up at her, his smile stretched across his whole face, "you really don't need any of this you know…"

"Oh yeah? Do you think I'm going to walk around naked the whole time?" She could tell by the switch in his smile that, that was indeed what he thought. She smacked his shoulder, "SETH!" he laughed as he turned towards her, his hands running up her legs, his face pressed against her stomach kissing as his hands went up her shorts. She moaned, "Seetth" she airily whispered trying to sound displeased to cover up her longing for him. "Henry" she whispered.

He shot straight up grabbing her bag and heading for the door… "wait, he's not here…"

She laughed, "No, I was just reminding you he will be home soon, we need to leave!"

He sighed, "Your right, we can pick this up later…" he leaned down and kissed her again. "Is everything in here that you want to take?"

"Yeah that should be good, oh wait, you said to bring a bathing suit, right?"

"Yep" he smiled.

"Ok I didn't pack one of those" she pulled out a large black smocked bathing suit top and then a pair of long black brief bottoms.

"What the hell is that?" Seth asked as he walked back over to her.

"Uh it's a bathing suit…"

"Yeah, if you're like fifty!"

"Seth!! That's not nice…"

"What's wrong with this one?" he pulled out a tiny black two piece.

"It's um too cold for that…"

"Ok, what about this one?" he pulled out a rainbow colored two piece, smaller than the previous one.

She sighed and grabbed the black two piece and shoved it into a light colored straw bag sitting on her chair. "FINE, but I'm bringing this too" she held up a t-shirt and shoved it into the bag.

Seth laughed, "Ok Love, whatever you want." He pressed his lips to her forehead again and headed for the door. "I'll be downstairs waiting…"

"Uh Seth…" he turned as she threw his shirt and pants at him.

"Oh yeah" he laughed as he pulled his clothes back on.

"Hey, can you bring up the bags in my car please?"

"Sure, be right back" he yelled up to her. He returned with the bags in seconds, she shuffled through them and pushed one back towards him.

"Can you put this with the suit case? I want to bring that with me…"

He smiled and shook his head as he turned for the stairs "five minutes, we are cutting this really close."

She slowly pulled out the baby yellow satin dress and hugged it to her body, she pulled off her t-shirt and shorts, she switched her bra and panties and slipped on the dress. She pulled her hair half up and stuck a couple lilies from the bouquet Seth had given her just days ago into the back. She slid her new shoes on and headed down the stairs with her bag in one hand and the note for her father in the other. She sat the note down on the kitchen table, surely somewhere he would look right away. She took potentially her last look at her father's house and walked out the door. She was shocked to see her car driving away, she squinted to see Alo in the driver's seat.

"Hey, what's…" she stopped when she saw Seth's face. "What's wrong?" she asked as she retreated back a step.

Seth's mouth was dragging on the ground, his eyes lit up like the fiery sun in the sky, he stared passionately at her as he walked towards her. "I didn't think it was possible…"

"What?" she gasped as she looked down at herself.

"You took my breath away again, but I think that's going to be something I'm going to have to get used to with you… you look absolutely gorgeous."

She smiled and continued down the stairs, she took his hands in hers and he pulled them up and pressed his lips to her hands, she blushed, "I really think I love you more than anything in this world…and more than humanly possible." He chuckled as he pulled her towards his car, she gasped at the sight of it. "Seth, is that really yours?"

"Yes, it's a um gift…" she puckered her brow, "it's from Edward, to be honest, when we aren't fighting we get along really well, he's like family."

"Why would he give you a car?"

"It was kind of a bet, and I won…"

She laughed, "and what were the details of said bet?"

He ushered her into the car and shut the door, he slid himself into the driver's seat and turned to her. "I'm not ignoring your question, but Henry will be home in three minutes, so we really do need to get a move on." She nodded as he started to pull away.

"WAIT" she yelled and pulled the door open, she ran back up to the house and straight up to her room, she grabbed her mother's little jewelry box and her pendant necklace and ran back down the stairs. She pulled the door shut tight behind her and ran back to the car. "I couldn't leave these behind" she held them up as he started the car again.

"We have one minute… are we good now?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry."

Seth pulled away from her house as she took one last look trying to memorize every last detail, Seth rested his hand on top of hers and squeezed… "it's not the last time" he reassured her. She smiled timidly as he started on about the bet, "so the car was part of a bet I made with Edward about twenty five years ago…" her head spun around her mouth dropped, he laughed. "I bet Edward a new car every five years that I could out run Emmett."

"That's it? Just that you could out run him?"

"Uh to the top of Alaska and back…"

"SETH!! OH MY GOD!" she pulled her hand out from under his.

He laughed, "So yeah, I made it back in two days, it took Emmett three and a half!" he boasted with pride.

"Seth you could have been hurt, or you could have like froze or something…"

"But I didn't, and now I get a new car every five years, I've actually kept a couple, they are in my garage at the house, I also have a boat," he laughed, "I opted for a boat one year instead of a new car." She sighed and looked disappointed, "What's wrong?"

"I didn't know you lived off vampires…" she said quietly.

"Wow, that hurt…actually I make my own cake, Edward just provides some of the icing for my cake. I've invested money in different stocks for years now, I have more money than I know what to do with, and that's after giving like fifty percent away to charities and back to the reservation."

"Seth I'm sorry, I just thought that since you got your… I'm just sorry, I should've never jumped to that conclusion."

He laughed again, "it's ok, I mean it just shows how much we don't know about each other… but we've got forever to talk about that." She looked down, the smile started to fade from her face, "Hey! None of that, remember everything is about us and our future… together!" She smiled again, "there it is…" he smiled, "my sun!"

She looked down at the jewelry box in her hands and noticed her pendant was the same shape as the keyhole in the box, she started to fiddle with it again, this time she pushed the pendant into the box and it clicked. Just as it clicked into place, the car stopped moving, she looked up and gasped.

"Oh Seth, it's beautiful…" she cried out. They were on top of a cliff overlooking the lake and the sun was just about to set, there was a blanket laid out with candles already lit sitting out on the furthest part of the cliff.

"I know how much sunsets meant to you and your mom, since you used to watch them with her, and I wanted to share this with you… I mean it's an amazing view, I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to remind you that a part of her is still alive, and maybe share it with you, but if that's…"

She dropped the box on the floor of the car and it rolled under the seat, she leaned over and kissed him as a tear slowly trickled down her cheek, "this is the most perfect thing ever, I couldn't imagine anything better… sharing something so beautiful, so meaningful to me with the two most important people in my life, Seth I love it, I love you!"

Seth got out and opened the trunk, he pulled out a basket then headed to her door. She was already standing outside of the car staring at the sunset, the sky was turning a beautiful shade of pink, hinted by glints of orange and purple peaking through. He walked over, she wrapped her arm around his waist and they headed out onto the cliff.

"Seth, I can't believe you did all of this, when did you even have the time?"

He smiled, "while you were shopping, and then just a little while ago when I flipped out and left you, which I am going to try my hardest to never leave you again…"

"Seth, as much as I love you and physically need you around me, we are going to have to be a part, you have responsibilities with these young boys' lives, you have your commitments, as do I…"

He chuckled, "yeah, other than the obvious, what I mean is I will never lose, um, I will try to never push myself to the point where I have to leave your side for your safety!"

"Seth I understand…" she rested her hand on top of his and felt his obvious self distrust. "I trust you" she said as she gazed into his eyes. Seth pulled her closer to him as they turned to watch the sunset. He had pulled out most of the things he packed in the basket, she laughed as she noticed the amount of the food he packed.

"I packed a ton of food remembering how starving you were yesterday… I have cheese and crackers, I have different cuts of meat, I have shrimp, and fresh cut fruit, and some wine."

"I'm such a pig, huh?" she snorted.

He laughed, "No, I didn't mean that, I just meant…"

She laughed again, "it's ok, I'm actually really hungry" she said while resting one hand on her stomach as the other dug into the shrimp. She pulled out the largest one and lifted it to her mouth, just as it hit her lips she dropped it, she grunted and lifted it to her mouth again, this time dropping it before it even hit her lips, she sighed.

"You don't like it?" Seth asked curiously.

"No, I love shrimp, but for some reason I can't get it into my mouth…"

He laughed, "Ok, is that a hint…" he smiled and picked up the piece of shrimp and lifted it to her mouth, but quickly pulled it away and put half of it in his mouth and leaned forward. She smiled and giggled when she picked up on what he was doing, she leaned forward the rest of the way and just as her lips grazed the other end she curled over and let out a loud groan.

"Are you ok? Are you sick again… what do you need me to do?" he asked breathlessly as he hovered over her.

"Noo, it's ok, I'm fine, just the smell or something is making me really sick… let me try something else." She picked up some of the fruit and slowly raised it to her lips, she placed it in her mouth and chewed with ease. "I don't know, maybe the shrimp is bad and somehow my sense of smell is letting me know not to eat it? Maybe you shouldn't eat it either… just in case."

"But it's fresh, there's no way it's bad… I have other things though, let me make you a sandwich, I've got some ham, bologna, and roast beef…"

"Um how about some bologna and… OHH do you have any ketchup?" her eyes lit up.

"Uh, ketchup, for what…"

"The bologna sandwich… ooh I'm craving ketchup now!" she leaned forward towards the basket to check for some ketchup and he jumped in her way. "Uh Seth, everything ok?" she laughed.

"Uh, well I kind of have something I want to give you" he leaned down and franticly searched through the basket pulling everything out… "UGH, LEAH" he seethed.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well it seems as if Leah has decided to change my plans… I wanted to give you something to remind you that my heart is always in the right place…"

"In the right place, what are you talking about?"

"Well I wanted to give you something so that you have a visual reminder that if I ever do something, or rather when I do something stupid, you'll know my heart was in the right place… in your hands and that everything I do is always for you, or the best thing for you, for your safety."

She smiled and pulled herself into his lap, "aww Seth, I don't know what to say…" He grunted. "Seth…"

"I can't believe she did that though, I talked to her and she was ok with this… I seriously have no clue what goes on in that girls head sometimes!"

She nodded her head as she poked through the basket… "yep, mm hmm."

"Uh what are you doing?" he laughed.

"Well I was still uh looking for the ketchup…" she said hesitantly.

He let out a loud laugh that echoed over the lake, "are you serious?"

"Yes, I am SO craving it now, like seriously I could just eat it out of the packet!"

"Love I don't have any ketchup, I'm sorry. What about something else? Maybe just eat some of the bologna?"

She shrugged her shoulders picked a piece up and heaved it into her mouth she immediately spit it back out. "What the hell" she grunted. She picked up a piece of fruit and shoved it in her mouth, she chewed again with ease.

"What is going on?"

"I don't know, I don't understand, I can't eat the shrimp, I can't eat the lunch meat…"

"What about some cheese, crackers and maybe some wine?"

"Yeah I guess, like I said I'm super hungry" she whined.

Seth pulled out the wine and glasses, he poured her some wine grabbed some cheese and crackers put them on a napkin and set it all in front of her. She hesitantly picked up a cracker and some cheese, she slowly lifted it up to her lips, she sniffed it and shoved it into her mouth, she quickly covered her mouth as she chewed.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded her head as she chewed. She finished and pulled her hand away, "I just wanted to make sure it stayed in!" She reached for the glass of wine, she got it half way to her lips and her hand started to shake, the wine bubbled up over the sides soaking the blanket below her.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea, maybe it was too soon to bring you out here… you need your rest."

"NO, really Seth I feel fine, I have no idea why I can eat some of these things and not the others, I mean it's not like I've never had this stuff before… and as I've stated many times now, I'm super hungry, like I'm getting overwhelming hunger pains" she grumbled.

"Well load up on the things I have here that you can eat and then when we get back to my house I'll make you whatever you want… or go out and get you something." He shook his head no as he started to remember his promise to Edward, "actually no, I'll send someone else out, I'm not leaving your side!"

She smiled as she crawled over to him climbing up into his lap again she wrapped her arms around his neck, he leaned his forehead down and met hers, she smiled as she gazed into his eyes, they stayed like that until she got what felt like a muscle spasm in her stomach. She released his neck and placed both her hands on her stomach.

"What's wrong, pain?"

"No…" her eye brows puckered as she stared at her hands. "The muscles are like spasming or something… here put your hand here." She lifted his hand and softly placed it on her stomach, his eyes widened, he lifted her off his lap and he started to pace back and forth.

She raced to her feet, jumping around the food and candles she was by his side in seconds, "Seth what's wrong? What did you feel?"

"It… it…" he shook his head and walked back to the car, she followed closely behind. "Hey, what would you say to going for a late night swim?" he asked as he smiled seductively down at her.

"NO, tell me what's wrong? Seth something freaked you out, please talk to me…"

"It was nothing, really" the smile returned, "please, swim, me, you, that bathing suit…" his eye brow raised. She rolled her eyes knowing she wasn't going to get him to talk and obliged, she pulled the suit out of her bag and jumped into the back of his car to put it on. She figured since it was dark enough she wouldn't have to worry about him seeing her gross deformed stomach and didn't put on the extra t-shirt she brought. He grabbed her hand and led her down the path to the lake as they got closer the moon light lit up the little beach and the surrounding area, just as he let go of her hand and dove into the water she noticed he had no clothes on, a small smile crept over her face as she bit on her bottom lip. She felt her cheeks warming as if they were becoming flush she shook her head confused by the feelings she was having, why was she embarrassed at the sight of his perfect body, then her hand returned to her stomach and she sighed. As soon as Seth returned under the water she eased her way quickly into the water, it was much warmer than she had anticipated, but she remembered she had her own portable heater in there with her. She was in up to her thighs when he came out of nowhere and swooped her off her feet.

"Seeth, I don't want to get my hair wet, I want to look nice for your sister…"

He laughed and smiled down at her, "ok, I promise" he twirled her around and splashed as he walked out further into the water. She wrapper her arms around his neck turning her body towards him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her lips against his.

"Seth this is absolutely perfect… no, you're perfect, I couldn't have asked for a better man to be my…" she smiled and giggled.

"Your what?" he smiled down at her.

"Well I don't know exactly what to call you, you're my best friend, my…" she giggled again, "my lover," her tone turned serious, "my hero, my inspiration, my reason for living… I mean how do I sum all of that up into one word? I mean I know a word that is supposed to embody all of that, but…"

"And which word is that?"

She pressed her lips to his again tightening her legs around his waist forcing her body into his, she slid her hand up into his shaggy wet hair and pulled his head back, she kissed under his chin down his throat across his collar bone and back up his neck. She softly tugged on his earlobe with her teeth and whispered, "husband."

He pulled back slightly and gazed at her his eyes seemed distant, the moon light shined straight down on her face, she met his gaze with a timid smile of confusion. Her eyes quickly lowered as she released the grip her legs had on his waist and lowered herself back into the water, it was a little higher than her waist. She then noticed him silently staring at her stomach, at least that's what she thought since the moon was behind him she couldn't completely see where his eyes were focused. She turned and headed back for the shore, she had tears welling up from the disheartening response she got from his silence about her feelings of him, she wasn't quick enough though since he was in front of her before she got even half way back to the beach.

"Hey, what's wrong? Is it too cold?"

"No, I um just feel uncomfortable, Seth I feel like we aren't alone…" in the blink of an eye he had swooped her up again and was carrying her back to the shore.

"So I guess we should go, I still have to formally introduce you to Leah" he sighed "and I'm sure your still hungry" he said as he gazed down at her stomach.

She turned her body away from him to shield his view of her stomach as he carried her back up the hill, "Seth, I'm sure it's going to go just fine… you said so yourself that she thinks of me as family, and I think of her the same way, I love her like a sister already…"

"Just wait that will change…"

"Seth give her a little credit, I think she's really trying" she said as he set her back down next to the car.

"Oh I know she is, I'm just mad she took..." his voice faded off as he pulled his pants back on.

"I'm sure she had a reason for it, when we get there, please don't jump all over her, let her explain first, ok?"

He sighed as he pulled his shirt back on and walked back over to her, he wrapped his arms around her, "have I told you how much I love you?"

"Umm, well not in awhile…" she stared down at his feet.

He ran his index finger down the side of her face under her chin and raised her face up to meet his, he pressed her lips against hers, her knees felt weak, she wrapped her arms around him and grabbed onto his loose flowing shirt, "Well I love you with every single fiber of my being and I need you more than, well more than the air to breath, you are my air, you are my sun, you're my moon, you're my stars, each one representing just how many reasons I have to love you, how thankful I am to have you… how many times I think of you…"

"Seth, do you really mean that" she softly whispered.

He frowned, "I'm sorry you even have to ask that…"

"Back in the water, when I told you how I felt about you…" her eyes fluttered as she stared back down at his chest, "you didn't seem to" she took a deep breath, "to feel the same?" She ended in a questioning tone.

He softly chuckled as he pulled her closer and stared up at the sky, "see the one right there, that HUGE one?" he pointed up at the biggest and brightest in the sky.

"Mm Hmm" she said as she rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"That's Venus, and there's a story that has been passed down throughout our history… in the beginning there was only Tirawahat, which is the Universe and everything in it. Venus the Morning Star, the Sun and the other males of the sky were in favor of creating the world, but Venus the Evening Star, the Moon and the other females were against it. To win the debate and create the new world, Morning Star was going to have to win the heart of Evening Star. Many had tried before him and failed, she was guarded by many great protectors, Sirius the wolf, Auriga the cougar, Sagittarius the bear, Procyon the bobcat and worst of all Scorpius the snake. One by one he defeated them and won the hand of Evening Star and thus leading to the creation of the world. The reason why Venus is the brightest in the sky is because she's the most protected, the most sought after and the most loved. The point I'm getting at is that, that's you" he pointed back up to the sky, "you are my Venus, I would battle the wolf, the cougar, the bear, the bobcat and the snake to keep my world safe, to keep you safe. You are all that matters to me…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up on her tip toes and kissed him again, he turned her around and pressed her up against his car as he ran his hands down her sides, he quickly wrapped them around her back and lifted her up onto the hood. She leaned back and propped herself up with her hands as he kissed neck her, his hands running up her thighs as the direction of his kisses lowered. She moaned as he softly kissed over her breast, she was breathless by the time he reached her stomach. He softly ran his lips over the bump on her stomach as she jerked her body away. She jerked so much she fell right off the hood and landed in front of his feet, he crouched down to pick her up but she stood up immediately and brushed herself off.

"Seth I'm kind of cold, do you think we could um…"

"Yeah sure" he said disappointed, he stood up and turned back towards the cliff.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him back, "you didn't let me finish," she pressed herself into him and gazed up at him through her long black eye lashes, "can we take this back to your place where it's warmer?" she said with a smile.

His smile returned as the word "yes" quickly escaped his lips before he pressed them back to hers. While she slipped back into her dress he started to pile all the stuff back into the basket.

"So how do I look? Suitable for your sister?" she questioned as she held out her hands and twirled around.

"You look like an Angel… my angel" he said as he wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her back towards him crushing her into him he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. He tossed the basket in the back seat as he opened her door, she smiled as she sat down, she stared up at the sky, memorizing the exact spot Venus was in, he turned the car on and the radio blared out _'Sometimes I just forget, say things I might regret, it breaks my heart to see you crying, I don't want to lose you, I could never make it alone, I am the man who will fight for your honor.'_

She smiled as he loving gazed at her, he softly took her hand and brought it up to his lips, he whispered "I love you" as he kissed her hand. Her hand stayed in his the whole way to his house, as did the smiles that seemed to be permanently etched onto both of their faces. The drive to his house was quick since the cliff wasn't that far away, Seth took a deep breath as they pulled up to his house. The light was on outside but the inside looked dark. "Ugh, where is she, I told her it was tonight that you would be here to meet her…"

"Well after today maybe she thought that this was off?" Before Seth even turned off the car Leah was standing on his front porch, "or not" she said as she stared out the window.

"You ok?"

"Yes Seth, I'm fine… it's not like she bites, or sucks blood" she joked. Seth rolled his eyes as he helped her out of the car. He grabbed her suit case and bags in one hand and her hand in the other as they headed up towards his house.

"LEAH, we need to…" Sarafeena squeezed his hand, he sighed as he remembered the promise he made to her. "Finne"

Leah smiled as they approached, "Seth can I talk to her alone for a minute…"

"Absolutely not!" he barked back.

"Seth I'll be fine, it's ok…" she whispered.

"Yeah it's not like I'm some leach or something…"

Sarafeena laughed and looked up at Seth, he sighed again, louder this time making sure Leah heard him.

"Something funny?" Leah asked.

"NO, not at all" he huffed at her. He leaned down and kissed Sarafeena on the neck and whispered "I'll be right inside, you need anything just cough, and I'll be by your side."

"Ok, but I'm sure I'll be fine…" she smiled as she cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his.

He started up towards the house, "you do anything…"

"Seth just go inside, you need to umm do some thing's…" his eyes squinted at her as his face hardened from confusion. "Just go look" she whispered. He passed by her and entered his house, he dropped her bags when he saw what Leah had done.

"You're much prettier than I remember…" Leah said as she walked towards Sarafeena.

Leah was much taller than Sarafeena and very beautiful herself, "well thank you, you're quite stunning yourself" Leah grunted in disagreement. "Really you are, and your eyes," she got closer to her, positioning herself with the light at her back, "your eyes are fascinating" she said as she got closer… "I can see…" she squinted as Leah pulled back. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude in your space, it's just I've never seen so much depth and life in one persons eyes."

"Uh, is that your way of telling me I'm old?"

"No, No, I…"

"I'm just kidding, thanks, I guess. Well listen, I don't want to keep you two apart too long on this special night, but I wanted to give you something…"

Sarafeena took a step backwards, "uh, give me? You didn't have to get me anything, I mean I didn't get…"

"No I didn't go out and buy it, it's something I've had since I was much younger, at this point I don't really think I'm ever going to need it, so I'd really like for you to have it…" she reached into the pocket of her short jean shorts and started to pull something out, "it's really nothing big, but I thought it might come in handy for you and Seth…"

"Oh, so it's for the both of us?" she smiled as she moved back towards Leah.

"No, it's more for you, but the meaning behind it might benefit him as well… if it really works that is."

"Uh, I'm confused," she laughed nervously.

Leah pulled her hand out of her pocket, "can I have your hand please? I promise I won't hurt you…"

"I never thought you were going to hurt me Leah, I just…" she stopped talking and smiled as she pressed her lips together, she moved towards her closing the gap between them, she slowly held out her hands as she stared up into Leah's eyes, the more she stared the more she started to see a bit of Seth which relaxed her. She smiled bigger as Leah covered Sarafeena's tiny hand with hers. She placed something small and cold into her hand, it certainly wasn't what Sarafeena had expected. Leah removed her hand to expose a beautiful tiny multicolored glass turtle.

"To use the turtle represents, strength, long life, perseverance and" she paused as she took a couple steps back and smirked, "fertility."

Sarafeena's eyes widened, "Oh umm, ok, uh thank you" she stumbled out, her confusion was obvious but that didn't stop Leah from continuing on anyways.

"So yeah, um it's time for me to go… it was really nice officially meeting you."

"Leah, please, why don't you stay, Seth packed some amazing food, and I couldn't eat any, so we have a ton left, why don't you join us?" She asked trying to figure out a way to get them all to sit down and talk together, she had to let Leah in on everything Seth was getting himself into. She thought Leah's love for Seth would drive her to convince Seth that letting Sarafeena leave was the only way to keep everyone safe.

"I think you're going to want to be alone tonight, I'll be around tomorrow though, if you'd like to chat more then, really I need to get going, I have to find Joey, who knows what that kid has gotten into…" she laughed.

"Uh, yeah, Joey" she said hesitantly remembering what Seth had said about him just being thirteen.

"So you better get inside now, it's getting pretty cold out and you're hardly dressed properly." Sarafeena's shoulders sank as she stared down at the tiny turtle setting in her hand. Before she knew it, it was covered up by Leah's hand that was now grasping hers, she quickly looked up to see Leah smiling down at her, she felt her own face mimic that of Leah's, "you really do look beautiful, and I am very glad Seth found you… your perfect for a sister." Leah let go of her hand and turned her back as she started to walk away until she felt weighed down, she looked down and saw two tiny arms wrapped around her and the top of Sarafeena's head, she smiled and turned to face her again as she wrapped her arms around her and gently squeezed. "You really should go inside now, I'm sure Seth is getting worried that I ate you up or kidnapped you or something crazy, he really has an over active imagination sometimes," she chuckled. "So please head inside to put his anxiety at ease and we will talk whenever you want… tomorrow" she said as she nudged Sarafeena towards the house.

Sarafeena softly laughed, "Yeah tell me about it, well thank you, for the, well for everything, Leah it really means a lot to me that you think of me like… well the way I think of you" she said as she headed towards the house.

Leah smiled as Sarafeena took one last look back, Leah waved her into the house, she waited until she saw Sarafeena open the door, then she pulled a small remote control out of the other pocket in her shorts, she smiled as she gazed up at the now candle lit house and pressed a button as she turned and headed off into the woods.


	22. Chapter 22

So sorry for the long delay, but I lost motivation, comments and suggestions help keep me going, so please if you enjoy my story speak to me, help me… Thank you for reading~!  
This chapter has a lot of LEMONS...

Track's to set the mood/or used;  
_(please check these out)_

Angel's Lullaby – Richard Marx  
Until I met you – The Sunstreak  
She's like the wind lyrics – Patrick Swayze

** {heart} much love to **K. Elizabeth** & **Renee** _aka._ Sparks  
*** Suggestions and questions welcome! :-)

As Sarafeena walked into the house music started to play and then the memories of her past visits there started to flood in, she closed her eyes and let them in with a deep breath intending to immediately exhale them, but she got caught up on one, the night she first looked into Seth's eyes, the future she saw the future she desired. She smiled, her eyes started to open until the horrific memory that attached its self to that beautiful memory started to creep in and take over her whole body. Seth rushed to her side and scooped her up, cutting off the awful stabbing thoughts, he kissed her on her forehead and twirled her around in a circle. Her eyes fluttered up and gazed into his she smiled as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I've missed you terribly" he whispered.

Her gaze was cut when she noticed the chandelier above reflecting all the candle light, which she was also just now noticing.

"Seth it's stunning…" her eyes widened as she started to realize the beautiful surroundings.

His eyes followed her gaze up at the ceiling, he laughed as she started to look around the rest of the house. She hadn't noticed the beauty before, his house was a glorified log cabin, the outside looking like a normal cabin, but the inside was beautiful, all hard wood floors, a fireplace that stretched half way up the wall, amazing furniture an open kitchen that over looked a wide open field in the back of his house. Her mouth hung open as he slowly spun her around, every room was covered in candles, there were rose petals all over the floor, he stopped spinning when he came to the direction of the kitchen, she saw the huge hand carved wooden table, a small wooden box centered in the middle of the table was surrounded by dozens of pink and purple roses with a single red rose resting on top of the box.

Her eyes darted to meet his, "Seth?" she questioned, trying not to show any emotion at all, not wanting to get her hopes up only to have them crushed. She knew he would feel everything she was immediately. Her blurred attention turned to the music that had been playing in the background, she went over the words she vaguely heard, all love songs, her eyes stared back at Seth. "When, what?" she gazed around again, her eyes fluttered doubting what she was seeing. Had she fantasized herself a reality? Even knowing what she was she knew that wasn't possible, but this was everything she wanted… wanted with him.

"Well it seems like Leah had a different plan for tonight and the meaning of my gift, I told her no when we discussed this the other night, but…"

"Seth I want this" she lifted her arms up and waved them at the beautiful fairytale surrounding them, "to be whatever YOU want it to be…"

"Well maybe…"

"Seth no, whatever you intended this to be, is what I want!"

"Well you got me thinking at the beach… in the water" her eyes drifted away from his, "I didn't say anything because something Leah had said during our previous discussion popped into my head. I had to think it through, and when you said what you said…"

"Said what Seth?"

"Husband" he smiled, "it made all the reasons I previously had disappear."

"Reasons?" her eye brows scrunched.

"My reasons for it not being what Leah had thought I wanted, what she wants apparently" he smiled as he looked around the room, ending in the direction of the small box.

"What did she say that stunned you so much you couldn't even respond to me?" She asked curiously irritated.

"She asked me why not…"

"Seth, I don't follow, why not what?"

He gently put her down facing the table, he held her hand and led her towards it. He picked up the single red rose and handed her the rose, he leaned down kissed her lightly on the cheek, he turned back towards the table and picked up the little wooden box, he spun around and kneeled down on one knee. Her eyes widened, could she let the feeling flow now, was this really what it appeared to be, she blinked repeatedly waiting for it all to change, to wake up from this perfect dream, her hands were clasped together while holding the rose, she pinched her hand as he smiled up at her and began the most beautiful words she had ever heard.

"She asked me why not make you my wife, she pointed out that you are the one, so why not make it official. I was unsure because you were so young, or at least I thought you were, but now that I know you're going to start wrinkling soon…" her mouth dropped as she lightly smacked him in the shoulder, he chuckled. "But the biggest reason I said no was because I never thought you would want me forever like that…" she took a step forward feeling desperate to take those thoughts away, but he continued. "But when you said husband, and you told me how you really felt about me, I mean I know you say you love me, but I wasn't totally sure that it was completely…"

"And now… your sure, right?" she moved forward again.

He smiled up at her, "Yes, I am, and now I need to tell you how I feel about you and how I knew you would come. Over the years there had been plenty of times that I had thought of just… just stopping and letting myself age, letting myself…" she knelt down in front of him reaching out and touching his hand. "But I think I honestly knew deep down inside that I loved you along, it's the only reason I can figure that I lasted this long. For awhile Leah and I thought we were the only ones being damned for the things we did, our mother promised us that wasn't true and that we weren't being punished because we had done nothing wrong, but we were the only two left, everyone else had imprinted, had matched up, it was just us, we were left alone. But I knew, I knew there was a reason, there was something I needed to stay alive for, that I wasn't destined to be alone for ever, something drove me to live, and from the very first moment I saw you, I knew it was you, you're the reason I stayed, your what I lived… what I live for. And now I'd like to know if you would make me the happiest man who ever existed by telling me you want to spend the rest of your life with me… letting me show you every single day just how much I love you and how thankful I am to finally have you in my life." He opened the small wooden box and pulled out a small heart shaped ring, it was Morenci Turquoise with a light colored red sapphire attached to the top of the heart. "It was my mothers, it's been passed down on her side of the family to all the females for generations…"

"Seth" she barley whispered out, "Leah…"

"I asked her, and she is ok with it, obviously" he looked around the room and smiled.

"She did all of this?"

He sighed and hung his head, "Sadly yes, most of it."

"Sadly?" she questioned.

"I'm embarrassed I didn't think of this myself, do it myself…"

She grabbed his face with both her hands and pushed hers into his, she kissed him as tears trickled down melting as soon as they hit his skin, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, her body forcefully smashed into his, most probably giving her bruises but she didn't even blink. Her hands moved up in to his hair twisting and tugging just to make sure he was there, that it was all real. He lifted her up and followed the rose petals down the hall to a brightly lit room. She pressed her hands to his face and kissed him wildly not wanting to wait to make it to the room, her desire was overwhelming, it had turned into more than that, it was a need, a necessity to feel him to have him, she began to squirm in his arms, the need was becoming painful, he himself showed signs of the same emotion as his strides were now quicker, longer, almost like a gazelle running through the forest. Before she knew it her body was surrounded by soft fluffy material, although her head made her feel like she was floating, almost like laying in a cloud she could now feel the sheets below her. She moaned and opened her eyes, Seth was sucking on her exposed breast, she hadn't even felt him take her clothes off, or heard him for that matter. She wrapped both arms around him and ran them down his bare back, her body lifted off the bed as she moaned louder. She tilted her head back and gasped for a breath as he pressed his lips to her throat while entering her. Her head snapped back to meet his, she kissed him forcefully as he thrust deeper into her, her lips left his only to suck in as much air as her lungs could handle before returning them to his. Her fingers clutched his shoulders, her nails digging in as she moaned louder this time sounding more like a growl, he pulled away and took a deep breath before resting his lips onto her chest, he grunted as he pushed even harder her fingers scratched down his back he lifted his head and growled. Her hands were at the bottom of his back pulling him in towards her, her legs wrapped tightly around him as her back slowly lifted off the bed again, her mouth was open praying for the air she needed to keep up, she breathed out heavily he leaned down his tongue touched hers she moaned louder. He thrust over and over harder and harder, her hands clutched at the sheets her head turned as she bit down on the pillow moaning louder, uncontrollably. His lips returned to her body her breathing sounded more like panting and within seconds his matched hers, their moans were louder, almost deafening turning into grunts and growls until she let out a loud ear piercing howl followed by his more bellowing howl. They both gasped for air as his hands slowly traced from her lips down, as he slowly pulled out of her, her body lifted off the bed again, he wrapped his other hand around her back supporting her as she panted and moaned. He softly began kissing her body again, memorizing every part of her while showing admiration to his new body of worship. Although he believed in higher beings and meant no disrespect, she was now his chapel, his praise would now and forever be to her, he was devoted to her in every way possible.

"Yes" she said as she laid her head on his chest.

He curiously smiled down at her, she jumped out of bed and ran out of the room, returning seconds later she jumped back in the bed and held out her hand, the ring right in place.

He smiled again "my heart… right where it belongs" he leaned down and kissed the ring then her hand then he moved up to the space behind her elbow continuing he made his way up to her shoulder then her neck, she shivered and he pulled away. "Are you cold, do you need a blanket?" he asked as he picked one up off the floor.

"No, I don't, all I need is you…" she pulled him back into bed, he laid down and pulled her to his side, her leg intertwined with his as she rested her head and hand on his chest. She giggled, "Did you notice the mess we made?"

He glanced around the room, "wow" he laughed, and looked down, she was holding her hand up staring at the ring. "If you want something else, something that umm shines more, I don't mind…"

She gasped as she pushed herself up, she got on top of him straddling him as she starred down at him and frowned, "Seth Clearwater, its angelic and elegant, seriously, it's the most perfect ring ever, and I love it, I love you…" she smiled, he recognized that smile and smirked as she ran her hands up his chest. She leaned down and slowly kissed her way up his perfect body as she kept his gaze.

His hands slid down her body and pulled her into place, he sat up and smiled as he whispered "I love you too, Mrs. Clearwater." Her eyes flashed her future, they widened and her smiled doubled as she crushed her lips to his she forced him back onto the bed pinning his hands above him, she kissed him again, this time lightly biting his bottom lip. She smirked as she began kissing down his neck occasionally sucking so vigorously she left marks. She sat back up on top of him, she smiled down at him and lifted up his hand, she kissed, licked and sucked each finger, then she ran his hand down her chin, her neck, slowly past her breasts, over the now larger bump slightly above her stomach, which was now the last thing on her mind, his fingers brushed down past her stomach he continued until they both gasped for air while he infused them together, her back immediately arched her head tilted back her long golden hair brushing her naked skin, his hands wrapped around her waist supporting her. He moaned as she lifted herself up and down over and over, she leaned forward his hands slid down over her bottom grasping and forcefully pulling her into him, they both moaned as he flipped her over onto the bed. She was breathless as he began passionately kissing her stomach, her sides, her breasts, she got a couple quick breaths in before his lips met hers. She knew it didn't matter had she not gotten them in, there was no way anything would keep her from wanting his lips there, perfectly pressed to hers, he softly breathed into her giving her the extra oxygen he had knocked out of her. At times they forgot that they could feel what each other were experiencing, so he was sure to know she was lacking on the air. He softly kissed her nose, she smiled, he kissed her cheek bones on each side, then moved to her forehead, he closed his eyes and as soon as his lips pressed to her skin she let out a loud groan, this one not sounding like the rest that were of the pleasure nature he quickly pulled himself off her.

"What's wrong, are you ok?" he asked as he looked over her body, touching his to try and find where she was in pain. He stared down at her hands resting on her stomach, he reached out and rested his on top of hers, she stared up into his eyes, his eyes widened then he pulled his hand off and blinked a couple times as he got off the bed.

She sat up, "Seth, what's wrong? Please, talk to me…"

He stared at her blinking continuously, his eyes shifted from her face to her stomach to his hands and over again.

"Its, its ugly, I know, I just don't know why it's…" she breathed out as her eyes lowered to what her hands were now trying to cover up.

He shook his head, fighting off the confusion, her insecurities came flooding into him. He rushed back to the bed, "No, it's not that at all, I just thought... thought I saw something" he blinked and shook his head.

"Seth its ok, I know it's disgusting…" she said as she reached for one of the only things left on the bed, she pulled a pillow in front of her hugging it to cover up the hideousness. "I tried to hide it from you, I thought I could get it to go away, but it's gotten bigger, but I haven't really ate anything, I mean nothing like the other day… I'm so sorry."

"Sorry, why are you sorry?" he asked as he cupped her face in one hand.

"Because your perfect and I'm… well look at me I'm hideous."

"You can't be serious, you are the most perfect thing, not even person, literally the most perfect thing I have ever seen, and I've seen A LOT of things…"

"Seth you're just saying that, I mean I know its gross I can see it myself, Dr. Cullen even looked put off by the sight of it…"

"Carlisle saw it?"

"Yeah when he examined me…"

"You had clothes on when I left you, how did he see it?" a soft low growl escaped his mouth.

She laughed, "Seth are you jealous?"

"Why did you have your clothes off?" he demanded.

She laughed again, "well ya know he is very handsome…" the growl got louder, she laughed again, "Oh Seth stop it, when I realized I had that blood on me I thought it was hard for him to help me with all that blood on me, so I took off my shirt and skirt so there wasn't as much blood and he wouldn't be distracted."

"And what did he say, did he ask you to do that" his voice sounded even more angry than his growls did.

"NO, I told you, I didn't know that he's trained himself that well to not even thirst for it at all, so I thought I was helping… it was totally innocent, if it makes you feel any better when he came back into the bathroom he turned his head when he saw what I did!"

"So he wasn't like staring at you?"

She laughed even louder, uncontrollably and snorted as she tried to compose herself. "Seth he's a Doctor, he sees naked people all the time…"

"But NOT you…"

"Seth there is nothing special about me…"

"Everything about you is special, you just don't see it the way we do."

She smiled and moved closer to him, pillow still in front of her, "Seth no, he didn't, please don't be angry, I just thought I was helping…"

"You said he was hot…" he grunted.

She snorted again trying to humor him, "I said he was handsome, and so what… I think a lot of guys are handsome, but Seth…" she took his hand in hers, she pulled it up to her lips and kissed the top of it, "no one is as perfect and beautiful as you" she laughed, "yes, beautiful, you are your own class of man!"

He leaned down and kissed her softly, he tugged at the pillow and she clutched it even tighter, "I love you, regardless of what you think, I'm in love with every single thing about you, your nose, your ears, your hands, your toes and yes, even your headstrong ways. To me, and I'm sure pretty much everyone else, your perfect…" she went to speak, "Uh, yes, even with your stomach looking like that… which honestly, um I hadn't even noticed until you pointed it out, I was enjoying everything else…" his cheeks blushed as their past hours ran through his head.

Which brought a smile back to her face, he knelt down in front of her, and kissed her knees, he slowly kissed his way up her thighs, he reached up and rested his hand on hers that were still clasped around the pillow, he squeezed them as he smiled up at her, they instantly released, she was powerless against his eyes and smile. He kissed the inner thigh of her right leg, she shuttered, he reached up and brushed her lips with his finger, then his hand ran down her body as she laid back onto the bed, he wrapped his hands around her hips and lifted her back further into the middle of the bed, he began kissing her thighs again, he leaned down and lifted her leg up resting it on his shoulder, she moaned as he began exploring her, her hands clawed and pulled at the sheet below her, her body lifted off the bed as she moaned louder.

"Uh Seth?" a deep yet soft voice called out.

They both froze, their eyes darted over to the wide open bedroom door, Seth went to move but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"It's too late, I can hear him coming down the hall."

"Seth, hello, where are you at?" the voice called again, louder, more clear this time.

She handed Seth the pillow as she hide behind him, he reached down and barely grabbed the sheet throwing it back at her when Doug came walking through the door. He shoved the pillow in front of himself while glaring at Doug.

"Oh man, um I'm sorry, I…" he stuttered as he looked around the disaster of a room.

"What do you want?" Seth seethed out.

"I told Sarafeena…" she peaked out around Seth, "um Hi" he smiled at her, she waved meekly as Seth glared over his shoulder, she sank back down behind him. "Um well I told her to let you know that I needed to talk to you tonight, that it's kind of important…"

"Right NOW?" he growled.

"Well…"

"Seth it's ok, go talk to him…" she whispered. He growled and mumbled something at her, she laughed and nudged him in the back. She glanced up at Doug, "Can you give him a minute?"

"OH! Yeah sure, I'm sorry, I'll wait in the living room." He turned and left the room closing the door behind him.

Seth turn to her and put his hand softly to the side of her face, she smiled and leaned into it wrapping her hands around his wrist.

"I'm sorry, I thought I made it clear that we were to be left alone tonight, but…"

"Seth it's ok, really, I forgot to tell you he did mention needing to talk to you tonight, really its fine, I can raid your kitchen…" her eyes lit up as she gazed off thinking for the possibilities of what she might find.

He smiled as he got off the bed, "soon to be our kitchen," she smiled as she bit her bottom lip, he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead, "your clothes are in the drawers and hanging up" he whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Seth! You didn't have to make room for me…"

"Make room?" he laughed, "You mean make a room…"

She stared around the room, it was much different than the one she remembered, the windows went from the ceiling to the floor in a arch design, the glass doors led out onto a patio decorated with every flower he had given her, the carpet was furry and white, the bed was massive and the headboard looked handmade as did the dresser, nightstand and the end of the bed bench.

"Seth… did you… is this?"

"This is your room, I…" he looked down at his hands, "well I um hoped, or maybe thought uh…"

She flung herself off the bed into his arms, "I can't say I love you enough times for you to even begin to understand nearly as much as I mean it. This is breath taking Seth, but just one thing…"

"Anything, you name it and I'll change it…"

"No! Don't change a thing, except for putting your things in here with mine…"

He smiled, "you want this to be our bedroom?"

She sucked in her bottom lip and softly bit as she smiled up at him, "of course I do, I can't imagine spending one night without you!"

He kissed her deep and hard she pushed herself away from him, he looked angry, confused, "Seth, Doug is waiting in the living room."

He sighed, "oh yeah, but don't ever do that again, no pushing away from me, I need…" She pressed her lips to his and finished the kiss. "Much better" he smiled as he let her down.

He threw on his pants and she put on his shirt, it barely stayed on it was so large, she took his hand and they both walked out of the bedroom back towards the rest of the house. She was more observant this time, she saw the rose petals completely covering the floor, she walked past the room where she first fell in love with him, she couldn't take her eyes off of it as they walked past, he tugged her hand softly and she quickly caught up. Most of the candles had gone out so the rooms were only dimly lit, Seth turned on the chandelier lights and she stared in amazement, it was truly stunning. Doug was sitting on the edge of the couch his hands were folded in his lap as he stared down at them. As soon as the lights went on he stood up staring at Seth and Sarafeena still hand and hand.

"I'm so sorry" he said as he stared at Sarafeena.

She smiled and tugged on Seth's hand as she looked up at him.

"It's ok Doug" Seth said as Sarafeena shook her head in agreement.

"Can we step outside?" Doug asked.

"Um" Seth stared down at Sarafeena.

"Seth you're just going to be right outside…" she sighed.

"Maybe we should call Cheta, I saw him not to far from here on my way here, actually Alo was even closer, let me go call him, he can come and…"

"You guys its ok, really…" she assured them.

Doug shook his head no as he headed for the door.

"Seth stop him, tell him he doesn't have to bother…" she whined.

"I agree with him, remember what happened at the store? Actually Doug wait, call Kota, he will stick to her like glue…"

She sighed as Doug left the house. She turned towards the kitchen and proceeded to tug Seth with her. The last tug was a little to forceful and sent him stumbling into her, he swiftly lifted her up so he wouldn't trample her, he set her down on the island in the middle of the kitchen. She gazed up into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, he pulled her closer thudding her body into his.

"I think I could get used to this…" he smiled curiously, "this being chained together, it could be fun" she slowly seductively licked her lips. He leaned down and sucked in her bottom lip her hands slid around his back, she pulled him closer running her hands down his bare back. She leaned back propping herself up with one hand and wrapping her legs around him forcing them even closer together. She could feel his desire pulsing against her thighs, his kisses moved to her neck, he pushed the half buttoned shirt she was wearing off one of her shoulders kissing while her free hand was tangling in his bed hair.

"Ok, Kota is on his way" Doug froze and turned around. They both sighed as her legs dropped and she fixed the shirt.

"We need to put a bell on you or something…" Seth groaned.

She hoped down off the island and proceeded into the kitchen, she began opening the cabinets and searching for something to eat. Kota came bouncing in the door seconds later, way to chipper for it being nearly midnight now.

"Hey, I'm here… what did you need?"

"Just stay with her, no matter where she goes I want you with her…" she glared at Seth, "ok, just stay in the vicinity of her and keep your ears open, you hear anything out of place yell, we will be right outside!"

Doug and Seth headed for the door as Kota made his way into the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Kota" he said cheerfully.

She smiled at his introduction, oddly she felt like she already knew him, she accepted him immediately.

"I'm Sarafeena" she smiled as she held out her hand. He leaned down and kissed it, she laughed loudly. "Aren't you the smooth one…"

He laughed then quickly puckered his brows as he looked down at her, "uh did Doug interrupt something?"

She smiled as she looked down remembering the half button oversized shirt she was wearing. "Yeah, you could say that" she giggled as she turned back to the cabinets.

"So what are you looking for?"

"I'm starving and looking for something to eat" she replied as she pulled out a box of spaghetti. She smirked, "this could come in handy, I wonder if he has any sauce anywhere…"

Kota walked over to a small closet looking door, he opened and walked in only to return seconds later with a large jar or reddish looking paste, there was no label on it. He smiled and handed it to her.

"Uh what's this?" she asked as she attempted to open the top, she grunted and handed it back to him.

He smiled and popped the top with one swift turn, "its home made sauce, Seth is a pretty good cook, and he normally has us all over at least three times a week."

"THREE times?" she breathed out.

He laughed, "yep, this is like a home away from home for us, we spend a good amount of time together, like an extended family, brothers" his smile was even larger than when he had first come in.

She smiled, while the thought of having a house full of growing boys three times a week to feed was a little over whelming, she did enjoy the thought of a big family, which she had always desired. She took the jar back and set it down on the counter as she searched for a pot for the spaghetti. Kota opened one of the doors under the island and pulled out a pot. She laughed as he handed it to her.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome, I like to help Seth cook, but ever since Joey…" she pursed her lips and frowned. "What's wrong, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just… he's so young, as are you" she whispered.

"Yeah but its ok, we're fine with it…"

"But his childhood was robbed from him, your teenage life…"

He smiled, something she was starting to notice he did constantly no matter what, "well we just don't think of it like that, we think of it as a gift we've been given, a chance to help those who might not be able to help themselves, to save people. It's a blessing if you will, we were special enough to be chosen for this and for that we are thankful. Plus I get brothers now, I'm an only child so for me this is pretty awesome! But as I was saying, before Joey came along I used to help out making dinner," he laughed "they thought it was like a hazing frat thing when I first came in, they thought they were making me do this awful job, but I liked it, I got to know Seth better, I enjoy just being around them, they really are amazing guys, each different in so many ways, so many things I can learn and experience through them and with them. It's kind of like I have a friend that likes everything I do, no matter what at least one of them is interested or game to try something new."

She smiled and asked if he would like to help her make some dinner. He jumped up off the stool he was sitting on and rushed to her side.

"Just fill that up with some water and put it on the stove, I'm going to make a salad" she instructed as she opened the refrigerator. She pulled everything out and set it on the island, she grabbed a large bowl and knife then hoped up onto the stool, Kota joined her after the water was on the stove. "So, tell me about you, I know that you're nineteen, and that you are an only child, so what about school, hobbies?" she smiled as she cut up some carrots.

"Well I'm taking college classes online like Seth…"

"He's really doing that?"

He laughed, "Yeah…"

"Oh I thought he just said that to my Dad to try and impress him."

"Nope, he started when I did, I was kind of unsure about the whole idea, I mean I was fine with just working on cars, but he insisted it was important, so he got a bunch of information about it for me and I guess it interested him too, he said he could get some kind of deal if we both signed up at once" he laughed and made a silly face at her, "a deal" he laughed again, "I knew what he was up to, but I went along with it, so we both signed up and been taking classes ever since. It does aggravate me that he won't let me pay for it…"

"Oh, well I'm sure he has more than enough… uh I mean, I'm sure it's comforting to him to be able to help you out any way he can, and since he's in a position where he's financially stable he feels it's something he can offer to help better your future."

He laughed, "You two sound a lot alike, you know that? What about you, you don't look much older than me?"

"Uh, well I'm not, I'm turning eighteen on Sunday!"

His eyes lit up, "PARTY" he bellowed out with a large suspicious smile stretched across his face. "So are you inviting girls from your school?"

She laughed loudly, "oh, I see how you are, it's all about the pretty girls huh?" she nudged him with her elbow.

"So what do you want? I need some ideas, maybe Alo will take me shopping tomorrow."

"All I want is for you to be there, nothing more."

"Well I have to get you something… didn't you ever hear the saying, "never go to a party empty handed… or something like that?"

She rolled her eyes, "Ok, bring food…" she smiled as she patted her stomach.

"A woman after my own heart" he laughed as he got off the stool and headed for the now boiling water. "So I just dump the box in, right?"

"No" she said as she got up and moved to his side, "break them in half and lower them in, less splashing and this way they will all fit in better. Oh wait, I forgot to put something in." she opened two different doors then pulled out a bottle of sea salt, she added two table spoons into the boiling water.

"What is that for?"

"It's so the spaghetti won't stick to each other and adds flavor."

He smiled and nodded his head as he broke the spaghetti pieces one by one and put them in. She laughed and grabbed a handful, she held them up in front of him and broke them all together then lowered them into the pot.

"Ohh, ok I get it" he laughed.

She pulled out another pan and dumped some of the sauce into it, she put it on the stove next to the spaghetti and returned to her stool and began chopping, Kota followed.

"So no girlfriends?" she asked hesitantly, not knowing if that was the right road to go down.

"Nope, I don't think they like me, do you think I smell or something?" He lifted his shirt up taking a quick sniff then offering her the same option.

Her laugh busted the serious silence he had entered, he slouched next to her. "No, you don't smell" she laughed again. "Have you tried talking to many girls?"

"No, I'm not very good at it…"

"You're doing just fine now…"

"Yeah, but you're not an option, and your more like a sister."

A tear welled up as she leaned over and hugged him, surprising him so much he was frozen, stunned.

"Thank you, that really means a lot to me."

"Not to sound rude, but why?" he questioned.

"Well I'm an only child too, when I was younger I only had my mother, then she passed away and I was adopted but then my mother left my father and I moved with her, but now I'm with him, so I've only had one other person with me at a time. It just means a lot to me to be accepted as part of a family…"

Kota now noticed the ring on her finger, he over sucked in air and coughed as he pulled at her hand… "Are you and Seth…"

She smiled, "yep, and you're the first to officially know!"

He hugged her again, "I'm so happy for you guys, welcome" he squeezed her tighter as Seth walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Seth questioned as he raised his eye brow.

Kota got up immediately and went over to hug Seth. "Congrats man, she is amazing!"

Seth looked completely lost as he starred at Sarafeena, she laughed and held up her hand as she jumped down off the stool and moved over to the stove, she picked up a large wooden spoon and stirred the spaghetti. Kota returned to the island and continued cutting up the food she had pulled out for the salad.

"So I get to be the best man right? Or at least one of those other guys that gets to stand up there or whatever they do… I just get to be in the wedding right?" Kota asked overly excited.

Seth laughed, "Slow down Kota, she just said 'yes' tonight…"

Sarafeena laughed, "of course you will be in the wedding Kota" she smiled back at Seth.

"So what is going on? Are you making some gourmet dinner?" he laughed as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Not really, but Kota is going to stay and eat…"

"I am?" he smiled overzealously.

"Yep, is Doug still outside?" she asked.

"No, he had to take care of some things…"

"Before tomorrow night?" she asked quietly.

Seth nodded his head, trying not to let Kota hear what they were talking about. Seth pulled out some plates, bowls and forks as she finished helping Kota with the salad. Seth drained the spaghetti and put two helpings worth onto one plate, then three onto another, she joined him as he attempted to fill the last plate. He handed the plate with the least on it to Kota, although it still filled the whole plate, Seth loaded it up with sauce.

"Mm just how I like it" Kota smiled. "Oh, you know what we forgot?" Sarafeena tilted her head, lost for an answer. "Parmesan cheese!" he smiled out. She noted that Kota always spoke through a smile, she had never met anyone like him.

Seth set the empty plate down and reached off to the side of the stove and grabbed a grater that was hanging on the wall, then opened the fridge and grabbed fresh parmesan cheese. He motioned for Kota to sit down at the table, which was still covered with roses so he sat down at the island and Seth grated cheese onto the sauce. Kota filled up his bowl with salad then headed to the fridge for some dressing. While they were doing that Sarafeena added more pasta to Seth's plate and then proceeded to load hers up, she figured they would need all the energy they could get for the rest of the night. The thoughts and images running through her head brought a very pleasant smile to her face, Seth's hand appeared on her hip, she looked up at him still smiling.

"I know that look" he smiled down at her, "and I like everything your thinking!"

Her eyes widened, "you can hear what I'm thinking?"

He sighed, "No, I can't, but I know that smile well enough now to know what kind of thoughts go along with it!"

"Oh, ok" she sounded disappointed.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to be able to hear your thoughts?"

She turned to face him, resting her hands on his chest she peered up at him through her tussled bangs, "well it would mean that we are at least as close as…"

He shook his head knowing exactly what she meant before she even finished, "we are closer, I promise you" he leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead.

She smiled up at him then turned to get the rest of their food, they joined Kota who was waiting to eat until they joined him at the island, she sat in the middle as they all devoured their food at the same time. She kept up with both of them bite for bite until they were both done and she was still eating.

Kota laughed, "where do you put it all?" he asked amazed as she kept stuffing her face.

She looked over at Seth who laughed, "he asked me the same thing the other day…" she leaned back and pointed at her stomach "there" she said.

"You ate like three steaks the other day…" Seth chuckled.

"WHAT? That's more than I eat" Kota chipped in.

"I guess when I'm hungry, I'm really hungry! It's not like you can't tell I eat, I mean look at this…" she said as she pulled the oversized shirt tight to her body exposing the bump that now looked even bigger.

"Whoa" Kota said as Seth shot him a death glare. "I mean umm…"

"It's ok Kota, I know, I get it, I'm hideous" she spoke softly while leaning away from Seth.

Seth growled as Kota laughed. "Oh yeah, absolutely disgusting…" he laughed again rolling his eyes. "Are you kidding me, seriously Sarafeena, you need to open your eyes, your pretty much the most perfect girl I have ever seen."

She blushed and flung her arm around his back tugging his side towards her. "Thank you" she said then turned her attention back to the meal in front of her. She began feasting again while the boys just gazed in pure shock, she probably ate half the box herself. She finished off the spaghetti and began the salad as Seth and Kota started the dishes. She paused and smiled at the two of them, out of nowhere a thought popped into her head, she thought Seth would be an amazing father, just then her stomach spasmed again, she groaned and clutched at her stomach.

Seth was at her side before she even looked up his hand was resting on top of hers. "Is it pain or is it something else? I need to know because I'm calling Dr. Cullen."

"Seth it's like midnight…"

"Love, they don't sleep!"

She snickered at herself, "oh yeah, duh!"

"So which is it, I need to be able to tell him exactly what you're going through."

"Seth you don't need to bother him…"

"He said to call him if I thought anything was wrong, and I cannot tolerate this much longer…"

Her eye brows puckered, "tolerate what?" her voice deepened.

"YOU, being in pain… I can't stand being so helpless."

She sighed, her tensed demeanor disappeared, "Oh Seth, I love you" she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Really I'm ok, it's not pain, it's just weird, like I said before, the muscle spasms and it's just weird." Her eyes widened and she moved her hands pushing his down on top of her stomach. "SEE!"

"What the hell?" he grunted.

"Kota come here, tell me what you feel…" Kota moved to the other side of her, she pulled his hand and rested it on the other side of her stomach, he stared up at Seth dumbfounded.

"It's like, I don't know, like something's moving under your skin… it's weird" Kota said as he glanced down at her.

Seth immediately pulled away, his eyes were racing back and forth, she stared up at him, "Seth, that's the same look as before, what are you thinking? Please talk to me… if you have any ideas of what this is, please tell me!" she begged.

"I'll be right back." Seth left the room before she could protest.

Kota kind of squished and poked at her stomach, she laughed. "So do you have any idea what would make someone's stomach act like that? I mean it happens a lot lately."

"I have no idea, did you pull a muscle at all? Or I heard if you're like low on some vitamin it can cause muscle twitch kind of actions…"

"Hmm maybe that's it, I mean I haven't been eating correctly since I moved here and I haven't been taking my vitamins either. Hmm I think you might be right Kota! Thank you so much" she pulled him down and hugged him. "Hey will you take a look in the freezer and see what he has for dessert?" she smiled as her eyes lit up.

He laughed, "I think you have a hollow wooden leg or something because there is no way all that food is going into your small belly, and yes, it is small!" He shook his head as he opened the freezer, "there's ice cream, um…" he poked around and found a frozen Pepperidge farm cake, he pulled it out and flipped the box to get a better look, she dashed from her seat and grabbed the box out of his hands.

"Ohh what kind is it?" she asked grabbing it from him not waiting for his answer.

"It's frozen, I think you're supposed to thaw it out first" Kota informed her.

"Oh Kota, you haven't lived if you haven't tasted one of these frozen!!"

She grabbed two forks and headed back for the stools until she stopped and shivered.

"I think you're too cold for ice cold cake…"

"No, I'm fine…" she half smiled as she gazed at the cake.

"There's a blanket on the back of the couch, I'll grab it" he went and grabbed the blanket, he saw Seth down the hall on his cell phone pacing back and forth. "I'll be right back I need to use the bathroom" he said as he wrapped the blanket around her.

He headed down the hall towards Seth, he stopped pacing and just stared at Kota, "Yes, Kota even felt it move, I'm getting worried, what can it be?... Ok, sure, I'll see if I can talk her into that… how did you find out what she is… Oh, tricky Carlisle, tricky… yes, I suppose clever is a better word… I know that… thank you for not saying anything, it's just she doesn't even totally understand everything about it… no, her mother didn't explain much… ok, that would be wonderful, I would really appreciate it… yep, thanks again… ok, talk to you tomorrow…" He hung up the phone and stared at Kota, "I don't mean to be rude but…"

Kota laughed, "you want to be alone?"

"Well, it's not that I don't like having you here, you know I do, it's just tonight was supposed to be…"

"Just you and her, I get it, it's cool, thanks for letting me have dinner!"

"Kota, seriously it's nothing personal, you're welcome here whenever you want…"

Kota smiled, "I know, no worries Seth, I get it… really, I get it." He chuckled, "umm she's in there about to eat a frozen cake…"

"A what?" Seth asked as he raised one of his eye brows.

He laughed louder, "I found a frozen fudge striped chocolate cake in your freezer and before I could even really look at it she grabbed it out of my hands and grabbed for a fork."

"Are you kidding me… she is going to eat herself sick!" Seth chuckled.

"She's also cold, she said she wasn't but I saw her shiver, so I grabbed the blanket off the couch and wrapped it around her before I came to find out what's going on… so what's going on, is she ok?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to check with Carlisle, she was pretty sick earlier today and he said to call if I had any questions or anything happened, I just… I don't want…"

Kota smiled again, "I get it Seth, I would be the same way with the person I love, just the possibility of something being wrong, or them being hurt or scared or sad would literally tear my heart apart…" they heard something drop in the kitchen and both rushed to see what it was. There was glass all over the floor and she was standing off to the side shocked stiff.

"What happened, are you ok?" Seth asked as he rushed towards her.

"STOP" she yelled out pointing to the floor.

Seth was in such a rush he didn't even notice that the shattered glass was surrounding her. Kota raced over to the closet and grabbed a broom and dust pan, he swept up the glass while Seth examined every inch of her.

"Seth I'm ok…"

"What happened?"

"I tried to reach something and dropped a vase… I'm so sorry."

He sighed and pulled her into his chest, she could feel his heart racing, much faster than it should be, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm' fine, calm down now" she said as she shivered again.

Kota returned the broom and dust pan to the closet and handed for the living room. "Thanks for dinner, but I really need to get going, I have a lot to do tomorrow…"

Sarafeena pulled away from Seth and rushed over to Kota before he could make it to the door, she wrapped her arms around him and softly said "anytime you need someone to talk to or hang with, I'd love it if you consider me… Kota I adore you like a brother and can't wait to get to know you better!"

He smiled down and lightly kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tightly. She pulled away only because she heard Seth opening the freezer door, she assumed he was putting her cake away. Kota smiled as he headed for the door, she raced back to the kitchen to find her cake was indeed gone.

"Seth where is my cake?"

"Your cake huh?" he laughed.

She pouted as she slowly, seductively made her way to him, she ran her cold hands up his chest and wrapped her leg around his sliding it up and down. He chuckled but couldn't help himself, he opened the freezer and pulled out the cake. She smiled like a child in a candy store.

"Cake, as long as we take it someplace warmer" he insisted as he held the cake out away from her reach.

"Ok" she grabbed the forks and headed off towards the living room. She gazed at the fireplace, he picked up on her thought immediately.

"Edward was right about you… your face is very easy to read."

He smiled as he set the cake down on the hand crafted coffee table. She jumped on the couch, tucked her feet underneath herself and watched as Seth built a fire. After the fire was blazing he disappeared down the hall and returned with what looked like animal fur in his arms, she looked disgusted, "it's not real" he laughed. The smile returned to her face, he blew out the rest of the candles but three, he placed them on the floor then laid out the fur looking blanket and then set another folded one off to the side. He searched for the remote to the radio but couldn't find it, he headed over and locked the door, then turned off the lights and returned to the kitchen, she heard him rummaging around for a good three minutes, he returned with two glasses a bottle a bowl and short jar. He put everything on floor, grabbed the cake and set it in the middle of the blanket and returned to the couch. He smiled down at her as he picked her up and carried her over to the blanket that was laid out in front of the fire. He sat her down and she folded her legs Indian style on one side of the blanket, he set down across from her. He pulled the cake in between them and poured something into the two glasses.

"Seth, remember what happened last time I tried to drink…"

"Just try it, ok?" he smiled, she took a sip and smiled. "Its fake champagne, I learned how to make it a long time ago, having these young guys around on new year's eve got kind of boring not being able to celebrate correctly, least that's what they thought. So I just made this and they didn't know the difference." He laughed as she drank some more and stared down at the cake. He picked up the fork and took a huge chunk out of the cake, her eyes widened with desire, he lifted the fork up to her mouth and let her take the first bite. She closed her eyes and mumbled and grumbled with delight. She reached for a fork, took another huge piece and lifted it up to his mouth, he took a small bite and pulled away, she puckered her brows.

"No wasting food!" she said as she lifted it back up. He took another bite then got up and turned on the radio, he returned to the blanket this time sitting next to her. He reached over and opened the jar, he pulled a giant strawberry out of the bowl and dipped it into the jar. He smiled and held it up in front of her, the thick chocolate was running down the sides, she crawled over and sat on his lap, she leaned in and took a bite quickly kissing him afterwards. He smiled and took the next bite followed by another kiss. This went on until the whole cake and all the strawberries were gone. She moved back to the blanket and laid back, she patted her stomach, the room was much warmer now, she unbuttoned the couple buttons that she had been buttoned leaving the shirt covering her breasts, she reached over and picked up her glass, she tipped it down towards her lips, too much came rushing out, it poured all over her neck, she laughed and propped herself up onto her elbows. The liquid slowly streamed down her body, Seth's eyes lit up as he leaned down and let his tongue slowly follow the stream down her body. She moaned as she ran her hand through his hair, his hand gently ran up her body pulling the shirt back fully exposing her naked beauty. Her tanned skin glistened by the light of the fire, his hand softly glided over her stomach he gently rubbed it and began softly kissing it, her hand massaged through his hair, his kisses moved up. He wrapped his hand behind her and supported her as she took off the shirt, he gently laid her back down. She smiled and turned her head toward the radio and started humming to the song, he laughed as he jumped up to his feet, she gazed up in confusion. He leaned down lifting her up off the floor, he twirled her around, she giggled as he dipped her back and softly kissed the center of her chest. He pulled her up and spun her out to his side, she laughed, she twirled back in jumping up and landing in his arms, he spun slowly around as she leaned back spreading her arms out. The song stopped as did he, he gazed down at her, she caressed the side of his face as he leaned down and kissed her. Her hand slid to the back of his head, her fingers tussled through his hair, his kisses moved down her neck as he lowered her to the floor. He quickly slipped off his pants and returned to her side on the floor. She rolled over onto her side and ran her hands up his chest, he pulled her body closer, their legs intertwined while his, his hand softly flowed down her spine. His touch was so soft it felt like a feather brushing against her skin, her head tilted back and he kissed her, his hand pulled up and cupped her face, he pulled her face closer while kissing her forcing his kisses deeper, harder. His other hand had slipped under her body and pulled her even closer, forcing their bodies to melt into one. They continued exploring each other until the sun started to cast a shadow on the walls. She got up wrapping one of the blankets around herself and tugged at him to get up. They both went out onto the back porch, sitting down on the wooden love seat swing, he wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest the sun came up. She glanced up noting every peaceful expression on his face. She didn't want to do anything to disrupt this beautiful vision, but she knew she needed to tell him some things, things that would be important to let the person she was going to spend the rest of her life with, no matter how long or short it may be, they were things he needed to know. Seth noticed the painful look on her face, he squeezed her tight and asked what was wrong.

She pushed herself away from his body, turning hers to face him, "Seth I need to tell you some things."

He sighed, "Can we wait just a little longer before we start this again?"

"No" she quickly answered, he glared at her "It is not about that, I need to tell you some things, well, I suppose it is kind of about that, but not the immediate, about my past Seth. Things I feel you should know…"

He took her hands in his and softly stared down at her patiently waiting for her to begin. When it came to her past, or anything about her, he was more than interested, he was intrigued, fascinated. Her face hardened as she stared down at their hands, he placed one finger under her chin and raised her face up to meet his. His warm moist lips pressed to hers, all the emotions swirled around inside her making her dizzy, her whole body shivered. He pulled her onto his lap wrapping his blanket around her, his body heat was surely enough to warm her, but the feeling of the blanket around them made her think of a shield, that they were cocooned together, nothing could hurt them, not even what she was about to tell him. She leaned her head on his chest and began, she couldn't bare this if she had to look him in the eye.

"Well I'm not totally sure of what I have told you, I mean I know I told you about my mother, and about Lilly, but…" her whole body tensed, he squeezed her tighter, she inhaled his sent. "There were others, that umm, that…" she couldn't finish, he felt her wet tears trickle down his chest, he tried to pull her away, too look at her face but she clung to him. "Seth more people died because of me, and that is the reason we all had to move from New York City. People who were connected to me, who knew me, the police started to get on to that connection when my father decided it was best if we moved. My mothe… um er Maddison didn't much care that they were starting to look at me as the suspect instead of the friend of the deceased. Well I am not sure if she didn't care, or if she was thinking the same thing they did. She never loved me like Henry did… does, he was my only parent, she just used me to show me off at pageants, or recitals, I was more of a prize to her than a daughter. But anyways she pushed for custody of me for the money, that is why I ended up in California with her. When the same things that had happened in New York City started to happen there, she decided the money wasn't worth it and shipped me here…"

"To me" he spoke softly. He could feel her smile again his chest, so he gave her another quick squeeze.

She paused, wondering if any of this made sense to him, or if he even understood her, she was speaking with the speed of light, she felt everything was coming out all jumbled, but at least she wasn't crying she thought, that surely would have been impossible to understand.

She began again, "But anyways, the people…" she cringed, "there were so many Seth." She closed her eyes, he felt more tears, quicker, hotter than before. She buried her face in his chest for a moment, he rested his chin on the top of her head. She inhaled deeply, the words spilled out again.

"They were mostly guys, no, they were boys, boys…" she raised her voice. "I couldn't save them, I wasn't strong enough, I tried so hard Seth, I really did, I isolated myself from everyone, I stopped talking, I pushed everyone away, but they just kept coming, they kept trying, I… I just couldn't save them" she repeated herself, she could feel the wells of water in her eyes ready to burst. "All these poor people did was like me…wanted to be my friend, to except me!" She sighed loudly, "like you" she whispered as her body depleted.

He caught her off guard and pulled her away from him, he stared into her eyes intensely, "I can feel that… remember?" She swallowed a little too hard, the look in his eyes made it all come crashing down. She sobbed, not because he was angry, not because she thought he didn't love her anymore, because he did love her, love her more than anyone possibly could, and for that, she immediately grouped him in with all the poor souls who just wanted to be there for her, to love her. The very ones who gave their lives for her, she pushed herself out of the blanket falling to the floor. She pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them, she shoved her face into her knees, still sobbing. She gasped for air as she started to hyperventilate. She felt her body being raised, she peaked up after feeling the familiar warm sensation take over her body. She exhaled as he wrapped the blanket back around her.

"I'm not going anywhere, you can't scare me away" he whispered.

She took a deep breath and pushed herself away from his body, catching him by surprise she stared him in the eyes, her look was hard, shocked, angry.

"That's what you think I'm doing? Trying to scare you?" she growled, her brows puckered together, she was scowling at him. "Seth I am trying to give you information, important information that you need to make your decision…"

He interrupted her, "Decision about what?"

She sighed and looked down at her hand. She slowly took off the ring, "Seth, this is the only time I am going to ask… well offer, to give this back." He went to say something but she growled as she stared at the ring, he let her continue. "This may be very selfish of me, but I can only bring myself to do this once, Seth, if you truly want me to be your wife, to be a part of your family… forever, to take the good AND the bad, then please ask me to put this back on, but if after making an educated decision, which I truly hope you think about everything I have just told you, take in to consideration all the poor souls who have lost their lives because of me, and you ask for this ring back, I will…" she paused and as the tears started flowing, it was killing her to offer to give him up, but she knew it was only fair. "I will understand" she managed to whisper out through her uncontrollable tears.

He sighed, paused for a moment, then took the ring out of her hands, her heart climbed up her chest, she was angry, hurt, but she was also relieved, she thought he had come to his senses, this is what she had been pushing for all along, she got angry at herself for being angry at him. Her hands formed little balls, she scowled at herself, at her selfishness, she was so consumed in herself she didn't realize she was now sitting by herself, she franticly looked around, wondering how he could just leave her there…


	23. Chapter 23

Comments and suggestions help keep me going, so please if you like the story, please speak to me, help me… Thank you for reading~!

Track's to set the mood/or used;  
_(please check these out)_

Can't smile without you – Barry Manilow  
Feels like home - Chantal Kreviazuk

** {heart} much love to **K. Elizabeth** & **Renee** _aka._ Sparks

A puzzled look came over her face, her whole face scrunched up as she looked back into the house. She was shocked, Seth was walking towards her, his lips were moving, she closed her eyes and shook her head, was he really singing to her? NOW, after what she had just told him, he was singing to her? She felt herself warming with the hint of anger until she could hear the words…

"_Now I know happiness takes so very long to find, Well I'm finding it hard to leave your love behind me, And you see, I can't smile without you, I can't laugh and I can't sing, I'm finding it hard to do anything, you see I feel sad when you're sad, I feel glad when you're glad, if you only knew what I'm goin throoooough, I just can't smile without you_"

She had placed her hand over her gaping mouth, he was now knelt down on one knee in front of her, he held out his hand, she placed it in his without even thinking once, he smiled and held up the ring in his other hand. She sucked in as much air as her lungs could handle as she waited for his beautiful voice.

He smiled, not once breaking her gaze, "I love you, and I'm eternally yours… for better or worse, never shall we part!" He slipped the ring back on her finger and kissed her hand, "this is where my heart will always belong, no matter what!" She exhaled and sunk to the ground in front of him, before her knees hit the ground he swooped her up into his arms and twirled her around. She smiled for the first time since she had started talking. "Wow, I need my sunglasses" he smiled at her, she looked up at him completely puzzled, his smile grew wider, "my sun is very bright today" he said as he stared down at her. She blushed and looked away, "please don't stop, as stupid as this may sound to you, you really do light up my life."

She smiled again, "nothing you say is ever stupid, and I promise not to stop, as long as you promise to always sing to me!" she leaned her head up against his shoulder as he began humming some tune that was recognizable, she was sure she would have known it if her head were clear enough to really listen. She was instead totally engulfed in this moment they were sharing. "So what are we doing today?" She smiled up at him trying to lighten the mood.

"You're going to school with Edward, remember?" he replied softly through pursed lips as he sat back down on the swing.

She snuggled up closely to him "Seth, uh…" she pointed up to the sky.

"Ohhh, well you can still go to school, I'll just have the pack circle the school until you get out."

"You're going to have them stay there all day just walking around? Seth that's crazy and such a waste of time, plus can you really see Leah hanging out side of a school all day… come to think of it, can you see any of them? You know Cheta will get into trouble, which means Kota will also."

Seth laughed, "you seem to know them so well already…"

"You know, for some reason I feel like I've known them for years, I don't understand, but I feel as if they are my brothers. Although I feel very protective at the same time, like motherly."

"Aww how cute, you can be momma bear to the little cubs" he laughed.

"Seth, really? Little cubs? They are the size of wildebeests!" she laughed. "So you never answered me, what are we doing today…"

"I thought I did when I said you were going to school…"

"I got literally NO sleep, thanks to someone" she smirked and nudged him in the side. "So I think that someone should show a little compassion…"

"What do you want to do today?" he sighed with defeat.

"This" she smiled and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

He laughed, "just sit here?"

"Mm hmm"

"What about food? Don't you want breakfast?"

Her eyes blinked a couple times she hesitated then sighed and stood up. She held out her hand as he stood up they returned back to the house.

"I'll make breakfast, why don't you go put something on in case someone stops in… I'd rather they not see you like that."

She giggled as she started to head down the hall to his, to their room, she looked over her shoulder as she dropped the blanket. "Like what?"

He glanced down the hall getting a full view of her stunning beauty, his mouth dropped until the look of extreme pain washed over his face. She grabbed her own hand and rushed to his side. As she got closer she could see the blood.

"Seth!! Are you ok?" she asked as she grabbed the kitchen towel that was hanging on the stove handle and wrapped it around his hand applying as much pressure as she could. "Should I call Dr. Cullen?"

He laughed as he removed the towel, the cut was now a thin pink line on his skin, all the bleeding had stopped. She took a step back, backing herself into the stove. Her hand brushed the warmed up burner, she pulled her hand back immediately, Seth grabbed her and pulled her into him, shaking his own hand from the same pain. He ran some cold water in the sink and shoved her hand under it, she winced in pain as the cold water rushed over her hand. Seconds later she stared up at Seth and then at her hand, she pulled it away from the water, Seth tugged it back.

"No it should be under the water longer, so it doesn't blister" he told her.

"Seth, it doesn't hurt anymore… look…" it was completely fine, no sign of any burn at all.

Seth was just as puzzled as she was, they both inspected her hand intensely until they heard footsteps approaching the house. They both perked up and looked at the same time.

"You can hear that?" Seth asked surprised.

"Yeah I did…" she answered just as surprised.

"They are still at least three minutes from the house, how did you hear that?"

"I have no idea, but I've been feeling things lately, like things I've never felt before, things that I don't think are part of what I am…"

"Like what?" he asked as his eye brow rose with extreme curiosity.

"Well the whole thing with Edward and Carlisle… Seth…" she looked down and pursed her lips together, "I wanted to hurt them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've been meaning to ask you something since I first found out what you are, I wanted to know when you're around vampires, what do you feel? Are you angry, hungry, what does it feel like?

"It's like I get filled with overwhelming amounts of hate and desire to destroy. I feel like they shouldn't exist and it's up to me to…"

"To kill" she finished his sentence.

Seth hung his head, "Yes" he answered softly. "I'm a killer."

She took his hand and put it to his chest covering his heart, "not in here you're not."

"I was beginning to wonder if that was enough, if I was being punished for the things I've done…" he began, she could feel the pain consuming him.

"Seth you can't help that, it wasn't your choice to become what you are, and by taking that choice away from you, you can't be blamed for any of the things you have done. Although it's not a real comfort, at least they are bad creatures, things that indeed shouldn't exist."

"So now you don't like vampires either?" he mused.

"I have never liked them..." she looked down at the floor, "except my mother of course. And Renesmee seems really nice as does Bella, but I can't get over…"

"See for some reason I can over look what they are, they are people to me, not creatures. I don't know how I can justify it to myself, but I never had any, well I never did have any desires to hurt any of the Cullen's until… now."

"Why now? What do you mean?" she took his hand and pulled it towards her, holding it to her chest.

"Because of… you" he answered softly as he brushed her face with the back of his other hand.

"ME" she gasped as her brows puckered together.

"When Edward had you yesterday, when he pulled you out of my arms, I wanted to kill him, I would have, and Emmett too if he got in my way. When it comes to you, I will do anything, everything to protect you."

"I'm sorry" she sighed.

"For what?" he asked slightly shocked at her reaction.

"Well for putting you in this situation… they are like your family Seth, and you wanted to hurt them… because of me" her eye brows lifted as she to remember the whole idea of all of this being her fault.

Seth pulled her closer, "stop that, I honestly wish I could get into your thoughts and clear those away."

"I thought you couldn't hear them?"

"I can't, but I get these feelings, like your emotions or something, I can feel them stronger now."

"Let's try something" she suggested.

"What?" he asked hesitantly.

She walked over to one of the drawers and grabbed a knife out she pulled it up and thrust it at her chest. Seth gasped for air as he lunged towards her, she dropped the knife on the floor before making contact with her skin, she clutched her chest and gasped for a breath. She stared up at him tears welling up in her eyes she reached out for him.

"WHAT were you thinking?" he yelled.

"I wanted to see if I could immediately feel what you were feeling, and if I told you what I was going to do you wouldn't have fully felt something. And I did Seth, I felt everything you were feeling, I could even…" her eyes were frantic, back and forth until she gazed up into his.

"What?"

"I could hear mumbling, like I think they were your thoughts but it's like you were covering your mouth while talking, I couldn't understand them."

"Why did you do that?" he breathed out still mortified.

"I need to know where we are Seth… I need to know…"

"What? Why is this such a big deal to you?" he asked as he turned away from her looking angry, or maybe more annoyed with her.

She returned to his side taking his hand in hers, "Seth, I just need to know that… that you and I are just as close as..." both their eyes shifted to the door, the person they heard coming was closer now.

"Finish" Seth insisted.

She let go of his hand and headed down the hall towards the room, she hung her head starring at the ground she paused. "I need to make sure that you and I are as close as Caluhm and I are, it's killing me thinking I have a bond with him that I don't with you, these thoughts that are racing through my head are eating me alive. I love you Seth and I… I'm scared that I'm losing my connection with you for him."

The tears bubbled over and were now streaming down her face, she heard him move towards her and then the knock on the door, she hurried down the hall stopping at his little room, she looked over her shoulder and saw him at the front door, she entered the tiny room closing the door softly behind her. She locked the door then went over and sat on the bed, she picked up the blanket and wrapped it around herself, she inhaled as she pulled the blanket to her face. She stared out the tiny window, she could see the doors to the other room, the room he had made for her. She closed her eyes and let herself relive that night she was first in this room, even the painful parts. It seemed like hours went by when she heard the banging on the door. Her eyes quickly searched the room, she had forgotten where she was. She pulled the blanket tighter around her as she got up and headed for the door. She unlocked it and slowly opened the door, she starred up at Seth, his eyes looked miserable, tortured. He pushed through picking her up squeezing her he breathed out quickly, like panting. She felt water trickle down her neck, she softly pushed herself away from him gazing up at the tears flowing down his face.

"I felt it, I felt it all…" he whispered as he pulled her back to him. "I'm so sorry" he softly said as he pressed his lips to her neck, the warm fiery tears still sliding down her neck.

"Seth, why are you sorry?" she asked with a shaky voice as she tried to catch another glimpse of his face.

"You felt that because of me… because I couldn't help you."

This time she forced herself away from him, he wouldn't let her fully out of his grasp but he loosened enough for her to be directly in front of him. She wrapped both hands around the back of his neck, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Seth, that was NOT your fault, I was the one who put myself in that situation…"

"But I…"

She placed a finger over his mouth as his eyes darted to the floor, "Seth NO, look at me…" she moved her face in front of his, meeting his eyes again. "I completely understand what you went through, and I don't blame you for anything. You had no control, it doesn't mean it was your fault, it doesn't mean you were weak, it doesn't mean you are useless. Seth, as unbelievably horrible as that night was, it was also one of the best nights of my life, it was the night I met you, the night my soul became yours, the night you saved my life." She wrapped both her arms around him and pulled herself into him, she rested her head on his chest, his pulse started to slow down, she smiled and kissed his bare chest. He tightened his grip around her and kissed her on the top of her head.

"What are you thinking?" he asked softly.

"Seth I didn't mean to hurt you by my thoughts, I just, I wanted to feel that night again, feel the rush of your soul again, like it was the first time. I didn't mean to use my ability on…"

"That's what you think? You think I felt that way because of what you can do?"

She stared up at him confused, "well wasn't it?"

"NO! I mean, yes, I felt what you were feeling and I saw things, but it wasn't like it was happening to me, it was like I was reliving what I felt, but at the same time feeling everything you did. And Cheta didn't feel anything…"

She pulled away from him again, "Cheta is here?"

"Yes, he was the one we heard coming, he's here to keep an eye on you while I…"

"Your leaving me?" she looked shocked.

"Yes, but only for a little while, I need to take care of some things for tonight, with Doug."

"Oh, ok… so wait, Cheta didn't hear, see or feel anything?"

"Nope, he's the one who broke me out of it… he kind of decked me."

She looked up and noticed a small bump on the side of his face that was diminishing before her very eyes.

"He hit you?" she gasped.

"I'm fine" he chuckled. "So you see, you weren't using your ability, because he would have been affected correct?"

"Um well I guess…"

"Well from what I understand, you can make people see things, hear things when you want them too, but if you're not doing it on purpose it kind of affects whoever is near you, correct?"

"Yeah, basically, I can make just one person see something, or everyone if I'm not really focusing on just one person. So then how did you feel it all?"

He smiled and moved closer, he ran his finger down her cheek, her body quivered with desire, her hand instinctively ran up his chest as she wrapped her leg around his.

His smile widened as he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "because you're a part of me, because my heart beats only for you…"

She smiled and hugged him tighter, she tilted her head back and he pressed his lips to hers. She heard a sigh behind her…

"More of this?" Cheta moaned.

She spun around and laughed as she gazed up at Cheta. Seth wrapped his arm across her shoulders as she leaned back into him. Cheta rolled his eyes as he turned back down the hallway. She smirked up at Seth as they began to walk out of the room.

"I will be back before you know it, I promise" Seth assured her.

She sighed and nodded her head. He leaned down kissed the top of her head and started off towards the living room. She took one last glance in the tiny room then returned to hers. She began looking through the drawers, she opened the closet, he had hung and folded everything with care. She pulled out a shirt that he must have forgotten inside one of the drawers. It was a large blue and black plaid button down shirt. She tossed it on the bed as she looked through more of the draws, she pulled out a little black satin and lace nightie. At first she got a little upset, assuming it was one of his past girlfriends until she saw the tags still attached. She saw a white plastic looking thing that had been tucked behind it, she fished it out and opened it up. She peaked inside the bag and found a piece of paper, she pulled it out and read it, it was the receipt for the nightie, when she noticed the date she was instantly put at ease. He had bought it just days ago, she stood up and held it up in front of herself as she gazed in the mirror. A quick flash of the last time she had looked in the mirror like that crept into her head. She closed her eyes and turned away from the mirror.

She sighed as she talked to herself out loud, "this is not what I had in mind for today" she said as she sat on the bed, alone. She got up and approached the glass doors, the flowers on the little deck were beautiful, so colorful, like a rainbow. She held her hand up, softly touching the door, she quickly pulled back when she felt cold rush up her hand. She turned her back searching the room, automatically she called out for Seth. Cheta came barreling through the door.

"What's wrong?" he said while his eyes feverously searched the room. She pointed to the doors.

"Touch them… what do you feel?"

He walked over and touched the glass just as Seth came tumbling through the door. She darted to his side, he wrapped one arm around her pulling her behind him he leaned forward, his chest puffing out. Cheta turned, shocked to see Seth standing there.

"Didn't you leave?" Cheta asked.

Seth was trying to catch his breath still, "I heard her call my name…"

"Where were you?"

"Near Jakes…"

Cheta gasped, "Dude, that's like over four miles away or something…"

Sarafeena peaked around Seth, gazing up into his eyes which were still very dark. He blinked his eyes a couple times trying to expel the anger side of him. She reached around and rested one of her hands on his chest over his heart, his pulse immediately started to slow down. She walked out from behind him, standing in the middle of them she just stared out onto the deck.

"So what was wrong?" Cheta asked while Seth still panted.

"I was just looking out at the flowers, and when I touched the window I got this sudden rush of cold, like ice running up my arm. What did you feel when you touched it?"

"Nothing" Cheta responded as he shrugged his shoulders.

She turned and looked at Seth, "I'm so sorry, I just got scared, it felt like… like _him_."

He sighed softly, "it's ok, just try to stay near Cheta, ok? Just until I get back… it will give me piece of mind."

"Ok" she said without a fight, knowing what she had just put him through.

He kissed her on the top of her head again and headed out of the room. She turned to Cheta, he smiled and plopped himself on the bed.

"You can change in there" he pointed to the bathroom. "The window is too small for anyone to come in and get you, I'll stay here."

She sighed and picked up the clothes. She stared at the black nightie, wondering if she should even bother, it was appearing that the day wasn't going to go as she had planned it. She sighed again picking it up anyways and bringing it into the bathroom with her, she had also grabbed Seth's plaid shirt and a large black belt. She put on the nightie under Seth's shirt and buttoned it up. She tied a black pleather belt around her waist, then tossed her hair up into a messy poof and headed back for the door. She came out of the bathroom and ran into Cheta, she bounced off of him, as she was about to hit the floor he caught her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I was about to ask you if you have had anything to eat yet…"

"Oh, um no I haven't… What are you making?" she smiled.

"Me?" he laughed, "Oh no, no, I'm the guy, I don't cook…"

Her eyes widened as she began to realize what he was saying.

"Ohhh so you were asking what I was making?"

He laughed, "yeah, basically" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and pushed her way by him. She grabbed a pair of grey suede and fur boots, she threw them on and headed for the kitchen.

"Make sure the doors are locked, ok?" she called back to Cheta.

She poked through the fridge and found some eggs and bacon, she pulled them out and set them down on the island. She turned on the burners on the stove before pulling out some pans, she set them down on the burners, as she stared at them intently, her hand reached out towards the burner…

"So what did you find?" Cheta asked.

She jumped back surprised. "Some eggs, and bacon, if you want anything more you're going to have to make it."

He shrugged his shoulders and turned for the dining room table. He stopped quickly, he looked at the floor in the living room, he noticed all the candles, his head snapped back to face her.

"What went on here last night?" he pried.

She laughed and shook her head, "wow, your quick." She laughed again.

He was beside her as she turned back towards the fridge, she jumped back again.

"Will you stop that!" she growled.

He laughed, as she pushed her way around him. He stared at her hand that was holding the fridge door open. He grabbed her hand and held it up facing her, he pointed at the ring on her finger.

"What is that?"

She smiled as she pulled her hand back, "its Seth's ring" she smiled as she closed the door.

"Seth's?" he asked surprised.

She sighed, "come on Cheta, think… I know you're a smart kid" she said sarcastically.

He laughed, "kid" he repeated out loud. "So Seth's, huh?"

She sighed, "YES!" she growled again, this time sending him back a couple steps. "I'm so sorry, I don't know where that came from."

At first he looked intimidated and then he laughed, "wow, that was impressive, I guess he's rubbing off on you, huh?"

She stared off out the small window above the sink, "more than he knows I think."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Cheta, when you changed…" she stared up at him catching him off guard. "What did it feel like, and what does it feel like when your around a… a vampire?"

He took a couple steps back as he stumbled to find his words. "It, the change, was horrible, excruciating pain, uncontrollable thoughts, things I would have never come up with on my own, things that disgusted me at the time, and…" he faded as he stared down at his hands.

"What? And what?" she pushed.

"The anger, the pure hate seeped into every part of my body I felt different, I felt like a monster, like I wasn't me anymore." She gasped as she rested her hand on her stomach, Cheta rushed back to her side. "Are you ok, do you need to sit down? I know Kota said you were pretty sick yesterday…"

"No, I'm fine, I just..." her eyes brows puckered as she winced in pain, "please go on, tell me more."

"Why do you want to know? Did you ask Seth?"

"Yes I did, but I wanted to know what it feels like to you… when your near one, like the Cullen's, what does it feel like for you… do you feel…" she pulled both her lips in pressing them together, "hungry" she said softly making sure not to make eye contact with him.

He grunted, "not really hungry, but I guess you can compare it to how they feel for human blood, they thirst for human blood, we… well we thirst for theirs."

"Thank you" she moved back over to the stove, she pointed to the cabinet with the plates and Cheta went over and grabbed two handing them to her. She filled up both plates then grabbed about six pieces of toast she had made putting three on each plate.

"So why did you want to know?" Cheta asked as he picked up both plates carrying them over to the island.

"I was curious, I wanted to know what Seth went through, I want to understand."

"I thought you said you asked him?"

"Oh I did, but I think for my sake he was holding back."

Cheta was satisfied with that answer as he pulled out some orange juice from the fridge, he held it up at her as if he were asking if she wanted any, she shook her head yes and he pulled out two glasses.

"So you think you're going to eat all of that?" he chuckled as he motioned towards her over stuffed plate.

"I'm going to eat just as much as you" she challenged.

He laughed as he poured their drinks, "Ok, I take that as a challenge…"

She rolled her eyes, "Boys" she laughed out.

She finished hers before he finished his, she headed for the living room patting her stomach softly.

"Loser does the dishes" she laughed.

She could hear him growl as she sat down on the over sized couch. She got back up and picked up the glasses and dishes off the floor from the night before, she carried them back into the kitchen giggling as she added them to the rest of the dishes. She heard him sigh as she returned to the living room, she sat down, this time pulling her feet up underneath herself.

"Cheta there is one more in here…" she called out.

He stomped his way in picking up the last bowl and the jar of chocolate, he looked around and started to put it all together.

"Ew, Ew, Ew" she laughed at him as he held the bowl and jar by his finger tips, he stormed off back to the kitchen. "You guys are gross" he grumbled.

She flipped on the tv and started searching through all the satellite channels, it was taking forever. She finally stopped on a reality tv show, she went to push the button to turn it but she missed and turned up the volume. She puckered her eye brows as she stared at the remote, she slowly went to push the channel button again and her finger blatantly moved to the volume button. Shocked she tossed the remote down the couch a bit as she stared down at her hands totally confused.

"I blatantly saw my finger move… on its own, when I didn't want it to…" she started talking to herself again. She took a couple deep breaths all while staring at her hands, she reached down and pulled the remote back to her. She picked it up, pointed it at the tv and slowly moved her finger down towards the button. Just as she got above the channel button she stopped her finger, it jumped over to the volume button…

"Stop it!" she growled.

She moved her finger back, this time as she went to push the button she got a sharp jab to her side. She wrapped her free hand around her side, clutching in pain. She sighed as she glanced up at the tv, it was a show about baby birthing. She gazed at the tv amazed, why was it so important to watch this? Just then Leah came waltzing in the front door like she owned the place, Joey stumbled in behind her and went straight to the kitchen. She smiled at Leah and turned off the tv.

"Hi Leah, good morning" Sarafeena smiled.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have school?"

"It was a long night, didn't get much sleep so I just decided to stay here today."

"So you can just skip school whenever you want?"

"Well, since I'm going to be eighteen I qualify for the 'write myself out' program," she laughed, "well it's not called that, but since my Dad does some traveling and such he gave me permission to sign myself out of school or write notes if I'm sick and need to stay home…" she smirked.

"Oh, I see, but what about Edward, weren't you supposed to meet him?"

"Yeah, but didn't you notice how absolutely beautiful it is out there?" she smiled again.

"Oh yeah, I guess I missed that…" Leah grumbled.

"Plus Seth called him this morning and let him know that I was staying here today."

"Speaking of my brother, where is he?"

"He left, he said he had to take care of some things."

"So then who is here with you?"

"Cheta is here somewhere…"

"SOMEWHERE? Anyone could have walked through that door and killed you…"

"Leah calm down, he's only been gone seconds, he got up right before you walked in."

"You look awful comfy…"

Sarafeena smiled and subtly brushed her face with the hand that had the ring on it, "it just feels like home…" she smiled bigger.

"So did he do it?" Leah asked as she rushed to her side grabbing her hand closely examining the finger and the hand the ring was on.

Sarafeena giggled, Leah looked down at her, she was glowing and hardly keeping her excitement contained, Leah laughed and let go of her hand… "I knew he would cave… I mean I've only talked to you twice, first time a huge mistake, which I do need to apologize for…"

"There's nothing to apologize for, the fact that you love Seth that much makes it all understandable, to me at least."

"Thank you, I really don't deserve that much kindness though, I said some awful things" Sarafeena just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Anyways, umm like I was saying, I've only talked to you twice and I'm already addicted to you, I couldn't see him not asking you, it just doesn't seem right…"

"Seem right?"

"Yeah, this… you being here… I don't know how to explain it, but it just seems right, so for Seth not to make you a part of our family didn't seem right to me. I mean why wait?"

Sarafeena smiled, "it does feel like home to me, like much more than it should, being that I've only known Seth for a short period of time, but I cherish every single thing about him, about his life, everyone in his life I adore already… it all just feels right. So Leah, how long are you staying here for?"

"Well I'm not sure, at least until this is all over with… why?"

"So that means you might be here on Sunday…"

"What's so big about Sunday?"

"It's my eighteenth birthday, and Seth is having a party for me, well a barbeque and if your still here I would really love it if you would come…"

Leah chuckled, "why would you want me there?"

"Well for obvious reasons, you're going to be part of my family, well actually I'm going to be part of yours" she held up the hand with Seth's ring on it, "if you're still cool with that?"

"What does my opinion matter?"

"It matters a lot, at least to me…"

"So if I said I don't want you to be a part of our family, you would just leave?" she asked as she raised her eye brow.

Sarafeena's eyes widened, her bottom lip puckered out, "well I, um, well…"

Leah smiled, "I knew it…"

"Leah it does matter, but you can't expect me to say I would leave Seth… I mean it's just not possible."

"I know, I was just curious as to what you would say" she smirked, "of course I still want you to be a part of our family."

"Uh, well um, you might want to hold that thought until after I tell you what I did yesterday… umm you miiiight not be very happy about it" she said softly averting eye contact.

"What did you do?"

"Um well I talked to Sam…" she slouched down as if to escape Leah taking a swing at her.

Leah sprang up out of the seat, Sarafeena slouched even more.

"You did WHAT? What do you mean you talked to Sam?"

"Well Seth told me something" Leah sighed and rolled her eyes, "so I went out there to talk to him yesterday…"

"Talk to him about what?" Leah interrupted.

"Um, well about you…"

Leah growled so loud it echoed through the house. She sighed loudly followed by a bunch of grunting and mumbling then she stormed out of the room. Cheta came flying back into the room searching for Sarafeena, he found her curled up on the couch.

"What are you doing?" he grunted.

"Hiding from Leah…"

He laughed, "what did you do now?"

"Nothing Cheta, but sit down, you need to stay here…" she pointed to the other side of the couch.

He laughed, "oh, now you want my protection…"

"What, are you scared of her too?" They heard a door slam off in the back of the house.

Cheta laughed awkwardly, "me, afraid of Leah, pfft umm no!"

Just then Leah stormed back into the room, she growled at Cheta and he was gone before Leah even sat down.

"Coward" Sarafeena whispered over her shoulder.

Leah sat down closed her eyes took a deep breath "what did you say to him?" she asked as calm as she could manage.

"I just asked him to have an open mind…"

"Open mind about what?" Leah interrupted again.

"An open mind about umm, well, uhh…" she stared down at the hardwood floors. "giving you another chance" she squeaked out.

"WHAT?" Leah seethed out as she got up and hovered over Sarafeena.

"Well I think that everyone deserves a second chance, and Leah I could tell he still cares about you a lot…"

"I can't believe you did that, what made you think anything like that would be ok? What made you do it, do you hate me that much, I mean I know I was horrible to you but… who do you think you ARE!?" She yelled as she left the room again. "Cheta go watch her" she yelled as she slammed another door.

Cheta returned to the living room laughing and pointing at Sarafeena.

"Oh yeah, real mature Cheta, you're such a coward!" Sarafeena barked at him.

He let himself fall down on to the other end of the couch, she sighed as she stretched out, her feet barley passed the half way point of the over sized couch. She slowly drifted off to sleep her arms wrapped around herself tightly. Cheta pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and softly laid it on top of her. He picked up the remote and turned on the tv, an hour and a half passed before she was woken up by Joey banging pots together in the kitchen.

"What is that noise?" she whispered while wiping her eyes as she looked around the room.

"It's Joey, he's putting away the dishes" he chuckled.

"Hazing, huh?"

"Nooo, chain of command" he laughed.

Sarafeena's head turned towards the door, her eyes widened as she jumped off the couch and bolted straight out the door before Cheta could even flinch. She was two steps out onto the porch when Seth's eyes met hers, she smiled and leaped off the porch into his arms. He dropped the bag he was carrying and wrapped one arm behind her solidifying her into him, his other hand grasped the back of her head as she pressed her lips to his, her smile still present as was his. He let go of the back of her head and swung her legs up into his arms picked up the bag and he started up the stairs.

"Ugh, is this what we're going to have to endure for now on?" Cheta grunted.

"Until forever" Seth smiled.

Cheta sighed and retreated back into the house. Leah came storming back down the hall, it literally looked like steam was rising off of her. Cheta's eyes widened and he sprinted back towards the kitchen grabbing and pulling Joey, who came out when he heard Seth's voice, back with him into the kitchen.

"Seth I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW!" Leah growled.

Sarafeena quickly remembered she hadn't told Seth that she went to talk to Sam yesterday, so she tried to divert his attention from Leah to herself. She ran her hand up his chest and stared at him, giving him the look he had grown so found of. He smiled as he gazed into her eyes.

"SETH NOW!" Leah barked.

Sarafeena seductively tilted her head back exposing one of his favorite parts of her body, her neck, she softly moaned as her hand started to go down his body.

"SETH" Leah yelled from the back of the house.

"I should go" he said as he smiled down at Sarafeena. He gently put her down, she threw her arms around him.

"Seth I need to talk to you…"

They heard something fall, "Ugh, I need to go talk to her before she rips our house apart."

She sighed, "our house" she smiled. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, he took a deep breath of her and headed down the hall. "What was that for?"

"Your scent was fading, I wanted more" he sighed, "I needed more" he flashed his beautiful smile at her that enchanted her long enough to let him get down the hall and around the corner before remembering she needed to stop him.

Minutes later Seth stormed back into the living room, "so that's where you were yesterday? You went to see Sam?"

"Yes, I guess I did."

"I can't believe you were out there ALONE in the woods knowing Caluhm is even more desperate to get his hands on you now. What were you thinking, how did you even find him?"

"I was thinking I was going to help them… and honestly I have no idea how I found him, I let my feet walk and just followed them. They guided me to this hill, it was so huge and overwhelming but my feet just started to climb before I even knew what to do. I could feel it was the direction I needed to go, I couldn't control it, and just as I got to the top I started to slip backwards. A hand reached out and grabbed mine pulling me to the top… it was Sam."

"This was yesterday morning?"

"Yes, why?"

"That must have been what I felt, I felt you were in danger so I sent the boys out after you, to find you and make sure you were ok. You scared me, and on top of that wasted the boys time."

"Seth I'm sorry, I just thought I was helping…"

"Hmm"

"What?"

"I was just wondering why Sam didn't tell me that you went to see him."

"Uh, well I kind of told him not to… that you would be furious with me."

Seth sighed, then laughed. She was shocked by his reaction, "Sam can't even resist you" he smiled down at her.

"So you're not furious with me?"

"No, but Leah is still pretty mad."

"He still cares about her… A LOT" she gazed up into his eyes.

"I know he cares about her, but I don't think it's the way you want it to be…"

"Seth I don't want it to BE anything, I just want them to realize they still have a chance to be whatever they want to be… together. I mean the only thing that can stop you from being with the person you love is… well nothing should stop you."

He smiled down at her, "I know how that is, nothing would stop me from being with you."

Leah came back down the hall staring at Sarafeena, Seth stepped in front of her and she wrapped her arm around him. She peered out around Seth as Leah gazed at her.

"I want to talk to her" she grumbled.

"Ok" Seth said as he moved away from her. Sarafeena looked shocked as she reached for Seth. "You're going to have to learn to deal with her and her…" he chuckled, "anger issues."

She glared at the back of Seth's head as he made his way into their bedroom. She stared up into Leah's blazing eyes…

"Leah I am so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, Seth told me about your past with Sam, and I honestly think that everyone should have a second chance and I know you have sooo much love to give…"

"And how do you know that, you don't even know me. The first time we met I attacked you… so much love, right?"

"Leah that was all about love, the love you have for your brother, and I know how you helped Sam after his wife… and well Leah I can see it in your eyes, I can feel it in your touch, you have love to share, and the worst thing you can do in your lifetime is to not share your love, not let anyone share theirs with you…"

"And who's to say he wants to "Share his love" with me?" She rolled her eyes.

Sarafeena smiled, "well let's just say I have a way of figuring things out like that. He agreed to come to my party on Sunday…"

"So, that has nothing to do with me."

"Actually it does, I asked him to come to see… well to talk to you."

Leah laughed, "and what did he have to say about that?"

"He said it wasn't the time or place."

"So how does that tell you that he wants anything to do with me?"

"Because I told him it was a place to meet new people, to reconnect with old friends, and…"

"Ok Sarafeena I can tell you had our best intentions in mind, but I honestly don't think…"

"Leah he asked me how to go about it…"

"Go about what?"

"Talking to you… he wants to talk to you, he doesn't think you want to talk to him because of how he hurt you, how many times he's hurt you… Leah, he wants to try. Are you going to deny him the chance to try?"

"I, uh…"

"Just think about it ok? Please, I just want you to be happy, I want you both to be happy…"

"Who says he's not happy?"

"Have you seen his place? It looks like a haunted house, dust, dirt, no furniture, he's not living, he's just sustaining his life, and I think I know the reason why…"

"What do you mean sustaining?"

"He's not enjoying life, he's in a place where day after day it's the same thing, he's grown blinders to the beauty of the world, to love… but I think he's going on for a reason, for someone…"

"I honestly don't follow you."

"Seth told me that he could have let himself age and just pass on, I assume that's the same for all of you?"

"Yeah"

"Well after Sam's wife passed on, why didn't he stop, why didn't he just pass… something, or someone" Sarafeena stared up into Leah's eyes "has kept him here, made him choose to stay alive, but Leah he's barely holding on, wont you please just give him the chance to…" Sarafeena looked up again as Leah's head quickly turned, Leah wiped her face with one hand as she headed for the front door.

"Tell Seth I'll see him tonight" Leah said as she slammed the front door.

Seth came sprinting out from the bedroom just as Joey breezed by her out the front door.

"I don't think it's safe for him to be with her right now…"

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her the truth, I opened her eyes, and…"

"And?"

"I think she saw what I was getting at, I think she understands, and I think she feels the same way. I also think it scares her, and I don't blame her at all, but if you don't take a chance on love, you're going to live alone, forever…"

Seth pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her "Joey will be ok, he's already learned to keep his distance from her, but he also knows they need to stay in pairs, if he loses her he will let us know." Seth's smile was wide and intriguing to Sarafeena.

"What is that look for?"

"I'm proud of you for dealing with her… I know how hard it can be, and to be honest, I really think you are just what she's been waiting for also. I think we were both waiting for you, that you've been a part of us this whole time and we all needed to find each other to fully understand and live life."

She stood up on her tippy toes and forced her lips to his, it was a deep passionate kiss that sent his hands wildly searching for the clasp on her belt. Her hands were untying his pants, until they over heard someone behind them clear their throat.

"What did I say, you guys are gross… get a room!" Cheta sighed as he pushed pass them to the front door.

Sarafeena giggled as she let herself fall weightless in Seth's arms.

He picked her up and twirled her around, "Lock the door on your way out" Seth called after Cheta who huffed and slammed the door shut.

Seth was already down the hall entering their bedroom. Her mouth dropped, there were more flowers, petals all over the bed, she smiled up at him as he leaned down and gently kissed her. He sat her down on the bed and kneeled next to her, he lifted her hand that had the ring on it and kissed the top of it. She unbuckled the belt as he slowly unbuttoned all of the buttons on the shirt she was wearing.

He laughed, "this shirt has never looked so good, but I think it would look better on the floor."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "oh now you use the pickup lines, huh? Well sir, you're a little too late, I'm already yours…" she cupped his face in her hands as she gazed into his eyes, he smiled before kissing her again, this time she leaned back on to the bed he followed as his hand ran up her side. Her hand run up into his hair, she kicked her boots off as he pulled off her shirt, he smiled down at the nightie.

"You found it?" he chuckled.

"I hope it was for me?" her eye brow raised.

His look turned serious, "I want you to know…" he paused as he sat up on the bed, "there's never been anyone but you, you're the only one I've ever wanted, the only one this has ever really meant anything with…"

She sat up next to him, her hand slowly traced each curve on his perfect muscular body, she scooted herself closer to him, ran her finger over his lip then wrapped her hand around his neck. She pulled herself on top of him, she softly ran her finger down the side of his face as she leaned her face down to the other side of his neck, her lips barley grazed his skin, she softly breathed out, her scent was overwhelming him, she could feel his pulse pick up as she pressed her lips to his neck. He ran his hands up her thighs under the nightie lifting it up over her head. She leaned into him pressing her naked skin to his, he leaned down and kissed her shoulders, gently running his fingers down her spine, she shivered as his kisses now moved on to her neck, her eyes closed as she breathed out deeply.

He whispered in her ear, "I have no idea how I lived this long without you, I've never felt so alive as I do when I'm with you!"

She turned her head to face his, they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. He wrapped both arms around her and gently turned over and laid her down on the bed. He kissed her again, this time it felt more passionate than ever before, she was feeling his emotions, it was more than just the common touch feelings, that they had been experiencing, it was more, it was actual feelings, their love was so overwhelming they both had to gasp for air. She was sweating from the sudden surge of heat she felt, it didn't surprise her as much as one would think since the heat was normal whenever they were together, but it was like the heat was now coming from inside of her as well as how his body was reacting. He stared down at her as she wiped some of the sweat from her forehead.

"Are you ok?"

She sighed, "No…"

"What, why?" his eyes scanned her whole body his hand rested on her stomach, "here?"

She giggled and pulled him back down on top of her, "No, you stopped" she smiled as he pressed his lips to hers.

They began again, feeling everything so intensely, every single touch, every kiss, every motion was heightened. Their moans meant more this time, their pleasure was truly blissful, they couldn't control themselves at all, they couldn't get enough of each other. Before they realized it the sun was setting, their room was becoming dark again. Her eyes flashed around the room, the shadows were getting larger, she kissed him one last time as she reminded him of the meeting. He sighed and reminded her that she had to spend the night with Edward until he was done.

She jumped out of bed, "Seth I think that's a bad idea…" images of what had happened earlier with Carlisle were racing through her head.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I just don't think it's a good idea, ok? I can go stay with Katy…"

"And Katy is going to be able to protect you? No, you're going to stay with Edward." There were a couple loud bangs on the front door, "Ugh, it's locked, they can't get in. End of discussion" Seth said as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

She ran over to the door, locked it and collected her bra and panties. She ran into the bathroom used the toilet and cleaned herself up. She heard footsteps coming towards the room, she grabbed her robe, purse and some tall black suede boots as she headed for the glass doors. She quietly opened the doors pulled on her boots, pulled the robe closed and tied it off as she took off into the woods. She ran as fast as she could until she came to a road, she ran some more before she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you, you sound out of breath…"

"I need your help, please… no questions though, I need you to come pick me up as soon as possible." Sarafeena said as she studied her surroundings.

"Where are you?"

"I can see a building with silver siding, it looks like an old fifties restaurant or something."

"Yeah I know it, I'll be there in ten."

"Thank you so much" she said as she hung up the phone.

She continued up to the building carefully surveying her surroundings each step she took. Her cell phone rang just as she got to the side of the building, she jumped from the anxiety rushing through her, the paranoia was taking over. She looked down and saw it was Seth, she knew it was only a matter of time until they found her, until they picked up her scent. She shoved her cell back into her bag, she saw a large puddle of water that stretched across the whole front of the building and down the road a bit to a storm drain. She walked back behind the building and pulled off her robe, she left it there and ran back to the front of the restaurant, there didn't appear to be many people inside as there were only two cars parked outside. She checked the time then proceeded to walk into the puddle, she quickly ran across the front of the restaurant making sure to stay in the water, she continued on down the street until she saw a pair of headlights. She tried not to but she jumped out of the water and ducked behind a tree, the whole idea of being in the water would make it impossible for them to track her scent, at least that's what her senses were telling her. She was actually quite surprised with her new knowledge of diversion, and sense of direction, before when she had told Edward she could get lost in a cardboard box, she wasn't kidding, so these new talents of sorts were taking her by surprise. The car slowed down right in front of her, she peered out into the darkness and saw it was who she was waiting for, her cell began to ring, she peaked at who it was, it was indeed her ride, she jumped out of the trees and ran towards the car…


	24. Chapter 24

Comments and suggestions help keep me going, so please if you like the story, please speak to me, help me… Thank you for reading~!

Track's to set the mood/or used;  
_(please check these out)_

No tracks for this chapter

** {heart} much love to **K. Elizabeth** & **Renee** _aka._ Sparks

"Oh My Go…"

"No questions, remember? Doesn't Amy live close to here?"

"Yep…"

"You think she might let me borrow some clothes?"

"Yeah, of course she will."

They drove off quickly, she slouched down in the front seat, she could just barely see out the passenger window. She slouched even more when she thought she saw something large moving in the woods, she held her breath hoping not to expel any of her scent that they could pick up.

"Close the windows… please" she whispered before she went back to holding her breath.

They pulled up to Amy's house about five minutes later. Sarafeena waited in the car until they both came out to get her. Amy had a robe in her hands, she handed it to Sarafeena while adverting eye contact. Sarafeena and Amy weren't that close, but she knew Amy was trustworthy. They all darted into the house moving quickly past the living room where her parents were.

"Amy, come here, who is with you?"

"I'll be right back mom" Amy called back as she pushed them up the stairs to her room. "What the hell is going on?"

"No questions" Katy told her.

"Ugh, fine, I'll be right back…"

"What can I put on?" Sarafeena asked quietly.

Amy opened her closet revealing a lot of black and neon colors, Amy's style was much different from Sarafeena's and Katy's, she leaned more towards an emo-esk style. "Anything you want" she muttered as she quickly left the room. She wanted to make it down stairs before her mother came up to check on her.

"I don't really think any of this is really me…" Sarafeena smiled for the first time.

"Will you please just…"

"Let me get dressed first" she told her as she pulled out a black t-shirt that had what looked like claw marks all over the front exposing a reddish pink t-shirt underneath, she grabbed a black skirt, she pulled it on, it was way too short, she rummaged through her pants and pulled out the only ones small enough to fit her. She pulled them on only to realize they also had claw like rips all up the front of them, she pulled her boots back on and let her hair down. She turned to Katy and shook her head.

Katy laughed, "you could have waited until you got to my house, you know."

Sarafeena's cell phone rang, she pulled it out only to see Seth's name again, this time she picked up.

"Hello… I'm sorry, but I told you I couldn't go with… Seth NO!... No I won't tell you… I know you do, so just go, I'm fine… call me when you're done and I will come back… Seth I'm not going with him, I thought you would understand after what I told you today… NO!... Seth… I love you…" she quickly hung up the phone and shoved it back into her bag just as it started to ring again, she peaked at who it was and shoved it deeper into her bag.

"Are you ok?" Katy asked softly.

"I will be… I hope" she sighed.

"So what's going on?"

"Well um there's a meeting tonight that Seth has to go to and he told me I can't go, and wants me to go hang out with someone else while he's gone, clearly from my presence here I am not going to hang out with said person…" she said with one breath.

"Why can't you go to the meeting, is it something like about his tribe or whatever?"

"Um yes, it actually has to do with Doug, and well what happened that night that Chris…" they both cringed as the name rolled off her tongue.

"So they figured out what happened?"

"Well they didn't figure it out, they actually told them…"

"Why the hell would they do that? No one even misses that vile excuse of a human" Katy seethed out.

"We know that, and I'm actually pretty sure they do, but they think it might have been like premeditated or something…"

"Wait what?"

"I guess they had been mouthing off about what they would do if they ever got a hold of him, so now the "elders" are questioning his motive and if it even went down like they said it did…"

"So if that's the case wouldn't they turn that kind of thing over to the police?"

"I don't know much about tribes, but from what I gather, they tend to handle things themselves, especially if it went down on the reservation."

"Well lets go, I can't just sit here, he did what he did to save my life…" Katy said as she headed for the door.

"Well actually it was Seth's life. Seth saved you and Doug sacrificed himself when Chris tried to stab Seth, Doug stepped in and was stabbed. He reacted out of pain and self defense and saved Seth's life."

"Oh My God, he was stabbed? I didn't see any blood!"

"Uh, maybe it wasn't that bad, or it was in a place you couldn't see. You were really roughed up, I mean you had been choked unconscious after all!"

"Yeah I could have missed it. So he helped save me, and he literally saved Seth! They can't punish him for that, I have to go" Katy insisted.

"There is no way I'm letting you go up there alone, and I'm sure we are not supposed to be there, Seth seemed pretty serious when I asked if I could go too. Even Doug and Sam said I couldn't go and not to worry…"

"Ugh… Sam!"

"Katy, he's actually a really good guy…"

"But he lied!"

"Katy, there's more to it than you know… but seriously he's a cool guy, go easy on him."

"So if they all told you that you can't go and there's nothing to worry about, why did you want to go?"

"Honestly, I wanted to be there for Seth if things didn't go well. I'm pretty sure I know how it can end up going and I'm pretty concerned. Plus I can't image letting them sentence Doug to …"

"Ok, you're not going to stop me, I'm going up there… they can't do this to him when he isn't to blame."

"You're not going alone, you don't even know where to go…"

"Well neither do you!"

"Yeah but I'm positive I can find it…"

"Soo, what are we waiting for, let's GO!" Katy said as she reached for Sarafeena's arm.

Sarafeena grabbed her bag and followed Katy out the door and down the stairs. They both waved at Amy while she was still talking to her mother, Katy yelled back that she would call her later as Sarafeena ran back in and wrapped her arms around Amy squeezing her tightly while thanking her for her help. She reached in her bag and pulled out her cell as she headed out the front door. She flipped it open and scrolled to Seth's name, she paused while thinking of what she was going to say. She closed her eyes and pushed send, it went straight to voice mail, she was attempting to warn him of her presence there since he was already pretty furious with her so she left him a message.

"Katy wouldn't take no for an answer and we are both heading up there. I'm not about to let her go alone and I really want to be there for you. I know you said not to worry, but I need to be there for you. I love you with everything I am and I hope you will understand, and someday forgive me."

Edward got to the house just as the girls pulled out. He followed them all the way to the reservation border and waited. He was furious with her disobeying the plans that Seth and he had come up with to protect her. He was also furious with Seth for letting her get out of his sights long enough to get away, clearly he and the pack weren't capable of taking care of her. The girls got out of the car, Katy grabbed a bunch of things from the trunk of a car and shoved them into her bag, and Sarafeena grabbed a flashlight and headed off into the woods.

"How do you know where to go?" Katy questioned as she shined the flashlight in her own eyes while trying to get it to turn on.

Sarafeena giggled, "I just do, so stay close and be quiet, I don't want them hearing us coming."

They walked for about half an hour, Katy complained they had been walking in circles until they looked off into the distance, they saw a large fire and what looked to be about fifteen people standing around it. Katy whipped out a set of binoculars and dropped her bag. Sarafeena climbed up into one of the tallest trees she could find, Katy pleaded with her to come down, but Sarafeena informed her that they could hardly see anything at all where they were, and maybe she could read their lips if she could get a clear view of them. Just as she got as high as she could, her foot slipped, she saved herself by clinging to the tree. She got her stance back and looked down into the circle of men, she found Seth pretty quickly.

She was literally shocked that she could actually read their lips that far away.

Doug: No Seth, I understand that you want to help me, but I can't let you do that

Seth: Doug you saved my life, I need to do this

Doug: No, what you need to do is take care of Wonder women

Seth: Huh?

She could see Doug laugh, she smirked at her new nickname.

Doug: Sarafeena, take care of her, and let her take care of you, Seth I couldn't live with myself if I knew that the reason you two are torn apart is because of something I did

Seth: Something you did to save MY life

Doug: No, I will not let you do this, I won't let any of you do this, this is about my actions and my actions alone. None of you are standing before me

Seth: Then we all stand behind you

Doug: Seth please, I know this is hard for you, I've heard the things going on inside your head, I know what you have been dealing with, and I thank you for caring so much, but please, the only thing I ask of you brother, my leader, is to sit off to the side. Please I beg you, I adore her to much to let anything happen to you

She saw Joey and Kota stand up and move behind him, Doug's attention snapped towards them. He pointed at the tree trunk that was laying on the ground off to the side of them.

Doug: Both of you, go sit, you are NOT standing anywhere near here

Joey grumbled and moved closer to Doug as they both went to speak, both quickly retreated after Doug had done something, probably growled she assumed.

Joey: But Doug, I can't lose you

Doug: You won't

He smiled as Joey approached him, Doug wrapped both arms around him and patted him on the back.

Doug: No matter what I will always be with you, little brother

Joey laughed as he looked down at Doug, she noticed Joey had grown even more since she had last seen him at the house. Doug pointed for Joey to return to the tree with Kota.

Seth: Doug, I can't let you

Doug: Its already done, I told the Elders if any of you stand in front of me I do not accept it and neither should they, they will just over throw your decision and cast their own… on me

Sam and Jake were now standing next to Seth, they were both visibly upset about what Doug was saying as well. And then she saw the Elders come in, one was a very large man, not tall, but large, he went straight over to Doug and spoke to him. He must have been the leader from the tribe in Toronto because Doug turned and introduced him to Seth, Jake and then Sam. The other two men went directly to Seth and talked to him for a couple minutes, she couldn't tell what was being said anymore as they had all turned their backs to her. She saw Seth, Joey, and Kota all standing off to the side, she sighed with relief knowing that Seth was safe. When she let out the sigh her grip loosened from the tree and she lost her footing again and this time fell, she hit a couple branches before she was able to grasp onto one with one of her hands. She was hanging from the branch when Katy went to scream.

Sarafeena looked down at her "shh, don't scream, I'm fine. If you scream they will know we are here."

"Umm I think they already do…" Katy stared as she was slowly backing away from the tree.

She looked down and saw Seth standing there his chest heaving, panting for breath, she lost focus and her hand slipped, Seth rushed up and caught her and brought her back down to the ground. Katy's mouth hung wide open as Seth put Sarafeena down in between them.

"Can I speak to her alone please?" Seth grumbled out to Katy.

"Uh, yeah sure, umm I'll be right over… yeah I'm just going to go" Katy could see the anger consuming Seth.

He forcefully grabbed a hold of one of Sarafeena's arms, "Are you stupid, or do you just not listen? I mean I know you understand English, and I'm sure, 'YOU CAN NOT COME', was pretty damn clear. I mean seriously how have you survived without someone taking care of you? I can totally see how so many people around you have died, you can't even take care of yourself, no wonder you couldn't save your mother…"

He stopped to realize tears were flowing heavily down her face and she was now shaking. This was the first time he really looked at her, he noticed she had tiny cuts all over her face from the branches of the tree, he could also tell she was holding her breath because her face was starting to turn a unhealthy shade of blue. He pulled her closer to him, she tried to resist but he was to strong, he reached for her face just as Katy came back and interrupted.

"Uh I think they are done or something, because everyone is heading back this way" she informed them.

Sarafeena punched Seth in the gut which took him off guard and loosened his grip enough for her to push herself off of him, she turned to Katy and whimpered out one word…

"Keys" she said desperately.

Katy held them out without even thinking, she could see the heartbreak written all over her face. Sarafeena grabbed the keys and sprinted off into the woods. Just as Seth went to go after her Winema came up behind them and rested a hand on Seth's shoulder.

"What's this, we have a visitor and you haven't been kind enough to introduce us?"

Seth softly sighed, closed his eyes and turned around "this is Katy, she is a friend of Doug's."

"I should go now" Katy said as she backed up. As she stepped backwards she ended up backing into what she thought was a tree. She turned and looked up into the deepest shade of black eyes she had ever seen. The man had very young facial features making his actual age a tricky question, he clearly had to be a man though from the pure size of him. He was panting down at her, she could feel his warm breath, it was almost like steam coming out of his mouth. Winema walked over and placed a hand on the man's shoulder and said something in a language she didn't understand.

"I am Winema, haven't you heard of the stories about our forests?"

Katy shook her head as she retreated away from him back towards Seth.

"There are stories about large creatures that prey through these woods at night, certainly not a safe place for a young woman such as yourself to be wandering around alone" he said as he moved closer to her.

"I uh didn't see anything at all, I swear" she spat out.

He chuckled, "so you were using these for a little night bird watching?" He asked as he held out her binoculars.

She searched for Seth's eyes, hoping he would bail her out, but they were nowhere to be found because Seth had taken off while Winema was talking.

"So what is a beautiful girl like you doing walking around the woods at night alone?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he moved even closer to her.

She couldn't believe he was hitting on her, he looked old enough to be her grandfather, maybe even great grandfather.

"I uh um…" she started hesitantly.

"There you are, I told you to wait down were you parked your car…" Alo smiled as he wrapped his arm around hers.

"Alo, you know this beautiful girl?" Winema asked.

"Yes I met her a couple days ago. She's friends with Doug."

"She still hasn't told me what she was doing out here…" he glared at her as he handed the binoculars back to her.

Alo shook his head at her and sighed, "I told her to wait at her car, we are going out tonight for dinner, and she was picking me up."

"Is this true?" Winema asked Katy.

"Um yes, I guess I was early and just got curious, I'm sorry."

"And those?" he asked while looking at the binoculars in her hands.

"Oh, they were in my bag, I tripped on that stump and stuff fell out of my bag" she said as she pointed at the tree stump off to the side of them.

"You carry these around with you?"

"Yes, my father and brothers hunt, they told me to keep a bunch of different things with me when I go into the woods, that you never know what can happen out here and I should be prepared for anything."

"That is very intelligent advice. So dinner, huh? Will Doug be joining you?"

"No, it's just her and I" Alo answered.

"Well have a wonderful dinner" he smiled at them as he walked off behind the very large man who still seemed to be overly agitated.

"What a jerk, I can't believe he left me here" Katy grumbled as she collected her things.

"You shouldn't be here in the first place" Alo reminded her.

"I wasn't going to just let Doug take the fall for what happened."

He sighed, "How much did she tell you?'

"Just that they don't believe him about why he did what he did, and that he saved Seth's life and they still want to punish him. Its honestly ridiculous if you ask me…"

"Well we aren't asking you" Alo snapped at her.

"What happened, where is Doug?" Katy demanded.

"He had to go away for the night."

Her eyes widened, "Did they hurt him?" her eyes narrowed as she stared off in the direction that Winema and the behemoth man had gone in.

"No, he's fine, he just has to do something."

"Well that's good I guess" she sighed as she looked around.

"What's wrong now?"

"I have no idea how to get out of here or get home."

"Well where did you park? I can get you back to your car."

"She took it…"

"Ok, well the only other people that have cars are Seth, who is gone, Sam and Jake are the only other two."

"No and No! I will walk" Katy said stubbornly as she started to walk.

He laughed, "It's seven o'clock at night and you're going to walk all the way back to town?"

"Yes" she glared back at him and huffed.

Alo tried to soften his laughter, "You're going the wrong way" he informed her and gestured in the opposite direction. She glared at him again as she passed by him, he chuckled, "Ok listen; I will go ask to borrow one of their cars if you promise to start behaving, not going off on vigilante-esk missions."

Katy opened her mouth to protest the description of her being there but he eyed her down and she shook her head once in agreement. Alo smiled and headed off in a totally different direction.

"Follow me, I can't have you sitting out here like a tasty little lamb waiting to be scooped up by the "things that prey in these foods" he air quoted with a weary voice mocking Winema.

She smiled and followed him off into the woods.

As Sarafeena got out of the woods she felt a horrible pain in her stomach and a presence like she wasn't alone, Katy had parked her car just on the inside of the reservation border so she assumed it couldn't be anyone she knew. She tensed up and froze the person dead in their tracks; she wiped the tears from her eyes and spun around to see Edwards shocked expression.

"Oh, it's you, I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't know…Wait, what are you doing on the reservation?" she asked shocked.

She released him, he stared at her quietly as he started to slowly approach her, he kept getting closer and closer while gazing directly into her eyes. For some reason she didn't stop him, he looked like a lion about to attack its prey, but she still didn't flinch. Had Seth's words really tore that much that she was ready to die, did she actually think Edward was going to be the one to kill her?

"What are you?" he whispered when he was close enough to smell the scent of her blood.

She didn't answer him, he kept walking his eyes gazed as if in a trance, they pierced into her. She didn't budge, he was close enough that she could smell his breath, it smelled like fresh vanilla, it was cold yet alluring. She could very well have stopped this, he knew this as well, but she wasn't ready, if Edward could do this, it would solve a lot of the problems, but the thought of what Seth would do to him, what the tribe would do to his family for breaking the treaty, she began to rethink this whole idea. Before she knew it, he had rest the side of his face to her chest, his ear pressed firmly over her heart. She over sucked in air from shock and coughed out, "Uh listen, I know it's been awhile vampire, but I assumed you would still know where to bite… it's up here." Her eyes brows puckered together, exposing her slight disappointment.

"Shut up" he growled as he listened to her heart pump, the blood flowed swiftly through her veins, her pulse soared with each second his face was attacked to her body. He slowly pulled away, he also had a displeased looked on his face, his thought of her being a vampire was now clearly out the window. He was still shocked he had no desire for her blood in the least. There was only one human that he could listen to the flow of their blood and not have the slightest thirst for… his daughter, Renesmee. Why would he have the same reaction to her, a stranger?

"Ok, that's enough, if you're not going to kill me, I'm out of here!"

"You thought I was going to kill you?" he looked down at her seeing the cuts to her face, the torn clothes, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" he gasped.

"I uh fell out of a tree…" she grumbled.

"I'm going to kill him... I can't believe he did this to…" Edwards's hands became ridged as they curled into fists of fury.

'I'm going to kill him' rang through her head, her pulse spiked, a heavy uneasy feeling filled her chest making it hard for her to breath, a soft loaded growl crept up her throat, she was fighting back the storm, just as the word 'kill' echoed over and over in her head. She unleashed the storm, she reached up and grabbed him by the throat, her eyes looked empty, the emerald shine was gone. She pushed with all her might, it was enough to send him back a couple feet and down to the ground, she lunged towards him and growled. Her eyes widened, the tears were welling up again, she went to speak but covered her own mouth. Edward stood up, looking down he brushed himself off, by the time he had recollected himself from shock she was in the car and peeling off down the road the rear tires kicking up dirt as the tail lights faded in the distance he heard a thunderous crash…


	25. Chapter 25

The sharp inhale choked Edward, she was laying about ten feet from the crumbled car. There was a massive amount of blood pooled all around her. He called her name repeatedly as he approached her. Although painful he had hoped she would whirl around and freeze him in his spot, but she laid lifeless in front of him. He noticed she had both hands wrapped around her stomach and was curled into a fetal position. He reached down and felt for a pulse, to his surprise it was strong and beating faster than a humming birds wings. He lifted her gently off the ground and ran the fastest he ever had to the hospital. Luckily he knew that Carlisle was working the emergency room shift, so a whole wing of the hospital was prepped making sure privacy was secure, they didn't know what to expect with her. Edward brought her in through a back entrance where a stretcher was waiting, they nurses rushed her through the double doors, Edward grabbed Carlisle's arm…

"Carlisle…" Edwards voice was low but you could hear the heart retching distress in it.

"I will, don't worry, you will hear everything, I won't keep it from you" Carlisle answered as he pulled away through the double doors.

Edward paced back and forth going over everything that had happened, he didn't understand what he said that had made her lose control like that. He replayed everything continuously until he remembered what she looked like when he was standing in front her, her face was cut, he clothes torn. Edward felt rage building up in his chest, he started pacing faster back and forth until he realized he was nothing but a blur going back and forth, he forced himself to sit on one of the benches in the hall, he realized it had been while and he hadn't heard anything from Carlisle, his fingers had griped the bottom of them bench so hard he left imprints of his fingers. He closed his eyes and rested his face in the palms of his hands.

Seth had reached his house about the same time Sarafeena had encountered Edward back in the woods. Seth had hoped she would have gone there to at least get her things. He turned the house upside down looking for her, screaming her name, begging for forgiveness, he started pacing back and forth in the kitchen trying to figure out where she would have gone, until he literally felt like he was hit by a two by four straight to his chest. His knees caved as he gasped for air, he reached up to the top of the counter trying to pull himself back to his feet, he collapsed to the floor, he laid there gasping for air as his eyes started to roll back, he heard a soft whisper of a voice, he realized it was Edward's voice "Are you alright, can you walk, can you breath? Sarafeena is anything broken?" Seth turned his head side to side frantically searching for them but found no one, he was alone. His whole body started to shake uncontrollably, the only thing he could think of to stop it was to morph into his wolf in the middle of his house. Without giving it a second thought he exploded destroying all the furniture within ten feet of him. His heart was pounding quicker than it ever had, it ached as if someone was squeezing the life out of it. Edwards words were ringing over and over in his head, his eyes still searched for them, but kept coming up empty. He knew if he ever wanted to get out of the house he was going to have to contain his thoughts in order to calm his pulse enough for him to shift back. As soon as he was calm enough his shifted back and headed straight for his car, he jumped in and floored it, his instincts were drawing him to the hospital. Within minutes he slammed on his breaks, skidding into the parking spot in front of the emergency entrance. As the car jolted to a stop something rolled out from under the passenger seat. It caught his eye when the top popped open. He leaned over, the closer he got the more he started to recognize what it was, it was her mother's box, the one that had been locked. He noticed her pendent lodged into the box, he pulled the pendent out and tucked it into his pocket. He picked up the box and pulled it towards him, just as he went to look inside a picture fell out. He picked it up and turned it over, his jaw dropped, he wiped his eyes trying to clear away the disbelief. He shook his head over and over, he flipped it over and stared at the writing, again he shook his head, his eyes glazed over he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He tucked it into his pocket and ran for the emergency room doors, he made it about two steps inside the door when her over heard Edward tell the security guard that no one was to go into her room and that it was an order from Dr. Cullen. He grumbled but saved those feeling for another time, he quickly made it over to the main desk and snuck a look at the room list, he saw her name instantly. He dropped the clipboard back down and disappeared just as Edward turned around.

Seth had tears streaming down his face as he saw her strapped into the bed, all the wires taped to her body, the beeps of the machines echoed loudly in his head, the tube sticking out of her mouth, her blood stained her skin and hair, he immediately thought Edward had something to do with this, but he assumed Edward wouldn't be watching over her so closely had he done this to her, he reminded himself that this was his fault, he was to blame for her being here. He moved silently to the side of the bed, he softly took her hand as he knelt down, resting his forehead on top of her hands, his tears trickled down his face wetting her hand.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry, because that doesn't do any justice to how I'm feeling right now. I hate myself for doing this to you, I hate that I'm that kind of person who could deeply hurt the only one I love, I hate that I'm…

She squeezed his hand, she couldn't speak because they had the tube down her throat for precautions, her eyes fluttered open and she slowly reached up with her right hand and wiped his tears then placed her hand over his heart, then she lifted up her left hand and rested it on her heart. He knew she could feel what he was feeling, and that there was no need for him to even try to explain. She started trying to pull the wires off because she couldn't move or hold him, he heard the monitor she was hooked up to spike, he had to do something to calm her, he began softly singing to her in his soft deep voice as he stroked her hair, it seemed to sooth her;

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

She had slowly drifted off to sleep, he knew she needed more rest, and he had overheard the nurses say that they would be taking the tube out soon that shockingly she was fine, also that she would be released later tonight. He kissed her on the forehead, lingering a little longer than he should have and then snuck back out of the room. He noticed it all seemed to easy, Edward had not interrupted them and was nowhere to be found when he came out of her room. Seth knew better and quickly headed out towards the back of the hospital where it was all woods, he needed to let out some of his self disgust and running was one of his main ways to truly be free. He had just made it through the first set of double doors when he heard him…

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm leaving so just go back inside" Seth grumbled.

As soon as Seth made it through the second set of doors he took a quick glance to see who was around, he was alone, so he morphed hoping he would be fast enough to get away from Edward. He was about five feet from the woods when it started to happen, he froze in place, he knew he wasn't thinking of it, how could it be happening, then he remembered she was sleeping, she was probably dreaming of it. He hoped that Edward had stayed inside and he wouldn't be able to catch what he was thinking, feeling, seeing, but Edward didn't stay inside and it was too late, he had already heard what he thought Seth was thinking of. The vision of kissing her neck, taking her shirt off, her pulling herself on top of him, pressing herself to his naked chest, Seth was reliving it all, while he enjoyed this he quickly realized Edward was now getting a detailed play by play. Seth couldn't stop it, he was kissing her stomach his hand running down her back while she was kissing his neck, her kissing down his chest to his stomach…

"SETH" Edward screamed as he held his hands up to his head. "DID THIS REALLY HAPPEN? OR ARE YOU JUST… SETH LOOK AT ME, ANSWER ME" Edward couldn't take much more, but Seth couldn't move.

He yelled again "SETH STOP IT OR I'M..."

The visions continued, her head had tipped back while he was kissing her breast, and just as his hand run down her body just past her stomach, Edward snapped and punched Seth right in the face, he let out a loud painful howl which finally broke the hold that had come over him. He morphed back to his human form just in time to duck the next punch, but before he could regain his balance he was tackled to the ground by Edward.

He looked up at him and tried to calm him down "Edward, I, I…" was all he could manage to mumble before Kota, Cheta, and Alo showed up and pried Edward off Seth.

Seth looked up at Edward, "I…" he hesitated. "I need to tell you something, to explain something."

Edward had his back to Seth but he didn't move. So Seth started to explain about the beach and why he wasn't able to help her.

Edward turned and looked at him, "I was curious if there was a reason you suddenly became so gutless." Cheta let out a low growl, to which Edward snapped "shut it mutt."

He looked back at Seth, Seth continued "yeah, well um see, I was there doing exactly what you asked, I was keeping an eye on her, making sure she was safe…"

Edward rolled his eyes "yeah great job."

Cheta took a step towards Edward, but Seth braced his hand on Cheta and said that deserve that.

Cheta snarled "no you don't, it's not your fault, you had no choice, and he's being ungrateful."

Edward just looked at them trying to figure it out, but he was so furious he couldn't think straight, he couldn't hear their thoughts clearly enough to figure it out himself.

So Seth went on once again "when she turned around Edward, when I saw her face, I, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I…" he looked down, no longer able to look him in the eyes, "I imprinted on her" he said still staring at the ground. Edward let out a growl filled with so much anger Seth took a step back.

Edward growled again as he moved closer "No, no, no, absolutely not, not again" he looked up at Seth "did you hear me MONGRAL, I said NO" he lunged for Seth.

Kota stepped forward and tried to reason with Edward "you know it's not our choice, you know he will do whatever he has to too keep her safe."

Seth interrupted "I'd give my life for her."

Edward leaned in closer "you may just get to" he said as the corner of his lip raised in disgust.

Cheta, Kota and Alo immediately all morphed into their wolf form, they thought it would be more of a fair fight this way, Alo encouraged Seth to do the same and Seth obliged for the simple fact it would get them to shut up and move back. Edward wasn't threatened in the least by this and took a moment to think hard about what he was about to do, Seth was his friend, no Seth was more than that, he was like a son, but there was no way Edward was going to let this happen. He was still unsure of why he had such a strong connection to her, why he felt the need to protect her, but he did know that he wasn't going to _lose_ someone else to the wolves. He looked at Kota, Cheta and Alo and asked for a moment alone, they looked at Seth, he nodded in agreement.

"_Seth I'm not leaving your side… I know you do, but I don't trust this LEACH at all!" _

"_CHETA"_ Seth growled _"it's ok."_

They backed off a couple yards, close enough for them to have time to react if need be but far enough away so they couldn't interfere. Edward hated himself for what he was about to say, but he convinced himself she would be better off without him.

He winced as he looked at Seth then the words flowed as if they had a mind of their own, their own purpose "Do you really think you're the one that's best for her? Look at yourself, you're a monster, you're a dog who could kill her in seconds of accidently losing your temper, forgetting she was there… just look at Emily and what she had to go through just to live after Sam's accident. Just one slight movement Seth, do you want that?"

Seth lowered his head as he remembered how he got upset with Sarafeena at the hotel and when she had told him about Caluhm, how he had to literally leave her twice now to control himself, so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Do YOU want to be the reason she DIES? You almost were… What happened tonight? What did you do to her?"

"_I lost my temper, I said things… I just didn't think it through she didn't listen to me, she could have…"_

"You lost your temper and look where she is Seth… I mean you couldn't even protect her from that pitiful excuse of a human on the beach, DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE COULD HAVE DONE TO HER?"

Seth closed his eyes, Edward thought he saw a tear trickle down the fur of Seth's face. The memory she had let Seth see earlier flashed back into his head, of himself just standing there while she was being attacked, useless, this was tearing Edward's would be heart to shreds, inch by inch as the words escaped his mouth, but he had to choose her over his own 'son'.

"When Caluhm almost killed her, where were you? You say you would give your life for her, no, that she is your life, yet you'd let someone so weak and pathetic walk right in and take her to within inches of her life... you're No man… you're just a boy… No Seth, you're a mongrel… a beast! Seth you're just not meant to be with someone like her, can't you see that… she obviously needs someone who can take care of her, keep her safe, you haven't done that once."

Seth's whole body depleted, he caved to his knees, Edward was right, but beauty and the beast flashed into Seth's mind, that had a happy ending he thought to himself, why couldn't this?

"Yours will not! She WILL DIE" Edward snapped at him. "Look at me Seth" Seth looked up his eyes full of tears, "DIE" Edward repeated as he stared deep into Seth's eyes "and I guarantee it will be your fault."

Seth gasped for air, it was as if every word Edward spoke was a blow directly to Seth's chest knocking his lungs breathless.

"Seth she deserves someone of worth, someone who can offer her everything she ever wanted, someone who can take care of her, protect her, not someone who could kill her with a single hug, a single..."

Seth's screamed _"STOP, I, I get it..."_

Edward had talked Seth into hating himself all over, reminded him of all the reasons he had told himself before that they shouldn't be together, made him question his self worth. Edward had to force himself to stay on his feet although all he wanted to do was drop to his knees, this was torturing him just as much if not more than it was Seth. He lived the last sixty plus years fathering Seth, building up his character, building up his confidence, helping him to become the amazing man he grew up to be, to now find himself tearing out his confidence and throwing it aside, making him feel worthless, it was life shattering to Edward. But he had to protect Sarafeena and he knew that Seth could kill her in seconds, he remembered some of the close calls that Jake and Ness had, and he thought Ness was much stronger than a mere mortal like Sarafeena, he imaged what could happen to her, the close calls that Ness had would absolutely lead to death for a human. Seth's self loathing was filling Edwards head, he wanted to stop it, stop Seth for literally shredding his inner soul, but he couldn't he had to protect her.

Seth continued on thinking _"what kind of man am I if I can't even protect her from a human, something ten million times weaker than I am, if I can't do that then what good am I to her? I am no man, I'm a worthless coward, I should have just died years ago."_

Edward twitched, trying not to scream from the agony Seth's words were putting him through.

Seth's heart hit the ground as he started to realize the best thing for her would be for him to leave her. He started to misconstrue the reasons she had for wanting to leave him and go to Caluhm, he began to think that all along she was just trying to get away from him, that she already knew that he wasn't good enough, strong enough for her. Just that day she had questioned the strength of their love, compared it to her and Caluhm, maybe these were all her subtle ways of trying to get away from him while not hurting his feelings, had she known all along he wasn't worth her time? She was just wasting her love on him… a disgusting vile beast? Seth took one last look at the hospital before he sprinted off into the woods.

Edward collapsed to his knees, his head rested in his hands, "what have I done" he muttered softly.


End file.
